Hear what cannot be Said
by ashoutinthedark
Summary: The adventures of the Titans continue on. Chapter 25: PH34R M3 has begun. Enjoy and review plz!
1. The Storm

Chapter 1

The Storm

Darkness, the moon had slid behind a cloud, leaving a shadow across what felt like the entire face of the earth, but that was fine with me. I leaned back into the tree on which I was perched, watching over the road below me. All I needed was just one truck to roll by, and I would be on my way to the big city. Maybe there I would be accepted. Maybe there, I would have a chance to fit in, to just start over, and not have a single person know who I really was. A chance to be ordinary - I just hoped that I would not blow it again.

Finally, there was my ride. Not the most graceful of vehicles, but this clambering old truck would have to do, I was tired of hiding out up here amongst the leaves. As the truck drove by, I dropped out of the tree, and with a quick back flip, landed easily in its empty bed. Perhaps here I could sleep for a little while and not be noticed by anyone. The moon was out again, and under her watchful light, I slowly drifted off to a darkness of my own.

Hours later, I awakened to the warm rays of the sun and the scent of salt water. I realized that I had slept too long, and almost missed the city I had hoped so much to reach the night before. I leapt to the side of the truck, quickly glancing at my surroundings, to see I was in some kind of a sea port, probably to pick up whatever this truck was here for. Now came my dilemma, how to get out of this truck, and away from the port without being seen. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, and it wouldn't help me out moving into this city to start off with a run in with the locals and possibly even the authorities. I cringed at the thought of having to use my curse in public, but at this time, I couldn't think of any other way…

A scant few moments later, I was walking down the sidewalk just outside the port, whistling to myself. It was time to find a place to stay. Nothing too obvious but something that I could call my sanctuary. What did they call this place? I had no idea. I was new, and I had a chance to start all over again and that's all that I cared about at the moment.

Down the street a ways, I looked out over the water, taking in this new view that I had discovered, but something caught my eye. Out in the middle of the bay was a huge tower reaching skyward as if trying to ascend to the heavens. This thing was shaped like a giant "T" and it was quite unlike anything I had seen before. 'Oh well' I thought to myself 'It's probably just some fancy apartment complex.' Little did I know how much of a part that tower played in the city I now walked through.

Night fell again, and still I hadn't a place to sleep. Many places were to shoddy, some that there were no vacancies, and some that just didn't feel at all right. As I strolled down the main drag of the city, I felt the urge to turn down a shadowy alley-way. Knowing that my instinct had been honed to an uncanny edge, I followed the tingling sensation that was running down my spine. Before I knew it, I was running at full tilt down one street and up the next, following a gut instinct, not even sure where I was heading.

Rain began to pound down against me. When did that start? A crack of lightning and the highlight of something in front of me. Crap! There's a fence there! With a quick leap, I easily clear the fence, and continued my course through the alley. A hole in the ground appears out of the haze, an open manhole. Is that where I'm headed? I dropped down inside, ignoring the pain in my legs as my fall abruptly ended with a splash. It's not far now, but what is this that is calling to me? I hear a voice crying out, but where is it coming from. 'Follow your instincts', I remind myself, 'and you will find where you are going.' I heard something sounding out from the darkness to my left, or was it an echo. A blood curdling howl pierced the silence. I decided to forget my ears, and follow my gut. Running off in the opposite direction, I hear – no – feel something.

'help me'

Did I just hear that? No, it was definitely inside of my head. Not something just anyone could do, but a select few people could link with me, even though they didn't realize it.

There, a flash of movement, something green, looks like…oh shit…it's a werewolf!

'help me'

There it was again, but where is it now? Fuck, that abomination had a girl in its jaws! I just hope I can help her in time.

Out of my mouth, roars a voice that would stop even a lion from its charge, "DROP THE GIRL, DEMON!"

The beast stopped dead in its tracks, and turned to look at the insignificant being that stood before it, challenging him. Somewhere behind those cross eyes a thought intervened, 'what am I doing?' 'I'm not like this, why am I doing this?' The animals mind quickly came to bear and shook the thoughts clean. Now here was something that looked to be a little more challenging of a fight. The beast tossed the limp girl from his jaws, and turned to face the suddenly ominous apparition towering before him. The figure had produced a pair of short knives out of seemingly nowhere, and was standing in an offensive posture awaiting acceptance to the challenge.

The beast, being stripped of his glory, charged forward in a blind rage, not noticing the slight change of posture and the minute slide of a foot across the floor from his opponent.

In an instant, just before his teeth tore into the foolish human's throat, he seemed to disappear, only to appear immediately behind him. A blinding pain tore through the green body as one of the blades found its way home into his upper shoulder.

I left the blade there just long enough for the beast to realize that I was now between him and the girl. To my amazement, the creature stumbled briefly before falling to the ground apparently unconscious. Staring down at the beast's body I sighed in relief of my accomplishment.

My weapons left my hands as quickly as they appeared. I then turned my attention back to the girl. She was wearing a black jump-suit, with a dark blue robe over top of it. I noted that she was dressed quite oddly, but now was not the time for that, she needed medical attention quickly, and I had no idea where to find her any. I quickly tore my own shirt into strips making bandages to tie over the worst of the wounds. The beast had left deep lacerations in her stomach, arms, and upper legs. Reaching out with my mind, I pushed my way through the layers of darkness that enveloped her, until I found her consciousness, struggling to hang on to what little she could. I gently dropped thoughts into her head to put her to sleep, so that when I carried her out of there it would be easier cope with the pain.

I quickly finished tying off the last of my makeshift bandages, and was just about to lift her limp body when a sudden thought pierced all others. The werewolf! I had forgotten all about that thing. I spun around, already reaching for my blades, only to be baffled by a small green elf lying on the ground, a gouge in his shoulder the same as I had left in the demon. Could it be that this foul beast was hiding such an innocent child within itself?

Another sound caught my attention, and I turned to see a group of people about my own age running down the tunnel towards me. Preparing for the worst, I turned to face them, squaring myself away in a defensive posture, keeping steady my blades. My mind reached out toward these people, and I instantly knew who they were looking for. It was the girl that now I stood over. I called out to them, calling attention to both myself and the girl lying at my feet.

A boy in an outlandish costume, and wearing a black mask was the first one there. "Oh my god," he gasped, staring at the blood-drenched bandages wrapped around the girl. "Raven, what happened?"

I quieted him, telling him that she had collapsed from the pain, and that I was doing everything I could to get her back to the surface to get help.

A figure seeming to be half human/half machine and built like a tank, followed closely by a slender girl with striking green eyes and crimson red hair were half a step behind him.

They focused more so on the elf-child than the girl.

"Holy SHIT!" the machine-man exclaimed, and quickly turned on me, seeing the knife laying on the ground next to me, "what the FUCK did you do to B.B.?"

"Calm yourself," I said to him, "I did nothing that was not necessary."

"You fucking stabbed him! How was that necessary!" came his sharp reply.

I looked at him, almost angered. Why could nobody see past the battle wounds, and see that I was actually trying to help?

"I stabbed a demon of a werewolf that had attacked this girl, when I turned my back on him to tend to her the beast was gone and it was this boy in its stead."

"Oh my god," the masked boy muttered, "It's happening again."

At that moment, I didn't care who or what I had stabbed or killed, but I was not going to let this girl die on me, and I could feel her starting to slip away.

"Look," I said as I stared at the group, "this girl needs medical attention now, or would you rather have an unconscious werewolf/boy AND a dead girl on our hands."

Grasping the reality of the situation, the green-eyed girl walked – or did she fly – over to me and told me to follow her. I picked up the girl's near-lifeless body (whom I 'm assuming was called Raven, after what the masked boy had said) and followed her. We made quick time back to the surface, and to a strange looking white car sitting outside.

The robo-boy was right behind us, jumping into the car; he beckoned for us to climb in.

The ride was short, but it was along a strange path. These oddly dressed people seemed to know exactly where they were going, but as they rolled up to where they lived; they seemed to forget who I was. We drove down a long tunnel, only to reach what looked like a garage door accented with all kinds of lights and wiring. A hiss and a grind met my ears as the door slid open. An exotic custom-built motorcycle sat not far from where we parked. Not giving a second thought to where we were, I climbed from the car, carrying the injured girl with me. It was then that I felt a twinge in my mind.

'who are you'

The "sound" was in my head again. I knew now that nobody else could hear what was being said here. I looked down to the girl in my arms, and saw her looking up at me in a dazed state.

'_Quiet now, go back to sleep. You're going to be ok, I've got you_.' I pushed back into her mind. I knew that she would think I was actually talking to her, and she was probably in too much pain to remember this by morning anyways.

'what are you doing inside my head?'

The response, no matter how weak it had been, surprised me. At first, I didn't know what to say, but I figured my best option was just to quiet her for now, and worry about the political stuff later.

'_Don't worry about that now, just sleep, you need the rest_…'


	2. Welcome to the Tower

Chapter 2

Welcome to the Tower

A bright slit of light blazed through a narrow split in the darkness, invading her peaceful sleep. Slowly, the world began to once again take shape. A bright light was burning overhead, and a thin white sheet was pulled over her. The violet haired girl let her eyes slowly drop back into focus before letting them roam around the room. She easily recognized the Titan's medical center. On the bed next to her was a soundly sleeping Beast Boy, a bandage wrapped around his shoulder. She let her head roll around to her other side, and, if not for the pain that still bound her movement, almost jumped from her place. There, sitting on a chair fast asleep, was a young man she did not recognize. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a black sleeveless shirt. Hanging on the chair at his shoulder was a deep crimson trench coat. Raven strained her head to try to see if there were any others in the room other than this sleeping stranger, but only succeeded in pulling on her wounds. A soft cry escaped from her lips as she fought to keep her pain under control. The noise was noted by Cyborg's extensive monitoring system, and notified the rest of the Titans that she was awake. Robin was the first one to the room, responding to the call the security system had sent out.

"Welcome back." He whispered, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She managed a weak nod, and turned her head over towards the black clad stranger, as if to ask what he was doing here.

"He's the one that saved you." Robin quietly informed her, "He's been sitting up here all night watching over you. He refuses to leave until he's convinced that you are alright. Not too many of his kind of people left out in the world any more…"

Robin's voice trailed off as he looked back at the boy sleeping in the corner. "And we don't even know his name," He whispered to himself.

As if on cue, the stranger stirred and began his trek back to the light. One eye slid open, lazily taking in his surroundings, noting the boy wonder standing over the girl, and that she was awake. The other eye quickly joined it as I shook off the last of my slumber. I rose from my seat and made my way over to where the two young superheroes were.

Raven made an attempt to sit, only to be stopped by Robin's firm touch on her shoulder. "Don't even try," he told her, "you don't need to be moving around just yet."

Slumping back into her bed, she turned her head towards me, "thank you," she managed.

She hurt, even just those two simple words she had managed had been pure agony for her, I could feel it. "I'm just glad I could help," I told her, trying to close it out so she wouldn't have to talk again, "Quiet now, you need your rest."

I glanced over towards the green elf that was still sleeping on the next bed down. His wound was a bit more extensive and damaging, but somehow, he seemed to be healing faster than would be possible. I looked back to Raven, who was seemingly holding on to the last strands of consciousness again, and watched her fall back to her dreams.

Robin motioned for me to follow him outside, and I complied, now knowing that Raven was on her way to recovering.

"Listen," I started, "I know that you are upset because I attacked one of your teammates, but you have to understand, if I didn't do something, he would have killed her."

"And how can you know that," He growled, a sudden anger in his voice that I sensed he had been hiding from Raven, "Beast Boy has been with us for a long time, and we know that he would never do something of the sort."

"He wasn't himself," I replied, "You have to trust me on this, I don't know how else to explain it."

"You can't know that, nobody can!" came his retort. "And how do you expect me to believe someone I found attacking my team?"

"There are some things that are better left unexplained." My sharp gaze was matching his fury by now. There was no trust left in this world.

"Right, as if there was anything that could surprise me by now." He shot back. "I have a cyborg, an alien, a half demon, and a shape shifter that I live with, I dare you to surprise me with something different."

"You want the truth?" All reason had left me now, and I threw caution to the wind. '_I can hear things that nobody else can'_

Robin looked at me confused, until sudden realization hit him. I had not opened my mouth with my last retort, instead, it had been spoken directly into his mind. I stood there and soaked up the realization of what he was dealing with, and at the same time, regretted what I had just done. I just blew my cover, my identity was out in the open again, and I now had to find somewhere else to live…again.

I turned to walk out, but a firm grip landed on my arm, holding me back. "I'm sorry, I never expected something like that."

I turned unbelievingly towards the crime fighter. Was it true that he wouldn't freak out because I could read minds, or run away afraid for the very security of their own thoughts?

Robin turned to walk away from the medical center, motioning for me to follow him. As we got farther away from where Raven and B. B. slept, he turned to me. "So what really happened down there?"

I asked if there was somewhere I could get a cup of hot coffee, and a place to sit, informing him that the story may take a while.

After a lengthy explanation about how everything had happened that night, and 4 cups of coffee later, I was finally ready to meet the rest of the team. I was led to the meeting room where the machine – man was sitting playing a video game, and the red-head was creating…something…in the oven.

"Cy, Star," Robin called out to the two, " I want you two to meet…er…"

Robin glanced anxiously over at me, suddenly realizing that he had never asked my name. "Ryk, at least that's what my friends call me."

I was promptly attacked by the red head, who began assaulting me with a barrage of questions.

"HellonewfriendRykwillyoubemyfriendIlovemeetingnewpeoplemynameisStarfirebythewayandI'mfromtheplanetTameranwhatsyourfavoritecolorwillyoubestayingwithusIlikeyourredcoatwhatsyourfavoritefood…"

"Star!" Cyborg interrupted, "STAR! I think he would like to breathe now."

I nodded enthusiastically, my face starting to turn shades of blue.

"Oh, I am sorry new friend Ryk, I just get a carried away sometimes." She apologized.

I shrugged it off, and let her know that it wasn't a big deal. I mean honestly, she wasn't even from the same planet, so how was I supposed to hold something like a hug against her. Anyways, she was kind of cute, in her own exotic way.

I turned to greet Cyborg, grasping his firm handshake, and returning it to the best of my abilities. As far as I had met, he seemed like the most down to earth guy on the whole team, but then again, I really didn't know much about the two sleeping in the medical room either.

"Well Robin," an emotionless voice from behind caught my attention, "don't you think you should introduce me to my rescuer?"

Robin and I both spun around looking to see a winded Raven leaning against the door frame. "You know you shouldn't be up and about yet." Robin scolded.

"I couldn't sleep any more." She replied flatly. The look in her eyes told the boy wonder that it was time to drop it. She was up, and there was nothing he could do about it. "I figured I at least owed it to him," she motioned towards me, "to at least thank him before he heads off again."

Starfire's eyes were suddenly full of sorrow, "You're leaving us? But you just got here."

I looked over towards where she was sitting, and shrugged, "I go where the wind carries me."

Robin helped Raven over to a seat near where I was standing, and waved me over. He went through the formal introductions before leaving her and I alone to sort out what had happened back there in the sewers.

"I don't know what to say," she began, "I'm really not good at these thanks things."

I looked deep into those ice blue eyes and smiled gently, encouraging her to go on. As she glanced up into my eyes, she seemed to get lost for a moment. Quickly recovering, she looked away and hid her blushing cheeks from my view.

"Ow, my shoulder!" stated a new voice.

"Well, that's a little obvious," Cyborg quipped cheerfully.

"Dude, not even close to funny," the green elf whined. He slowly started to stretch out his arm, grimacing at every little movement. "So, am I the only one that doesn't know what happened to me? I remember bits and pieces, but I know I went to bed early last night, and this morning I woke up in medical with my shoulder bandaged."

I cast my gaze down towards the ground, catching his attention. He stared at me for a moment, a brief second of recognization followed by our entire fight flooding into his mind. "You were the one that attacked me last night! You and those knives of yours, why the…"

His voice trailed off when he noticed Raven's bandage wrapped body, "Raven, what happened?"

She looked wearily up at him, "You really don't remember, do you?"

Then it all came flooding back to him. The weight hit him so hard that he literally fell to his knees holding his head. "I let it happen again," he sobbed, "I let it happen again, and this time, it hurt my friends. Raven, I…" His words disappeared into a silent sob.

Robin stood up from his seat on the couch, and quickly covered the space between himself and the changling. He knelt next to the sobbing boy, and laid his hand reassuringly on his shoulder, letting the boy cry it out.

-------------------

Raven and B. B. were back in medical, and I was sitting in front of the couch, soaking up some of the afternoon news, and just generally taking it easy. Not something that I was used to, but something that I was enjoying nonetheless. The rest of the Titans had wandered off to one place or another, or so I thought.

Down in medical, the Titans had all gathered by Robin's call. They stood around Raven's bed, talking amongst themselves in hushed voices.

"He's too dangerous, and we've only known him for a day," Cyborg spat, "This is way to fast and you know it."

"I agree that this is fast, Cy," Robin calmly responded, "but he not only saved Raven, he stopped B. B. without killing him."

"Guys, I agree with Robin."

A pin could have been heard hitting the floor at that moment, as every Titan's head swiveled to look at the little elf boy. "You may pick your jaws up now," he said with a smile, "but seriously, he was brave enough to fight for someone that he didn't even know, and put himself in harms way for no other reason than to save Raven."

"Dude, he attacked you!" Cyborg still couldn't believe what the little elf was saying.

"Yes, I know." The changeling looked sorrowfully at his shoulder, "but he did it for the right reasons."

"Then you do it."

-----------------------------

I stretched and yawned as the news wore down. There was nothing interesting today anyways, we had kept our escapades in the sewers quiet enough to keep under the media's radar, and for that, we were all thankful.

I heard the door hiss open behind me, and I turned to see who it was, hoping for a little distraction from the boredom that had overcome me. Beast Boy, his shoulder still wrapped, walked slowly into the room.

"Hey," he greeted me, "mind if I sit down?"

Smiling, I assured him that he was welcome. He stepped around the couch and crashed on the other end of it.

"So…still looking for a place to stay?"

I looked over at the changeling, wondering what he was up to. "Yeah, I'm still in the market for a place."

"Why don't you crash here with us?" he smiled, "we've got an open room downstairs, and don't see anyone else using it in the near future."

I pondered the proposition for a moment, "I thought you guys were a bunch of crime fighters, though. Wouldn't having an outsider here like me just slow you guys down?"

His reply faltered slightly, "Well…umm…that's the other thing that I wanted to ask you."

My jaw could have hit the floor. They wanted me to fight alongside of them? The famous teen titans wanted me here? I hardly knew any of them, much less did they know me, or my haunted past.

"I don't know what to say." I replied.

"You could say yes." The flat voice told me that the elf and I were not the only two in the room.

I turned to see a bandaged Raven being held up between Cyborg and Starfire, with Robin standing alongside. The feeling of acceptance hit me, and warmed me right to the core. People that accepted me for who I was. I had hidden nothing from them, and yet they still accepted me. Maybe I could fit in here.

I nodded towards them, and stood up as Robin approached me. I took his hand in a firm grip, as we silently sealed the contract, binding me to the Titans.

Robin smiled at me, "Welcome to the Tower."


	3. Who is Jinx Part 1

Chapter 3

I rolled over and looked at the clock, its steady glow burned the numbers deep into my brain. 4:27, three minutes before I had planned on getting up anyways. I rolled over, pulling the covers back over my head, dreading the harsh punishment that the clock was soon to deliver to my ears. I wasn't disappointed. Those fateful three minutes ticked by and the electronic buzzer promptly attacked my hearing. I hated getting up this early, but what would people think if they saw what I did every morning? I never wanted to take the chance, so I got up before the rest of the world did, and got my exercising done with. I got up, and looked around, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. I looked towards the light switch, and unconsciously flipped it with a stretch of my mind.

Light exploded into the room. I flinched away, squinting my eyes as I once again returned to daylight. Walking towards my restroom, I noted the light from the sun was just starting to cross the very edges of the horizon. I would have a beautiful sunrise to look forward to that morning.

I took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air, standing now outside of the tower. I couldn't believe that it had already been 2 weeks since I had come to live here. It seemed like just yesterday I had run from…well; I had been running from my past for a long time, and now it felt awkward to know I had somewhere to lay my head. At least for now, that is.

But now wasn't the time to worry, I needed to get my workout done with. I reached under my blood red trench coat, and pulled out my pair of knives. Well, you couldn't exactly call them knives, as they were the full length of my forearms, but the definitely weren't swords.

A breeze gently kissed my face, ruffling my hair. I began my dance of fury, spinning and dancing, slashing, stabbing and dodging an invisible foe. My limbs blurred as I slid and danced to the deadly melody of my whistling blades.

Stopping mid attack, I stood with my blades held high, hardly twitching a muscle. Slowly, I exhaled, and reached out with my mind. Stretching, stretching, stretching, until I could start to feel the people's minds back on the shore side of the bay. A playground was there, and I could feel the laughing thoughts radiating from the children. Oh, how I wished I was young again.

Recalling my mind from its stretch, I took up a standing meditative pose, focusing my inner self into a perfect balance. I felt all emotions disperse from my mind, leaving me in perfect harmony within myself, and with nature around me, and I ran. Straight away from the tower, I ran, down the hill, across the sand, and straight out _on top_ of the water.

About 50 feet out from shore, I stopped, concentrating on keeping my balance, concentrating on the single point that my right foot rested against the water, standing precariously on the very skin of the water. It was here, that I began my true meditation, but not in a way to calm my mind and body, but to push it ever farther. I concentrated on my telepathy, using it to not only feel the people around me, but to feel the very earth that surrounded me, the fish that swam below me, the coral that covered the bottom of the bay, and even the rock surface that lead back up to the peninsula that the tower was perched on. My breath came in slow and evenly, my thoughts in perfect order, my body in perfect balance, standing tip-toed on the liquid skin of water that stretched out under me, and then it hit me. A wave of shock and surprise washed over my mind from such a close proximity that I almost lost my precarious balance. I slowly turned myself, struggling to keep my balance with this new wave of emotions washing over me, and saw an awe struck Beast Boy standing next to the boy wonder, whose gaping jaws spoke volumes in disbelief. They weren't the only ones that I noticed, though. Raven sat atop the tower, meditating in her own way. One of her eyes slowly slid open, glanced down at me, and slid back shut, as if she could care less about the whole situation. Then again, she probably could care less about the whole situation.

I realized the folly of my mistake, and quickly pulled the reigns in on my telepathic search, quickly cutting off the feelings from my mind. I slowly and carefully stepped my way back across the top of the water, making my way back towards shore. Too late to try to hide it now, they'd already seen me standing out there.

"Dude, how did, what were, you just, that's impossible!" B.B. finally stuttered out. He had recovered faster than I had expected from the injury that I had inflicted upon him. Maybe it was just who he was that took part, but whatever it was, he had incredible recovery abilities

Robin realized he was still slack jawed, and quickly pulled himself together. "Not half bad," he muttered.

"Dude, no kidding!" exclaimed the green elf, "and the work with your swords, that was AWESOME!"

I smacked my head. They had been watching me the whole time I was out here. Oh well, I guess that's what happens when you actually get to know people, they do find out about you. At least they weren't running off scared like so many had before them, then again, maybe it's because I wasn't running off scared after being confronted by a group of super heroes.

A sudden noise caught my ear, and I noticed that it came from everyone…except me. Each and every titan reached down, and flipped open some kind of communicator. Cyborg's face was on the other side, and he was very adamant about the rest of the titans getting back to the tower.

Up in the main room, Cy was busy bringing up a flurry of different screens, each displaying a different face or location. I quickly took note of the different faces, a young boy with a metal backpack, a burly, square jawed male that looked like he could give Cyborg a run for his money, and a petite, pink haired girl.

"And I was just beginning to hope that things would quiet down for a while," grumbled the boy wonder.

"You know that's not the way it works around here." Cyborg quickly ran his hands over a keyboard, bringing up the front of a bank. "We've only spotted Gizmo, but the rest are sure to be nearby."

"Wait a minute, where's Star?"

Our collective look first ran to Robin, who had quoted the obvious, and then ran around the room looking for the alien girl, with the exception of Raven, who returned to staring off into nowhere.

The elevator doors 'swished' open, and a groggy Starfire stumbled into the room.

"Do you not know the time of the morning that it is?" she moaned. She was still dressed in her pajamas. Her sleeping shirt, a long pink t-shirt that reached all the way to her knees, had a cute, sleeping kitten printed on the front. She padded her way to the couch, where she literally collapsed.

"Would you like me to tell them to wait till tomorrow?"

Robin and Cyborg cracked a smile at the changelings quip. I may have, but something outside the window had seemed to catch my attention.

The briefing was, well, brief, and we were soon on our way out the door, ready to "Save the Day" once again. As we all stood up to walk out, Cyborg grabbed me by the back of my trench coat. C'mon rookie, it's time I broke you in proper." He smiled.

I followed him down to the garage, where his carefully polished T-car was sitting, waiting to explode out of the doors, and bring its reign of justice down on the unlawful. I was about to jump into the passengers seat, when a throat being cleared caught my attention.

"That's my seat, rookie."

I spun around, and ended up nose to nose with Raven. I jumped, and quickly got out of her way, letting her take her regular place next to Cyborg in his car. I groaned, and tucked my long legs back into the back seat, trying to find a comfortable way to sit in there.

SCREEEEEEEEEECCCHHHH!

Rubber burnt off from under the car as we rocketed out of the door, following Robin's path that he had laid out for us.

Two blocks early, the white and blue car came to a stop. I jumped out, and hid myself in the shadows. Slowly, silently, I made my was up towards the scene of the crime.

kaBOOM!

The front door was blown completely off of the bank, smashing into passing cars. Chaos erupted on the street as the boy genius clanked out on his 4 metal spider legs.

Starfire flew in from the sky, rocketing down at the boy, letting a flurry of starbolts fly. Gizmo quickly responded to the assault, returning fire from a pair of laser guns that rose from his pack. Mammoth charged out from under the protective fire of Gizmo's laser rifles, carrying a sack slung under his arm.

Cyborg and Beast Boy moved quickly to engage the hulking tank of a boy running out from under a tangle of metallic spider legs, as Raven and the boy wonder blind ran to assist Star in her struggles. From up on my perch, I watched the action take place below me. I had made my way up to the top of a building, overlooking the battle taking place below me. I knew that there was supposed to be one more, but for the life of me, I couldn't remember what she (or was it a he?) looked like. I caught a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye, and glanced over to see a pink haired girl, with eyes of the exact same shade.

I turned to get a better look at this new resident on my roof. In my movement, I managed to drag my boot across the roof, bringing the faintest grinding sound.

"EEEeeepp!"

A squeak escaped her lips, as she stumbled back in surprise.

"You're not supposed to be here," she hissed at me. "And if you value your life, you will leave now."

I looked at her, and slapped a dumb expression on my face, "I just wanted to see the Teen Titans in action." I quipped, motioning for her to get down. "watch them, they're so awesome!

The girl looked at me with a smirk on her face. "and if you watch closely, you're about to see them fall."

Before I could move, she had grabbed me by the back of my coat, and jumped off the side of the building. Landing in between her own teammates and the Titans, she wrestled me to a point where I stood as a shield for her.

A pink hex blast started charging up on her hand, and she aimed the bolt at my head.

"One more step and you can tell your little fan boy here goodbye." the words dripped like venom from her lips, and the Titans stopped dead in their tracks.

Jinx smiled back at her friends, for once, they just may pull this one off without a hitch. In doing so, however, she missed a silent nod passed back and forth between a certain boy wonder and a trench coat wearing "helpless" victim.

phhwwiipp…phhwwiipp

The slide of steel on cloth could barely be heard over the surrounding noise. A smile slowly lit my face, drawing Jinx' attention back to me.

"What are you smiling about, whelp?" she sneered.

"Uh, Jinx…" Mammoth had noticed something

"Not now you brute," was her harsh reply.

"Uh, JINX…" Mammoth was much more urgent this time

And then it happened.

I expertly spun out of her surprised grasp, letting my twin silver blades drop the rest of the way out of my sleeves. In a flash of silver, I had spun my way back over to where I now stood between the titans and the 3 students of H.I.V.E. daring them to approach me.

Jinx cat-stepped towards me, swaying (cutely?) back and forth.

"Well, aren't you the brave one." a smirk crossed her face as she charged up a huge hex blast.

The blast exploded from her hands, rocketing towards me. I stretched out my hands to protect my face from the blast.

BOOM!

The explosion erupted in pink smoke all around me, the Titans gasped, and Jinx smirked.

"GGRRRAAAA!"

I exploded from the cloud of smoke, to everyone's surprise, rushing straight at the three surprised hive members, a pink glow radiating from right hand. I had "caught" her blast, containing it's vexing power within my own hand. Taking advantage of my running start, I hurled the blast back at the pink sorceress, who's gasp of surprise turned into a scream of fear. An almost wicked grin came across my face as the power of fate was released from my own hand.

KaBOOM !

The explosion sent all three of my opponents flying backwards, but the effort had drained me, and I collapsed to the ground from the strain of holding control of Jinx' hex blast.

"Titans, GO!" Robin's voice rang out loud and clear from behind me, and I knelt there and watched as they ran past me, taking the battle to our enemy.

"We got what we came for, let's get out of here." The small boy had had enough, and was eager to get out of there, but just why, I couldn't grasp.

In a flash of pink hex bolts, the whole group was gone, leaving the Titans and I standing there looking around dumbly.

Raven, surprisingly was the first one to comment. "Well, that was shorter than expected."

"You're telling me," muttered the boy wonder. "They never run from a fight with us."

A snarling green leopard turned into a confused little elf. "Dude, that was soo awesome!"

I looked, still panting, over at the changeling. I looked down at my smoking hand. She was more powerful than I expected. Much more powerful than she even let on, but why was she holding back?

"You're forgetting that they still had whatever was in that bag." I mumbled, straining to get back to my feet.

Starfire was at my side, helping me back to my wobbly feet. For all her bubbly emotions, she caught me by surprise with her sudden concern.

"I shall need to see your hand," she stated bluntly.

I looked over at her, not knowing what to expect.

"I know you terran body cannot hold up to the same abuse that mine can, and I saw you favoring your hand." she stated.

I hesitantly held out my hand, which she took quick look at it, and walked away, leaving me scratching my head trying to figure out what just happened.

She didn't leave for long, however. She quickly returned from where Cyborg was inspecting the wreckage we had caused with a bandage in her hand. I nodded appreciatively and let her wrap my hand, protecting the burnt skin from outside world.

"H-here," a voice stammered from behind me.

I turned around and saw Raven standing there, holding my fallen blades, offering them back to me. I nodded, accepting them back from her, and slipped them into a pocket inside of my coat.

I managed a quiet thank you, and slowly followed Cyborg back to his vehicle.

"I need to stay behind and try to figure out what it was that they took." Robin frowned.

"I shall stay with you, and assist you with your investigation!" Starfire was once again her typical cheery self.

Cyborg nodded towards the two, and turned to walk away.

"I'll let you two take care of things here, then." Cyborg spoke, "I'll get the other ones back to the tower and see if we can track where those three are headed."

-------------------------

Later that night…

I looked over the table at the rest of the team gathered in the main room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were going head to head in some video game or another, Starfire was gazing out the window, Raven's nose was buried in a book, and Robin was typing furiously at a computer. We had given up on the case for the night. Whatever they had been after, it had been in a safe deposit box there at the bank, so until they could get a hold of the owner of whatever the contents of the box was, they had no idea what had been stolen. Our three antagonists had been thorough as well, not one trace of them could be followed. It was like they had literally disappeared into mid air.

Well, that is we had all given up but Robin, he never seemed to give up when he got his mind set to a case. I had to admire his dedication, it was a display of patience that I knew I could never master.

I stood, and announced that I was headed to bed. Robin nodded haphazardly, and Cyborg waved over his shoulder. I smiled, this was truly starting to become my home. My bed was calling me, and who was I to deny it? As I strolled down the hall towards the elevator, I stopped to look back towards the rest of the team. Yes, I just may be able to make my home here.


	4. Who is Jinx Part 2

Chapter 4

4:27

Why did I have to do this every morning? Why couldn't I sleep till my alarm woke me up like a normal person? Oh well. I got up, and slipped into my usual clothes, pulling my black jeans on, followed by my black shirt, and finally my trench coat, the deep red contrasting with the black of the rest of my outfit. I strolled over to the wall mount where I kept my blades, and lifted them from their resting place. I flipped the blades over a few times, before putting them to rest in their sheathes at my sides. I pulled my coat around me, hiding the silver blades from sight, and walked out of my room.

I made my way up to the main room, and seeing it was empty, I continued my way up to the roof. I would do my exercises up there today, I had been practicing and meditating out on the field ever since I had arrived, and I figured that it was time for a change.

As I stepped out onto the roof, I noticed the dark girl was already up there, meditating in her own fashion. As the door closed behind me, one of her eyes shot open.

"Look who finally decided to get up," she droned.

I didn't even want to know what time she had gotten up there.

I winked, "Figured you may want some company up here."

Raven's eyes rolled, "Whatever," she muttered, "Just don't bother me."

I smiled inwardly, and began my morning routine

--------------------------

Jinx sat staring at the stone in front of her. One piece of the puzzle had been found, but the rest were still hidden from her. The red stone shimmered slightly in the dim lighting, the color was almost the same as the coat of that strange person last night. How had he caught her blast? That should have been sufficient to all but incapacitate the entire group, and yet he grabbed it out of thin air, and turned it back around on her. She had never been hit by her own blast, and the chill of feeling her fate being altered by the blast sent shivers down her spine. She used to be able to predict what was going to happen, but somehow, that blast had changed things. New paths were opening in her mind, old ones closing themselves off. So this was the true power of her hexes, the power to alter fate itself. Maybe it was just something that was hung up in her own powers, maybe it altered the fate of all it touched, but whatever it was, it had altered her future, and she could feel it.

"C'mon Jinx, it's time to get a move on."

Gizmo was sneering over her shoulder. She wasn't so sure about this mission anymore, though. What had happened? She had been so sure about this one, even the future seemed to show itself clearly before, showing her assured success, and the demise of the Titans, it had all been so easy to see. But now, the future was blurred. She saw pain, and she felt the wrath of her headmaster, but more than anything else, she had a new feeling, one that she could not recognize, but that felt strangely reassuring. It was that one feeling alone that got her up off the side of the train car she was sitting on, that one feeling that told her that even with the pain she predicted, she would finish this mission.

Jinx flipped gracefully up from her perch, landed softly on her feet, and made her way over to where Gizmo and Mammoth were already sitting, discussing a map that lay in front of them.

--------------------------

Raven's communicator went off, and she quickly snapped out of her trance, and answered the call. She motioned me over, and I jumped down from where I was balancing on top of one of the antenna, high above the roof of the tower. Robin was on the other end. We listened intently to his message, flipped the communicator closed, and rushed down to the main room, where we found him pacing back and forth in front of the monitor bank. The rest of the team was already there, and were waiting for us to arrive. Robin dove right in.

"I received a call early this morning from the bank," he started. "They got in touch with the owner of the lock box, and informed me of the contents."

A huge gemstone appeared behind him on the screens.

"This ruby was stolen last night from Mrs. Praisler's personal lock box. Cyborg is running tests on the design right now to try and determine exactly why they decided to steal this, but irregardless, this is a priceless gemstone. The fair market price for this," he motioned the stone behind him, "is well over 24 million dollars."

Cyborg's jaw dropped, Beast Boy's eyes bugged out, and Raven even let out a slight gasp.

Starfire looked confused.

"This will be one of the most high profile cases we have ever taken." Robin broke right back to his brief. "I know that saving the city a few times has been really hard, but this case has publicity already, and we are walking into it, knowing that the press and the population of this very city have their eyes on us, watching our every move all the way through. We can't boggle this one."

"Alright team," Robin finished, "let's get back to work, we have a lot to do still. Cyborg, see if you can find out why they wanted that rock. Star, you and B.B. do a fly over of the city, see if you can find anything suspicious going on out there, I'm going to call up a few things on the computer, and see if I can get a lead on what the H.I.V.E.'s up to. Raven, you and Ryk scour the streets, maybe Cy will let you take his car, if not, you're on foot. Keep your eyes and ears open, maybe you'll pick up on some local gossip."

I nodded, and looked at Raven, smiling.

Raven's eyes rolled again, and she got up from her seat, heading for the door.

I jumped up from my seat, and ran over to her.

"Shouldn't we ask Cy about his car?" I asked.

"I wouldn't even bother, I can tell you now that the answer will be no."

"Oh, ok. Well, let's get going then."

We rode down to the garage in silence, but a grin kept sneaking across my face.

"What?" the dark girl was looking at me.

"Nothing" I smiled back at her.

She shook her head, and looked back towards the door.

As if on cue, the elevator 'dinged' and the door slid open, revealing the dark interior of

the garage. I waited till we were about halfway across the garage before I stopped. I waited patiently for Raven to notice I was no longer with her, and as she turned around, I reached my hand into my pocket.

Chirp-Chirp

The noise came from a dark corner of the garage, and I motioned for Raven to follow me. She gave me a weird look, but followed my path over to the side of the garage.

A sleek, black car seemingly materialized out of the darkness, it's gloss black body shimmering even in the lack of light. My RX-8 was sitting there, in all her glory, waiting for us.

I opened Raven's door up for her, and motioned for her to climb in. She blushed ever so slightly as I took her hand and helped her into the car, performing my 'chauffeur' part to its fullest. I closed the door behind her, and walked around the to the other side, climbing into my own seat, and started the car. The engine rumbled to life, turbo hissing, exhaust roaring. I smiled at Raven again.

"Boys and their toys," she quipped.

I laughed at that one, and eased the car into first gear, gently rolling us out of the garage.

--------------------

Jinx vaulted over buildings, followed closely by Gizmo on his jetpack. She knew that Mammoth was below on the ground, and only one solitary black car graced the streets.

--------------------

Raven and I rode along in silence, keeping a vigilant watch out on the street.

--------------------

Starfire and Beast Boy flew side by side, up in the clouds, joking now and then, but never taking their eyes off of the city that stretched below them. A pink flash caught B.B's hawk eyes, and he immediately pointed it out to the Tamaranian flying next to him. Starfire reached to her side, and pulled out her communicator, flipping it open to the sound of it's typical little jingle. She quickly rang the rest of the team, and brought us up to speed on what was going on.

"We have spotted a pink movement that matches Jinx' description."

"_Good job Star,"_ Robin replied, "_keep an eye on them, and try to lead Raven and Ryk towards them. Cyborg and I will be out there as soon as we can."_

"_I heard you, we'll find them," Raven said._

"Copy that," Starfire said, and swooped lower towards the flashing pink streak.

"_And Star,"_

"Yes Robin?"

"_Don't let them see you just yet, I want to know what they are up to."_

_-----------------------_

I spun my car around, and raced towards the coordinates I was given. The engine screamed as I wound out each gear, racing madly through traffic. A cop pulled out behind me, lights flashing, but soon, even he had been left far behind.

"There." Raven was pointing towards a rooftop.

I looked up, and saw a pink streak fading from view. That had to be Jinx, no one else left that color behind. But her pattern was heading out of the city. Where was she headed? The city's backdrop fell away to a more suburban style, and I pressed on after my quarry.

"Robin, she's left the city," Raven droned into her communicator

"_Keep on her, who knows what she might be up to." came his reply._

"_Star, you and B.B. head on back," he continued. "Keep checking out the city, but be ready to head out at a moments notice to help out."_

I followed our pink prey for almost another 5 hours, constantly heading south along the shore line. I watched as we passed the Virginia state line, still speeding southbound. Raven had been in constant contact with the tower, and even as far as we were from our home town, we were still told to keep up the chase.

The Norfolk city limits. The dashing pink figure suddenly deviated from her path, turning towards the seaboard.

"Crap!" I exclaimed, realizing where she was headed.

Raven looked at me, her face showed the confusion from my sudden outburst.

"The naval base," I practically growled, "she's headed for the naval base."

Raven's eyes opened wide in shock. She knew all to well what all could be kept there at a military base. Since when had H.I.V.E. ever been this bold, though. Sure, Jinx could probably sneak her way in, but the matter still stood as to why she wanted in, and what she could possibly want.

-----------------

The barbed wire fence flew at Jinx. Without so much as a hesitation, she jumped the fence, and blurred her way down one street and up another, rushing through the base, frantically searching for something.

-----------------

Raven reached for her communicator. It flipped open, playing it's jingle, but she couldn't raise anyone on it.

"Great, just great," she mumbled, "We're to far from the tower, and your car doesn't have a relay like Cyborg's does."

I produced a cell phone from my pocket, and punched a series of numbers in, hoping someone would be around the tower to answer the phone.

"Titans' house of pancakes, how would like your flapjacks flipped today?"

That could only have been Beast Boy. I laughed under my breath at his answer, but told him I needed to talk to Robin immediatly.

"Just a sec," came his reply.

"Robin," the boy wonder had picked up the phone.

"Robin, it's Ryk, I need you to call the Norfolk naval base, and clear me an entrance in there, Jinx just jumped the fence, and is inside, but none of us have a clearance."

"How much time do I have."

"I'm sitting in the line to get in the gate right now, so I would say about 1 minute."

"Try to stall them at the gate, I'll get you in."

"Thanks, man."

I hung up the phone, and stole a glance over at my passenger.

"Now tell me why we are given communicators instead of just getting a phone?" she smirked.

I smile broke across my face.

"That's why I always carry mine," I winked. "Never know when you might need it."

One more car between us and the gates. Hopefully Robin had kept his end of the deal, and gotten us on base. I watched as the gate guard checked the driver ahead of us for some sticker on the windshield, and his ID. The guard let him through, and I rolled up to and took the previous car's spot in front of the guard shack.

"ID please, sir?" the guard was a tall, attractive woman, which surprised me for someone who was in the armed services. Then again, I worked with 2 beautiful superheroes on a daily basis.

I flipped open my wallet, showing her my drivers license.

"Are you here for someone, or is does your girlfriend there have a military ID?"

A series of bulbs in streetlamps around us unexplainably exploded, as if cued to do so. Raven turned her red cheeks away from the guard, staring furiously out the window on her side.

"We're with the Teen Titans, this is Raven, and I'm her driver for now. Did your chain of command not call you and let you know we were on our way?"

"I haven't heard anything come down through the chain," the guard politely replied, "and as you know, without clearance we can't let you through."

A phone rang in the background.

The guard continued with her speech, "if you just want to see the base, you're welcome to book a tour at the end of the driveway there." A gloved hand reached out and pointed to a small building behind us.

I didn't have time for this.

Then, our luck changed for the better.

"MAM! Let them through! They've been chasing someone since the state line, and now, whoever it is, they got inside the base!"

Who ever said that you can have too many friends in high places…

We were given immediate access to any and all locations in the base, all we had to do was flash Raven's communicator. The rest of the base was notified of our presence, giving us free roam to follow Jinx wherever she may be headed.

We pulled away from the gates, and watched them being locked behind us. They were locking down the base, and going to high alert. Anything that came or left through that base would be sighted and destroyed. Military vehicles were everywhere. Jeeps and Humvees patrolled the street, the thwop of helicopter blades echoed as they swooped low, searching the streets and building tops. Fighter jets screamed across the sky, each headed to their respective places, ships, and following escape routes to prevent tampering by the intruder.

--------------------

Jinx sat huddled underneath the roof of an old warehouse on base. For the first time in her life, she was scared. Not nervous, not jumpy, but truly scared for her life. The future had hidden itself from her ever since that damned boy had thrown her own hex back at her. Who was he anyways? He acted to be a fan boy of the Titans, but when the dice were thrown, he had proven himself to be a powerful enemy. Especially since she knew now that she could not use her hex against him.

A chopper thumped its way overhead, and she pulled her knees up, hugging them against her chest. They were going to kill her. The military did not play around, and she knew that. The hive had already lost 2 of their best students to this base. They obviously were no strangers to fighting enemies that, in standard cases, would destroy any of the worlds finest police forces without the bat of an eye. These same people, at this same base, had killed Ronnie, who could create and manipulate fire, bending it to his will, and his partner Steve, who had the ability to turn himself into stone. That was only a two weeks ago, and these military boys were still angry about the other 2 getting in. And here she was, sitting here on her own, hiding from the most deadly adversary that she had ever gone up against.

At least fighting the Titans, even though they were superheroes, they never killed. These warriors would not hesitate to pull the trigger and end her life. As a matter of fact, there were times she wondered if they enjoyed it.

A black car slowly rolled by.

Jinx' eyes widened when she read the license plate on the black car, it was from the very same city she had just run all the way here from. She also saw two figures sitting inside, but was unable to make them out through the tinted window.

---------------------

I felt her. She was very close. I reached out with my mind, searching for her, and was not disappointed. My mind adapted to her wavelengths, and I searched through the memory that I could access. I found her short term memory, and fired through to where her optical data was being processed and stored.

I knew it. She was looking right at my car, finally realizing that it had followed her all the way here. She was looking…right at my window. I stopped the car, and let my gaze wander along the rooftops around me. I did not see her on top the buildings, so I started searching the windows and overhangs.

There she was, hiding in one of the old warehouses. I could barely see her, but that pink hair was unmistakable. I nudged Raven, and motioned up to the warehouse, knowing my motions were concealed behind the dark glass.

Raven looked up, and confirmed my suspicions. That was indeed our little pink friend, Jinx. Raven reached for the door handle, but my hand stopped her short. I wanted to know what she was after before we made our move.

I moved on, easing my car back into first gear, and rolling on down the road.

------------------

Jinx let out a sigh of relief, the mysterious two in that black car had missed her. She watched as the car rolled down another few blocks and stopped again, the occupants still searching for her. This was her chance, the car had moved on, and no one else was in sight. She leapt from her hiding spot, racing across the base, searching desperately for somewhere else to hide. An old truck sat on the side of the road, the canvas top over the bed was open at the back end. She made for it, and climbed quickly inside. She made it just in time. A jeep full of armed soldiers drove by, heading in the direction that she had just came from. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, and she panted for breath. Her hands were shaking from fright. She curled up and shook for a few minutes until she had worked up the confidence to venture out of the truck again.

------------------

My black RX-8 sat on the opposite side of the building from Jinx' hiding place. Raven stared at me as I sat in meditation, my own projected thoughts hiding inside of my opponents head, watching her own vision, and waiting for her to make a move.

------------------

Another clear moment made itself available, and she took the chance. The pink witch ran as fast as she possibly could, hoping to avoid any encounters with the troops that were searching for her. A huge white building rose up ahead of her, and she made straight for it. This was where her target was hidden, and she needed to get in and out of the facility fast. It would be heavily guarded. She figured her best approach wouldn't be to attack anyone, but try to sneak by and get in and out undetected.

-----------------

The white building, that's where she was headed. For some reason, I couldn't read what she was after, but I knew that's where she was headed. I revved the engine and raced after her. I pulled my link with her mind so I could concentrate completely on my driving, and the fight destined to come after we arrived.

I called the base HQ, and informed them of where the pink terror was headed, and told them to set up a perimeter around the building. They agreed let us try to take her down, but if she was to step foot outside the building, they would open fire. I let them know that I understood, then gave Raven the run down. She nodded gravely, grasping the reality of this situation.

We pulled up in front of the white building I had 'seen'. We both jumped out of the car, and rushed the front door.

End Chapter 4


	5. Who is Jinx Part 3

Chapter 5

White walls filled my vision. The air had been artificially scrubbed and cleaned. This place was a research lab. Jinx was after something that was still under development, I had gathered. Something that nobody else in the world would have, maybe something that nobody else in the world would want anybody to have. I reached out with my mind again, searching for the 'feel' of hers. I found it, hiding in the ventilation not far from where we were now. I motioned for Raven to follow me, and walked over to an alarm keypad. After pulling the faceplate off, I quickly rigged a device that would respond to a call from my cell phone.

Raven was staring at me, watching my hands work swiftly with the wires, cutting and twisting them back together, connecting them to the device I had produced from my pocket.

"You've done this a few times before, haven't you," Raven mused. It wasn't as much of a question as a statement.

I stopped cold in my work. The last time I had done this… A shiver ran down my spine, and I closed my eyes tightly, trying to shake an image from my mind.

Precious moments passed before I could gather myself together again to finish my patch job. I could feel Raven's stare, but she didn't say a thing. A single tear rolled down my face. I hid it from the dark girl standing next to me, and 'coughed' into the sleeve of my coat, wiping my face clean.

There, I had finished my work. I motioned to Raven that we were moving on, and started down the hallway towards where I felt Jinx' presence. We snuck past labs, some housing strange weapons, some housing vehicles that were advanced beyond belief. And some labs, the windows had been covered or blacked over, so no one could even see inside. We passed countless security checkpoints, all of which had been abandoned at my request.

--------------------

Jinx couldn't believe her luck. Security here had been at a minimum. Maybe it was because it was lunch time, maybe it was because the base was locked down and the guards hadn't made it yet. Whatever it was, she had only had to slip by 4 manned security checkpoints. The pink girl was thankful she was small enough to fit in the ventilation at those points, it had made things many times easier. She looked down at the piece of paper in her hands, and at the number scrawled on it. She looked from there to the door she was standing in front of. This was it. A pink glow surrounded her right hand, and she shot a weak burst at the lock, and watched it disintegrate.

--------------------

My eyes burst open as I pulled myself back into my own head. I glanced at Raven to make sure I had her attention, and raced off down the hallway.

I ran down one hallway, and up another, Raven flying along behind, searching for the door I had 'seen' in Jinx' mind.

01-50-0

01-52-0

01-53-0

01-55-0

There it was, 01-60-0, the lock blown off the door. I threw my shoulder into the door and charged into the room. I stopped and stared, it looked like I had just walked onto the set of a sci-fi flick. Human size armor suits stood neatly in rows, their metal exterior gleaming in the bright light.

CLANK

I spun to face the sound, and saw our quarry desperately pulling apart one of the armor suits, searching for something. She let out a quiet squeal of delight as she found her prize. I watched in horror as she pulled the power core out of the suit, completely oblivious to our presence. I immediately recognized the palm sized fusion reactor. It was time to act. I didn't care about why she wanted the reactor, but she was not going to walk out of this building with that thing in her possession. I nodded to Raven, and she silently flew off to the side, taking up a hiding place for her surprise attack.

"Well, hello again," I quipped cheerfully.

Jinx jumped and spun around, nearly dropping the reactor. She stared at me, not believing her eyes. There I was, standing between her and her only path back to freedom. The girls hands immediately began glowing pink as she charged up her power. She was just about to hurl a huge blast of her power at me when she remembered what had happened last time she tried that. She didn't need her own future screwed with any more than it already had been.

With a wild scream, Jinx rushed me, attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks. I could barely keep up with her, managing nothing more than blocking her furious attack. I was forced backwards, closer and closer to the door, frantically blocking the pink witch's powerful attack.

Suddenly, there was a pink glowing hand directly in my face.

Jinx smirked, "Try throwing this one back at me."

"Hey witch," a voice droned.

Jinx spun around just in time to catch a "glowing" black desk right in the face. Raven hovered out from behind the armor suits she had been hiding behind, launching everything she could think of at the girl. Desks, chairs, tables, and even the prototype armor suits flew through the air.

Jinx barely dodged each one of Raven's awesome attack, scurrying frantically from side to side, blasting the ones she couldn't avoid. In the confusion, she had dropped the reactor. She panicked, her eyes darting around the room looking for it, and she found it.

I was holding her prize in my hand, tossing it up and down gently.

Jinx growled, dodged the last desk of Raven's assault, and charged me. This time, I was more than prepared. Just before she made it to me, I threw the reactor high into the air, where it was immediately covered by a black shroud, and flew over towards my partner. Screaming in aggravation, Jinx' foot flew at my head. My silver blades slid out from where they were hidden in my sleeves, and I blocked her foot with the flat side of one of the blades, and followed through with a downward slash from the other one. She moved her leg just in time to prevent her foot from being removed, and spun gracefully away, returning with another flurry of punches and kicks. I blocked and defended patiently, awaiting my opportunity to strike back. I motioned Raven out of the room, hitting her mind with mine, telling her to keep that reactor out of Jinx' grasp.

Jinx saw the dark girl flying towards the exit from the room, and turned to take chase.

I grabbed my cell phone, punching in a string of numbers, activating my device on the security panel. A steel security door slammed shut just behind Raven, trapping Jinx in the room with me.

The pink sorceress turned, glaring at me. I winked, and snapped my cell phone shut, sliding it back into the side pocket of my black carpenter jeans.

"You're going to die for that move," she sneered.

My smile vanished, and the blades slid out of my sleeves once again.

"I highly doubt that," was my cold reply.

"DIE!" she screamed. She had jumped towards me, and was now streaking through the air, feet first.

I smiled and easily side-stepped her attack, letting her bury her feet into a pile of destroyed armor suits.

She stood, throwing armor pieces back at me, putting everything she had into the throws. I dodged and weaved, stepping around her assault of flying junk, making it look like a joke. All the time, my smirk never left my face.

It was that smile that finally got her.

"What are you still smiling about!" she screamed. "You're going to die, and yet you smile about it, are you crazy!"

I spun around an armored leg that was thrown at me, and with blinding speed was suddenly right beside her.

"And who's going to kill me?" I whispered into her ear. "Certainly not you, you can't even hit me."

As fast as I had appeared next to her, I was gone again.

"Who the HELL are you?" she yelled out.

I could hear the fear in her voice, I could feel the confidence draining from her mind. I reached out with my mind, and tipped over a coffee machine on the other side of the room. She spun, blasting hex bolts at it wildly.

I whistled from behind her, and she spun about. I was facing away from her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the intricate design on the back of my blood red trench coat.

Jinx gasped, and felt her blood run cold in her veins. It couldn't be.

She turned in panic, and blasted an enormous hex into the wall, fleeing through the opening she had just created. She ran, terrified, up the stairs towards the roof access. She made it up three flights, when she heard the elevator ding. The door opened, and I calmly stepped out, right in the middle of her path. She let out a cry of terror, and turned around, only to have the security doors slam closed all around her. She turned to face me, and saw me putting my phone back into my pocket.

With no other choices left, she squared herself away to fight me, fighting to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Is this s-some kind of a sick joke," she stammered out. "How c-can the Titans even afford y-you?"

Her fear was running so thick I could almost taste it. She was to scared to fight properly. This would be quick.

SCHIINK

My twin daggers appeared in my hands, their blades glistening. I slowly turned to an offensive position, letting her get a good look at the silver, serrated edges. I watched her head bob and throat jump as she swallowed hard. My left hand motioned for her to bring her attack.

Jinx blinked back at me, unwilling to take the challenge that I had set before her.

"You're not going anywhere without going through me," I stated coldly.

Jinx swallowed again.

My figure never so much as twitched.

The witch finally charged, letting out a cry of desperation.

I stood stock still.

She closed the distance between us, hoping to work fast, and catch me off guard.

I waited until she was within striking distance before I so much as moved. When I made my move, there was a flash of silver and a blur of red.

A cry of pain escaped Jinx' lips. She stumbled forward, thrown off balance by my sudden attack. The sleeve fell off the left side of her outfit, and a slit of red appeared. She clutched her arm in pain, a trickle of blood leaking out from under her hand. A pink tear formed in her cat eyes, but she bravely turned to face me yet again. Her right hand glowed bright pink, and she threw the bolt at my feet, the floor exploding where it hit, but I was gone again in a flash of red.

I was behind her, standing with barely two inches separating me from her back.

"You can't even come close, why do you try?" I breathed into her ear.

The girl's eyes shot wide, and she spun around, releasing bolt after bolt of her power, but not even coming close to where I was.

I was behind her again, whispering into her ear.

"Temper, temper. Maybe if you slow down and think, you might at least come close."

She spun around again, releasing even more of her hex bolts into the side of the wall.

"You can't surprise me."

The whispering was even more disturbing then that smirk I had worn earlier.

She whirled, but held her fire this time.

And looked straight at me, her nose to the middle of my chest. Time stopped, and Jinx' heart froze.

"I know what you want," my tone was ice cold.

She stared up at me, I wasn't even looking at her, but out the window behind her. 'How could he…' she thought

"I can help you, you know," the ice was gone from my voice. It had been replaced with the warmth of a protective older brother.

The pink sorceress took her chance, and charged a huge hex bolt and flung it up at my face.

The bolt exploded on the ceiling, and pain flew through her right arm. The sleeve had been cut open, and a thin red line ran up the entire length of her forearm. Blood slowly began to escape from the new wound. A flash of silver, and a pair of black ribbons floated down to the ground. Her hair fell down around her face, released from the ties that kept them up.

The girl had been fully humiliated. She dropped to her knees, looking at the floor, her pink hair falling over her face.

"Go ahead and kill me," she sobbed. "That's what you do, isn't it."

My heart sank, a tear formed in my eye. I dropped to my knees in front of her, and lifted her head in the with two fingers. Pink tears were streaming freely down her face. Her fear washed over me like a wave. She was afraid of me, afraid of the military waiting for her outside, afraid for her very life, and the fact that she had just surrendered it to my will. I shook my head, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I told you I could help you, and the offer still stands. One day, you will be at the end of your rope. When you make it there, remember me. I'll still be there for you."

I pulled the now helpless girl close in a hug, let her cry on my shoulder for a moment, then stood to my feet, pulling her up with me.

"Get out of here," I whispered. "Use the rooftops, the troops are all watching the ground entrances."

She turned, and ran for the exit, praying I wouldn't change my mind. She had just about made it to the door when…

"JINX!"

My voice stopped her cold, and she slowly turned to face me.

I came at her in a blur, silver blades glimmering in the fluorescent lighting.

The girl's mouth opened in a scream, but nothing came out. Her entire body froze, and all she could do was watch this red vision of death come flying at her.

SHRIIIEEEEEKK

The sound of metal on metal tore into Jinx's ears. Her voice finally came through, and she screamed for everything she was worth, falling to her knees once more.

That's when it hit her. There was no pain, there was no black threatening her vision, but it felt like something had been lifted off of her shoulders. A burden that she had carried for years felt like it was instantly gone. The collar!

And then it was back. The weight fell back upon her shoulders. She gasped for breath as the headmaster's control was returned to her body.

"Now you know what I have to offer," the voice behind her spoke softly. "Remember this freedom you felt, it is yours when you are ready, but now is not the time."

She looked at me, her face contorted by the pain that the collar wracked upon her small frame. This punishment came quickly for the deactivation of her collar, even though it had only been for a matter of seconds. She knelt there on the verge of tears again, waiting for the harsh punishment to end. When she was finally able to get back to her feet, she started making her way back towards the exit I had provided for her. She looked back towards me, and I pointed my blade out the door, telling her to go. As she began limping up the stairwell, the security door slammed closed behind her. She made the trek up to the roof, snuck to the edge, and leapt to the next building. The troops on the ground didn't even notice the pink streak fly over their heads.

-------------------

I stood at the window, watching her leave.

"Take care of yourself," I whispered to myself, "my sister."

I turned with a jerk to walk out, my coat billowing out behind me.

End Chapter 5


	6. Who is Jinx Part 4

Chapter 6

Jinx cowered before her headmaster, shivering in fear. It was not a harsh verbal beating that had scared her, nor was it any amount of physical abuse. It was his silence, his cold, deafening silence that scared her. She had immediately rushed back to her "school" and reported on everything that had happened (well, almost everything, save for the part about the boy in red offering her freedom)

"How could you have possibly failed?" His voice was cold, quiet and menacing.

"The titan wasn't working a-alone," she stammered out. "I never really even g-got the chance to fight her."

"Really," the sarcastic reply dripped like venom from his lips. "And who was this extra 'problem' you encountered?"

"I am forbidden to speak his name."

Her entire body shuddered with the realization of who she had fought and survived. The headmaster's eyebrows raised.

"You may speak it, I grant you permission." the headmaster rolled his eyes, this girl and her belief in bad luck…

"No sir, I may not. Even to speak his name has brought death to many."

This peaked the headmaster's interest. Who was this person, so powerful that even his most advanced student refused to so much as speak his name?

Jinx produced a black grease pencil, knelt before her headmaster, and proceeded to draw a design on the floor. The headmaster's mouth fell open in disbelief, immediately recognizing the intricate tribal pattern being created on his floor.

"I-it was," Jinx' voice caught, "it was…the b-b-banished one."

Another student walked by, saw the design sketched on the floor, and gasped. "Isn't that the design that silver ma…"

"SILENCE!" the headmaster roared. "Never speak that name aloud!"

The bewildered student, along with Jinx, stared slack jawed at the headmaster.

"They say that he can hear his name said from over 200 miles away. If he's here in the city, you so much as whisper it, and it can spell your doom." The headmaster's head swiveled about, as if he was almost waiting someone to appear.

--------------------

A state away, sitting in the drivers seat of my car, my ears twitched, and my head snapped up, looking north-west. I saw red, and fought to keep my temper in check. Someone had said my name, not the name I went by with the Titans, not the name that was printed on my birth certificate, but a name associated with a past I longed to forget. Someone close to home knew who I was, or at least who I used to be.

--------------------

Back in H.I.V.E. headquarters, Jinx sat quietly while she watched her headmaster pace nervously back and forth.

"And you say he's attacked no one except you each time?"

Jinx looked up to where the headmaster was now standing.

"Yes sir, he did. The first time, though, I took him as a hostage against the Titans."

"You took the banished one as a hostage?" the headmaster's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry!" Jinx sobbed, "I had no idea!"

"You understand that he has never let anyone live that has ever attacked him before?"

Jinx' hands flew up, covering her mouth, "No one?"

"No one."

The girl had one more question. "Does anyone ever survive a fight with him?"

"Constantly," the old man suddenly showed his age, "he 'toyed' with Poison Ivy for almost 3 months before he finally took her life."

Jinx stared at the old man.

"She was my niece," his voice carried a mournful tone to it. "She went mad just before he killed her. She rambled endlessly, crazily, about whispers in her ear."

Jinx dropped to the floor, sobbing. She remembered those whispers all to well. They stuck in her head, repeating themselves over and over. Was he just playing with her? She had felt freedom for a moment, but what was the price of that freedom? Did true freedom from the H.I.V.E. only come from death?

Well, with what had happened in the last few days, she was sure it wouldn't be long before she found out one way or another.

---------------------

I sat calmly next to Raven, having pulled my temper under control. We drove home at a leisurely pace. It would take us a little longer, but I didn't mind the drive, my passenger seemed not to mind either. I actually believed she was enjoying the ride, not having to hang on white knuckle like she did when she rode with the other two drivers on our team.

I looked at the clock, then at the mile marker we were rolling by, and back to the clock. We weren't going to make it back tonight.

"So…you know anywhere around here to find a place for the night?" Raven was sitting there, looking at me. She must have realized the same thing that I had.

"Eh, I dunno. How far did you want to go tonight?" I replied.

"It doesn't matter, we aren't going to make it back tonight anyways."

I shook my head at her total disregard of what happened. This girl could take almost anything in stride.

I suggested we stop at the next motel, and she nodded her head, agreeing with my proposition.

We passed a sign advertising a nearby hotel.

I looked at her.

She looked at me.

We both nodded in unison, seeing the weariness in each others eyes.

I laughed, Raven cracked a rare smile, and we both turned our attention back to the road.

---------------------

I pulled up into the parking lot of the little motel. It wasn't fancy, but it did look clean. I stepped out of my car, waited till Raven had closed her door, hit the button on my key fob to lock the doors, and we both headed into the lobby.

An older lady sitting behind the desk greeted us cheerfully, "Welcome to Gram's house in the hills," she said.

I smiled back at the older lady, and strolled over to her desk. "I need two rooms for the night," I told her.

"Sure thing hun," she replied. She reminded me of somebody's gentle grandmother. As a matter of fact, she probably was somebody's grandma.

A frown appeared on her face as she was going through the paperwork in front of her.

"I'm sorry hun, I've only got one room available. It's got two separate beds in it, but it's the only one I have."

"Oh, ok," my face fell. This could be a long night if all the hotels were booked.

I turned to walk out, but I heard Raven was there in front of me.

"It's ok, we'll take it," she said, looking around my arm towards the lady behind the desk.

I looked down at her, "You sure you're ok with this?"

She bit her lip, but nodded to me.

"You're tired," she said. "No need to push yourself any farther on my behalf."

I nodded, knowing she had already made up her mind, and turned back around to the grandmotherly lady sitting behind the desk.

"Here you go," she said, holding out a key.

I reached out and took it from her, listened to her directions on how to find the room, and turned to walk out.

"Ya'll have a good night," our host said.

Both Raven and I turned and waved good night.

"Stay out of trouble you two." she said cheerily.

Half the bulbs in the street lamps mysteriously blew out at that very moment. Raven stomped out towards my car. I turned and winked to our host again, and followed the dark girl out towards my car.

We pulled up in front of our room, and got out. Raven headed for the door, and I headed for the trunk. I pulled a duffel bag out of the back of my car, and made my way into the room. At first glance, it wasn't fancy, but it was clean. The beds were made immaculately, the floor freshly swept and vacuumed. That's what counted tonight. A clean place to shower and sleep. I threw my bag on the bed closest to the door, claiming it as my own. Raven was seated in a lotus position on the second bed, looking around the room. For someone as gothic as she was, she sure did look cute right then. I almost told her, but thought twice about the consequences that could have.

Raven's head tilted, her gaze moving towards me "This is kind of embarrassing," she said, her face blushing a furious shade of red.

Now this I had to hear.

"I don't have any other clothes," her cheeks, if it was possible, turned even darker red. "Would you mind if I - errr - borrowed something of yours to sleep in?"

I smiled at her. "See now, that wasn't to hard, was it?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

I attacked my duffel bag, looking for something fit for the dark beauty sitting next to me. Exasperated, I gave up, and looked over towards Raven. She sat there still looking at me.

"Why don't you just pick something out yourself," I said.

She picked herself up from the bed, and wandered over to where I stood. Picked a few things out for myself, and slid the bag over towards her.

"I'm going to take a shower," I announced.

She nodded, and I went my way, leaving her to whatever she wanted to do.

Once in the bathroom, I quickly stripped myself of my clothing, removed my concealing contacts, and stepped into the refreshing water. I stood there for a while, letting the water pound against my back. I eventually washed up, letting the water wash away my stress and fatigue.

I finally turned the water off, and stepped out of the shower. Dried and dressed, I made my way back out to the room. Raven was sitting on her bed again, a towel rolled next to her, a wad of my clothing in the middle of the roll.

Raven made her way to the bathroom, and I collapsed on the bed, reaching for the remote for the television. I flipped it on, just in time to catch the opening scenes from the local news.

The news was just about over by the time Raven stepped back out of the bathroom. I glanced once…glanced twice… and had to force myself to stop staring. Raven was standing there in one of my white tank tops and a pair of lightweight knit pants - black (of course) with a white and blue tribal pattern running down the right side. She was definitely more…filled out…than her crime fighting costume let on.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, one eyebrow raised curiously.

How do you say DAAAAAMMMMNNN! - without getting beat to a pulp?

"You look great!" I said with a smile, carefully dragging out the last word.

She actually grinned. Granted, it wasn't a full on smile, but I did see both corners of her mouth turn up, and a twinkle in her eye.

We sat and watched the end of the news together, her back in the lotus position on her bed, while I was stretched out luxuriously on mine.

I finally broke the silence.

"You know, you don't have to be so serious all the time."

She looked over at me, "Yes I do. It isn't safe if I let my emotions run free."

I gave her a confused look.

"It's just better this way."

I wasn't going to push her any farther. I knew when she was good and ready, she would share what haunted her with me, just like I may choose to share my own inner demons with them at some point.

Raven sat with her eyes closed next to me, deep in meditation. I was about to roll over and go to sleep when she spoke.

"You meditate as well, don't you." she asked

"Yeah, I do, but not the same way you do.

"Meditate with me." Her tone of voice was almost more of a plea than a question or statement.

I gave her a confused look.

"I get so lonely when I have to meditate. Having someone sit with me at least gives me the sense of not being so alone."

So there was a real person under her hard persona. The girl did have feelings just like everyone else, she just chose to hide them for some reason.

I climbed over to her bed, and knelt down on the mattress, facing her. I sat in my own kneeling pose, every joint in my body flexed, while she sat in the traditional lotus.

Her eyes met mine, and a gasp escaped her mouth. It was then that I thought about the contacts that I wasn't wearing. My blue contacts were sitting in their case back in the bathroom, and she was staring straight into the true color of my eyes. Her blue eyes stared straight into my silver ones. The light reflected off of them in the dimly lit room, making them shimmer.

"You're eyes," she muttered.

"I know, they've always been this way," I replied.

"But they were blue just a bit ago."

"I wear contacts, it keeps…it keeps the team safe."

Raven still stared into my eyes.

"I haven't lived the," a beat, "the cleanest past." my head fell, my silver eyes searching the surface of the bed.

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to," she said, knowing all to well the secrets she kept."

"No," I responded, "the team needs to know - to know that I could put them in danger if we're not careful."

I could feel the confusion in Raven's mind.

"I won't go into details, but when we get back to the tower, search where you can on Silver Mane. It will explain everything."

The girl across from me nodded.

"Well, how about that meditation thing." I asked, a smile lighting my face again

"Yes, I would say it's about time we get to that."

And with that, we both closed our eyes, each of us working our way towards our respective meditative trances.

Raven turned her mind inward, moving her consciousness to her mindscape, to the place she kept her emotions.

My mind turned outwards, exploring the room, exploring the motel, and eventually exploding outwards through the entire town. There was one place my mind did not dare to touch, and that was the blue eyed girl sitting in front of me. Her mind was a veritable black hole, threatening to pull me into it, and not let me go. She was in an introverted meditation phase, and she was good at it. All her surroundings were blocked out, and there was nothing else in the universe to her, other than her own thoughts. My meditation was a polar opposite. My mind exploded away from me, exploring, searching, and journeying everywhere and everyone that it found.

We sat there, in our respective meditative trances facing each other, eyes closed. Neither one of us broke our concentration even once, even though we could feel each other's presence. It was - relaxing. I had never thought of meditating with someone else before, but just having the presence of someone else there in my proximity was a very comfortable feeling.

It had been just over an hour when I felt her trance break. I had been ready to break out of mine for almost 15 minutes now, but I held on to it, waiting patiently for her. I finally let mine drop.

"Thank you." she said.

I smiled back at her. "I enjoyed myself, did you?"

"I got a lot done, if that's what you mean."

I gave her a weird look, but shrugged it off.

I rolled off her bed, and made my way back to my own.

"Ryk," her voice had a questioning air to it. "what were you doing when we were meditating?"

I looked back at her, one eyebrow raised.

"I could feel your presence all around me, but you never once actually touched my mind with yours."

I was amazed she could even feel my wandering mind.

"I meditate differently from you," I replied. "I could feel you turn every thought of yours inwards, concentrating on yourself, but I turn myself outwards, letting my mind go, searching through everything I can find."

"Oh," she replied. "Thank you for respecting my privacy."

I nodded, "You're my friend, I wouldn't do that to you. I know you have things to hide, and I know you have a reason for it. You will tell me on your own when you are good and ready."

She nodded, biting her lip.

I walked over to the light switch, "well, we've had a full day, probably time to get some sleep."

Raven nodded, and I flipped the switch. I crashed in my bed, pulling the covers over me.

"Umm, Ryk?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Roll over."

I laughed, and rolled over, facing away from the suddenly bashful Raven. Sleep took me, and I happily fell over the edge, welcoming the darkness.

End Chapter 6


	7. Who is Jinx Part 5 Final

Chapter 7

Daybreak. Sunlight was streaming through the window, warming me back to life. I rolled over and looked at the bed next to me. Raven was still soundly sleeping. We had both slept in longer than usual, and I was eager to get on the road again, to get back to the tower. When I had woken up that morning, I decided to let the dark beauty sleep for a while longer, and quietly went around, running through my morning routine, and packing back up the things I had brought in with me. I finished packing, and still Raven slept. I went and checked out, came back, still…Raven slept. A smirk came across my face, and I laughed silently to myself. I walked out to my car, opened the passengers door, and walked back into the motel room. Gently, I picked up the sleeping girl, cradling her in my arms. She was soft and warm, not what I expected from someone who acted so cold, but there she was. She moaned softly, turned her head into my shoulder, and wrapped her arms around my neck, almost as if she was cuddling up. I carefully placed her in the passengers seat, which I had already leaned as far back as I could, and buckled her in.

It was an hour and a half later when she finally came to. She woke to the gently rolling hills just outside of the Appalachian mountains. The view was breathtaking, and I heard her gasp slightly as she looked out the window.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said cheerfully.

"Where are we?" she mumbled, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Just north of the Virginia State line," I replied. "We're almost back to the tower."

It was then she realized she was still in my clothing.

"Greeeaaat."

I looked over at her, and saw her looking down at herself.

She looked towards me.

I thumbed towards the back of the car, where she finally saw her outfit, cape and all, folded neatly and sitting on the back seat.

"We can pull over so you can change."

"Not yet," she said, surprising me. "I'm quite comfortable right now."

I smiled, not regretting her decision. I guess anything would be more comfortable than that skin tight body suit she wore all the time, though. Anyways, she definitely looked good in my clothes.

We made good time getting back to the Tower, managing to arrive before lunch time. Raven still hadn't changed, and didn't seem to care.

The elevator doors swished open, and I strolled into the main room. Breathing in the familiar smell of day old pizza, the sound of Cyborg on his video games, BB screaming his head off, tofu fire.

"………………."

Tofu fire!

I ran over, pulling a fire extinguisher off the wall, and promptly put out the fire.

It was good to be home.

Starfire floated into the room, talking and giggling with Robin. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Raven standing in front of the fridge in 'her' new outfit.

"Raven!" she exclaimed, "You have new clothes!"

That was obvious.

Every other titan's gaze swung over towards where the Raven stood.

Robin stared.

BB drooled.

In the background, you could hear Cyborg's controller hit the ground, followed by his character on the screen promptly dying.

"Did you and Ryk go to the mall of shopping?" the Tamaranian girl finished.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, like we had time to do that, I let her borrow those to sleep in last night, and I don't think I'm getting them back."

"They're comfortable."

I laughed, that had become her answer for not giving them back all day.

The guys of the Titans finally pulled themselves back together. Cyborg turned quickly back to his video game, Robin turned towards the screen, and walked over to join the game king. BB turned back to his burnt tofu, whining about why I had to use the fire extinguisher. Now, he was complaining, he would have to remake everything for his sandwich.

I had been gone for to long. It was only 2 days, but I had already started missing the life of the tower. Right now, it was a little dead, but I had my own ideas. I silently moved over behind the couch where Robin and Cy were sitting.

Starfire caught sight of me from the kitchen area, and stifled a giggle, Raven's eyebrow raised, and she slapped her hands over BB's mouth before he could screw it up.

The two boys on the couch were completely unaware of my sneak attack. I got within about three steps from the back of the couch, and stopped, waiting, knowing what would happen next.

"So Ryk," he started turning around, "how did things go down in AAAAHHHHH!"

The boy wonder had turned only to see me flying through the air at him. I tackled him in perfect football form, planted my feet in Cyborg's chest and sent him and the couch tumbling across the floor. Robin hit the floor first, my shoulder still buried in his chest. Cyborg skipped along the floor a few times before leaping to his own feet.

"DUDE!" he exclaimed, "what's the big…"

I had a huge goofy grin on my face. "Gotcha," was all I said.

Robin climbed his way back to his feet, finally finding his breath. "Not bad, new guy," he said, "but between me and Cy, we don't need to sneak."

He struck a fighting pose, as did the titanium titan behind me.

"Now boys…" Raven's plea went unheard, so she took more drastic measures.

All six of us were encased in a field of blackness as we suddenly dropped through the floor. Floor after floor flew by us until we ended up standing on the ground in the training room. BB stood there looking at Raven, jaw agape, half eaten sandwich halfway to his mouth.

"What?" came from Raven

The changeling shook his head, snapped out of his trance and immediately attacked the funky looking sandwich, tofu smearing the sides of his face.

"Well, shall we pick up where we left off?"

I looked at Robin, and smiled again, showing him I was ready when he was.

Cyborg nodded his agreement, and both charged me.

I waited, hands in my pockets.

Cyborg wound up for a mighty punch, Robin leapt into the air in a karate kick, both charging me.

And me? I took the easy way out. I ducked and rolled out of the path of their attack. Both boys panicked, and barely managed to avoid hitting each other. I stood on the edge of the ring, waving at them, a used car salesman grin plastered on my face.

Robin and Cyborg growled in unison.

SNIKT

Robin had his staff extended in his hand.

WHUR-CLICK

Cyborg's left hand turned into a laser cannon.

My eyes went wide.

ZZZZAAPP

I barely dodged the blast from Cyborg's cannon, and pulled my twin blades just in time to block an uppercut from Robins staff. We danced madly around each other, one getting the upper hand for a moment, then the other, and then back again.

I blocked Robin's staff up above my head with crossed blades, and smiled at the boy wonder. Cyborg was yelling something about getting clear for him to take a shot, but I wasn't about to give him the chance.

And then there was no pressure holding up Robin's staff. The sudden disappearance of the counter force caused him to lose his balance. He stumbled forward just as I slid between his legs, arms spread wide to trip him

THUD

He hit the floor hard, and decided to just lay there for a moment. Cyborg could hold me off for 10 seconds while he took a break.

Maybe.

I literally flew across the ring towards where Cyborg stood, the android's stance widened, and he took aim at the body rushing him.

And then I was gone. A cloud of smoke erupted from my shoe as I stepped down, completely concealing my body. Cyborg shot into the cloud, only to feel the cold steel of my blade on his back.

He spun faster than I thought he was capable of, his arms held high, ready to deliver a mighty blow to my skull.

And the alarm promptly went off.

"Well, today's your lucky day!" Cy said. "C'mon, let's go see what's up."

We all ran for the main room.

The screens lit up, and the Titans gasped at the situation at hand.

I had expected it.

The attack was on one of the major university research labs downtown. Gizmo had been seen there, and there was the unmistakable look of Jinx' handiwork all over the place.

"Titans, GO!" was Robins call to action.

We didn't need to be briefed on the situation, we all worked and thought as one when we came to this point.

Robin, Cyborg, Raven and I ran for the garage, while Starfire flew out the window, followed closely by a green falcon.

Robin took the point position of our little convoy, the engine screaming on his bike. Cyborg followed him, and I brought up the rear, engines roaring, turbos hissing. Raven was sitting in her usual spot next to my titanium friend.

Traffic cleared out of our way, and we made impressive time to the city's university.

Once we arrived, we were quickly directed by a frantic principle towards where their research center was located. Upon arrival, we noted the missing front doors, the heavy footprints, and the unmistakable scars of Gizmo's laser guns. It was the H.I.V.E. alright.

"Beast Boy," the boy wonder began.

BB already had the drift. In an instant, there was a green bloodhound standing in his place. The dog's nose searched the ground for an instant before howling and charging into the building. We took the hint and gave chase to the noisy animal. The dog led us through the hallways, following its sensitive nose, and soon brought us to a certain research lab. There was a series of round objects that immediately caught both Raven's and my eye. They were the same reactors that Jinx was trying to steal at the military base!

Ting ting ting ting ting

We spun around to see gizmo clattering towards us on four metal spider legs. He brought a pair of laser guns to bear on us, and opened up. The six of us dove for cover. I was a step to slow, and was literally blown through the room, and out the window.

Raven stood up, fists clenched and teeth gritting.

"How dare you touch my friend." she spat, a red glint appearing in her eyes.

Every last one of the miniature reactors was encased in her black power. They lifted as one, and rocketed towards the boy genius.

The boy smirked, he had been prepared for an assault like this. An extra pair of laser cannons rose from his backpack, and joined the first two in blowing the flying reactors into nothingness.

------------------

-outside-

I tumbled repeatedly from my blow, and landed hard. I shook my head a few times to clear the cloud of pain that had overcome me, and looked up…

Right into the face of a two star Navy Admiral. The heavy set man smiled, and offered me his hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Looks like you could use a little help in there," his deep voice boomed.

I blinked. The military coming all this way just to help with a break in?

The Admiral chuckled, and motioned to a black Suburban behind him.

"Follow me, it won't take you long."

I did as he asked, figuring my friends could hold their own for a moment longer.

We walked up to the back of the SUV, and one of the other sailors there opened it for him. There, laying in the back was one of the armor suits that I had seen back at the naval base.

"It has been field tested, but it has never seen combat," the admiral continued. "We would be honored if you would be the one to put it through the paces for us."

He took a moment to explain how it worked, and what it was outfitted with.

"I hope you don't mind, but we customized this one just for you," he said, pointing at the arms. There was a place for my personal blades right there in both forearms.

I smiled, and thanked the man greatly for his 'donation' to our efforts. He handed me a special body suit, designed to relay my own movements to that of the armor, and motioned me inside the truck. I jumped in, quickly changed my clothing, and climbed back out, standing there in the tight body suit. I looked down

Whew…at least it wasn't too tight _down there._

The armor suit, or hard suit, as the admiral kept calling it, was standing there in front of me, awaiting my presence. I stepped into it, pulling it up, and felt it fasten itself behind me. I flexed my "new" limbs, feeling the ease of the movement that this suit provided me with. My new outfit was almost solid black, with silver accents highlighting it. I smiled again, and thanked the admiral one last time. One of the other sailors handed me my helmet, and I pulled it on. I took a moment to get used to the readouts that were flashed across my "eyes" and realized that I did not have eyes to see of my own, but only what was shown on the monitor in front of me. But it honestly looked like I was actually looking with my own eyes, just with computer readouts about everything I could possibly want to know about everything that I looked at. I would have to figure out how to turn that down later.

I flexed my limbs one more time, leaned forward, and lit off the thrusters in my back. It almost felt natural to do it, I noted. I flew back up to the third story window I had been thrown out of, and landed inside. The Titans were pinned down by Gizmo and Jinx' relentless fire. I whistled from out in the open, catching their attention. It was obvious that they didn't recognize me, nor did the titans. That's when everyone's eyes traveled down the length of my right hand, to where I held my own jacket. Jinx' eyes went wide, and I saw Star shiver. I had to wonder if they thought I had killed me, or if this was me. Either way, it frightened all of them. My smirk was well concealed behind my helmet. I felt the suits strength augmenting my own, I saw the readouts on my enemies, and I smiled. In an flash of thrusters and a blur of black, I was behind Jinx.

"Guess who's here to play," I whispered into her ear.

Her pink eyes went wide, and I saw her visibly shudder from head to toe. And then I was gone again.

Gizmo was the first to react to my presence, firing his laser cannons wildly. I lifted my left hand, and watched as his blasts pinged off of its palm, not even phasing me or the suit. I could get used to this thing.

The small boy growled, and brought one of his spindly spider legs down at me. I agilely rolled under his blow, and came up, firing a series of superheated spikes from my 'needle gun' mounted overtop my right wrist. The red-hot metal tore through the lightweight steel legs, and Gizmo fell with a cry.

WHAM!

I was blindsided by a semi, or so it felt like. I looked up from the ground to see Mammoth's huge foot sailing down at my face. I desperately put my hands in front of my face, and, to both of our surprise, caught his foot. I smile exploded onto my face. Yes, my new hard suit was definitely a keeper. Thrusters fired, scarring the tile on the floor. I drug a howling Mammoth down an aisle, and tossed him right out the window that I had come in through. I landed in front of the window, my feet spread, and my arms crossed over my chest. I reached up with one hand, and flipped open my visor. My face was radiant behind the hardened clear plastic that separated me from the outside world.

RRRAAAAUUGGGHHH!

My eyes widened, as I got tackled from behind by a raging Mammoth. He had climbed back up the side of the building, and was not happy about being thrown out the window. My right hand quickly reached up, flipping the visor back closed just before I hit the ground.

SCRRAAAAPE

I slid across the floor with Mammoth riding me like a sled. An idea jumped into my mind, and I figured I'd give him the ride of his life. My thrusters popped open on my back, just behind where he was sitting, and lit off. I let them burn almost all the way across the huge room we were in, cutting them off at the last second and grabbed a post as I flew by it. The sudden stop felt like it was going to tear my arm off, but I managed to hold on. Mammoth, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He flew the last 4 feet to the wall, his body's impact creating a myriad of tiny spider webbing cracks across the cinderblock wall.

'Well, let's try this one out.' I thought to myself, and activated my knuckle bomb.

I leapt towards the behemoth in front of me, the four metal nubs over my left hand humming.

Mammoth barely rolled out of the way in time, and I managed nothing more than to punch the wall. The punch, however, was nothing like what I expected. The entire wall rippled like the surface of water before exploding out away from me. I gasped at the power my little suit had hidden inside of it. Mammoth's eyes were wide, and he scampered out of the way. I caught sight of Gizmo flying off with something in his grasp. Crap, he had the generator. My thrusters popped out of my back, but Robin's hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked over at him.

"Let him go," he said

I flipped my visor open, about to protest.

"We have a bit different of a problem right now." He was pointing across the room.

And there Jinx was, kneeling right were I had first caught her, sobbing her eyes out. The entire team was watching from a distance, trying to figure out what was happening. I watched as Jinx' collar launched an electric pulse through her tiny body several times, ordering her back to the base. Each time, she cried out from the pain, but ignored the call.

I slowly walked over to the crying girl. She knelt there, sobbing. I was only about three feet away when she finally noticed me. She looked up at me, pink tears streaming down her face.

"Why do you do this?" she sobbed out.

"Do what?" I whispered

"Why are you torturing me?"

"I thought I had offered to help you."

There was a sudden fire in her eyes. "Don't play with my mind anymore, I know who you are! The headmaster told me all about what you did to his niece!"

"I did something to your headmasters niece?"

"His niece," her tears returned as she thought about what her headmaster had told her. "His niece was Poison Ivy."

Robin gasped in the background.

"You killed her," Jinx shaking voice rose. "You killed her and you enjoyed every moment of it, didn't you!"

A single tear rolled down my face, and I fell to my knees before the weeping girl. There was a long silence before I finally answered the girl.

"You're right," I said, my head dropping behind the protective faceplate of my helmet

Robin stared, Starfire gasped, Cyborg's jaw dropped, Raven's hand flew to her mouth, trying to cover her shock, and Beast Boy immediately started questioning me.

"Dude, tell me you didn't do it, tell me you didn't kill somebody!"

I shook my head. I had killed people. I had killed many people.

I looked up at Jinx, who was staring at the floor again, "The headmaster told me how you play head games with your targets. I just want you to know that I'm on to your games, and I won't stand for it. Now if you're going to kill me, do it now."

I swallowed hard, unable to move.

"Do it now, SILVER MANE!" she screamed.

I still couldn't bring myself to move.

Her voice dropped off. "Do it now, or I'll do it myself." Her tears had started again. She pulled a short knife from her boot, and slowly started bringing it up to her chest, pointing it towards herself.

"JINX! Please don't."

The voice was Starfire's. The Tamaranian was on her knees, at the point of tears.

"There's no need to shed unnecessary blood."

My protective instinct kicked in, from my kneeling position I fired the thrusters imbedded in the back of my hard suit, rocketing forward. Jinx' gasped, believing that this was the end. Instead, I turned at the last minute, slapping her hand outwards. The knife flew through the air…

And came down right in the joint between the chest piece and my arm, lodging itself in my shoulder. I winced in pain. Jinx stared me, unable to speak.

I fell back to my knees, my left hand reaching up to the opposite shoulder, closing around the hilt of the knife. I clenched my teeth, closed my eyes tight, and pulled. The knife pulled clean, a red stain trailing down the front of my black armor.

"How," I muttered, "how could I kill…my own sister?"

The proverbial pin could have been heard should it have been dropped. Nobody knew what to say.

"You're lying," Jinx spat.

"Am I?"

Another burst from the collar wracked the small girls frame. She screamed in pain, and clenched her fists to keep from clawing at the abomination around her neck, and making the punishment worse.

SCCHHIIIINK

My own blade had flown to my hand, and spun up, dangerously close to my little sisters neck, slicing through the controlling collar in the perfect position. The thing fell to the ground, arced twice, and was dead. Jinx and the Titans stared at the device.

"You are free, Jean," I bowed my head. "Make the best out of the rest of your life."

I pulled my visor back down so no one would see the tears streaming down my face, stood and turned to walk out.

A hand on my wrist stopped my turn. I looked down to see Jinx' hand holding me back. "Are you really my brother?" she asked.

I knelt, the visor on my helmet still down. "Do you even remember having a brother?"

The girl sniffed, "I remember Mom and Dad, and…and…and silver eyes."

I pulled off my helmet, my "blue" eyes staring into her pink ones. A snap and a hiss, and the hard suit unlatched itself from behind me, falling forward. I stepped back out of it, my gaze never leaving hers. My right hand, no longer covered by the metal armor, reached up, and plucked the contacts out of my eyes, dropping them to the ground.

"He is the Silver Mane," Robin muttered.

A flood of memories washed over Jinx, pouring back into her memory even though she had only been 5 years old last time she saw her older brother. She burst into tears, not from fear and sorrow this time, but actual tears of joy at finding her long lost brother. I stood there before her, clutching my bleeding shoulder. She slowly stood to her feet, and crossed the distance between the two of us. Slowly, tentatively, she leaned into me, and let her arms encircle me. She hugged me gently, crying into my stomach. My hand slid from my shoulder, and both of my arms encircled her shoulders, and pulled her protectively towards me. She wept on my bodysuit, and I bled on her jumpsuit, but neither of us cared. It had been so long since we had even seen each other, and now we were back together, finally.

The Titans quietly slipped out of the room, and headed back to the tower, leaving the two of us alone. They had a lot to discuss about their "new" Titan.

End Chapter 7


	8. Seperation Part 1

Chapter 8

I walked back into the tower. Jinx said she had a few things to take care of, and she would meet me in the morning and catch up with each other. I had parked in my usual spot, and was headed for the fridge to find something to eat.

"Ryk,"

Robin's voice stopped me cold. There was something wrong here, something very wrong.

"We need to talk."

I reached out instinctively with my mind. It was my past they didn't like, and now they didn't like me because of it. I was led around to the main room, where the rest of the team sat waiting. Starfire looked ready to cry, Raven's face was colder than usual, none of the rest of them would even make eye contact with me. I had tried to protect them from my past, and now it was coming back to haunt me like I never thought it would.

Page after page of information about my past was displayed on the screen behind me, casting an overwhelming amount of evidence against me.

"Why weren't we told about this?" Robin started

"It was better that way."

"Oh, right, leave your teammates out of the loop, don't tell us you are a dangerous assassin, just go on like you're average Joe Schmoe who wants nothing more than to help his fellow man?" Robin spat.

But that's all I had tried to do, wasn't it?

Robin went on, "How are you going to explain yourself now?"

I figured the best way to start was with the truth, and nothing but the truth. Nothing hidden, and nothing left out.

"Let me tell you about an assassin you know very well. Namely, myself." I began. "My first hit was when I was only 13 years old, the target? An elderly gentleman named James Duffy, a rich owner of a cattle farm. Why I was asked to knock him off was of no concern of mine, neither did I care, I was trained since birth for this job, and they paid well. It was a 2 million pay off just for - taking care - of one man. It wasn't an easy project, but I had been trained to wait and be patient. When the time came, I was ready, and did my job without hesitation. This continued from target to target, state to state, and yes, even at times, when the price was right, from one country against another. Saddaam? He was never captured, the pictures are forged. He was one of my later targets. And yes, Robin I did take care of Poison Ivy for you and the Bat. As a matter of fact, I believe that it was the Bat's alter ego that paid me for the endeavor."

I hit his head with my own thoughts. _"Bruce Wayne, Wayne Enterprises, the payoff was 4.5 million, it came across the books as a failed experiment, number 11425 if I remember correctly."_

Robin flinched at the thought of what all I knew.

I continued. "I enjoyed toying with Ivy. She was a basket case to begin with. Far to wrapped up in herself, and she panicked when I didn't fall for her devices. Her mental stability finally collapsed, and she went mad before I finished the job. The next job I was hired to take out a girl named Jenny Lynn Lyteheart. I needed the money from this job, my movements as of late had put me a bit behind the bill collectors, and I didn't exactly deal with the cleanest of people. I decided just to do this one quick and clean, so I broke into "her" house in the middle of the night. My information led me right to her room. There was a wooden sign hanging on the closed door, her name painted in a flowery style. I opened the door silently, entered the room, and closed it behind me. I turned to see a crib sitting on the far side of the room. There had to be some mistake, nobody hired an assassin to kill a baby. Especially not for the 3 mil offered for this job. I desperately searched around the room, but to no avail. And then I saw it. On infant's pajamas was embroidered the two words "Jenny Lynn". I couldn't do it. I stood there with my blade in hand, and could not do it. I knew I was sealing my own fate, but I could not kill this child. In my rage towards the job I had been given, and my instant hate for the one who had put me on this assignment, I returned to him, and slew him. I knew from the beginning that as soon as I ended my buyers life, I would instantly become a high dollar target for other assassins, the payoff for my head sits somewhere around fifty two million right now. I didn't care, I was done dealing with slime like him. I swore from that day forward to do nothing other than protect those who cannot afford people like me to do it for them. That was two years ago next month. I have been fighting as a freelance "hero" since then, until I found our friends here playing chew toys in the sewers."

Raven's face hardened even farther, and BB's gaze fell to the ground.

"And I think that brings things to about current, doesn't it?"

"Nice story," Robin retorted. "I don't buy it."

My face fell.

"Who's the hit on?"

I looked Raven and answered her. "You don't get it do you? I was trying to start over, and you all here were my hope at finally trying to correct what I had already done wrong."

"You're lying." Raven snapped.

"Raven, think about what you are saying carefully. Don't you remember our meditation just a few days ago? You felt everything about me swirling around you, don't you think you would have noticed any ill intent towards you or the rest of the titans?"

The sorceress bit her lip, looking down towards the floor.

It was Cyborg's turn to get on my case now

"Get out." he growled.

What?

I stood there, not believing my own ears

"You heard me, get out before you hurt any of my 'real' friends."

My heart sank, and I hung my head. "I understand…I think." I mumbled.

I couldn't put up much of a fight, this was their tower, after all. And I was just a Titan initiate, not even the true blue, just an initiate. I hadn't even received a communicator yet.

I shuffled my way out of the room, and the rest of the Titans began to disperse. I made my way down to my room, and packed up the meager few things that I owned. I had lost so much over the last two years, just trying to survive, and now I had lost the only friends I had ever had. I sat down, my head falling into my hands, and I cried. For the first time in my life since my sister had been taken from me, I truly cried.

I sat there for a good ten minutes before I could pull myself together enough to finish packing. My eyes fell across my music collection, and one CD in particular caught my eye. I slipped it into my computer, and quickly copied one of the songs onto a blank disk. I finished packing my stuff, and turned around to leave, only to see Raven standing in the doorway. She was standing there holding the outfit that she had borrowed in the hotel room that one night. It felt so long ago now, a lifetime behind me.

"I…I figured you would want these back," she stammered.

I wished she would just disappear. I closed my eyes, and prayed she wouldn't be there when I opened them. And yet, there she stood, my cloths folded neatly and laying on top of her outstretched arms. I stepped towards her, swallowing the lump in my throat. My hands slid under her arms, and pushed them back into her chest, forcing her to 'hug' the outfit.

"Keep it." I said, "and please…please don't forget me."

Raven bit her lip, and I could have swore a single tear made its way down her cheek.

I let my arms encircle her, pulling her close. The girl didn't even attempt to resist. "You're the closest friend I've ever had." I whispered in her ear. I broke the hug, and turned to my bag.

"Why does it have to end like this?" she mumbled.

"It doesn't." I quietly replied, "One day the Titans will be ready for one more on the team. When that time comes, let me know. I'll be waiting. You know how to get a hold of me."

Raven turned her back to me, facing the wall, fighting with her emotions. I took the moment to make my disappearance. Raven turned to say something else, but I was already gone.

I made one last stop by the main room, leaving a few last things on the counter in the kitchen area. Taking one last look around the tower, I headed for the elevator, and from there, to the garage. I climbed in my sleek black car, fired it up, listening to the engine echo off the walls one last time, the turbo hiss pop through the serene silence, and put the car into gear, slowly rolling out past the doors and down the land bridge back towards main land.

I reached over for the radio, turning it on. Papa Roach's Scars came across loud and clear

_And I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I care to much_

_And my scars remind me_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open, just to feel_

I pulled the car over to the side of the road, and broke out once again into tears. I never moved from that spot for the entire night, the tower in my rear-view mirror, the city in front of me.

--------------------

Sunlight rudely awakened me from my sleep, slapping me in the face, and bringing me back to my harsh reality. I started my car, and drove off to where I was to meet my sister for breakfast.

--------------------

Back in the tower

Raven was the first one up the next morning, as usual. She walked quietly to the main room to find something to eat before her morning meditation, and that's when she saw it. Laying in plain view on the kitchen counter was my outfit, a sheet of paper, and a thin CD case. She pushed the CD aside, and picked up the hand written note. On it were a few hastily scrawled lines.

_Dear Teen Titans,_

_I am truly sorry that I could not live up to your expectations. I want you all to know that I was there for the right reasons. I am no longer an assassin, nor have I been in the past two years. I cannot yet bring myself to leave this city, it has become to much of home to me, so you may see me around from time to time. Please do not be afraid to say hello if you do see me, I promise I do not hold this against you. _

_-Ryk_

Raven looked up from the note to see Starfire standing there with the CD in her petite hands.

"Well," Raven said, "shall we see what he has to say for his parting words?"

Star nodded slowly, her lip quivering.

Cyborg was 'sleeping' on the couch. He had been there all night.

Raven woke him when she walked by. He sat up, rubbing his one human eye.

"Raven, what's going on?" he asked.

She held up the disc, informing the titanium titan that she had found it left behind with my 'Titan' t-shirt I wore to fight in.

"Well, let's…" he paused, "let's see what his last words to us are."

All three were surprised when, instead of the voice that they expected, a drum beat and a guitar riff started off the only track on the disc.

"Who's playing Avril Lavigne this early in the morning?" a drowsy Beast Boy was stumbling into the room

"SSHHHHHH!"

All three of the titans hushed him at once.

"Ryk left behind the compacted discus when he took his leave yesterday" Starfire whispered.

They all quieted down and listened to the lyrics, trying to catch my thoughts hidden in a song.

The chorus started in…

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Starfire dropped to her knees, her voice cracking and broken. "Were we the ones in the wrong in this case?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Star, we couldn't risk it, he's to…"

"And what if we should have taken the risk!" The anger in her voice caused all four of the others in the room to jump. "W-What if we were his last chance to do something good for your world…for himself? What if he was sincere, and wanted to make up for his past wrongdoings? What if he falls back to his previous life of crime because he has nowhere else to turn? What if," her voice fell back to a sob, "what if he is like he said he was, and has what he called a 'hit' on his cranium, and another assassin took his life while he is out there on the unprotected roadside? Because he wasn't here where we could keep him safe? What if…what if…" Her head bowed, and she fell forward onto her hands, a green tear rolling down the side of her face.

Cyborg and Beast Boy's stare fell from the uncharacteristically angry Starfire to the floor. One thought ran through their head. What if they had just condemned their former team mate to death? They had heard it themselves that he used to have no opposition to killing, and the others that would be hunting me would be just as ruthless, if not more so.

Raven had disappeared after Starfire's tirade. Back in her room, behind closed doors, she sat on her bed, hugging a neatly folded white tank top and black knit pants.

"Were we wrong?" she mumbled to herself. "Please let us be wrong."

End Chapter 8


	9. Seperation Part 2

Chapter 9

I sat out on the front porch of the coffee shop I was to meet Jinx at. I glanced at my watch for the thousandth time. 7:50. I was supposed to meet her at 8, but I had been sitting here for almost an hour now. I had nothing better to do, I had figured. I sat there in my typical black outfit, my jacket had been left in the car.

I was staring down at my empty coffee cup, debating on when I was going to ask for a refill when a shadow passed its way over me. I looked up to see my long lost sister taking her seat across from me. She was no longer wearing her H.I.V.E. jumpsuit, but instead was in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was let down, and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses to hide her pink cat eyes. I immediately stood, made my way around the table, and pulled her into an embrace. We both stood there for the longest time, not saying anything, just holding each other. When we finally broke the hug, there was a single pink tear flowing down the side of Jinx' face, mirrored by a single clear one rolling down mine. We both sat down and just stared at each other for a long, awkward moment, neither of us knowing where to start. We made our way back to our respective sides of the table, and I motioned to the waitress about my empty cup.

"So…my brother's the legendary Silver Mane." she began.

I cringed at the name. "I left that title and that life 2 years ago, Jinx. I really hate to say it, but I have been fighting for the opposite side you have ever since then."

"Oh. What made you quit?" Her voice sounded hurt.

My shoulders shuddered.

"It's ok," she said, "you don't have to talk about it now."

I shook my head. "I was given a job to kill an infant, but I wasn't told."

One of Jinx' hands flew to her mouth, covering it in shock.

"When I found out, I slew my contractor. I spent many weeks after that rethinking what I did for a living, and I realized the error of my ways. I have been striving to make up for it ever since."

A tear was rolling down Jinx' cheek, and she looked as if Atlas's accursed burden had been dropped upon her shoulders.

She finally burst, and it all came flowing out of her.

"I didn't want to work for H.I.V.E. I didn't want to hurt anybody, I really didn't, but that damn collar…if I ever gave them trouble, they would use it to torture me, and I was punished when I returned home."

I placed my hands over hers, covering them protectively.

"I just want to start over," she sniffed, "I want to do it right this time."

I nodded at the girl. "Then we'll do it together."

She looked over at me, "What about the Titans?"

I shook my head, looking down. "The Titans and I," a long pause settled before I spoke again. "The Titans are back to a team of five."

Another tear made its way down my face.

Jinx gave me a confused look

I looked across the table, into her girlie sunglasses, and the pink eyes hidden behind them.

"They threw me out."

Jinx blinked. "Why?"

"It was my past. Th-They don't see people as being able to change."

My gaze left her eyes, and traveled the streets, and the line of shops and buildings along their edges. I had a stern look of determination on my face.

"I'm not giving up on this city just yet, though."

Jinx gave me a weird look. "Even though the city gave up on you?"

I winked back at her. "The city never gave up on me, only the Titans. This city is my redemption, and, if you'll join me, maybe it can be yours as well."

Jinx let her eyes wander around the streets we sat beside.

"Let me get used to not being on the other side, first, then maybe me and you'll do what we can for the people of this city."

I smiled knowingly at my little sister. "Well, I'm in the market for somewhere new to lay my head at night, how about you?"

She nodded. "Someplace dry to sleep tonight would be very nice."

"…………"

"I had to sleep in the forest outside of the city last night." she explained.

I smiled, and stood, leaving enough money on the table to cover the bill for both me and my sister, plus some for a little bit of a tip, and we made our way back to where I had parked my car.

-----------------

The alarm went off in the Tower.

Cyborg was the first one to the computer terminal. It was another attack on a research facility. He already had directions on how to get there by the time the rest of the team showed up. After informing the rest of the team, he turned and grabbed a handful of paper off the printer. It wasn't until the rest of the team had already taken off for their destination that he realized he had printed off two copies of directions. One for himself, and one for…

He knew he didn't have time for that right now. He shook his head, crumpled the paper, and tossed it towards the trash. It bounced off the edge and hit the ground. He didn't have the heart to pick it up again, so he left it sitting there.

-----------------

Jinx and I made it to the "bad" end of the town, somewhere where we could find a place to stay, somewhere inexpensive, somewhere away from the prying eye of the public.

I walked into one run down apartment building after another, finally finding one that appealed to me. I haggled the price with the toothless old man behind the desk, and finally got him down to the price I wanted. Jinx looked depressed, but I was used to places like this. Things like that came with my first line of work.

I looked around the little 3 room apartment that had just become our home. It needed some work, but it would do.

Jinx walked into one of the two rooms, claimed it as hers, and flopped down on the small bed. She sat there, almost looking shell shocked.

I gave her a confused look.

"I've always lived at the quarters back with H.I.V.E., I've never lived somewhere like this before. It's kind of depressing."

I smiled at her, walked over, hugged her again, and told her we'd fix it up to be the best place on this side of the town.

She smiled slightly at that, and squeezed me tight.

"Don't leave me again," she whispered.

I pulled her closer, protectively.

A moment passed, and we released each other. I made my way back out to my car, and brought in my things. It was then that I realized that my sister hadn't brought a thing of her own. I questioned her about it when I made it back up to our place. She informed me that all of her things she had left behind at the academy. She didn't want to see that place again, much less try to get back inside after she had run away from there.

The answer was blindingly clear.

"Let's get you down to the mall, then," I said.

A smile lit her face. It had been ages since she could just go shopping.

We walked back out to my car, and started out on our 'adventure'.

---------------------

Robin spoke into a communicator built into his helmet as he roared along the streets towards the research center.

Starfire, hook up with Beast Boy, you two come in from above, there should be some skylights you can drop through. Cyborg, you and I will go in the front, Raven, you take Ryk and go around to the West entrance, he can cover you up close.

Raven's voice: "_Ummm…Robin?"_

Robin swallowed. "Umm…change of plans, I'll go around with you Raven, Cy, you've got the front doors."

----------------------

My sister and I arrived in due time at the local mall. I handed her my card, and sent her on her way. I made my way over to the music shop, browsing through the latest releases.

Almost five hours later, my phone rang. I answered it to the sound of Jinx' cheery voice. She had finished her shopping, and was ready to head home. I told her to meet me by the food court, and began meandering that way.

----------------------

Cyborg stomped to his room, Robin sulked through the hallways, and Starfire, of all people, crashed in front of the television, watching the afternoon news. They hadn't been fast enough, and the team from the H.I.V.E. had already been and gone by the time they arrived. It was a fast strike, nobody expected it. They had already been on their way out when the alarm had been sounded.

--------------------

I waved to the news crew as I walked out of the mall. They were doing some sort of a 'lifestyles' shoot there, and today was on how different teenagers spent their lives.

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my keys, and searched the parking lot around me, trying to remember where I parked. Jinx laughed at my predicament. I hit the lock button on my key fob, and the car chirped. I smirked back at the pink haired girl next to me, and walked towards my beautiful car, pressing the auto start button.

Whir Whir Whir VROOO…**BOOOOOOOOOM**

My car turned into an instant fireball. My mouth dropped open, staring at the burning hulk. My black clad body turned towards my sister behind me, and caught sight of a figure on the roof.

"Get back inside!" I shouted, and literally carried my sister back into the building. The figure turned and left as I got close to the building, and a harsh string of cursing met my ears. It I didn't know the person, but I knew the style. So they had finally found out I was here, and they were here to collect the bounty on my head. I knew they would find me eventually, but it was here in this city that I had planned to make my stand, and here in this city I would prove to the underground that I was not a force to be taken lightly. I had to be the best, because eventually, the best would come for me.

--------------------------

Beast Boy walked back into the main room.

He immediately opened with a joke. "Hey Star, what do you get when…"

Starfire was nowhere to be seen. The window, however was left wide open. His eyes traveled to the TV that had been left on, and gasped. On the screen was a live shot of a burning car. An all to familiar black RX-8.

"R-Robin," he said, "**ROBIN!"**

The boy wonder walked back into the room.

"What's up?"

His eyes followed the stare of the little elf, and a gasp of disbelief flew from his mouth.

He immediately hit the alarm, calling the other Titans to the main room.

Beast Boy's glazed stare turned towards the boy wonder.

"Star's already gone," he mumbled.

Robin sprung into action. "Beast Boy, you stay here and let Cy and Rae know where we are, I'm going after Star, she could be in trouble."

The changeling nodded, and Robin ran for the elevator, and from there to the garage.

--------------------

I pushed my way through the crowd in the mall, hoping to get lost in the crowd. Jinx was being drug along behind me by her wrist. She never so much as complained, but scampered along behind me as fast as she could manage. We pushed through the mall, running out the exit on the far side, ran across lines of traffic, and disappeared into the dark alleys of the area.

--------------------

Starfire flew at supersonic speeds through the sky, the sound of the wind whipping by her was so loud that it rattled her to the bone, the air tearing at her hair and body. She flew faster than she had ever in her life, rushing towards the mall. She could see a plume of black smoke up ahead. She pushed herself even harder, trying to get just a little more speed out of her stressed body. She dropped lower over towards the ground, windows shattering behind her from the force of her passing, and finally arrived at her destination.

--------------------

Robin's R-Cycle blew through traffic at break-neck speeds, running traffic off the road, and barely missing a semi coming the opposite direction. He made it in record time to the mall parking lot, and easily found his target. He roared across the parking lot, and slid to a stop near the flaming car.

The boy wonder leapt from his bike, and heard a sobbing on the other side of the car. He ran around, only to find Starfire on her knees, sobbing. She clutched something to her chest, her green tears staining its charred surface.

"We killed him," Star sobbed, "We killed him."

The girl rocked back and forth, clutching the burnt item.

"Maybe it wasn't his car." Robin didn't want to believe I would die that easy.

Starfire lowered her arms, letting Robin see the burnt cloth in her arms. It was the charred remains of a red trench coat, an intricate tribal pattern on the back. Another green tear rolled from her face, and landed on the coat.

"He wasn't lying," the boy wonder muttered, "there really were assassins after him."

"We killed him," Star whispered, "if we hadn't kicked him out, he would have been home safe with us right now."

A long silence was finally broken by the squeal of tires. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven leapt from the car, and rushed over to where the two were kneeling. Well, that is, Cy and BB ran over, Raven took two steps, and stopped cold. An aura of death hung around the vehicle so heavy that it made her weak at the knees. The blast had killed him, she could feel it.

----------------

I stood two blocks away, throwing a general feeling of death over the area where my car had been destroyed. If there were any other telepaths looking for me, they would count me as dead, and not bother me again. Little did I know the effect that this was having on my friends

----------------

Cyborg turned his metal body towards the conflagration, using the titanium side of himself to protect what was left of his flesh. Ignoring the heat, he forced his way to the car, and yanked the door off, praying he wouldn't find a skeleton left inside. He was not disappointed. Truth be told, there was no skeleton. Then again, there were no seats, no steering wheel, no interior, no gear shift, no nothing. The explosion had completely obliterated the inside of the car, even to the point of melting the metal all the way around the inside of the car. Only one thing had survived. There were two blades, both of which used to be silver, now blackened from the heat. They had been thrown violently around the car, one resting towards the back, the other stuck deep into the very roof of the car. His red eye instantly calculated the trajectory of the blades, and confirmed that there was a 98 chance that the blades had been exactly where they should have been, had I been wearing them.

The heat was getting to him. Even his titanium armor could not hold off the awesome power of this fire. He reached in, and pulled the blackened silver blades out, and beat a hasty retreat away from the car.

He dropped the steaming blades on the ground…right at Raven's feet. The painful emotions I had attached to the blades were to much for her, and her mind broke. Every emotion inside her head cried out in sorrow, even the demon of hate she bore. The one emotion overtook her entire body, and for one moment, it united every 'emotion' she had carefully tucked away. A pair of tears rolled down her cheeks, as the realization of what Ryk had been telling her all along came true, right before her very eyes. And then, as quickly as her emotions united, they broke back to their separate entities. Each one, back in its place. Slowly, the dark girl reached down and picked up the serrated blades, ignoring the searing pain from the still scorched metal. She placed the blades in a pocket inside of her robe, and quickly pulled the robe tight, hiding the blades from sight.

-----------------

I sensed the last of the people finally leaving away from the sight of the explosion and dropped my field. I sighed, and looked over to where a scared young girl was sitting. I offered the pink haired girl my hand, and helped her up. She was still carrying all the bags from her shopping spree in the mall. Smiling, I took the bags from her, and began walking towards our home.

Jinx was confused. She couldn't understand how I could take an attempt on my life so casually, and her look said it better than words ever could. I noted it, reminding myself to explain how I could keep my cool in the face of danger like this.

We walked the few blocks back to where our apartment was, and quietly slipped in, taking the treasures from our shopping experience with us. I took the bags over to my sister's room, before heading back to my own. Once I had closed the door behind me, I turned and swore. My fists clenched, and I proceeded to beat the living hell out of my heavy bag.

How could I have been so blind? I had not expected anything this soon, and yet there it was. They had already tracked me here. They had destroyed my car, destroyed my signature jacket, but more importantly than anything else, they had left me without my blades.

I continued pounding on the bag until my knuckles were bleeding. I hated the fact of always having to run from my problems, but it was something I had to do then. And even now, I not only had to protect myself, but my sister as well.

I collapsed on the floor, still growling in frustration. I looked towards my closet. At least I still had the hard suit, but I needed a plan…and a vehicle. If I was to claim this city as my own among my former fellow assassins, then I needed to be one step ahead of them at all times. I looked at the phone sitting next to my bed, took a deep breath, and reached for it. It was time to call an old friend.

----------------

Back at the tower, the Titans silently moved about their respective spaces. It was hard for them to even know what to mourn over. They themselves had condemned their friend to death, and they all knew it. There was no mistake as to who's car had been destroyed, or whose blades and overcoat they had found. An alarm went off, and a bank robbery appeared on the screen. It was nothing to out of the ordinary, just a lone gunman demanding cash.

Robin, to the shock of the entire team, reached over, and silenced the alarm.

"The police can handle this one." he stated, and shuffled out of the room.

Nobody protested. They were in no mood to fight right now.

--------------

I looked over at my sister, she looked up, and into my black mask. I had suited up. She dropped to her knees, and begged me not to go.

"I have to do something," I informed her, "If I don't, that assassin will be back. He knows I'm still alive, he saw us run back in to the mall, remember?"

A long pause followed, and finally a slow, silent nod. She understood what I needed to do, and would not stop me. She wrapped her arms tightly around my armored body, holding me tight.

"Don't get hurt, ok?" she said up at me.

I nodded back, squeezed her tight, and pushed her away. I needed to get this done with. I would work silently and quickly. Turning towards the door, a heavy weight fell on my shoulders. I could feel Jinx' concern about me, she had never really cared about anyone, and now that she did, it was a crushing weight on her. I turned back towards her, flashed her a thumbs up, and I was gone.

Out on the street, I looked around quickly, letting the suit scan the area instead of my own eyes. I was aware of everything, my mind was in perfect form, my reflexes honed to a razors edge, my muscles tensed, and I sent my mind screaming through the city, searching for my prey. I knew I didn't have to even bother, though. I knew this assassin and his style, and I also knew where his favorite place was to disappear too.

The thruster flipped out of the back of my hard suit, and I rocketed off towards the waterfront.

-------------------

Cyborg stood in the Titans' garage, staring at the blackened hulk that used to be my car. He had it towed there to run some tests on it. That and, unlike Raven, he had to have hard facts to believe that I was gone. He understood that Raven could feel things, but he was to much machine to rely completely on those, he needed to know for sure. He reached over to his tool box, and started pulling out one strange looking contraption after another.

End Chapter 9


	10. Seperation Part 3

Chapter 10

I flew on the booster wings of my suit, flying low enough to the ground to keep out of aerial scans, but high enough up to keep away from traffic and power lines. I was headed out towards the local docks, figuring it was my best place to start looking. I let my mind free, and it began roaming around, searching for my query.

One searching tendril of my mind picked up on a visual feed from someone's eyes, and I quickly linked my mind with the one of my new target. I realized that I was staring at myself through the scope of a sniper rifle. My first instinct was to take off, and get out of there, but I picked up on a feeling of confusion. My "attacker" didn't know whether I was a threat or not. I smirked to myself, and decided to let him know just how deadly of an enemy I truly was.

I casually scanned the area, letting my suit do the hard work. It easily picked up his signature amongst a line of stored boats inside one of the warehouses there on the dock. I turned, and squared myself away with him, placing myself in an offensive posture. This kid was still to new to the game, and didn't know to take his shot and sort out the questions later, I could feel he knew that he should, but something held him back.

Curiosity? Yes, that's what I felt. The sniper was interested in finding out who I truly was. Well, I figured I shouldn't disappoint him. I leaned forward, and opened my visor, looking straight into his scope. He gasped as he saw the silver eyes staring at him, and tightened his grip on the trigger.

BAM

The gun reported, but I knew when that bullet was going to leave the chamber long before the sniper ever did. By the time he had even pulled the trigger, I had jumped/flipped up into the rafters of the warehouse. The bullet flew out of the door and was lost out in the water somewhere along its way. The boy's eyes widened, just in time to meet my flying steel foot. He slid back across the floor, moaning in pain. It was then that the crushing weight fell on me.

Huge arms had wrapped around my chest, and were now doing their best to crush the armor. Even though the armor held perfectly, the movement joints were compressing, essentially using the armor itself as a huge vice. I struggled to get free, my body screaming for the air that was being denied it. Desperately, I activated my knuckle bomb, and punched a nearby pole. The entire pole literally disintegrated, but the force of the blow was enough to throw the both of us back. I landed on top of him and from there, easily flipped out of his grasp.

I turned and faced my opponent, and stopped cold. 'He' was not a he, but a she. A huge Amazon woman stood facing me, her arms the size of my thighs. I gasped, and lit my thrusters, blasting safely out of her reach.

The huge woman moved with incredible speed, crossing the distance I had put between her and myself in an instant, catching me off guard with a heavy uppercut. I grunted from the pain as I crashed into the side of a gigantic yacht. A war cry rang through the air as she charged again. I was ready for her this time. My mind came down on her own, pushing a false image of myself moving off to the left, when at the same time, I moved right. The dual image of me in her mind brought her to a sudden stop. I manipulated my second image to mirror my every move, and moved to both sides of her. My 'mirror' moved first, blasting it's thrusters and rushing towards her. She turned to block, just as I lit off my own thrusters. The image passed right through her, throwing her off balance. At that moment, my feet swept under her legs, turning her body parallel to the floor. She was still mid-flight when my right arm came around in a massive punch, catching her square in the small of her back. She sailed across the room, smashing a small speedboat that was in her path.

BLAM----PING!

A bullet sailed from the snipers weapon, only to bounce harmlessly off of my outstretched, armored hand. My hand pulled down to a fist, and a single red hot spike fired from my needle gun. It hit the sniper's rifle square in the barrel, and buried itself halfway through the weapon before it finally came to rest.

A sailing fist finished off the sniper, leaving him unconscious on the floor. I turned from the fallen assassin towards the Amazon, who was just then climbing her way from the wreckage of the speedboat she had hit. I took a good look at her, studying her features and debating the best way to fight her. My best bet would be to stand here and fire relentlessly with the needle gun in my right hand, and the machine gun in my left, but I knew she would know how to defend herself from something that simple. I figured the best way to defeat a hand to hand combatant, was besting them in hand to hand. I spun my body gracefully to a judo stance, and motioned for the female assassin to attack.

She didn't disappoint me. With a wild war cry, she charged across the building, closing the distance between us at an alarming rate. I thought about my fighting style, changed poses, and stood waiting for the attack.

My change of fighting styles threw the assassin. She had expected a grappling match, but was instead met by a flurry of attacks that seemed to come from every side of her. My master had taught me well in all the arts of fighting, but this one was one of my specialties. I spun in perfect ninjitsu form, attacking with a speed that most humans eyes could not even follow. The Amazon I fought was an incredible human, but she was only that. Human. The fury of my attack was incredible, as I tuned my anger and frustration into strength. I knew that most of the "good guys" tended to stay away from things such as that, but in this fighting style, there was nothing more powerful.

One particularly powerful punched landed square on her face, blood gushed from her broken nose. And then I made my mistake. I stopped. I had jumped back to reset myself for another attack, and she was all over me. She hit in key points, punching me and kicking me in the gaps between my armor. My body screamed in pain, but I pushed it aside. Letting my body go limp, I flew across the building from a powerful roundhouse kick. I curled up in a fetal position, rolled a few times across the floor, and came back at her, my thrusters leaving a trail of fire behind me. We squared off against each other, blocking each other, countering, but both of us were perfectly equal.

We both backed off at the same time, both breathing hard. I growled, and flexed my hands.

SCHIIIINK

We both stared at my arm. A blade had slid down out of the upper wrists of my armor. I had no idea how I had pulled it off, but I was not going to argue. The shimmering steel glinted in the lights, and I repositioned myself to a fighting stance more suited for my new found weapons. They were mounted to my armor, making them a lot less maneuverable, but I could deal. I had a pair of blades once again, and I couldn't be more pleased.

The Amazon smirked, reached over, and picked up a long iron pipe from one of the boats we had destroyed. She tapped it impatiently against her opposite hand, waiting for me to make my move.

I was tired of this game, and I needed to get back home to my sister, I could still feel the weight of her concern on my shoulders.

We circled once, circled twice, and both charged at the same time. My thrusters firing, her long stride pounding towards me. We collided in a shower of sparks, and I barely managed to hold back her powerful overhand swing. I smiled to myself behind my armored helmet. The suit had been analyzing her fighting style, her movements, and her build. It was now giving me a readout on how she fought, and the best way to combat it, even going as far to give me probabilities of where she would attack next.

That thing never ceased to amaze me.

I spun, changed fighting styles again, and rushed the towering woman. My blades crossed against her bludgeon, slicing through it just above her hands, leaving her defenseless. She threw the piece I had left her at me, it bounced harmlessly off of my plating.

"What are you?" she exclaimed, her eyes suddenly wide with fear.

"I thought you knew when you took the hit."

My emotionless voice echoed in the hall with all the authority of death himself.

"You've come to my home town to take me on, and you don't even understand the power of the one you fight? What kind of assassin is that?"

She visibly shook, backing away from my slow advance. Her eyes never left the pair of blades extended from my wrists. Every assassin knew that when I had a pair of blades to fight with, there was hardly a force on the planet that could contend with me.

I literally disappeared from in front of her, using both my own speed, and the thrusters on my suit.

"Are you scared yet?" I whispered in her ear.

She knew of my devices, and knew when I started whispering, I was toying with them. She spun, swinging wildly into the air, but I was nowhere to be found. My voice laughed from the rafters, and I was immediately standing in front of her. She gasped and swung. Her arms passed clean through my illusion. Her stumble stopped with a jerk, and a sharp pain in her head. My iron grip had closed around her long black ponytail. I pulled her back, so that she was pressed against the cold metal of my suit.

"It's time for you and your playmate to leave my city" I whispered.

"And give up on the price they put on you?" she hissed.

"Is it worth your life?"

My blade was against her throat, a slight trickle of blood escaped from her where the razor sharp blade made contact with her skin.

"I'll inform the guild of your antics!" she exclaimed.

"You do that," I smirked, " and I'll send every last one of them running, tail between their legs, like you're going to do right now."

With that statement, my mind exploded in its ferocity into her own, pushing an enormous weight of fear on her.

"uugghh"

The sniper was waking up.

I looked from the sniper to the girl, and back to the sniper. My left hand left her throat long enough to fire a pair of steel spikes from my needle gun. I had turned the heat off of them, but the spikes themselves hit with enough force to pin his jacket to the boat he was leaning against.

"Y-you could have shot me that entire time?" the Amazon stuttered.

A breathy laugh escaped me, and I almost smiled at the sight of her quivering face. I still had the old touch.

"Get out of my city," I growled, " I never want to see your face here again."

I let her go, watching as she sprinted to her partner, pulled him off the ground, ripping my spikes through his jacket. She physically carried him over to a car that somehow survived our little bout of fisticuffs, threw him inside, started the engine, and was gone. My mind chased after her, until I was sure she was leaving. My fear push had gotten its desired effect from her. She was running scared, blind fear overcame reason as she rushed for the city limits, wanting to never see the black armor of the Silver Mane again.

------------------

Cyborg sat back. This was very interesting, very interesting. Even through the explosion, he should have been able to find his scattered DNA signature somewhere inside of the car, but it just wasn't there. Bone fragments, scorched fingernails, something had to have survived, but there was nothing. He had found a set of fingernail clippings, so he knew that if he had been in there, he would have found at least the ones off from his hands. There wasn't even a rubber smear from the melting of a pair of shoes. He needed to tell the rest of the team that their former teammate wasn't inside the car when it blew.

Then it hit him. The automatic start! Ryk had always used that damn thing. The car starting must have been the trigger. When Ryk had hit the start, it must have blown the car, and he took off, getting out of there.

But that still didn't explain Raven's feeling of death. She was usually right about things like that. It didn't matter anyways, he had no proof of his teammate's demise, and he needed to let the rest of the team know.

He was just about to call the rest of the team when Robin's came rushing into the garage.

"C'mon Cy!" he shouted. "There's something big going down at the docks!"

Cyborg was about to say something, but the boy wonder was already on his bike and roaring out the door. He sighed, he would have to tell him later. The titanium titan ran to his own vehicle, jumped in and roared out the door, leaving a hapless Raven standing in the doorway.

The dark girl rolled her eyes, concentrated for a moment, and flew out the door after the group.

-------------------

I landed gently in front on the roof of my apartment complex, carrying a pair of paper grocery bags in my arms. I had laughed at all the looks from the people in the store. Even the clerk looked like she was ready to run for her life when I came through. I had walked out the door with a cheery goodbye, leaving a stunned look on everyone inside. Now that I was back home, however, I let out a long sigh, and slowly trudged my way over to the access door.

Home. It was good to be back home.

A giggly Jinx dashed from her room, wrapping her arms around my armored stomach in a quick girlish hug. She smiled up at me, welcomed me home, and after making me promise to tell her all about what happened, promptly disappeared before I could ask for help with the groceries. I smiled to myself, and walked to the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter.

Moments later I was out of my armor, and back into normal street clothes. Jinx walked back into the kitchen just in time to watch me put away the last bit of our groceries. She strolled over to the small table, pulled a chair out, and flopped down on it, sitting so she was facing the back of the chair. I smiled at her and closed the door to the fridge.

I sat down across from her, popping open the can of soda in my hand.

"So?" she questioned me.

I took a long draught from the can before starting into my soda. I was going to tell her everything. No use hiding things from family, especially one that had probably been through as much as I already had.

--------------------

Cyborg charged into the building, his right arm already shifting into a laser cannon. He was stopped short by the trio standing casually in the middle of the warehouse. Dropping his hands to his side, he walked over to where they were. Robin noticed him first

"Cy! Good, you're here, there's something you need to see!" the boy wonder exclaimed.

"Uumm," Beast Boy smiled, "did you forget something?"

Cyborg looked around, confused. What did he forget? An arm maybe? No he had both of those. Did he forget to put a piece of armor back on? A quick diagnostic told him he had not done that either.

"Thanks for the ride, metal head."

Raven floated through a smashed window behind him, and gently landed on the ground.

Apologies flew from Cy's mouth, begging her forgiveness.

Robin gave the metal boy a weird look, he certainly was talkative today.

"I was…distracted," he said. "But there is something you guys need to know!"

"So do you!" Starfire exclaimed, literally jumping up and down, pointing at the floor.

There was a message etched into the surface of the concrete floor itself.

_Sorry about the mess I've been leaving around the city._

_-Ryk_

Cyborg stood there, staring at the scarred pavement.

"He's alive!" Starfire giggled.

"Well, I could have told you that."

Everyone was now looking at a very proud Cyborg.

"I checked his car out, and there was no evidence of him being inside the car when it went up in flames. The only thing we found were his blades and his coat, but he could have left them in the car when he got out!"

Raven's shoulders slumped. "But I felt his death," she mumbled. "it was so pressing, almost like he died in my own arms."

Star giggled again. "Maybe you are actually wrong in this sense."

Raven nodded her head. "I certainly hope so, Star, I really do."

-----------------

Jinx sat at the table across from me, her mouth agape after my retelling of the story. I had told her the honest truth, leaving nothing out.

"I'm going with you next time!" she exclaimed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?" she pouted. "I can take care of myself."

"Jean," I said, using her real name, "I just found you, and I'm not going to lose you again."

The pink sorceress looked me straight in my eyes. "And that makes me feel any better?"

I shrugged.

"What happens if you're the one that doesn't survive! I would never be able to live with myself if there was something I could have done!"

"Jean…"

"No, listen to me. I'm going with you, and I am going to do everything that I can to make sure that we both survive all of this."

I smiled down into her pink eyes, the sweet smell of her perfume contradicting with the stern look on her face.

"Alright," I gave in, "you can come. Just, please be careful."

The serious look never left her face. "I will, promise."

She offered her hand to me. I took her offer, and we shook on it, sealing the deal.

-----------------

The Titans all gathered in the main room, each one looking across at the next. They wanted to get in touch with their old teammate, let him know that they were worried about him, let him know that they still cared, and even to let him know that he was welcome back, if he would only accept their apologies. The problem was, nobody knew where he was, or how to get a hold of him.

"He told me," Raven mumbled, "that when we were ready to contact him, I would know how."

Everyone stared at the telekinetic girl sitting on the couch. She was just barely peeking over the top of her latest book.

"But I still haven't figured out how, yet." she finished, and promptly disappeared behind her book again.

Starfire was across the room to where she was sitting, pulling the book away from her.

"Then let us all help you find out how!" she exclaimed.

Blue eyes rolled at the comment, and Raven reached for her book. Starfire giggled, and held it playfully out of reach. Raven eventually gave up, and slumped back into her seat.

"Fine," she stated, "but he specifically told me that I would know how, not that you would."

"Well, maybe we can all help you find out what it is, then." Robin was smiling at the idea.

"Let us think now," Star started. "What did you both have in common, maybe it was something like that?"

"Well, they both were always up early." Cyborg noted.

Robin smiled, "They both like the color black."

Starfire clapped her hands together, her idea was working wonderfully, maybe with all of them working together, they could figure out Ryk's riddle.

"They can both use their mind as their weapon." the Tamaranian added.

Beast Boy was smiling ear to ear. "They both spent a night in a hotel room together!"

A black-encased pillow immediately flew across the room knocking the changeling and his chair over. The little elf sat up, rubbing his head, and sticking his tongue out at Raven.

"C'mon, be serious, won't you?" Robin intervened.

Then it all fit together. Even Beast Boy's comment put things where they needed to be. It was so easy! Why hadn't she thought of it before?

"Our meditation." Raven blurted.

Everyone looked at her.

"I could feel him when we meditated together that night at the hotel room. Maybe if I reach out with my mind when I meditate, instead of in, I might be able to get a hold of him."

Star smiled at the blue cloaked girl. It had worked. They now knew how to try to get a hold of their friend.

"I am going to ask for all of your help when I do this," Raven stated. "I have never tried to meditate like he does, and I don't know what the strain of trying to might do to my physical body. I am going to try to contact him tomorrow morning when I know that he will be meditating as well, hopefully I will be able to catch him.

----------------------

I rose bright and early the next morning, like I always had, and probably always would. I strode to the top of the building, and began my morning workout.

----------------------

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

A sleepy Beast Boy answered the door, only to be greeted by a bone crushing hug, and a huge smile from the resident Tamaranian.

"You are late," she scolded.

"Late? Late for what?"

Beast Boy fought the sleep off, trying to put everything back into place in his mind.

"We are going to try to contact our friend Ryk this morning!"

BB's eyes went wide, realizing he had promised to be up there. He had planned on being up there waiting for everyone else, to show his concern, and here he was, the late one. He rushed wildly around the room, getting dressed. He bolted out the door, turning into a cheetah just to get there a little bit faster. When he arrived at the roof, he found that everyone had gathered around a strangely dressed Raven, and were all whispering quiet encouragements to her. She stood there, breathing slowly, evenly, and waiting for something.

Robin caught sight of the staring elf, and waved him over.

"She's been waiting for you!" he hissed.

BB nodded, and whispered a quiet apology. Everyone knew about the quiet that Raven needed for her meditation, and now she needed it more than ever. She knelt down, mimicking the position I had taken during my meditation with her, hands placed halfway down her thighs, knees pushed together, head bowed. She tried and tried, sweat beading on her forehead from the effort. Her concentration broke, and she collapsed on the ground. She wasn't used to this new position, and it was seriously throwing her off. She decided to go back to her own traditional lotus. She knew that it was more based towards an inward reflection, but maybe, just maybe she could turn it outwards.

She slipped into her concentration, at first centering herself within herself, and then she began to force her conscious self outwards. Her own mind bucked and kicked back at her, yet still she fought on. And then it happened. She broke the limits of her own mind, and could see everything around her, but from a standpoint that she never thought possible. She was there, standing next to her body, standing next to her friends, and she had limitless sight. She stood there and marveled, noticing a stream of color that seemed to radiate from the bad side of town.

"Ryk?" she called.

-------------------

I knelt on the ground meditating almost 5 miles away. My form was perfected, my mind synced with the world, and exploded through the alleys. I worked my way through downtown, and eventually out over the waterways. I found the Titans tower, and swirled around it.

'_Ryk?'_

My mind shuddered. That voice, I knew it, it had cried out to me before.

'_Ryk? Can you hear me?'_

I let my mind be drawn to the call.

'_Ryk, please answer me, I can't hold this for long'_

My mind rushed the call, exploding over the water, and following it towards the Titans Tower. It was Raven's distinct call I felt, somehow she had figured out how to meditate like I did, and now she was calling me again. This time, not from desperation, but from her own will.

---------------------

The Titans knelt around their dark companion, wiping the sweat from her face, whispering gentle encouragements. The girl began shaking violently from her efforts. Starfire grasped the shaking girl, holding her in her form, thus keeping her from losing her concentration. Robin's firm hand fell on one shoulder, Cyborg's on another. BB was holding a rag, and was busy keeping the sweat from running down her face.

---------------------

Raven 'looked' down at her body, feeling the effort that this was taking her. She called out again.

"Ryk! Please answer me! I can't hold on much longer!"

The multi-colored stream vibrated, and my voice rang clear from it.

'_Hello Raven'_

"Ryk? Ryk is that you?"

'_It very well might be.'_

"Ryk, we need to talk to you."

'_Who needs to talk to me?'_

"Robin does, we all do……I…do."

An image of my own body materialized in front of the struggling girl. I took note of the agony she was going through, and saw the rest of the team sitting around her body, tending to it while she fought to maintain her concentration.

'_Where do you want me to meet you?'_

I was trying to get this over with quick, she couldn't hold her concentration long, and I knew at any moment she would lose it.

"Can you follow me?" she asked

'_Follow you where?'_

"M-m-my own mind."

'_Only if I am invited.'_

"Please. I trust you."

I was amazed at what I had just heard. I had never heard of this girl trusting anyone before. Maybe Robin, but she never really let on to it.

'_Go, get back where you can handle yourself, I'll give you a minute to get yourself back under control, and then I'll be there, ok?'_

The image of Raven in front of me nodded, and was gone.

------------------

Robin watched as the girl's violent shakes got worse and worse. Robin was about ready to do something to try to bring her out of it when, in a snap, she was calm. Her body stopped shaking, she stopped sweating, almost like she just stopped completely. Cyborg frantically checked her pulse. He sighed in relief as he felt her pulse running strongly through her veins. She had suddenly adapted, or so they thought. Either that, or she was in a coma. They would give her time, though.

-----------------

I was in. Raven's mind was more organized than anyone else's I had ever been in. Everything was in its place, nothing floating generally about. I skimmed over the thoughts, looking for where Raven's consciousness hidden inside her mind. I came upon an open field. A mindscape? I had heard about them, but only the most advanced meditation techniques could create them, and this was not a small one. I moved towards it, knowing that if anywhere, this is where she would want to meet me. I saw her image standing in the midst of the field, conversing with several identical copies. The only difference was their robes. One yellow, one green, one pink, one gray, and Raven's own blue. The other forms acted with very single track minds. These were her emotions, filed neatly away like everything else in her mind. I did not understand why she would need to lock her emotions away like so, but at the same time I refrained myself from searching for it, respecting my friend's privacy.

--------------------

The titans stared at the now calm Raven. She had been struggling so much a moment ago, but now she seemed so at ease. They whispered quietly amongst themselves, trying to figure out what had just happened to the dark girl.

End Chapter 10


	11. Seperation Part 4 Final

Chapter 11

I stood on the edge of Raven's mindscape, drinking it all in. This was amazing. I never knew that Raven was so experienced in her meditation. I knew she had problems when she let her emotions get a hold of her, but I never knew she went to such great lengths to separate them from herself. Or was so adept at it, for that matter.

The gray cloaked figure was the first to notice me. She squeaked, and hid behind the Green clad copy of Raven.

That one must be fear.

Gray's sudden movement caught everyone by surprise. They all whirled to see what had frightened the skittish emotion, only to see a ribbon of rainbow colored light floating towards them. I was yet to take on any form, and until I did, she would only see me as the glowing river of light that she saw now. The light seemed to flow around all of them, bringing a soothing feel with it. I was emanating the feeling to calm all of the emotions. I could see the Green one getting worked up, and the Gray one was already hiding from me. Slowly, all the emotions gave up on their own separate ideas, with curiosity taking over all of them. The blue clad Raven turned into the light, letting it flow over her.

"Ryk?" she said, "Is that you?"

My voice radiated from the light again. _'Yeah, it's me. You want to talk here? Or somewhere else?'_

Raven sighed. Her mindscape was her escape, her place of sanctuary, but it was also her strongest point. If anything were to happen, this would be the best place to make a stand.

"We can speak here."

The swirling river converged into one point, and from that point my 'body' appeared. I was wearing the typical fighting uniform I had when I had fought along side of them.

"OOOOoooo!" the pink one squealed, "He IS cute!"

The pink clad figure burst into a fit of riotous giggles.

Both my own, and the blue clad Raven's faces blushed a brilliant shade of red. Blue turned quickly to the rest of the emotions, and shooed them away to another part of her mind. This must be the true Raven, the one that she let see the outside world, anyways. I could sense the control coming from the blue clad figure. Yes, this was her true consciousness.

We were left alone in on her mindscape. I noticed a rocky area a distance off, but I did not concern myself with it. I was here at this girl's call, and I was here as a guest. I would keep my wandering mind in one place, and respect her privacy. I may be an outsider now, but the fact that Raven had been my friend still kept me from rutting through her memories.

Raven's mouth opened and closed, searching for the right things to say. She started to say something several times, and stopped herself. Finally, she reached out, pulled my image into a hug. She held on, squeezing me like a little girl might hold on to a favorite teddy bear after it had been lost and found again. I stood there, shocked for a moment before letting my own arms encircle her shoulders. I held her like that for almost an entire minute before we finally backed away from each other.

"I was so sure that you had died." she whispered.

"Lady Luck was smiling heavily on me that afternoon."

"But I could feel death hanging so heavily around your car, who died?"

"Nobody died."

"……………."

"I put that field there myself. I know that there are more out there like you and me, and I wanted them to think that the bomb was successful."

Raven nodded, understanding now why the feeling of death was so strong. Usually it would take many people dying for it to be that strong, but she had attributed it to the fact that I was her good friend, and closely tied to her feelings.

Her head dropped, and she turned away from me. I could barely hear her as she spoke.

"You weren't lying when you said you had quit, were you."

I slowly shook my head. "I promised you I had given up that lifestyle. My word is one of the few things I have that matters in this world."

She stood with her back facing me. It was here in her mindscape, away from the rest of the world that she could actually express her feelings. She had already sealed away her 'emotions' away from her, so anything that she did here was strictly between her and me. Not even the rest of her was aware of the emotions that she gave into here. For that, she was glad. It kept her from holding everything back every hour of the day. There had even been times when she had gone to meditate just so she could scream in frustration, or cry for her friends. She was crying now, I could see her shoulders shuddering, the choppy breath from her throat echoed in my ears. I walked over to her 'image', placing my arm around her shoulder. She jumped slightly, not expecting the move. Not to mention I had covered several yards instantly to be there with her. That was the beauty of the mind, though. You could move anywhere, be anywhere, anytime you wanted to.

The girl's face turned up into mine. Tears were slowly rolling down her cheeks. I reached down, my forefinger brushed gently across her smooth cheek, and softly wiped her tears away.

"I'm ok," I said. "I can take care of myself."

"That's not the point." she hiccupped, "the point is we should have been there to help you."

I smiled, now where had I heard that one before.

"We threw you out without so much as giving you a chance to prove yourself," she said, trying to get a hold of herself. "when in fact, you had already proven yourself so many times over to us."

I nodded, letting her go on.

"I wish you were still with us. You were someone that…that looked out for us, looked out for me, like my own guardian angel."

I spoke up again, breaking my own silence. "You know I can't return to the team without all of you being ready for me to be there."

She nodded. She understood that even though she could use her pull as a charter member of the Titans, she still couldn't rid the team of the mistrust that would be there.

"Well, I had better let you get back to the rest of the team." I said, knowing they were getting nervous waiting next to Raven's meditating body.

She nodded, biting her lip. With what seemed to be great effort, she dried her eyes, and her face slowly returned to its normal solemnity. I was just about to pull my link to her, when something hit me.

"You know," I smirked, "if you want me to, I can leave a part of myself here so you can get a hold of me anytime you need to."

Raven gave me a confused look.

With a motion of my hands (more for looks than the fact that it actually did anything) a 'telephone' was left sitting in the open air of her mindscape.

"I cannot link to you through that path unless you pick it up," I explained. "And if you pick it up, I will be here almost instantly, I promise."

She nodded her head, and watched as my image dissolved into the river of color once again, and retreated from her mind. She sighed, and broke her concentration.

-------------------

I broke my meditation with a jerk. Jinx was kneeling in front of me, staring at me. I gasped, falling backwards.

Jinx laughed so hard, she fell over.

"How long were you waiting for me to break out of that?" I questioned, regaining my composure.

"Only about three minutes," she giggled. "you forget, I know when things are going to happen, it runs in my blood."

I smiled, relieved to have something a little less serious after my conversation with Raven.

--------------------

Raven looked up at the rest of the team from her position on the ground.

"We failed a fellow Titan," was all she said.

She stood, and began to walk away, her solemn face held a touch of pain in it. Not physical pain, but an emotional pain that she was struggling to put down. Robin caught the look, and stood with her, walking with her to the door.

"What do you mean we failed a Titan?" he questioned.

"Exactly that."

Robin stopped cold in his tracks. What had they done?

"Y-you mean…?" he stammered.

"I invited him back to my own mind, that's why I suddenly had an easy time with the meditation."

"Are you sure that was safe?"

"No, I wasn't, but I took the chance."

"……oh. So you trusted him with your own secrets?"

"Robin," she finally turned to look at him, "I still trust him. He is still my friend, even if the rest of you don't agree with me. I don't care."

The boy wonder stared at her, not knowing what to say. How could she still have any respect for this deranged killer after she knew his past?

She answered that one for him without him even having to ask.

"Anyways," the dark girl droned, "I searched his feelings while I had him inside my mind. There is no malice, no underlying motives, nothing other than the genuine desire to repent for what he has done. I could feel his hurt as well. We were his friends, and we destroyed that friendship."

"But Rae, we fight people like him almost every day!"

"No, we fight people like who he used to be. He's changed Robin."

"We aren't sure of that!"

"Well, '**_we_**' might not be, but I am."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"When am I not?"

"……………"

Raven turned, her blue cloak billowing out in the morning breeze. She stiffly walked through the door, and back into the tower. This conversation was over, and she was making it clear that she was done talking about it. She didn't even want to think about it, but that face, that black haired, silver eyed face kept working it's way back to the front of her memory, haunting her and what she had allowed the Titans to do to him.

She retreated to her room, locking the door behind her. A few steps later, she was standing in front of her dresser. She pulled open the top drawer, and stood there staring at the top, neatly folded outfit. A simple white shirt and black pants. She never got a chance to even thank him for the little gift.

A quiet knock at the door brought the pale sorceress out of her trance. She quickly slid the drawer closed and strolled over to the door. The door swished open, and Starfire was standing quietly outside.

Raven's eyebrow raised slightly. Star started the conversation.

"Robin told us what you two talked about."

"Great, now everyone's gonna hate me for still liking the guy."

"Rae," Star's green eyes locked with Raven's blues, "I agree with you. Ryk was a good friend, and a protector of justice like ourselves."

"And what about Beast Boy and Cy?"

"They are…" Star's gaze fell, "they are still confused."

There was a long pause, which was once again broken by the Tamaranian.

"Did he tell you an easier way to get a hold of him? I would very much like to speak with our friend."

Raven's thoughts drifted the "phone" I had left behind for her. I had left a part of my mind in hers, a link that had not been broken, and yet she had not even argued the fact.

She nodded. Starfire clapped her hands together, and Raven started towards her 'spot' in her room where she meditated, telling Star that it would only take a minute.

And the alarm went off.

An aggravated look came over Star's face as she spun from the doorway. Raven shrugged it off, just like she always did.

Robin informed them of the problem, and they were on their way. It was nothing new, a warehouse snatch and grab done by a couple mutant thugs. The miles sped past, and soon they were all standing outside the place. It was old, run down, and generally crappy looking. Just like every other warehouse on this side of the town. Who knew what these thugs where after, all they knew is they had to stop them. The plan was quickly drawn up, and the team stormed the building.

ZZZAAAAAAAAAAPPPP

Cyborg blew the front doors off the building, and each Titan charged in, wielding their respective powers and surprising the powers at be that were there. Starfire cut loose a flurry of her starbolts, melting away at the plastic riot shield one thief had ducked behind, Raven was chucking random inanimate objects at random animate people. Off to the left side of the building, a green T-Rex was stomping towards a trembling thug. Robin was being his usual bad-ass self, and kicking the crap out of anything that came into his reach. And two pair of eyes watched menacingly from the rafters.

The thugs dropped as easily as any others under the incredible fury of the Teen Titans. The Titans were in the process of handcuffing the troublemakers, and were completely unaware of the fact that they were still being watched. The two pair of eyes looked towards each other, looked back down, and promptly fell from their perch. A huge green creature landed on top of Beast Boy, who had just reverted to his elf form.

**BAM**

The green creature got up, BB out cold on the ground. Robin growled, spun, and charged the creature. It prepared itself, grunting out an unintelligible challenge. Robin pulled his staff, spinning it wildly above his head.

FWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

The fireball connected with the Titan leader's midsection. For some reason, it didn't burn him, but it did succeed in throwing him clean across the room, and into a pile of boxes. The disturbed stack of crates promptly crashed down around and above him, effectively trapping him.

A female version of the green demon stood there, holding another fireball in her hands.

Cyborg's eyes widened. Trolls! He thought they were nothing more than a myth, yet here they stood, challenging all of the Titans. One male, a warrior it seemed. The other was a female, and she was most definitely a fire wielder of some sort. The titanium titan rushed the male, hoping to surprise it. He did anything but that. The giant beast slapped him aside with a simple swing of his hands. Even Cyborg's strength was nullified by the hulking green monstrosity.

Starfire swooped towards the female, releasing her righteous fury her. A simple wave of the troll's hand, and the starbolts pinged harmlessly off of an invisible wall of magic. A huge ball of ice barely missed the alien beauty as she flashed over the troll's head.

Raven floated in mid-air, her eyes glowing black, along with her hands. She gracefully lifted her arms, bringing with it a huge steel crate. She flung the enormous object at the male, pushing it with everything she had.

**WHAM.**

The shipping crate stopped cold. The troll was holding it in his own two hands, grunting into the weight of it. Shocked, Raven lost her concentration. The Troll spun twice with the thing in his grasp, and released it towards the pale sorceress.

Raven gasped as the container flew her direction. She hadn't the concentration to stop it, nor the time to move. How she wished she could fly like Star could.

The next thing she remember was her breath being all but knocked out of her, and being accelerated away from where she floated. But not by the container. A black steel arm was wrapped around her waist, a silver trimming on the sharper edges. The realization of who it was hit her like a ton of bricks.

I looked down at the pale girl I was carrying. I had almost been to slow that time, but I hadn't wanted to interfere unless I had to. These trolls seemed to be a new challenge for the team, something they had no idea how do deal with. Then again, neither did I, I had heard of them before, but never had the pleasure of being picked to take a hit against one.

I released my burden safely off to the side, and turning, revealed a new upgrade on my suit. I had a pair of 'angel wings' on my back. The thrusters hidden inside of them, instead of the bulky backpack they had been in before. I looked up, over the crate I had flown behind, and flexed my wings. Their silver-tipped, black 'feathers' shimmered in the fluorescent overhead lighting. They spread to their full wingspan, and I lit off the thrusters, rocketing myself over the crate. I came up at almost supersonic speeds behind the male troll, who was tossing wooden crates aside, looking for the buried Robin. I never slowed my flight, exploding into his back in perfect football form. A snarl formed on my lips as I pushed my thrusters harder, driving the both of us clean through several walls. I flipped agilely away from the marauder, adjusting my wings instinctively to land myself nimbly on top of a wooden crate. I heard explosions from the other room as Starfire and the magician fought on.

The warrior let out a savage war cry, and charged me. I was more than ready. A burst from my needle gun stabbed deep into his arms, causing him to stop and fight to pull them out. I never gave him the chance. In my research, I had found a weakness in the troll race. I spun a powerful roundhouse, assisted in my spin by my hypersonic thrusters. I felt his neck snap to the side as I made contact, and he fell hard. I knew he wasn't dead, but I had flattened a major vein that supplied blood to his brain. He would be out for a few hours until his body was convinced that he was alright to reawaken.

I turned, and flew back to the main room, gasped, fired my thrusters for everything they were worth, and barely caught an unconscious Starfire. Raven was throwing everything that she could imagine, but everything bounced off that invisible shield the caster was throwing up. I caught Rae's eye, and motioned for her to stop. She flung a few last objects at the caster, and pulled back out of the way, landing next to me. The female troll noticed me standing there, and realizing that I must have defeated her male counterpart, she chanted a quick incantation, and something along the lines of 100 tiny gremlin like things appeared between myself and her. They all were hopping up and down, babbling in an unknown tongue. All except one. He pulled his hands down to his side, and shoving them forward, released a surprisingly large fireball. I barely dodged it. The little urchin was jumping up and down, laughing.

I was about to revert to an old, bad habit, and I welcomed it openly.

I pulled off my helmet, and handed it to a stunned Raven. She held it, looking at me dumbly. I reached into an armored pocket, and pulled out a mp3 player. Both the troll and Raven were staring me, confused. I carefully placed the tiny earphones into my ears, and flipped through the music stored on the player. A smirk appeared on my face, and I selected a particular song. Returning the mp3 player to its pocket, I reached over, took my helmet back from a still stunned Raven, placed it back on my head, and let the music flow through me. Drowning Pool's "Bodies" snarled its way into my soul. My head started to n6dded slightly in time with the music, my foot gently tapping on the floor. I spun, and knowing exactly where they were, pulled my own blades out from under Raven cloak. She had carried them just in case she might have needed them, and now she was gasping in surprise as I flashed towards the horde of little demons dancing around in front of me, my body in perfect tune with the music, using it's beat as a rhythm for my attack.

The fire-throwing urchins all stopped dancing, as this vision of death rocketed towards them. They all began charging up their fireballs.

And the killing began.

I spun, swooped, ducked, dodged, sliced, dodged again, my dance of death a blur of flashing blades and sprayed blood. Tiny demon bodies were devastated. Some of them were even left unrecognizable by the flashing silver blades that sliced mercilessly through them.

And I was done. I stood back next to Raven, her mouth open, her shoulders quivering. Two tiny demons stood their guard between myself and the magician.

A scream of pain escaped both of them at the same moment, then a gurgle, and blood spilled out of their mouths. As if on cue, both of them disintegrated into a thousand miniscule pieces.

Even Raven grimaced at the sight of their exploding tiny bodies. I never so much as twitched. The song finished right on cue, and it moved on to the next. I switched beat, and switched styles. My first move brought a silver wing across in front of Raven's face, flinging a fireball up into the rafters. And then began the dance of death. I flipped, fell, danced, flew, and sidestepped towards the sorceress. I finally got within striking distance, and slung my blades at her. I bounced harmlessly off the invisible shield, but I felt it give. It wasn't a perfect shield, but it was a formidable protection.

I spun away, gracefully dodging three different bursts of both fire and ice. My return fire was a mix of both my needle gun, and the machine gun in my opposite hand. The barrage eventually ate through the shield. One lucky needle caught the witch in her shoulder, breaking her concentration completely. Her shield promptly fell. Without her magic protection, she was nothing. My right forearm quickly found it's mark on the side of her neck, and she wilted promptly to the ground.

I stood over the trolls fallen body, looked towards the back of the building, and saw Cy dragging the unconscious male troll out towards us. A rattle amongst the boxes, and I saw Robin's facemask emerge. Starfire was shaking off the dark weights that had been laid upon her eyes, and BB was groggily stumbling around the floor. Raven still stood shell shocked, staring at the black hard suit.

I spread my wings to their full twelve foot span, and quickly pulled them all under their protective spread just as the hidden explosives around the building went off. I was the only one that could see outside of the protective cover of my wings. The building went up with us inside of it, and I learned that the entire building was full of nothing but boxes of gold bars. The wooden boxes were consumed instantly, and I watched the as the metal melted. It pooled and ran through the uneven floor, forming molten streets of liquid gold. I felt as if I had front row seats to the burning of heaven.

I stood there, enduring the heat. My suit's cooling capabilities had been instantly overloaded. They still struggled to cool itself down, keeping the heat barely survivable inside the suit. The air from its contained emergency supply was hot and dry by now, burning the inside of my lungs. The rubber joints were built to withstand a great deal of heat, but I could feel that they were getting close to their melting points. My sensor suit I had to wear underneath was hardly any protection from the heat of the steel. I had to do something, and I had to do it fast. I used the suit to amplify my voice to a level where it could be heard by those I protected.

"Hang on!" I shouted

I felt a strong titanium arm, followed by a slim but powerful arm wrap around me, next was Robin's powerful arms, a snake wrapped itself around my left arm, and finally a pair of slender arms pulled my right hand around a familiar waist. I pulled Raven up against the other Titans, and used my other arm (the one with the green snake curled around it) to add a second security to those holding onto me. I gently lit off my boosters, and with an agonizingly slow pace, I rose from the ground, watching the molten gold run where I had stood only moments before. I pulled tighter, ensuring myself that I was not going to lose any of my friends, and gently rolled out of the smoke above the building. I wanted to take off flying, letting the cool evening air remove the heat from my suit. But my burden was most important. I knew that they could feel the heat from the fire, but my wings had protected them from most of it. They had no idea the hellfire that they had just survived.

I gently landed a few blocks away from the building, still wary of any secondary explosives that could have been planted.

It was only then that I let my wings unfurl themselves, releasing my wards back to the outside world. They all walked out from my protection completely unharmed. I smiled to myself from behind the protective mask. I was still their guardian angel.

"Ryk!" Robin exclaimed, finally realizing who I was.

I nodded at the boy wonder. Guessing at what was to come next. Either he would chew me out about coming into contact personally with the team again, or he would strike up as old friends.

He did neither.

"Ryk," he repeated. "I desperately need to talk to you."

Desperately? Now there was something I had never seen the boy wonder say before about himself.

"Ryk…"

Why did he have to use my name to start every sentence?

"…I want to invite you back on to the team." There, he had said it. He had wanted to ask Ryk to rejoin them ever since Raven's 'talk' with him. He trusted her judgment almost more than he trusted his own. The girl was always right, it seemed. The first time he had ever seen her flustered was over Ryk's reappearance after his 'death'.

A horribly long silence followed, as the possibilities swirled inside of my head. How many times already had I dreamed about this day? And here it was, but…

I shook my head. "You know I would love to get back on the team," I said, "but right now, I have other responsibilities."

Robin's eye mask narrowed.

"My sister." I finished. "And I don't think she's quite ready to join the Titans just yet."

Robin nodded slowly, understanding my predicament.

"All I am now is a responsibility!"

We all looked up at the voice, and watched as a pink streak flipped down from the top of a nearby building.

I smiled at my sister, she glared back.

"I thought you were going to tell me next time you went out!" she exclaimed.

My eyes rolled around in their sockets. She sure was difficult.

"I didn't think you would take to kindly to me playing Guardian Angel to the Titans."

She pouted. "I don't care who I'm protecting. I just wanted to fight on the right side."

The Titans stared at her.

"What?" she spat.

Her gaze shot back at me.

"And why are you turning down the offer to rejoin the Titans?" she questioned.

"I'm going to see to you first, then the Titans. I can always play guardian angel if I need to, but you're the priority right now."

"Hmph," she snorted, "and that's why I'm leaving."

"WHAT?"

"That's right, I'm leaving."

My jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, silly, I'll keep in good contact!"

I nodded, dumbly.

She handed me a page, and I stared down at it. It was the papers for the apartment. On it was a stamp showing that the contract had been broken, and we were no longer owners of our little place.

"All your stuff is in a storage facility a mile from the Titans Tower," she added, tossing me a key.

I looked down, and recognized the name. I knew exactly where to find it.

"And…"I started

"Don't worry about me," she cut me off. "I'm changing locations. Maybe a new area would be good for me. This place may be your redemption, but it holds to much wrong for me."

I nodded, understanding. I could never return to Detroit, just like I knew she would never be able to return here.

"Besides," she smiled, "I hear downtown the city of New York could use a superhero around."

It was a big project. Then again, so I was mine.

I nodded, smiling at the girl. She stepped into me, wrapping her arms around my steel coated body. And squeezed for everything she was worth. She stepped back, and I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Not a romantic kiss shared between two lovers, but a kiss of common love between siblings. She kissed my cheek back, turned, leapt to the top of the building, and she was gone. It would be a long time before any of us saw the mistress of luck again.

I turned back towards Robin, my helmet tucked under my arm. A broad grin covered my face.

"Offer still open?" I smiled wider.

"Of course," he smiled back, "for you, the door will always be open."

I nodded. "I accept."

Beast Boy cheered, Cyborg whooped, and I received another bone crushing hug from Starfire. This one wasn't so bad, though. I had my armor protecting me, and her lung crushing hug felt nothing more than a bit of a squeeze. I walked over, and hugged Raven. She stared at me, not even moving to either accept or deny the move. I held her for a moment, and whispered a quiet thank you into her ear. I turned my attention back to Robin, and reached to shake his hand. His grip met mine, and when it left, there was a shiny new Titan communicator in my grip. I smiled proudly and slipped it into a 'pocket' compartment on my suit.

"Welcome back." they said in unison.

End Chapter 11


	12. Revalations

Chapter 12

The war never ended. Screams of pain and shouts of victory echoed across the field, and a lone soldier took aim again, pointing his rifle towards his enemies, and mercilessly pulling the trigger. One after another, his enemies fell, until a figure flashed across his vision just as he pulled the trigger. He realized a moment to late that the soldier wore the same uniform as himself, but there was nothing he could do to stop the round now. The sniper shrugged, and repositioned himself for a better view of the field, and pulled the trigger once again.

"Hey! Watch what you're shooting genius, I'm on your side!" a furious Beast Boy threw his controller on the ground, waiting for the respawn time to count to a conclusion.

"Stay out from in front of me, and I won't shoot you!" Cyborg smirked back.

"But that was a friendly fire kill!" the elf squealed, "We're only up by twenty seven kills on the other team now because of you."

"Twenty eight," Cy' quipped as he hit the trigger on the controller once more.

"Hmph," the elf grunted, turning his attention back to the screen as his character respawned. "Aww, all I've got is the pistol again!"

I stood in the kitchen, having my morning cup…ok, it was my second pot….of coffee. What could I say? I like coffee. Raven strolled into the commotion from her morning meditation, and joined me at the kitchen table.

"I didn't see you at your meditation this morning," she said in her steady voice.

"You weren't up early enough," I smiled. Truth be told, I hadn't slept yet. In the weeks since I had returned to the team, I had been restless in my sleep, and last night was worse than usual. Instead of sleep, I had decided to sit in meditation all night long, but had moved to the common room once Cy and BB had awakened. Nothing else on the planet could have pulled the little changeling from his bed at such an hour, but this Farcry tournament had been set up weeks ago, and there was no way that he was going to miss it. Cy, BB and several others that they played with online had been practicing for this for months, and were a force to be messed with if you were to interrupt them.

I was just glad that it had been so quiet since my return. HIVE's loss of my sister surely would have hit them hard, and I knew that they would be hard pressed to replace her. Still, I was glad for her, I had heard from her continually over email since she had left, and the fight in New York seemed to be going very well for her. She had made friends with a little homeless girl on the streets, and was now taking care of her on top of the crime fighting responsibilities she had taken upon herself. How she was making ends meet was beyond me, but she had mentioned something about the city paying her way since she was helping out the police force.

I knew this city was known for its plague of troubles, though, and I knew that the peace wouldn't last for long. Still, I prayed that the troubles had ended, and that we could lead a peaceful life for some time to come.

Still, the cabin fever was getting to me. All we had done in the three weeks since my return had been to sit here in the tower and stare at each other. I needed to do something, kick someone's butt, break up a robbery, go for a trip, anything.

That was it! A trip, it would be great for us…well, maybe not for us, but at least for me.

I stood, stretched, shivered from the rush of caffeine that flooded my system, and slowly started towards the door. Before I could even think about going on a trip, I needed a new car. I growled at the thought of what had happened to my last vehicle, and drew an unwanted set of eyes towards myself.

"Where are you headed?" Raven said in her flat voice.

I shrugged and grunted gruffly, trying to get out of the building quickly, an old burden collapsing on my shoulders.

I turned to leave, my bare foot connected solidly with a chair sitting out in the middle of the floor. I swore profusely at the inanimate object, and with a final burst of rage, I watched the chair explode into a thousand tiny splinters. I turned back to the elevator door, swore once more, and stomped out of the room.

Once I had made it to the garage, I quickly suited up, pulling my hard suit from its storage rack there, and yanking it on. My wings spread, and I barely had let the door clear before I rocketed out into the open sky.

Today was not going to be a good day.

--------------------

The titans sat looking at each other in a complete stupor. Well, all but Raven, that was. She had busied herself in another book, sipping lightly her morning cup of tea.

"What's gotten into him?" Robin muttered, standing in the doorway.

"I heard an explosion! What's going on!"

Robin turned his gaze to where the young Tamaranian was rushing out of the elevator. The red-head stopped cold, staring at the shards and splinters of what used to be a chair.

"Looks like our friend Ryk got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Beast Boy quipped.

"It was more than just that," Raven whispered, just loud enough to catch Robin's attention.

"What's that, Raven?" His eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Nothing," she mumbled, diving back into her book, "I just caught some emotions off of him as he passed."

Raven let out a prolonged sigh, she already knew what the next question was going to be, and decided to go ahead and answer it.

"He radiated many emotions this morning strange to him. Amongst those this morning were anger, fear and sorrow, but more than anything, he felt like he was in mourning for something, or maybe someone.

------------------

The city spread itself before me as I searched out a long forgotten corner. The slums grew larger in my sight, and I stared down the road that I had first arrived upon. It seemed like such a long time ago that I had made my way to this city, but the time had gone by so fast as well. Here I was, no more than six months into my new life with the titans, and I had fought so many, brought even more to justice, been kicked out, found my sister, and now I had finally been brought back into the team. My sister was gone, and I had nothing to stay here in this city for, and what was to say that the team wouldn't throw me out again. Their emotions had been so fickle that day, and they had reacted without a second thought.

The countryside flew by as I made my way away from the city, pushing my thrusters to their limits, and feeling the shudder of pressure as I pressed my way through the sound barrier. The land flew by in a blur, and a tear slipped down my cheek as I watched the countryside fly by. Time slipped away to nothingness, and still I pressed northward. Recognizing the Ohio River, I changed my flight path ever so slightly, and continued on my journey of memories.

-------------------

A buzzer sounded on the main computer, and Robin's attention was immediately grasped by it. He hurried over, only to have Raven slowly glide her way over behind him.

"What is it?" she murmured.

"It's Ryk," he responded slowly, "He's left the communicators range."

"Where has Ryk gone?"

Both Robin and Raven jumped, spinning to face the 'suddenly there' Starfire, who was now peering over Robin's other shoulder.

"I don't know," Robin responded after he had regained his composure. "But it sure didn't take him long to get out of range."

--------------------

I stood in a small graveyard, a handful of yellow roses gripped tightly in my grip. My hard suit had been left out of sight, well outside the town limits, and I stood in my old black combat gear and red overcoat. The wind kicked up, blowing my coat out behind and off to the side of me, and a single autumn leaf fell upon my shoulder. I reached up with my free hand, and pulled the oval-like leaf off my shoulders, and stared into it as I spun it thoughtfully in my fingers. Another gust took the leaf from my grasp, and I watched it fly away. I turned my attention back to the grave, and knelt before the headstone.

_Cera Pryde_

_1985-2005_

_Here lies the purest soul,_

_You will always be remembered_

_R.I.P._

I let the roses fall in front of the headstone, and watched as the tears rolled off my face, and into the grass below.

"I'm finally moving on, like I promised you I would," I whispered. "I'm with a group of people that are completely opposite of who I used to be. They call themselves the Teen Titans, and I think I have found a way for my own salvation through them. Sure, they can all get on my nerves, and each has their own quirks that I am still trying to figure out, but I couldn't ask for a better family to be around."

I bowed my head, and let my tears fall freely. "You can't understand how much you are missed, I know, but I still wish you were here with me. If only I could see your smile again, even from the few times I was graced with it. I am trying to change, truly, I am. I still fight to control my instinct, but the struggle gets easier with each passing day. I think you would be proud of the ways I have changed, and hopefully, someday, you can forgive me as well."

I stood, and slowly turned my back on the grave. "So you know, there's someone else now, too. I care for her greatly, but I don't know if she sees it or not. I hope you're not mad, or feel like I'm betraying you. You did say to move on, and I think it's finally starting to happen. Two years…and I'm finally able to begin to let go."

I turned sharply, and walked briskly away from the gravesite, the yellow flowers I had left ruffled slightly by the autumn wind.

-------------------------

It had been three days since I had been over this familiar stretch of water, I thought as I cruised back over the bay towards the tower. A red comet shot from a window, and nearly shattered my impregnable armor with an unearthly hug.

"Ryk!" Starfire exclaimed, "we were so worried that you had left us again!"

I pulled my helmet off, and looked at the alien girl as we hovered face to face. My eyes searched hers, but I refrained from exploring her mind with my own. "We?"

"I…we…me…" she stuttered, "Yes…we."

She suddenly grabbed my arm, dragging me swiftly through the air, and back to the tower.

"Ryk has returned!" she cried as we passed through the open window.

I stood there, and drank in the view. Robin was the first to plow his way into the room, followed by a very out of breath Raven.

'_Unusual,"_ I noted.

They both stopped cold, and stared at Star and myself. I realized far to late where their gaze was centered at. Starfire still had my hand firmly clenched in her own, and my face turned a brilliant shade of red. 

"Star," I mumbled, pulling gently at her grip.

She realized the situation at the same time I pulled, her face growing as red, if not more so, as my own. We both pulled apart, and slid quickly several feet from each other.

A smile broke my face, and I recovered as fast as anyone could have imagined. "Yeah, and you can thank the two minute early arrival to your girlfriend, here, Rob." I jabbed a thumb towards the red faced Tamaranian. She nearly pulled my arm off on the last little leg of my little trip there.

Robin burned red, but offered me his hand, and welcomed me back. "I hope that your trip was…most productive?" He spoke the last couple words with a question in his voice, and I figured I was going to get the third degree about it later.

I had just finished stowing away my hard suit when a green cat pounced on me from behind. After a brief struggle with the squirming feline, I managed to throw it off, and it landed sorely on a green elf's rear.

"Good to see you back, stranger."

I looked to see Cyborg standing in the doorway. I nodded towards him, and flashed him a thumbs up. I spent the next few minutes trying to "explain" my lack of presence for the last three days without telling them anything. It ended up with me saying that it was a trip I needed to take, and that I would be much better off now that it had been done.

It drew a few quizzical looks, one of which caught my attention more than the others. Raven's eyes stared deep into my own, searching their depths. My mind reached out on its own. _"All in good time, my princess…all in good time."_

She almost spat one of her cold responses back at me before she realized that I had not spoken aloud. She turned in a huff, and made to storm out of the room. She made it only a few steps before her pace began to slow. She finally stopped in front of the kitchen counter, looked back towards where I stood, caught herself staring, groaned, and opened the cabinet, rummaging through it for her box of tea.

The Titans slowly filtered back out of the room, each to his or her respective place of training for the day, save two dark figures. Raven sat at the counter, nursing her cup of tea, and I had collapsed wearily on the couch, staring off into nothingness. My heart still hung heavily, and I let out a prolonged sigh.

Raven slowly, tentatively, made her way over to the common area where I had crashed, and sat down across from where I lay. "So, where, actually, did you go?"

I sensed a heavy tone in her voice, heavier than usual. I sensed something else, as well. Concern, fear maybe? I couldn't tell she still had to much of a control over her emotions. Her face showed nothing, but I could sense the battle that was occurring under her skin.

"Just an old scar that needed to be tended too." My smile was forced, and both of us knew it..

"I know that we both have more secrets than we'd like to share, but there are so many things that you hide from us, Ryk. Why can't you share them with someone, I know the weight that they put upon you, I can sense those things, remember? It is one thing for me to hide all of my emotions, and it's something that I have to deal with every day, but for someone who has emotions available to him, you repress the heavy memories more than anyone else I know."

I looked over at her, and pulled myself up to a sitting position. "You think I don't know the same about you and the rest of the Titans? You may have a tremendous gift at meditation, but don't forget my gift is knowing what everyone else thinks. I respect the team to much to invade their minds like some third rate bandit. It is up to you all when you will tell me your own secrets, and until then, I shall keep my own."

Raven leaned forward, in a very uncharacteristic style, and spoke something I'd never thought I would hear, especially from her. "Then let me start."

-----------------

I once again flowed through Raven's mind, and quickly located her mindscape. She stood in the center of it all, waiting patiently for me to arrive. Her emotions gathered around her, each displaying it's own namesake. The grey one squeaked, and hid behind the true Raven. Green cracked her knuckles, and stormed towards the all to familiar river of light.

"I'll teach you to startle Fear!" she growled, only to be grabbed by the yellow clad copy.

"He didn't hurt us last time, and he won't hurt us this time," Raven droned.

"Can we leave again?" the grey copy whispered.

"No," Raven glared the grey copy into submission, "I promised to teach him about myself, and all of you being here is how I will explain it."

"Hello Raven." my voice echoed from the colorful, floating stream. Even before I had finished speaking, the river of light converged on one spot, and with a flash, my form stood on her mindscape once again.

"I guess I should welcome you back."

I smiled, and turned slowly, taking in the view.

"GACK!" I exclaimed, gasping for air.

"Rae-Rae, you brought the cutie back to see meeeeeee!"

The crushing sensation eased up slightly, and I took the chance to turn back into my light form, moving swiftly away from the pink-Raven's hug-of-death.

"Pink, DOWN!" the green Raven growled.

I smiled, and shrugged it off. "So, you wanted to talk about something you couldn't talk about on the outside world here?"

"I wanted…to share some of my own secrets with you. We've all opened you up like a book, and stared into a past where you didn't want us to, and now I am doing the same for you. I can't say what the rest of the team thinks about how we tore apart your past, but this is…my retribution for what I did."

I nodded, and followed her motioning hand. "These," she said, pointing at the various 'Ravens' around her, "are my emotions. Well, most of them. My emotions are a dangerous thing for me to take a part in, and this is how I separate myself from them."

I nodded, not understanding the how, but still not the why.

"I was born with a curse. My father, the demon Trigon, is locked away in my very soul. If I give in to my emotions, mainly Rage, he will escape back into our world."

I gasped, suddenly realizing the true reason why she was so cold. It wasn't because she truly disliked us, it wasn't even that it was just her nature, but it was to protect us, to protect everyone, from an immense power inside of her that we didn't…no couldn't understand.

"Follow me," she motioned.

I walked slowly behind her floating form, as she led me towards a rocky crevice at the edge of her mindscape. Her hands floating up gracefully, she uttered her famous spell. "Azarath…Metrion…ZINTHOS!"

A chain that fell deep into the darkness slowly lifted into the air, dragging a massive cage up from the depths of the pit. Four red eyes glared at us from the back of the cage.

"_**Ssssssoo you have come to me onccccce more, have you, girrl?"**_

"Contain yourself, Rage," Raven growled. "we have a guest today."

"_**A guesssssst? How deliiiightful. Bring him closssssse to yourself, sssssssso that I may conssssssume him asss well."**_

"I apologize for Rage's behavior," Raven whispered to me, "But this is the essence of my father, the one that I must protect all of you from."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"_**SSssstep closer to the edge, boy, I want to ssssseee who this child is that my daughter has become sssssso attached toooo."**_

"Don't do it," Raven was hanging off my arm, begging me, "If you give him a face, he could turn his attention to you next time he gets loose."

I looked grimly at Raven, but pulled my arm from her. "I will step towards you, only if you step towards me. I wish to see this thing that haunts my friend so much that she must tie her emotions back away from the rest of the world."

The red eyes glared at me, and a hiss escaped its lips. **_"VVvvverry well child, sssstep forward, and sssssee your doooom."_**

"Ryk…no," came Raven's plea from my side.

I turned my head towards her, a gentle look in my eyes. "I want to be able to share your pain with you, Raven. I am willing to do this, so that, if the time comes, maybe, just maybe I can find a way to protect you from him."

The blue clad girl bit her lip, and stepped away from where I stood, not wanting to look upon her mothers murderer if she could avoid it.

"Show yourself, Rage." I growled at the cage, and watched as a Red-clad copy of Raven, only with four red eyes stomped its way to the front of the cage.

"_**Look upon the veeery faaccccce of fear, young one."**_

"That's not who I want to see," I growled, trying to provoke the angry emotion. "Show me who you really are."

"_**Veeery well, you sssshhhalll ssssssee who you are to deal wittthhh."**_

The emotion changed forms completely, and Trigon stood before me, trapped inside the immense cage right here in Raven's mind."

"_**Aaand not itsssss yooouuurr turn, sssshooww yourself sssssoo that I may know who firsssst to kill."**_

Without a hesitation, I stepped forward, my silver blades appearing in my hands. "You want to know who I am?" I snarled, "It has already been prophesied, you WILL die at my hands, Trigon."

Raven stared on from behind me, her mouth open in shock.

The red-eyed beast stared at me, his eyes narrowing.

**FLASH**

A vision of a young man's back burned in Trigon's mind, a flowing red trench coat, standing atop a skyscraper, the cityscape burning in the background.

**FLASH**

Trigon lay bleeding and mangled on the ground, his form twitched and growled from the ground. A trio of explosive discs, a flash of blue followed by a stream of blue-white energy, a long burst of green orbs, and a black-encased school bus flew at the ravaged body.

**FLASH**

The red-coated figure standing on the rooftop turned, extending his arm, and as if by magic, a silver blade appeared in his hand, a silver light glowed fiercely from where his eyes should have been.

**FLASH**

**BANG-RATTLE-rattle**

Trigon had slammed into the far wall, its eyes wide with fear. **_"Get away from meee, youuu frrrreaak of natttture."_**

Raven stood, staring at my intimidating figure as she heard Rage banging around in its cage. She could not hear a word that was being said, and for that, she was grateful. She was honestly scared for her friend as he stood toe to toe with her inner demon.

"Enjoy your life in this hell-hole that Raven has graced you with, and just remember, when you get out, your hide is _mine_."

"_**No one can ssssstand against the horrible power of Trigon!" the demon hissed.**_

"Try all you want, hellspawn, but your destiny is already written out, and when the time comes, I will be waiting for you."

The red eyed demon glared at me from the far side of its cage. I stretched my hand forth, and a hundred tendrils of rainbow light shot from my hand, wrapping around the chain. With my own power, I sent the bound Rage back to his seclusion, deep within Raven's mind. Turning on my heel, I strolled back down to where Raven stood.

"She must have been furious, I could hear Rage banging around in her cage from here."

I smiled gently at the girl. "Me and your dark side had a little man to…demon talk."

Letting my arm wrap its way around the girl's shoulders, we made our way back to the center of her mindscape, stopping just out of earshot from the rest of her emotions. With a deep breath, Raven put back on her stoic face, I pulled my arm off her shoulder, knowing she had to place herself back in the right frame of mind.

"Thank you." I whispered.

She looked up at me, her eyes cold once more. "For what?"

"For trusting me."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

I smiled to myself. There was that same Raven that we were all used to. "See you on the flip-side!" I called out cheerily, and pulled my connection to her mind.

---------------

I sat in my pose for a moment longer after I had gathered my conscience back into my own head. '_Sure do hope that little ruse I pushed into Trigon's head will help her out for a bit."_

End Chapter 12


	13. One More for the HIVE

Chapter 13

One More for the HIVE.

A new face sauntered down the halls of the H.I.V.E. academy. Students, both male and female, stopped cold in their daily routine to stare at the strange face. Then again, maybe it wasn't the face that they were staring at. The girl had a supermodel's figure, that she accentuated noticeably by letting her hips swing side to side as she traveled, but even that was not what held everyone's attention. A pair of enormous dragon-wings rose from her shoulders, and were wrapped around her petite body like a cape, and a thin, whip-like tail trailed out from under her skirt. Her swagger flipped the skirt from side to side, her tail lifting it, teasingly, with each step. Male students stared at the long legs and drifting skirt, female students stared in awe at the massive wings.

'Gawd people are easy to distract,' the girl thought to herself.

She walked into the main office, and straight into the headmasters office without so much as acknowledging the secretary.

"Why hello there," she purred, her sultry voice dripping in poison.

The headmaster let his gaze flow slowly up from the book in his hands, and over the firm, shapely body that stood in front of him. He stared for a moment, before recomposing himself. "And you are?" he hissed.

"Depends on who you think you are." she replied in her smooth voice.

"You know that there are students who have suffered fates far worse than death for walking in on me unannounced."

"Good think I'm not a student…yet."

Brother Blood looked up at the girl, who set herself upon the corner of his desk, her tail twitching playfully behind her. "And what makes you think that you would ever be accepted into a place like this."

Her tail slid across the top of his desk, clearing away a few papers, and dug out a folder from the mess. "I believe you already have my file," she purred, her tail flicking open the folder to show a picture of her face.

"So…you're Nightmare?"

She nodded, a temptress' smile on her face.

"I see…I shall have you shown to your quarters, and I do hope you enjoy your stay here."

Nightmare leaned forward, her tank top drooping dangerously. "I just hope you enjoy my presence," she whispered into his ear.

With that said, she pulled herself upright, slid to her feet, and walked towards the door. Her 'escort' stood outside the door waiting for her. The boy's jaw dropped significantly when he saw who he was to escort, and drooled as she hooked his shirt collar, dragging him along behind. "C'mon pet," she purred, "Why don't you show me to where I am to live."

-----------------------

I stood in the middle of my morning meditation, balanced on one hand, high above the Titan's tower. The narrow antenna I perched on flexed in the wind, and I released my grip, falling back towards the tower. I hit feet first, and exploded into a flurry of blades, spinning, striking, dodging, blocking, and striking again. The wind whistled past my blades as I wove my deadly melody through the air. A click sounded off behind me, and I spun once more, ending with a single blade extended at full length at my side. I looked over to see a very nervous Raven standing beside and a bit behind me, my blade a mere few centimeters from her throat.

"Good…morning," she mumbled, pulled herself together and stepped around my outstretched blade. I didn't even twitch until she had already seated herself in her normal position.

Dropping my blades back to my side, I smiled gently over at where the dark sorceress sat. "Nice of you to join me this morning."

"Any reason you're up so early?"

I smiled, but shook my head. "Just a bit behind on my practice, and thought I'd get an early start today."

She rolled her eyes, and dropped into her meditation. Smiling, I stepped towards her, dropped into my own meditation, let my mind dance around her, soothing her, and pulled it back. The girl never so much as moved, but the corners of her mouth turned up ever so slightly. With a smile, I opened the rooftop door, and walked back into the tower.

-----------------------

Nightmare stretched luxuriously. It had been a long time since she could sleep without being on the run, and she had enjoyed her new bed immensely. A knock on the door sounded, and she opened it to see Bumblebee standing there looking at her. She had met the girl the night before, and though she seemed like a bit to smart for her own good, she had been nice enough to sit and have dinner with her.

"Time for class," the dark skinned girl said with a smile.

Nightmare nodded, and followed her new "friend" to class, her wings stretched once, and her tail twitched uneasily. As confident of a face as she could put on, it still made her nervous every time she started up somewhere new. A few paces, though, and she had put her confidence back together, and once again had all the boys drooling over her as she walked past. Her tail twitched and swung to accentuate the sway of her hips, and she let her temptress' smile grace a few of the guys she walked past. Two of them, however, glanced her way, and then completely ignored her. One was a hulking brute, the other a dwarf of a child, but the lack of a glance from them ate at Nightmare like she didn't think was possible.

She was about halfway to where Bumblebee had told her that class was when she was roughly shoved into the wall. She looked up, a fury lighting her eyes, and stared straight into the eyes of a very muscular young man.

"And just what was that for?" she hissed.

"Well, let me see," the boy 'pretended' to ponder the question for a moment, bringing laughter from the crowd that had already gathered.

Nightmare's blood boiled.

"Oh! I know," he looked down at her with a wicked smile, "You're new, and I'm a senior class member here. You may have seduced the headmaster into letting you in here, but now you have to prove to me that you're worth it."

Nightmare pulled herself to her feet, swaying sensuously.

"Ya know, that might have worked on the headmaster, but I've seen your type before." the aggressor laughed, and turned to face the crowd. "She thinks she can beat me by swaggering her hips, and showing off her chest!"

The crowd roared, and he turned just in time to catch a lightning fast foot right in the side of his face. Blood flew from his mouth, splattering on the floor, and Nightmare stood, her temptress smile gracing the crowd, where he had stood only a moment before.

"You bitch." he growled, and pulled himself back to his feet. He lunged towards her, murder in his eyes.

Gracefully stepping aside, the crowd watched as Nightmare's tail snapped around his ankle like a whip, pulling his feet from under him. He hit the ground with a thump, and growled again. Rolling to his back, he slammed his fists into the ground with such force that it brought him back to a standing position. A growl escaped his mouth, and his entire skin seemed to change into a solid sheet of metal.

"And so we bring out what truly makes us powerful now, do we?" Nightmare purred.

"You've made a fool outta me enough already," the steel-clad boy spat. "You're gonna pay for that, NOW!"

Nightmare smiled back at the boy, and watched as he charged her, his steel legs pounding the ground, and closing the gap at an alarming rate. Everyone in the building gasped as she stood her ground, and slowly raised her arm.

----------------------

I gripped my head, and fell from the couch that I sat on, grabbing the attention of the rest of the Titans that sat around me. I knelt on the floor, my head throbbing. A trickle of blood flowed from my nose, matching a stream that flowed from both of my ears, staining my shirt. A silent scream escaped my lips, but I had no voice in which to put power behind it.

"Ryk!" Beast Boy had leapt from his chair, and was at my side in a heartbeat.

I moaned, gripped my head even tighter, fell to my side, and shook from where I lay, curled in the fetal position on the ground.

"RYK!"

My blood stained the floor, and I drifted into an unnatural darkness.

---------------------

Nightmare smirked, and unleashed her power. The steel-boy's pace slowed, and his eyes seemed to grow heavy. With barely two steps left before he reached the petite girl, he dropped at her feet, sleeping soundly.

The students stared at the new girl, and slowly an applause rose from the background. This was the way that a new student was accepted into the H.I.V.E., and she had just proved herself to them. Several of the more 'senior' students, stepped up, shook her hand, and led her the rest of her way to class.

Nightmare sat down about three rows back, and was surprised when the teacher walked straight up to her.

"Well, Nightmare," the wrinkled old woman crooned, "I hear that you have already met Steele, and I must say, congratulations on being accepted into the student body."

Another round of applause made its way from around the class, this one started by the teacher herself.

-----------------------

I sat up on the ground, my ears still ringing from the assault that had just been laid on my head, but otherwise, no worse for the wear. Starfire was kneeling next to me, a damp rag in her hand. She reached out, and dabbed my forehead gently, wiping away an excess sweat that had built up there. I looked at her, and saw the concern in her eyes.

"How…how long was I out?" I asked her.

"About fifty seven Glorkthags," she answered. "or about twenty earth minutes."

I shook my head. What had just happened to me? It was some kind of feedback off of my telepathy, but I had never had anything like that happen to me before. Why now, and what caused it?

"I…thank you Star," I said, resting a firm hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what happened there."

"You scared us, Ryk. We didn't know how long you were going to be out. Everyone else is down in the medical ward, setting it up for you to stay there for a while."

Shaking my head, I responded. "There's no need for that, I'm fine now. I just don't know what came over me there." I looked down at my blood-stained shirt, and smirked. "Guess it's my turn to do laundry this time."

-----------------------

Nightmare sat at the center of her table, eating her lunch. This time, instead of having Bumblebee sitting with her, and a few awkward glances, the table was packed, and she actually felt a part of the community she had gotten herself into. Talking, laughing, jeering and other various manners of communication echoed about the hall.

"So Nightmare," the little dwarf of a boy that had ignored her earlier was actually attempting to talk to her now.

Turning on her most seductive smile, she turned, flipping her long hair over her shoulder. "Yes?"

A giggle escaped from the boy's mouth before he got it under control. "So when's your first spar?" he said, with a sly look on his face.

"Oh, I don't know," she purred, "I really am still trying to figure out the agenda around here."

The boy smirked. "Well, don't be surprised when I hand your ass to you this afternoon."

Nightmare's eyes widened. "This afternoon?"

"Yeah, four bells after lunch and you are mine. Don't think that you can just put me to sleep like you did Steele, either, I've already planned on that one."

Four bells after lunch…Nightmare quickly did the math in her head. They rang the bell every half an hour, so that must mean that she had two hours till her first official sparring match against this pipsqueak. Easy enough, he was hardly anything of any stature, and she knew her mind could easily overpower his, putting the boy to sleep, no matter what he said he had planned on beforehand.

The boy reached over, snagged the wrapped desert off of her tray, turned and marched off. "Irritating little midget," she spat under her breath.

The clock ticked slowly by, dragging out the hours until her sparring match. The clock seemed to laugh at her as she seethed from her seat in class. She was dying to teach a lesson to her little tormentor, and time seemed to know it. When the time finally came, she was shown down to a locker room where her combat outfit had already been set up for her, as she had requested. A pair of tight, silver pants, and silver spandex shirt were hung neatly in her locker. She pulled on her outfit, and admired the way she looked in the mirror. A line of black ran down the outside of her legs, and a black pair of intricate tribal patterns ran down the sleeves of a skin tight shirt that ended well above her midriff. Reaching behind her, she zipped up the custom made back of her suit to accommodate her wings. Her red wings wrapped themselves around her like a cape, her tail twitched ever so slightly, and she turned and headed out towards the door to the gym.

-------------------

I spun my body in a flurry, my blades dancing around me as I worked my way across the field beside the tower. Something wasn't right, though.

"What's wrong?"

I jabbed and parried the air a few more times in a blinding succession before I stopped, and looked at whoever this was that was interfering on my morning routine. My eyebrow raised slightly as I looked at the boy wonder, who's arms were crossed, his eyemask narrow.

"Don't look at me like that, you know what I mean. Your form is sloppy, and your movements waver in hesitation. That's not like you, and you know it. There's something on your mind isn't there."

I resumed my practice with a fury, a glint of red in the corner of my eye, my teeth grit. Through my efforts, however, my talent seemed to fade even farther, until I had tripped over my own feet, and was stumbling across the grass. Robin stood, patiently watching as I fell apart.

"Ryk…" he started, then thought better of it. With a flick of his wrist, his signature staff extended, and he spun it gracefully into fighting pose. "Spar with me."

With a throaty growl, I turned my unbridled anger towards the agile superhero, and fell towards him in a blaze of blades. Robin, as good as he was, could do nothing more than defend himself against my relentless attacks, but he seemed quite at ease as he did so. My movements became sloppy once more, and the boy took his chance. His defense turned into an awe inspiring blur of steel and cape fury. I blocked desperately, but for some reason could not seem to keep my attention on the fight. A shot broke through my defense, catching me hard in the stomach. I doubled over, only to see the his backswing coming up in a heavy uppercut at my face. I did nothing to protect myself, instead choosing to accept the pain.

……I shouldn't have……

WHAM

I did a complete flip backwards, and landed face down on the ground, blood trickling from my nose. I lay there in agony, but refused to let a sound escape my lips. Robin spun his staff once more, and collapsed it back, replacing it in his utility belt.

"You're off duty for the day." he snapped, and turned sharply back towards the Tower. "And I suggest you find out what's wrong with you, and fix it."

The boy wonder marched his way back into the tower, leaving me to bleed on my own there in the grass.

"Dude," Cyborg caught Robin as he walked in, "don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"I did what needed to be done, Cy."

"Duuude, you almost broke his nose."

"He normally would have pummeled me before I would have landed that. I left myself wide open on purpose, but he just stood there and took it. I don't know what's in to him today, but something had to snap him out of it. That boy takes pain like no one else, and if that's what works…well, that's what I'll use."

-----------------------

I lay where I had been dropped, face down in the dirt, the taste of blood seeping into my mouth. What was wrong with me? I had SEEN the opening he had left in that last attack, I could have come back, beat him, destroyed him…killed him.

I stopped cold.

Killed him? Why was I even thinking that? What was wrong with me?

One thing still bothered me about what had just happened. I had seen the opening that he had left, but I had not _felt_ it. I could always feel my opponents moves before they happened, but this fight was like fighting a ghost. I couldn't feel him…I couldn't…what the hell was wrong with me?

------------------------

Nightmare stood on the edge of the arena they called a gym. The student body had been assembled so that they could witness the first training battle of their new student, as was ritual. Snickers passed around the room, as the veteran students awaited the newbie's welcoming beating. It happened the same way every time, an overconfident new member would strut into the arena, blast around and show off their so called powers, and promptly be stomped by the other "new person" they were pitted against. Everyone knew that this first fight was to break the students in, and that the most talented students were put in as a seemingly nervous opponent. These fights were usually stopped at being just short of fatal, and often did their place to teach the new students their place in life.

Gizmo walked into the arena opposite of where Nightmare sat, and by the amount of cheers that he received, the girl figured he wasn't just some newbie they had pitted her against. She rolled her head from side to side, cracked her knuckles and stepped tentatively out on to the arena. A chorus of boos and cat calls hissed from the stands at her appearance, save one person. The Headmaster seemed very focused on the pattern that was emblazoned on each of her sleeves.

The rest of the crowd, however, could care less about the black pattern. They roared and chanted the name of Nightmare's opponent. Smirking ever so slightly, she stepped to the edge of the arena. The rules had been relatively simple, last one standing wins, no deathblow, and if the opponent tapped out, he must be granted his wish. Slowly, her wings spread from behind her, stretching to their full length. The 'ref' stepped to the middle of the arena.

"Ok you two, let's have a good fair…"his words were cut short as he dove out of the way as a barrage of missiles flew towards him.

Gizmo was laughing maniacally as he unleashed his salvo, the student body went wild. Even the ref cracked a smile. He was no stranger to the way that the students here worked, and who was he to get in the way of their antics.

Nightmare's eyes went wide as she stared at the incoming barraged of missiles, and at the last possible minute, finally spread her wings, and launched herself away from the imminent explosion. The crowd was not disappointed. The blossoming fireball from the convergence of Gizmo's salvo caught up quickly with the winged girl, and rag-dolled her body across the arena. Instead of crashing to the ground, however, her wings spread, steadied her flight, and with a powerful flap of her wings, she brought the explosive momentum around and aimed herself straight at the very much surprised little boy. His rocket pack fired, in a vain attempt to move him from the incoming missile of a girl's body, but he was to slow.

**Thwap!**

Nightmare plowed shoulder first into the pint sized villain's shoulder, barreling both herself and him across the room. The wall came at them quickly, and they both crashed into the reinforced glass. Nightmare smiled seductively into Gizmo's face before releasing him, and flapping silently back to halfway through the field.

Gizmo rocketed away from the wall, spitting explicit language and sprouting numerous laser cannons. His arsenal cut loose with wild abandon, and caught Nightmare off guard in it's ferocity. She instinctively wrapped her powerful wings around her body, using the heavy leather to protect herself from the superheated bursts. Problem was, she was now being upheld by Gizmo's constant barrage, and as soon as the long stream of bolts stopped, there was nothing holding her aloft anymore.

**C-C-Crash!**

The winged girl crashed to the ground, bouncing through a stack of weapons that had been set up for their use.

**Ching**

Nightmare's eyes bugged out as a razor sharp hand-axe stuck into the ground not two inches from her face

**Ching**

A second axe landed exactly opposite her head. A drop of sweat ran down her face, but was quickly replaced by a wicked smile. Rising quickly to her feet, she picked up the pair of axes, and spun them expertly in her hands, and took up a fighting position

Brother Blood half stood from his chair, staring at this development. "So it is true," he muttered, "light shines from the darkness, yet the light has gone out."


	14. Welcome to my Nightmare Part 1

_My friends who have followed my weak attempt at a story, I thank you for your reviews, and for the hours spent plugging away at my story. I must say, though, that real life calls for my attention, my writing will continue, but i cannot garauntee at what pace. As being military, I do not know what sea time will bring with it. Who knows, it may even increase my writing time since I truly can't go anywhere else. Anyways, if you feel the need to contact me, feel free to, my email onboard the ship is morcomj(at)lpd13.navy.mil. Hopefully you all enjoy this next installment into the life of Ryk and the Titans. New villians, new friends, and new powers are all being brought to bear in these next chapters, along with old fears and torments.Enjoy_

-The Dark One

Chapter 14

Welcome to my Nightmare

Nightmare expertly spun the pair of dual headed hand axes in her agile hands. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the tiny little boy hovering halfway across the arena.

"You want to play rough?" she spat, "Well, two can play at that game."

A flash of red and silver shot across the arena, and Gizmo's eyes bugged out in pain. Nightmare's body flew across the arena at an unbelievable pace, and the flat side of one of her axe slammed mercilessly into his gut.

"Omph!"

She spun like a ballerina, and buried her other axe deep into the pack on his back.

**-ZZzzzztt!-**

Gizmo screamed as his pack shorted out, sending rivers of electricity across his body.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaahhhhh!"

Nightmare spun silently, and brought a violent kick down on the boy's head, propelling the now weaponless boy into the floor of the arena.

**-S-Slam-**

"Ugh"

Gizmo lay in an unconscious pile on the ground. Nightmare hovered above his body, spun the axes once more in her hands, looking down with a bloodthirsty glare at the downed boy.

The crowd went wild. Screams, cheers and everything in between exploded into Nightmare's ears, and snapped her out of her bloodlust. She smiled proudly out at the cheering crowd, and slowly lowered herself back to the ground. She landed standing over top of Gizmo, who was just starting to stir. He sat up just in time to have Nightmare's long tail wrap around his throat, and pick him up off his feet. He clawed desperately at the red scales, gasping for air. Nightmare turned her gaze to where Brother Blood sat. Gizmo turned blue. The headmaster slowly rose from his chair, and slowly…slowly began to clap.

The crowd got even louder.

Gizmo's face turned purple.

Nightmare glared at the little genius, snarled at him once more, and flung his body like a rag doll across the arena.

The crowd went wild.

-----------------

I stared out the window of the Titans Tower overlooking the city. I had been sitting still for far to long. I rose with a jerk, and waved to the boy wonder, catching his attention.

"I'm going out for a bit." I said, "I've been sitting around far to much."

"Anything in particular you have in mind?" he responded.

"Naw, just gonna go see what the city has been up to these last few days, just wander a bit if you catch my drift."

Robin nodded, and turned back to the quiet conversation with Starfire I had interrupted.

I turned to the elevator, and made my way down to the garage where my suit was set up.

The elevator door opened to the lower level of the Tower, and I strolled calmly out. I glanced once at where my suit stood, glanced twice, shrugged and walked out the door in my old black combat armor, still missing the trademark jacket.

---------------------

Downtown was very quiet that evening. I was early enough to be before all the nightlife would start, but after general working hours. The city was still very much alive, though, and I took it all in. The smells, the sights, and even the way the wind changed as I walked from in between one set of buildings to the next.

A small diner sat open before me, and I realized it had been a long time since last time I had a good burger. I smiled and walked into the little place. The patrons gasped at first, but I merely waved, and sat myself down in one of the corners. A nervous young waitress girl-stepped up to me, and I smiled back gently.

"Can I help y-you sir?" she stammered, her face burning red.

_Damn…never knew I was **this** famous. I mean c'mon, don't I at least get a chance to be around for a little while?_

I quickly read over the menu, and placed my order. Stephanie, as her nametag identified her by, scampered off, whispered something to the cook, who's eyes went wide, and he went into a frenzied action.

The burger came back to me in record time, and I had the pleasure of enjoying the best burger that I had probably ever had in my life. I couldn't help but notice the shy stares from people all over the diner, and I did my best to return each stare with a smile. I finished my meal, stifled a belch, and walked out, leaving a hefty tip for the shy waitress.

The streets passed silently under my feet, as I wandered towards downtown. A pawn shop passed by and something in the window caught my eye. I stepped in, made a quick purchase, and moved on, toying with the set of throwing daggers I had just bought. 4 black K-Bar throwing knives, and one very intricate, solid silver throwing blade. The black knives looked like any other throwing knife, but the silver one was different from anything I had ever seen. The blade had no handle to it, but instead had a bar at the base of the blade that curved up alongside the sharpened edges, ending in a pair sharpened points as well.

I smiled, placed the blades into my back pocket, and continued my walk.

It had been another few hours when I heard a scraping sound in an alleyway off to my side. A muffled scream caught my attention, and my eyes flew wide. I ran full tilt, down the alleyway, following the noise.

A group of thugs stood at the end of the alley, a frightened girl backed up against a fence. One of the thugs pulled something from his pocket

-Snap-

The switchblade snapped open, and he glared dementedly at the girl.

I snuck closer.

The girl cowered against the fence, her clothes had been tattered and torn, and she was desperately pulling her shirt down to cover herself from where her skirt had been ripped from her body.

The thugs stomped closer, menacingly.

I leapt over their heads, producing both of my daggers from seemingly nowhere. The fight was over before it started.

Two of the thugs stumbled and were downed from a vicious kick I threw into their faces, one more ran for it, and the one holding the switchblade sweat as he held the blade out in front of him.

"Don't fuck with me, man." he growled. "I'll slit your throat dude."

I stood my ground, now between him and the girl. My hands calmly placed my pair of daggers into their hidden sheathes behind my back.

The thug's eyes watched me carefully.

-Step - SLAP!-

In half a heartbeat, I had disarmed the crook, and was now holding the would-be rapist at the point of his own knife.

His eyes grew abnormally large, and he turned to flee from where me. My hand reached into my back pocket, and produced all four of the black throwing knives.

-TH-TH-TH-THWIP-

I released each one individually in a blazing succession, pinning the crook to a dumpster by his clothing, one on each shoulder, and one in each pant leg. I pulled the silver blade, and held it in front of me.

"This," I snarled at the pinned man, "is what sets us apart, moron. This blade," I held the intricate blade up for him to see, "is my mercy for your kind of scum."

I slowly pocketed the silver throwing knife, and calmly pulled the two knives out of his pant legs. I pulled one out of the fabric of his shirt, caught a shifty look in his eyes a moment before I pulled the final one, elbowed him in the face…

**-WHAM!-**

…pulled the last of the black blades from his clothing, and let him slump unconsciously to the ground.

The girl's body rattled the fence she leaned against. I looked over, only to finally recognize the same uniform of the diner I had just eaten at…and the same brown hair as the waitress that had waited on me. She was curled up in a corner of the fence and the building adjoined to it, still pulling her tattered uniform down, and sobbing. I turned my back, not wanting to embarrass the girl, and quickly disrobed one of the thugs lying on the ground.

-FLOP-

A pair of jeans and a shirt landed in front of the crying girl.

"Put them on…he won't be needing them where he's going."

The girl nodded silently, and quickly pulled the 'acquired' clothing on, choosing to just pull the baggy shirt over her tattered one instead of taking more of her clothing off.

In the meantime, I cleaned the thugs of any kind of ID, and tied them up against the dumpster I had pinned their ringleader to only minutes earlier. The sounds of a police siren caught my ears, and I turned towards the girl, who was now wearing a very baggy, very…thug…looking outfit.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here before things get to out of hand."

The girl simply stared at me. I held my hand out to her, and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be right here for you, ok?"

She finally took a shaking step forward, and took my hand. I held hers like a father might hold a daughters to protect and comfort her. We walked out of the alley, and back into the lighted side of the city.

"So, may I walk you home…Stephanie, right?"

Her tear stained face blushed ever so slightly. "I wouldn't mind at all," the corners of her mouth turned up just a little bit, "and you can call me Steph."

-----------------------

"So….does anyone know where our assassin went?"

All eyes turned towards where Raven sat behind her book.

"Uhhhmm….Rae?" Beast Boy started.

The dark girl dropped her book just enough so that her eyes could be seen over the top. "What." She droned.

Beast Boy turned sharply back towards his game. "Nothin….just wonderin' why you were all of a sudden the first one to ask about Ryk, you know he can more than handle himself out there."

Raven let out a long, agitated sigh, and disappeared behind her book again.

And the war against the Covenant raged on behind the protective glass of the television.

------------------

Nightmare lay staring at the ceiling in her room. Gizmo…he was supposed to be good? He had barely been a joke, and she knew now the fact that she had just beat the stuffing out of one of the HIVE's elite. She tossed and turned, wondering about this establishment that that she had chosen to ally herself with. Was it truly worth the risk of fighting with a group with these ones? She shrugged, and rolled over towards the wall, and stared sleeplessly into oblivion

-----------------------

I stopped silently, knowingly, in front of Stephanie's apartment complex.

"You ok now?"

She nodded, staring up into my silver eyes.

I smiled gently down at her. "Don't be afraid to say hi if you see me out wandering around."

"And you," she smiled cutely, "should stop by the diner and say hi again some time."

I laugh silently shook my shoulders. "I'll do that."

Her face turned red, and she darted to the door of her apartment. She smiled and waved from the doorway, then turned, and disappeared inside.

I turned and walked away, a smile spread across my face. I know I couldn't do it for everyone, but did it feel good to make an impact on the people of this city.

-------------------

Inside Stephanie's apartment.

A blonde head and a red head sat with their backs to the door, watching and giggling at the television.

Steph cleared her throat.

The blonde turned about, her sapphire blue eyes wet from the laughter the two on the couch had been sharing. "Hi Steph! You're home…la---te..." her voice trailed off at the sight of her friend in the dirty t-shirt and the overly large, baggy pants with chains hanging from them. The glow on the girls face seemed exactly opposite of what one would expect from someone dressed as such.

The blond poked at the red-head sitting next to her, her eyes wide.

"What's up 'Ness?"

The blonde headed "Ness" didn't respond, but instead gaped at the dirty girl standing in the doorway. The other girl turned her head, looking to where Stephanie stood in front of the doorway, and started.

"What's with the new get-up Steph?"

The brunette in the doorway ignored their stares and their questions. "Vanessa, Jessy…you are never going to believe what just happened to me!"

-----------------------

I stood at the edge of the town, staring down the long, narrow drive that lead to the Titan's Tower. I smiled, shoved my hands in my pockets, and trudged across the land bridge.

-----------------------

Nightmare rose from where she lay, and started early into the morning. The alarm clock next to her head read 3:48am, and it was a long time before classes or even breakfast. Undeterred, she quickly suited up in her silver combat gear, and slipped out to the arena for a little early morning training.

-----------------------

I tossed the damp towel into a clothes basket at the side of my room, and collapsed onto my bed, feeling quite good about how the evening had gone. I glanced at the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock. 3:48am. I was out much later than I had expected, but I had stopped a horrible situation, and earned my keep as a Titan for one more night. I rolled over, and closed my eyes, letting sleep overtake me.

------------------------

Nightmare gasped, staring around the packed arena. The headmaster sat at his seat, glaring down at the combatants tearing at each other in a massive free-for-all in the arena. His eyes caught her where she stood, and a wicked grin cracked his face.

Rising to his feet, Brother Blood motioned to the audience of the massive fight. "My students, we have us a surprise visitor, and volunteer for the grudge match."

Nightmare's eyes grew wide.

"Nightmare!" the wicked grin turned her way, "Welcome to the real H.I.V.E. training matches."

Gritting her teeth, Nightmare walked up to the door in the clear wall. It slid aside silently, and with a grin, and a flash of a pair of hand-axes, she joined the fray.

--------------------

I sat bolt-upright in bed, a cold sweat pouring down my face. I stared wide eyed at the wall, my eyes betraying my confusion.

--------------------

Nightmare growled as she soared over the horde of battling opponents. Like a bird of prey, she waited patiently, her leathery wings carrying her effortlessly, waiting for the right moment to make her move.

The mass of bodies below her fought without hesitation, blood spattered the ground from a broken nose or two, and screams of the battle resonated throughout the building.

Nightmare glanced downwards, glaring at a particular pair fighting off to the side, away from the rest of the group. Absorbed in each other, they were unaware of her murderous smile and the change in her flight. She turned her body, adjusted her grip on the hand axes, and dropped like a falcon towards the two.

**-WHAP!- **

**-SMACK!-**

The two bodies crumpled to the ground from the devastating blow of the side her axes.

A smirk, and she crouched to take to the skies once again.

"rrrrrRRRRRAAAAHHHHH!"

The girl turned just in time to see a monster of a boy bearing down at her, the very same stocky one that had been ignoring her earlier with that little techno brat she had swatted the day before.

She smiled, motioning a hand towards his rush.

To the crowds surprise, Mammoth stumbled in his rush, tripped over Nightmare's outstretched foot, and was fast asleep before he even hit the ground.

--------------------

"Nnnnggghhh."

I gripped my head, squeezing my eyes shut as a tremendous pressure applied itself to my skull.

---------------------

Nightmare's gaze fell across several more opponents, and they slumped to the ground in a forced slumber.

Brother Blood stood to his feet, watching his newest student decimate the ranks of some of his most experienced students. The silver-clad girl's eyes rose up to meet his, and she smiled seductively. With a grunt, each and every one of the combatants suddenly, and unexplainably, dropped to the ground, fast asleep.

---------------------

A howl destroyed the silence of my room, screaming from my throat. I convulsed on the bed, gripping my skull.

---------------------

In awe, the HIVE headmaster watched as even the audience themselves began to fall to the induced slumber.

---------------------

A knock at my door.

Raven's voice "_Ryk? What's going on?"_

My body shook and convulsed on my bed. My mouth opened, and snapped back closed. I tried to scream, but all I managed was a weak whisper. "h-h-help me"

Another wave racked against my head, and my back arched in agony. I curled again on the bed, assuming the fetal position. "please….help me"

Raven's voice again, "_Ryk? Are you ok?"_

'_For the love of God, just open the damn door!' _shot through my head.

And yet, the girl respected my privacy.

I managed to roll over to the side of the bed, dangling one arm over the side…trying…struggling…

------------------

Raven stood outside of my door "Ryk?" she called, one last time.

She waited a moment, then turned to walk away.

_**-THWUMP-**_

Raven gasped, spun back towards the door, and slapped her palm over the access panel.

_-Swish-_

The door slid quietly to the side, and Raven's eyes widened. I lay there on the floor, where I had managed to roll off the side of my bed.

I was a mess, sweat ran in rivers down my face, my clothes soaked.

"Ryk!"

-------------------

Robin's communicator vibrated next to his bed

….and vibrated

….and vibrated

….and -**_BAM-_**

Robin's hand slammed down on top the annoying, buzzing device, opened it, and mumbled incoherently into it.

"Robin," Raven's voice droned from the other end, "Ryk's room…**now!"**

The urgency in Raven's voice drug the boy wonder instantly from his bed. He ran down the hall in nothing but his sweatpants he slept in and his eye mask.

-------------------

I gripped Raven's robe with an urgency. "Y-you have to….t-t-to get me away f-f-from here" I mumbled painfully.

Raven held my arching body down to keep me from twisting myself in half. Robin shot into the room at full speed, and slid to a stop just shy of where Raven held me down.

"RYK?" he exclaimed.

"I n-need to be outside."

"Nonsense, you need to be in the infirmary."

"O-outside….please"

My voice was becoming weaker, more desperate.

"If you say so."

Robin and Raven both draped my twitching self in between their shoulders, and carried me out the back doors of the Tower, and away from the tall building. They stopped on the beach, both panting from the effort of carrying my convulsing body.

"Leave me here, go back inside"

"No chance in hell, Ryk, and you know that."

"Get **inside _NOW!_**"

Both the boy wonder and the dark sorceress jumped back from the sudden roar that escaped my throat. All four eyes fixed on my pair as they slowly turned from the seemingly normal silver eyes to a solid silver, almost as if someone had replaced my eyes with flowing mercury.

"**_I CAN'T HOLD BACK MUCH LONGER_" **I roared, "**_GET AWAY FROM ME!_**"

Both of my friends turned and ran back into the tower, leaving me to convulse on the ground.

Forcibly, I stood to my feet, and let out an earth-shattering scream.

-------------------

Nightmare looked around the arena at the entire building full of sleeping people. With a smirk, she turned her attention back towards the last person awake.

"Brother Blood, Headmaster, whatever you want me to call you…have I not already proven myself to you?"

The aging man on the balcony looked harshly back at her, but his eyes were getting heavy. He shook off the feeling, and glared back at the girl. She smiled, and shrugged at him.

He yawned.

---------------------

I screamed, a silver aura appearing around my body.

---------------------

Nightmare looked on as the headmaster struggled for his conscious side. She knew long ago that she already had him in her grasp, and only now had to prove it, to show him of her worth.

And Brother Blood…was sleeping.

---------------------

Rocks lifted from the earth, and shattered around me. I held back, and held back…and held back…

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!"

A single thought ran through my head. _"I'm sorry…I can't hold back anymore."_

And yet I held back…and held back…and held back…

---------------------

Nightmare smirked.

---------------------

And I finally released, unable to contain myself any longer.

"RRRRRAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!**"

The earth flattened, and fled downwards from my feet. I stood on mid air, not that I had moved, but that the ground had exploded away from me. A crater formed beneath my glowing, silver body, the very ground disintegrating around me. I looked blindly out, away from the tower, and let the scream roar on.

Two pair of eyes watched out a window of the tower. Deep within Raven's mind, a demon fled into the darkest recesses it could find, hiding from this raw display of power, and an influenced vision.

Outside the window, I forced my mind to dwell on things. A tree I felt not far from me.

**-CRAAAAACK--_BOOOOOOOOM-_**

Splinters of a destroyed tree flew across the island.

I focused my thoughts on solitary items

_**-C-C-C-C-C-C-CRAAAAACK-**_

_**-B-B-BOOOOOOM-**_

_**-C-C-C-CRUUUUUNCH-**_

Everything my mind touched was destroyed instantly.

'_I have to focus' I thought to myself 'I can't let my mind wander to the Tower or my…'_

_**-SMAAAAASH!-**_

The closest doors leading into the Tower were thrown from their hinges, mangled, and destroyed.

I forced the thought from my head.

--------------------

Nightmare looked proudly around the arena at her handiwork…

…but no one else enjoyed it, they all were fast asleep.

---------------------

'_Focus…focus…find the cause of this…'_

My mind was performing in its most destructive state, and I would continue on forever, it seemed. That is, unless, I cut off the power that was tormenting it, or killed myself from the expense of my energy.

I chose to cut the torment.

'_There…I've got it.'_

In my mind, I could 'see' a red glow emanating from the northern side of the city. One tiny tentacle from the dome reached out, and stretched all the way to the side of my head.

I sent my own rainbow colored stream rocketing alongside the red one, but was stopped solid by a mental block...the entire red dome was a mental barrier…

But it was…human

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

And let go.

The red tentacle of power turned silver as my power shot through it in the form of a feedback. The red dome instantly shone silver…

-----------------

…And Nightmare screamed. She dropped to her knees, gripping her head firmly between two petite hands.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

The headmaster yawned, rubbing his eyes.

---------------------

I howled into the outpouring of my mental wrath

"**RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA--**

---------------------

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

Nightmare's knees buckled, and she fell to the ground. The student body there in the arena stirred as a whole.

And as quickly as it began…the pain was gone. Nightmare was left kneeling in the center of the arena, suddenly looking very bashful for the outburst she had let escape.

The headmaster stood to his feet, and slowly started clapping. The entire audience followed suit, until a roar of approval echoed around inside the arena.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Welcome to my Nightmare Part 2

-1Chapter 15

Welcome to my Nightmare Part 2

Five pair of eyes now watched from inside the Tower as I slowly fell from my levitation, crumbling into a heap in the crater I had formed.

A shivering, wide-eyed Raven slowly stepped over the smashed door, making her way towards where I lay. Robin and Starfire walked out just a few steps behind, Cyborg and Beast Boy brought up the rear.

It was only a few steps before Raven broke into a run, displaying an unusual concern. The rest walked timidly behind her.

I lay on the ground in a pool of my own sweat, red drops forming on my skin as I sweat blood. I didn't shiver, I didn't quake. There was hardly even breath issuing from my lungs. I had used up so much of my energy, that I could do little more than hang on to what little shreds of life I had left. And then…my heart stopped.

The dark sorceress dropped to her knees next to me, and pulled my head into her lap. Robin arrived and immediately checked for vital signs

"Not breathing," he rattled off, callously, "No pulse, temperature dropping quickly."

He turned my head to the side, knelt next to my side, and positioned himself to begin CPR on me.

"Don't" Raven droned. "He'll be fine."

Robin stared at the pale girl.

"He has placed himself into suspended animation. His brain is working fine, even his heart still pumps, but at such an incredibly slow pace that you would never notice."

"Incredible," Cyborg's voice from behind them, "a perfect state of suspended animation. And from the looks of it, he placed himself into it."

I didn't move, I didn't breathe, I didn't even let my heart flutter. To do so would have been instant death for me, and I knew it. My friends…I could still hear them, feel them…had figured out what was going on, no need to confirm what was already being accepted as fact.

-A voice in Raven's head-

"_Raven…I need your help."_

She nodded, slowly.

"_I have to rebuild myself, but I need help with it."_

"_What can I do?"_

"_Just be still, and relax and be **here**. This won't hurt, but you will become tired. Stay with me Rae."_

"_Ok, do what you must…I trust you."_

I tapped her Telekinetic powers, pulling the energy that she used for that into myself…leeching off of my friend. A vampire, of sorts, that didn't have to use that power, but could should I need to.

Raven's eyes drooped, and she struggled to stay awake. She voluntarily let me feed off of her power, and within moments, my heartbeat started strong once more.

My eyes fluttered open, and I stared up into the drowsy sorceress.

"Rae?" Robin stammered, "RAVEN?"

Robin was ignored.

"Did it work?" Raven muttered.

"Yes…thank you."

"What just…" Robin blinked, confused. he cut himself off and turned to silence the others.

The remaining three Titans had gathered behind him, all staring down at the pair of figures on the ground.

Starfire hugged Robin's arm, cooing softly…

…Cyborg's jaw dropped…

…Beast Boy's eyes bugged out…

…and Raven and I slept, my head gently cradled in her lap.

-----------------------

…Later that day…

-----------------------

From the peak of the sky, the sun brunt down on the Titans Tower. Inside, four young superheroes went about their business. Outside, two figures huddled together in the center of a smoldering crater. One sat holding the other's head in her lap, her blue cloak spotted with dark stains from the blood she had wiped off of his face. Red streaks still ran down his arms from the blood he had sweat.

Silver eyes groaned open once more, their strange color back to the 'normal' silver they always were. I squinted into the light, and a pair of violet eyes came into focus, staring out over the calm ocean. I could still feel her petite hands gently cradling my head. With a groan, I sat upright, and the two of us sat side by side, not saying a word.

-----------------------

Night fell, and the Titans had all gathered in the main room.

Beast Boy put a voice to what everyone else was thinking. "What…exactly…happened to you?"

"I dunno," I replied, happier than I should have been, "but I think it was actually for the best."

That instantly gathered the undivided attention of every person in the room.

"In the sleep that I got after that…happenstance, I had a dream, or maybe it was a vision, or something like that. I saw things, learned things about myself, things I have never been taught, but somehow, I knew. Some things like this."

I held out my hand, palm up, clenched it into a fist, and concentrated.

A silver sparkle appeared around my fist.

A drop of sweat ran down my face and dripped to the tabletop.

The glittering silver grew brighter.

-**FLASH**­-

A 'dagger' of pure, Psionic energy burned in my grasp. Each Titans eyes grew wide in surprise, but one pair of eyes were locked on the silver energy blade. Starfire stared in awe, before sliding off her seat and kneeling before where I sat.

Everyone stared at the alien girl.

"My Lord Psionic, as required by the law of my people, if by my life or death I may serve you, I shall do as you wish. My life…" she took my right hand in both of her own, and bowed till her forehead touched the back of my fingers, "…as required bye the law of my people, belongs to you."

Every jaw fell open.

Mine hit the floor.

"Star, I'm sure…"

"**SILENCE Robin!"** Starfire glared at the Boy Wonder. "We are in the presence of a _Psionic_! A descendant of the saviors of Tamaran! Our entire civilization owes them our very lives!"

The Tamaranian turned back towards where I was, only to find herself staring directly into my eyes. She gasped, fell backwards, and averted her eyes away from my gaze.

"Starfire," I said calmly.

Still she averted her eyes.

"Koriand'r."

Her eyes snapped to mine. It was the first time I had used her true name.

"I do not know what this savior of your world is that you speak of, but I am not the master of anyone."

Her eyes cast to the side again. "But after all your kind has done for mine, we must repay you for…"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her cold. "Then just be my friend. That is more than enough of a payment for me."

"But my lord, according to our law, my life belongs to you, the lives of my entire planet belong to your kind."

My eyes grew cold. "One: I am not worthy of being anyone's 'lord', Kory, I am your friend. Two: if you want me to give orders, I can, but I would rather you follow Robin's orders of your own choice, not mine."

She shuddered at the sound of her name.

"B-but the law…"

My hand turned her jaw so that she looked me once more in the eyes. "Am I truly that powerful over you that I hold your very life and death in my hands?"

Her hands glowed brilliant green, and she pointed them at her own chest. "Just give me the word…"

Robin gasped, and started to get up, but my glare shoved him back in his seat.

Raven's book hid the ground with a thud.

Cyborg shuddered.

And Beast Boy did the only thing he knew how…he rambled. "STAR! NO! Don't do it Star! Please, you're our friend…" he spat his pleadings endlessly, but Starfire's gaze never broke from my eyes.

And I knew what I had to do. I gave orders.

"Lower your hands, Koriand'r, there will be no blood shed today."

The burning green disappeared from her wrists, and she dropped her hands back to her side, still staring blankly back into my eyes.

"It has been an honor to fight alongside you, Koriand'r, and it is my wish that it continues."

She nodded, silently.

"I also wish for our friendship to continue…"

Again, she nodded.

"But something must be done about this whole master/servant ordeal, it is unacceptable."

Her eyes widened.

"I have a proposal for you. I know that if I tell you that I free you from your contract, it will mean nothing to you. I have been around you long enough to know that you will not take something like that freely, so I offer a trade. You teach me what my…kind did for you and your people, and I shall grant you freedom from this contract that holds you to me. Since I have power over your very life or death, I can force you to accept my proposal, but I would rather force you to think, and decide on it for yourself."

Starfire shivers.

"What do you say, Kory? Your freedom from the contract that binds you to not only myself, but to my entire kind. I want you to be my friend, Koriand'r, not my servant, not my soldier, and certainly not as my enemy. Think, Koriand'r, and decide for yourself. I do not want to destroy your honor with my proposal, but even more so, I do not want you to be bound to anyone. Think and decide, Koriand'r, for until you answer my question, all you have is my silence."

She still shuddered every time I spoke her name.

I leaned back into the chair that I sat in, pressing my lips firmly together.

All attention was given to the kneeling Tamaranian in the center of the room.

**-FWEEEP FWEEEEEEP FWEEEEEEP-**

The alarm went off, as usual, at the worst possible time.

We spun as a whole, turning towards the screen.

"…S.T.A.R. Labs," Robin mumbled

And like that, we all were off.

---------------------

Robin's R-Cycle was the first to arrive at the police barricade. The T-Car was the next on scene, it's tires screeching to a halt as it brought Cyborg and Raven to the source of the crime. I arrived next, landing in a swirl of black wings, a cloud of dust, and a scream of thrusters. Starfire and Beast Boy brought up the rear, landing side by side in tandem.

"So what's the situation."

The commissioner looked up from where he sat at the Boy Wonder. "Them, for starters." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at a veritable assault force of well armed thugs who had taken cover behind various hastily set up blockades. "But they're not the real problem, they're just keeping us outside."

One of Robin's eyebrows lifted.

It's those damn HIVE kids again. One of the guards recognized that little techno brat and his thick headed friend, but there was a new girl with them, he said something about her having wings or something."

Robin looked at Cyborg, to Raven, to Starfire, to Beast Boy, and finally to myself.

"Well," the green elf smiled, "What're we waiting for?"

And with that, he turned into a huge Brahma bull, and charged the line of defending thugs.

Robin shrugged, and turned after the charging bovine. "Titans, GO!"

Gunfire roared at us from behind the barricades, and bright streaks of bullet fire flew by our rapidly moving bodies. The Boy Wonder was the first to reach the gunmen, and sent them scattering from the end of his staff.

A green gorilla grunted into the side of a truck, tipping it over towards several hidden thugs, scattering them like chaff to the wind.

**-Bl-Bl-Bl-Bl-Bl-Blam-**

**-Cl-Cl-Cl-Cl-Cl-Clank-**

A barrage of bullets from a trio of gunmen were deflected off of Robin's spinning staff.

**-SMACK-**

A lightning quick fist instantly KO'd the first thug.

**-TH-THWACK-**

The first to fall was quickly joined by his to comrades, each falling silently to the ground from an expertly placed steel boot.

Robin stood victoriously in his corner of the battle, smirked for a moment, and dove into the fray once more.

"**RAWR"**

A green panther wrestled a Tommy gun from the hands of a shaking thug, morphed into a gorilla, and hurled the weapon into the gut of another. The gorilla morphed again into a raging T-Rex and stomped through the crowd with wild abandon, the small caliber rounds bouncing off its thick hide.

**-FL-FL-FL-FL-FL-FL-FL-FL-FL-FL-FL-FL-FLAAAAAAAAASH-**

Starbolts blasted through barricades, shattered weapons, and a final enormous charge blew several of the gunmen from their hiding places, and scattered them across the ground.

­**-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BLAM-**

**-P-P-P-P-POW-**

**-RATTA-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-TAT-**

I blasted through the crowd with incredible speed, focusing in on the group in the back with the heavier weapons. I could hear the repeating rattle of several AK-47s and what even sounded like a few M-16s even.

My wings folded back, and I dove towards the machinegun nest, smirking as the rounds bounced off of my armor. I held my hand out, and returned fire with my needle gun. The weapon's projectiles tore through the weapons, heating the metal to an untouchable red almost as soon as they hit them. Sumersaulting in mid-air, I landed feet first on two separate gunners…

**-TH-THWAP-**

Karate chopped a third across the side of his throat, and bitch-slapped a fourth with my wing, sending him spinning across the nest.

I spun, victoriously, and gasped.

Four gunners glared at me, a twisted grin plastered on their face, each kneeling behind a fully loaded SAW assault weapon.

I roared out a warning both vocally and telepathically.

"_**GET DOWN!"**_

I spun to flee and saw Robin leap behind an overturned semi trailer, joining the rest of the Titans behind there, with a flash, I soared towards them.

**-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BLAM-**

An ungodly amount of lead poured from the barrels of the weapons, and tore into the wings of my hard suit. I fell hard to the ground, and rolled behind a stack of boxes.

My right wing sagged…sagged…drooped…cracked…and fell off.

**-THUMP-**

I stared at the fallen piece of hardware, blinked, and looked over towards where the rest of the team was hiding.

**-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BLAM-**

The torrent of lead never seemed to let up.

I looked at the team again.

Looked towards where the police department was taking shelter behind their squad cars.

Looked towards the team.

Groaned.

And dove, rolling, jumping, and running as hard as I could.

**-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BLAM-**

**-CR-CR-CR-CR-CRACK!-**

I took five rounds in my opposite wing

**-SMASH-**

Another round shattered the chest piece of my armor

**-CRRRRAAACK-**

One final round caught my helmet, destroying the electronics within it just as I managed to dive behind the semi trailer.

I grunted, and tore the helmet from my head, tossing the worthless piece of equipment away from where I sat, and sweat.

Robin growled, "Where in the hell did they get their hands on weapons of that caliber?"

I was peeling off the rest of the destroyed armor, cutting myself out of some places with my silver blades.

Beast Boy whimpered. "Don't they ever run out of ammo?"

I shook my head. "Those are SAW assault rifles, the box of ammo on the side holds 200 rounds of ammunition, and I saw over 50 extra boxes sitting behind them.

My eyes fell upon two of the officers close enough to hear me.

"Your guns!" I shouted, "Throw them here!"

They stared at me.

The commissioner growled at them "Dammit, do what he says, unless you wanna go toe to toe with the military's own technology."

The two officers went wide-eyed, and threw me their pistols.

"The clips, I'll need everything you have left!"

They each threw over two extra clips, then shouted to some of the other of the law. In short notice, I had two 9mm pistols and 10 extra clips of ammunition. In a crude fashion, the extra clips were tied to my legs in a peculiar fashion. I held the pistols up towards the sky, one in each hand, and leaned back against the side of the trailer, concentrating. My mind pulsed, and I felt my way through the guns. My gaze fell sharply upon the Cyborg. "Don't you ever suggest to me that I should do this more often."

I looked at the pistol in my right hand, then to my left, and my mind _bonded_ with each weapon.

For some reason, Starfire jerked back. "A slayer," she whispered, inaudible to anyone but herself.

I stood, slowly, staring straight ahead. My mind reached out, sensing where the four heavy gunners were, and into their ammo boxes.

3.…..

**-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BLAM-**

2.…..

**-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BLAM-**

1.…..

**-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-BL-****CLICK-**

NOW!

I dove from my hiding place, face first towards the gunners, my body horizontal to the ground. I rotated twice, and popped off a quad of rounds

**-BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM-**

All four ammo boxes the thugs were reaching for where blown out of their reach.

I landed in a slide, and brought the pair of pistols to bear against the four SAW gunners. My body jerked to action, and I exploded from my kneeling position, leaping forward and continuing in a flat out spring towards the nest.

**-BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM BL-BLAM ****CL-CLICK-**

I fired the pistols in rapid succession, blasting each ammo box that the gunmen reached for back out of their grasps. I reached the cluster of barrels that they had been using for cover, and leapt over. As I leapt, my thumb hit the release for the clips on the pistols.

**-Cl-Clack-**

And reloaded them by slapping them through a pair of the clips that were tied to my thighs.

-**Cl-Clip-**

Landed in a crouch, flipped backwards away from a flying punch, and released the slides on the pistols.

**-Sn-Snap-**

My feet planted firmly atop the very barrels that had offered the gunners protection only moments ago, my cold eyes glaring back at them.

I jumped again, spun in mid air, and released four more rounds.

**-BLAM-**

**-BLAM-**

**-BLAM-**

**-BLAM-**

Each gunner fell to his backside, screaming, and staring at the new piercing in his right hand.

I glared at each one in turn.

Brought the 9mm in my right hand to the closest thugs forehead…

**-THWAP-**

Robin's staff cracked the bleeding man across the back of his skull, dropping him unconsciously to the ground.

I blinked, gasped, and dropped the guns.

"Good job Ryk," he said, his voice unnaturally calm, his eyes noting my own glossing over.

The rest of the team stood behind me, smiling in approval. Starfire held out my forgotten blades, offering them back to me.

I smirked, and took the blades from her hands, but still maintained my sworn silence to her.

"Well, shall we get to where the real party is?"

We all nodded in agreement at the little changeling, and turned towards the doors.

**-**PHWISH-

The doors slid open, and the trio of HIVE students walked out nonchalantly, laughing amongst each other. Two of them noticed us, and grabbed the tall, winged girl by her shoulders.

"So," Gizmo chuckled, "The Titan brats have finally shown up, and with that assassin no less, things never cease to amaze me."

"You leave Ryk out of this!" Starfire growled, clenching her fists into a combat pose.

"OOOOOooo!" Mammoth cackled, "I do believe the alien has a crush!"

I didn't notice.

Neither did Nightmare.

My eyes were locked on hers

Hers on mine.

My jaw fell agape.

Hers set in a firm line.

"Hello Ryk," she purred smoothly.

"N-Nightmare?" I stammered.

She smirked, spun at an amazing speed, and caught the flat side of one of her axes across my chest.

**-WHAAAAP-**

I rag dolled across ground, flying almost 6 feet back before crashing into the ground.

I growled, and pulled myself up towards my feet.

Gizmo laughed, and brought a quad of laser guns to bear against where I lay.

"YOU SHALL NOT **TOUCH HIM!"** Starfire screamed at the boy.

"And what are you going to do about it, ET?" he smirked.

Star gasped as Mammoth grabbed her in a bone shattering bear hug from behind.

Nightmare stood threateningly between the rest of the Titans and where I struggled to my feet.

Gizmo charged his laser cannons up to full power

-WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

And aimed at my struggling self.

I hid a smirk with a 'painfully' raised arm.

"**RRRRRUUUAAAAAAAGGHHHH!"**

With an incredible burst of strength, Starfire ripped herself from Mammoth's grasp, and sped towards Gizmo

Gizmo fired

**-ZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPP-**

Just as Starfire stepped between where I clung to the wall and his path of fire.

-**SPLOOORCH-**

A brilliant laser beam tore through Starfire's shoulder and thigh. She spun a full three hundred sixty degrees from the blast, green blood leaking profusely from her wounds.

In the background, the rest of the Titans were fully occupied with Nightmare and Mammoth, and hadn't even noticed Star being hit.

But I had.

"**KORY!"** I screamed, dropped my 'pain' act and ran towards her at full speed.

Starfire knelt on the ground, green tears running down her face to match the green blood leaking from her shoulder and hip. "I have done everything I can in life, Ryk." she mumbled, "and now, I'll give you one more moment to escape with my death."

Gizmo glared down at her from where he hovered above. "Stupid alien bitch." he swore, "I'll kill you too."

**-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP-**

End Chapter 15


	16. Welcome to my Nightmare Part 3

_Hello again ya'll, sorry about the long time between updates, but i took the Christmas season off. Hopefully everyone had a chance to enjoy the Holidays with their families. Anyways, without further taking up your time, here it is, Part 3 of Welcome to my Nightmare._

Welcome to my Nightmare Part 3

**-ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP-**

Gizmo stared down at the cloud of smoke from where his quad of lasers had been focused. He laughed maniacally, tears of giddiness flowing down his face. "I killed her!" he squealed, "I squashed that alien bitch!"

He looked down again, squinting, trying to see through the smoke. All he had to do now was finish off that annoying assassin.

He spotted a pair of silver blades against the wall where I had been struggling to my feet.

"Good," he mumbled to himself, "He's unarmed."

He squinted into the smoke again, and his eyes bugged out. There, in the middle of the smoke cloud, were two figures. One was sitting on her ankles, her hands placed on the ground, her head bowed. The other was 'hugging' her from behind, a single arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Heh." A drop of sweat ran down the side of his face. "Got 'em both with one shot."

But something seemed to good to be true.

Both with one shot? Superheroes never fell that easily.

A head turned in the smoke, and a pair of **silver **eyes glared at him. My free left hand rose, holding a fan of four black throwing knives.

Gizmo's eyes went wide, and he fired his jetpack madly trying to put distance between myself and him.

**-FWOOOOOOSH-**

**-SWWIIIIIIIIIIIISHH-**

**-THWAAACK!-**

I released all four blades at the same time, and each found their mark. Gizmo was pinned to the side of the overturned semi trailer by all four of his laser cannons. They had been pinned behind him by four expertly thrown throwing knives, spreading his cannons out in an X pattern behind him.

My fist clenched.

**-FLASH-**

The Psi-dagger appeared in my shaking fist, yet I did not loosen my grip on the Tamaranian.

Gizmo swore profusely.

Mammoth took notice.

"Nightmare!" the beefy boy shouted, staring at where I knelt, "I think this is our cue to go!"

Nightmare spun gracefully, her wing slapping Cyborg senseless. Her gaze fell upon where I knelt holding the alien girl. It traveled from there to where Gizmo was stuck to the trailer.

Gizmo simpered.

I growled, and held the shimmering Psi-blade out defensively.

Something in that situation caused Nightmare to take notice.

**-WHACK-**

She backhanded a charging Robin with almost no effort, sending him to a collapsed heap. "Yeah, I've had enough fun for the evening," she purred. "Let's get outta here."

**-CLICK-**

Gizmo smiled as his skewered weapons unlocked from his pack. He waved, swooped over, grabbed a metal briefcase, and flew off behind a retreating Nightmare. Mammoth smiled his stupid smile, and with a huge bound, was over the fence and gone into the night.

The Titans groaned as they rolled back to their feet. Robin's costume had been torn in several places, a few thin lines of blood decorated his arms and legs, and one arm hung uselessly at his side. Cyborg had a shoulder sparking from a blow he had taken from one of Nightmare's hand-axes. Beast Boy rubbed a welt on the side of his head, and they all stared at where I knelt behind the Tamaranian girl.

"STARFIRE!" Robin stumbled across the distance, holding a limp right arm.

Raven rose from behind an overturned car, her cape tattered and torn, her face and legs bruised and battered. "What the…" she never finished her sentence, her eyes were locked on the happy-go-lucky alien that was shaking and bleeding in my arms.

Starfire's mouth opened and closed as she struggled for the strength to speak. "Why did you save me?" she mumbled, "It is my duty to put my life on the line for you, the Psionics have done enough for us already."

"Don't you get it?" I whispered into her ear, "Koriand'r, I don't want you to be my slave or my protector! You are my teammate, my friend, and I wouldn't give that up for the world."

"But the law…" she mumbled. She squirmed in my grasp, but I held her tight.

"You have to stay here," I whispered, interrupting her. "The one burst went clean through your shoulder, I know it hurts, but bear with it for a bit longer. It is that same pressure that's keeping you alive."

Robin finally limped his way to the scene, followed at an interval by the rest of the team. I scanned the team quickly, picked out the least injured of which and called him over.

"Beast Boy, over here, quick!"

Robin was in a daze. He slumped to his knees in front of the ravaged Tamaranian. "Star…I…I couldn't protect you…why you…why couldn't it have been me…why…"

I let his voice trail off, but reached out with my free arm, grabbed his good hand, and positioned it over her bleeding thigh.

"Robin, stay with me." I spoke firmly into his face, "I need you to keep pressure right here, ok?"

He nodded numbly.

Starfire's green blood still slowly seeped out from under his glove, running down his arm and staining the red material. Robin's eyes fall from the alien girl's face to where my hand has turned a bright shade of green from the wound in her shoulder.

"Ryk," his eyes are now searching mine, "How bad is it?"

I looked him square in the eyes, and spoke to him with my mind. 'I don't know, but don't take the pressure off that leg, she's already lost a lot of blood, and I don't know how much more she can lose."

Robin took the silent conversation much better than I would have thought, and applied a bit of extra pressure to where I had placed his hand. Beast Boy finally arrived at where we sat, and nearly passed out from the sight of all the blood.

-SMACK!-

He slapped himself…hard…across his face, snapping himself out of it.

"Listen to me," I said sternly to him, "I have to get a wrap made up to cover her wounds, but I can't move from where I'm at right now. You have to take over for me here."

The changeling nodded solemnly.

I took one of his hands, and replaced where mine was on her shoulder, then grabbed his other hand and slid it in between her back and my chest.

"Uunnngghh" Starfire groaned painfully from the movement.

The green elf's eyes widened as he realized the severity of the girl's injuries. I pressed down firmly on his green hands, exhibiting the force of pressure I wanted him to keep, and finally slid myself away from where I knelt.

Cyborg, Raven and Robin gasped at the green stain that ran from the chest of my sensor suit and down my left leg.

**-FLASH-**

The Psi-dagger appeared in my hand once more, and with a flash, I cut my suit in half at the waist. A moment later, and I had removed the top half of suit. The spandex like material would be perfect for an impromptu bandage.

-**RIIIIIP-**

I tore the fabric at the seams, opening it up so I could wrap her shoulder with it. I doubled it over, tripled it over, and wrapped it across her bleeding left shoulder, keeping Beast Boys hands trapped inside of it. Once I had stretched the material to my satisfaction around her shoulder, I physically pulled Beast Boy's hands out from under the 'bandage'.

"AAAAH!"

Starfire's high-pitched squeak of pain shot tears into the changeling's eyes.

**-RIIIIIIP-**

I stood up, and removed the bottom half of the pant leg I had just torn off. In another moment I had wrapped the stretchy material around her thigh, and removed Robin's hand as well.

Another squeak from the Tamaranian, but I ignored it and barked at Cyborg to bring the car around. The titanium superhero stared blankly at Star before leaping into action. He flipped open a panel on his wrist, and 'drove' the car there.

I tore the back door of the car open, and lifted the Star from the ground, gently laying her in the back. I literally threw Robin in with her, placing her head in his lap. I yanked open the passenger's door, and glared at Raven.

"Get in."

She stared at me.

"Get….in."

She slowly started making her way towards the open door.

She to was thrown into the car.

Cyborg was the next on to catch my glare.

"Du…de…"

In a blur, he ran to his door, opened it, and climbed in.

"I got the hint dude, no more body tossing."

I nodded, slammed Raven's door closed, and stuck my head in the open window. I looked Raven straight in her eyes. "Do what you can to calm her mind, this might not be the smoothest of rides."

I stood upright, and smacked my hand on the top of the car. "Step on it!"

**-SCREEEEECH-**

Rubber burnt off from under the car as it sped towards the Tower. I looked after it for a split second before turning towards where Beast Boy still knelt on the ground, his hands covered in the Tamaranian's green blood. His eyes locked on those same hands.

My firm hand fell on his shoulder, and I looked him in the eyes.

His mouth opened, but I stopped him short.

"I know….I know….but I need to ask you one more thing."

He nodded, a fire in his eyes.

"You need to beat the Titans back home, and prep the med facility, ok? I'm not fast enough, and you carrying me wouldn't be fast enough, so go, and I'll catch up when I get there."

He nodded, leapt into the air, transformed into a falcon, and was gone into the evening sky. My gaze fell from the retreating bird to another object still on the ground.

The R-Cycle.

I sighed, walked over and fired up the bike. With a screech of rubber and the roar of the high powered engine, I shot off down the road, doing my best to catch the rocketing T-Car.

-----------------------------

Cyborg exploded into the Titans medical facility, only to find that it had already been prepped for him. Beast Boy ran around the room in a frenzy, setting up a last few things.

"Cyborg!" he shouted from across the room, "good, you're here. The EKG needs to be moved over to Starfire's bed." He pointed blindly at where one of the beds had been meticulously set up.

Cyborg stared at the busy little elf. "Dude, this is……"

"Dude." the little elf snorted, "This isn't like me, I know, but it's not time for jokes. This is STARFIRE we're worrying about, and I'll do whatever I can to help out. Now are you gonna move the EKG or not?"

Cyborg spun and drug the machine over to where Beast Boy had pointed just as Robin walked in the door, gently carrying the Tamaranian. Raven followed behind him, her face all but covered by her cowl.

Beast Boy spun towards where Cyborg stood. "Alright, Cy, the ward's yours. I set up, but that's where my expertise ends."

Cyborg nodded, and motioned Raven towards him. "I could use a cool head right about now."

Raven nodded, and stepped up to the other side of where Robin had lay their injured teammate.

"Everyone else…out!"

Robin glared.

Cyborg glared back. "Out, Robin. I'll let you know when she's stable."

Robin deflated. He turned his sagging shoulders back towards the door and slumped his way out.

Beast Boy stood at the foot of Star's bed. "Cyborg…"

The android turned, glaring at the elf.

"Cy…" a tear ran down his face, "Good luck, and steady hands." The changeling turned, and let himself out of the medical ward.

-CLICK-

The door closed behind him.

Cyborg's shoulders slumped down, and he looked tiredly at the dark sorceress across from him.

Outside the door, I was just walking up, tucking Robin's signature helmet under my arm.

Beast Boy slumped down on the floor next to where Robin sat. "Not again…" he whispered, "don't take her from us too."

My mind instinctively reached out to find what bothered the boy, but I quickly reigned it in. Even so, I picked up a single word, a single name. Terra.

I shrugged it off, took a step towards the two collapsed heroes, thought better of it, turned and walked off. They needed each other right now, not the newbie.

Robin glanced up after the retreating form, but didn't say a word about it. He looked over towards where Beast Boy sat mumbling, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"She'll be ok," the Boy Wonder mumbled, more for himself than for the one he consoled. "Cyborg knows what he's doing, and Ryk acted fast enough to contain her wounds right off, she'll be ok."

The Titans leader and their youngest member both leaned against each other, each wishing that one other was with them. Together in their loneliness, apart in their desires.

I sighed outside the door, trying my best to keep the stray thoughts of the other Titans out of my head.

**-FLASH-**

A certain Tamaranian stepping away from a sleek, crystalline spaceship.

**-FLASH-**

A blonde haired girl smiling back at me.

**-FLASH-**

Starfire soaring ahead of where I sat on the R-Cycle.

**-FLASH-**

Sitting next to the blonde girl as she 'flew' a huge rock across the bay.

**-FLASH-**

"Starfire…I…"

**-FLASH-**

"Terra…I…"

**-FLASH-**

The feeling of a soft hand in my own.

**-FLASH-**

A soft pair of lips pressed against mine.

**-FLASH-**

I stumbled and fell to my knees, clamping my hands around my head, and forcibly cutting myself off from the world. The visions stopped as quickly as they had come. I shook my head, but decided that the questions were for another day.

-----------------------

Robin and Beast Boy sat side by side in the tower's main room. Identical stares looked towards the window, but at nothing at all.

"Beast Boy, how did you do it?"

The elf looked towards the boy wonder, his eyebrow rising in question.

"When you lost Terra, how did you do it."

"I try not to think about it."

"I can imagine what you must have gone through, and I don't get it, how did…"

"I don't think about it, ok!"

Robin slumped back away from the changeling's sudden outburst. "B.B….I'm sorry, I just…it's so hard, I don't want her to go too."

"Dude, we're not going to lose Star! If anyone can fix her up, Cy can!"

"But…but…you saw her shoulder…she lost so much blood…it went right through…"

-**WHAP-**

The snarling elf stood overtop a very surprised Robin, his fist still clenched. The boy wonder's hand slowly made its way up to the reddening bruise on his cheek.

"Get a hold of yourself, man." the elf snapped. "Star's tough, she'll pull through this, and you, the leader of the Titans, should not be sitting here moping about. Why don't you do something constructive, like try to find out what those bastards where after, or where they were taking it, heck, look at the pattern of the HIVE over the last few months, and try to figure out what all they've been gathering up for! The last thing you need to be doing right now is feeling sorry for yourself because a teammate took a round. We all knew the risks when we joined this team, and dammit, so did you!"

Robin looked dazedly at the shape-shifter.

Beast Boy jabbed a persistent finger at the computer console to the side of the room.

The boy wonder rose slowly, and made his way towards the computer. He stopped briefly next to where the little elf stood, and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you, Beast Boy, for reminding me of who we are, and who I need to be."

The elf swallowed hard. "Robin…"

The boy wonder looked back.

"When we find those bastards, do you wanna hold the little munchkin down, or should I hold him for you to pummel."

----------------------

A pink haired girl perched perilously atop the Empire State Building, a newspaper in her hand. She turned the page, and her cat eyes went wide.

"Oh Ryk, what happened over there?" she whispered.

The girl dropped the paper, and launched herself from her perch and out into mid-air. The paper caught on one of the ledges, briefly showing the page she had been reading. The header on the page was titled: Could the Teen Titans have fallen? Underneath was a single, grainy picture, but it showed a brown-haired character kneeling protectively over a particular bleeding Tamaranian.

-----------------------

I stood in my bathroom, stripped down to my waist. I winced as I pulled a piece of shrapnel out of where it had been embedded in my arm, and calmly finished cleaning the wound. As I bent over the sink, I glanced up into the mirror. A sight caught my eyes, a silver sheen at the very roots of my hair…my namesake. I let a long sigh escape my lips, and reached under the counter to where a bottle of hair dye was hidden, the same color brown that my hair was currently. I stared at the bottle for a few moments, and threw it back under the counter. I would worry about it in a few more days, it still wasn't very noticeable right now.

I exited my bathroom, and walked out of my room, padding barefoot down the hallway towards where I might find a bite of food.

-WHAP-

Raven went face first into my chest as I rounded a corner.

I gasped, surprised.

Raven stood there in shock.

I took a step back.

Raven stared.

I cleared my throat.

Raven jumped, and turned her gaze away from my still bare chest. "I-I-I didn't mean to s-stare," she stuttered out.

I looked back at her and winked.

She groaned, and started to walk away, but paused.

"Raven?"

She stopped, and turned back towards me.

"How is she?"

The dark girl's shoulder's slouched noticeably. "She'll be ok, but she's going to be stuck here at the Tower on a non-duty status for a few weeks."

I nodded, "I just wish I would have seen it coming, Rae. It should have been me taking that shot, I could have, I don't know, at least been fast enough to take the shot for her, not the other way around."

The sorceress didn't answer that one, so I turned to continue on my way. "Ryk?"

It was my turn to look back now.

"Those scars…are they?"

I nodded, "They are from a past life I hate to admit was even mine."

Her eyes kept glancing to my right shoulder, and the peculiar scar that was on it. I saw her try to keep from staring at it, but she was failing miserably. I turned so it was facing her. "Does this one interest you?"

She stared back at the scar, unabashedly this time. "It's design is…"

"Yes, I know, it is a perfect, six pointed star, the Star of David, or the Star of Israel, whatever you want to call it."

"Where did you get it? Did you cut it yourself?"

I shook my head. "I wish I knew. It just kind of…appeared not long after I 'quit' my former job."

"Appeared?"

"Yeah, I remember fighting this one hunter that had come to collect on my bounty, and I don't remember the fight going to well, halfway through the fight, I must have blacked out or something, I don't know quite what happened, but when I woke up, I was back home, and this scar was on my arm. I heard later that the Bounty Hunter that I had been fighting had disappeared, and I didn't know what had happened…"

"……strange."

I smiled at the monotonous tone Raven always managed to display. "Well, if you'll excuse me, my stomach is about to devour my own spine if I don't feed it something."

She nodded, and I walked off, numbly tracing the six pointed star on my shoulder, and mumbling to myself. "Nightmare…what happened to us that night."

-------------------

-CLICK-

Nightmare stands in her room, pulling the door closed and leaning back against it. Her seductive smile fades from her face, and her hands tremble at her side. A troubled breath escapes her lips. She had not expected to run into her old rival again, and even though she had become much more powerful since the last time they had met, she still respected the strength of her opponent. The flash-dagger, or whatever energy weapon he had carried was impressive, but it was his eyes that scared her. Those once cold, murderous silver eyes had changed, and the fire she had seen in them tonight, that protective fury, had instantly reduced her to a fleeing coward.

-**FLASH-**

Two bodies knelt on the ground, one holding the other from behind. The one being held shuddered a few times, froze, and slowly slumped forward in the second one's grip. The remaining of the two rose, and spun to face a third body, his hair shimmering and morphing from a short, spiky brown to a long, flowing silver. Silver eyes stared coldly before giving way to the same fury that had frightened Nightmare earlier that evening. **Red** blood stained his black combat armor. A fan of black throwing knives appeared in his hand as he rose.

"You killed her."

The third figure stepped back.

"You KILLED HER!"

The third figure turned to run.

-**THWACK-**

A single blade was thrown from the fan, and impaled the fleeing figure's arm, pinning it outstretched to the wall.

-**THWACK…THWACK…THWACK-**

The last three knives were released, leaving the third body crucified to the wall. The silver haired boy walked forward slowly, menacingly, his eyes cold, calculating, and murderous. A final, silver blade was produced. It's length was stained in red from many past victims, and the boy spun it expertly. He stopped at the full length of his arm from the crucified one, and glared.

-**SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK-**

The blade moved with lightning speed, leaving a long red trail down the length of one of it's target's arms. The body tied to the wall screamed in agony, but the cold eyes never wavered.

-**SLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK-**

The blade mirrored the slice onto the other arm. Another girlish scream echoed off of the walls.

And the eyes never wavered. The blade followed through in a quick succession, flashing, spinning, and leaving bloody trails across the ground and the walls.

Nightmare huddled in a corner, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears flowed down her eyes, but she couldn't bring a sound from her mouth. She watched as her partner…her sister…was disemboweled by the flashing silver blade.

-**FLASH-**

Nightmare gripped the sides of her head, and fell into a fetal position on her bed. Tears rolled down her face and she clutched a simple charm that hung from her necklace. It was in this position that she stay, and finally fell asleep, destined to sleep through her alarm, and far to long into the next day.

-----------------------

I stood in the kitchen, staring blankly into the fridge, where I had been for almost the last fifteen minutes. Cyborg sat on the couch, mindlessly playing a brightly flashing game on the screen in front of him.

"Ryk, dude, you ok?"

I looked up from the fridge, and closed the door with a sigh.

"Star's gonna be ok dude, you should probably get some rest, it's been a rough day for all of us."

I nodded numbly, but my gaze trailed away out the window.

"…it was just like last time." I whispered to myself.

Cyborg's enhanced cybernetic ears picked up my quiet mumble. "What's just like last time?"

I shook my head, and slowly trudged my way back out of the room, my stomach still unsatisfied, but forgotten. Raven walked in from the opposite side at the exact same time, and stared after my figure as it disappeared down the hall.

"Hiya Rae."

Raven's deadpan gaze moved calmly across the room to where Cyborg sat. "What."

A single snort of a laugh escaped from the android. He stopped, and then continued. "I'm concerned about what happened tonight."

Raven walked around the couch, and curled her knees up next to her on her chair of choice.

"Something happened tonight, and it triggered something in our newest member, something he really doesn't want to let out, but keeps mumbling about."

"And why are you bothering me with this?"

"Because you'll listen, Rae, and do something about it. You notice more than all the rest of us."

The sorceress sighed, giving in. "So what is it he keeps mumbling about."

Cyborg turned his attention back to his game. "All he says, is 'it was just like last time'. He's said it seven or eight times just while standing there staring in the fridge. I know he didn't want me to hear it, but he couldn't seem to hold it in. I'm worried Rae, I think there's definitely something going on here that we should know about."

-------------------

I stumbled back into my own room, and collapsed on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for a long time, before finally drifting off to a nightmare haunted sleep. Nightmares about two young women I had held in an identical way. One, a red-headed super hero from Tamaran, the other, a blonde girl, my best friend, my older sister. One I had not saved, one was still yet to be decided.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth," I mumbled in my sleep, "And a sister for a sister begins a rivalry that killed far to many."


	17. Welcome to my Nightmare Part 4

-1**-TH-TH-THWAP-**

**-SMACK-**

**-TH-THUD-**

………………

………………

Robin panted…

Robin sweat…

Robin strained…

And Robin resumed his punishment of the target dummies around him. Sweat ran in rivers down his face, his arms shook from the effort, but still he pressed on, his lips curled into a snarl. Red smudges appeared on the targets each time his fists made contact.

Starfire hobbled into the training room unnoticed, limping heavily. Her thigh was completely wrapped, the white bandages disappearing up into her shorts she wore. The same bandages were visible under her tank top, where they were meticulously wrapped around her shoulder. Her arm hung in a sling that had various get well notes scrawled all over it from the other Titans.

Save one.

-**d-drip-**

A pair of drops of blood hit the floor, having fallen from the boy wonder's ravaged fists.

Starfire's eyes grew wide, the marker in her good hand hit the floor, and she took a hasty stop forward. A gasp of pain escaped her as she came down far to hard on her bandaged leg. Her good arm reached out and managed to catch onto a nearby weight bench, barely managing to keep herself on her feet.

Robin spun at the sound just in time to see the alien girl grab hold of the bench.

"Starfire!" he shouted, concern lacing through his voice. He ran to her side, and gently took her weight onto his own shoulders.

Starfire's cheeks turned rosy at the boy wonder's touch, and she allowed him to help her make her way over to a nearby bench where she could sit. He helped her into a position where she was sitting sideways on the bench, her leg propped up along its length.

"You shouldn't be up and moving about yet," Robin scolded with a concerned voice. "I'll call Cyborg and Ryk to help you back to your room."

The boy wonder turned to retrieve his communicator.

"Robin…"

He was stopped by a soft hand that had wrapped itself around his wrist. The Tamaranian's gentle grasp turned his hand to where she could see it. Hey eyes took the sight in, the scuffs, scrapes, cuts and blisters.

"You are injured," she said, a green tear rolling slowly down her face, "And it is because of me, is it not?"

Robin's opposite hand closed gently around where hers held his wrist. Her grip was soft…weak…wavering, as if she could barely hold onto him. "Star, no, don't blame yourself for what I'm doing here. It's not because of you that I'm doing this, but because of me. I couldn't save you, Star…I couldn't even hold a candle to that winged girl with Gizmo and Mammoth."

Another tear joined Star's first one. "Then it is because of me. It is because I was damaged."

Robin searched through his mind, trying to find something to say. His head fell, and his lips opened. "Here we are, you can barely move, and yet I am letting you worry about a few scrapes on my knuckles." He squeezed her good hand gently. "Star, you are precious to me, and if a few scraped knuckles means that I will be that much closer to being able to protect you from everything, then so be it, it is a price I will gladly, and repeatedly pay."

Starfire smiled a warm, genuine smile, and released the boy wonder's wrist. Her arm wrapped around behind his waist, and pulled him to her, leaning her head against Robin's chest. One hand of his reached out, and gently stroked her red locks, and the other closed over where her hand was against his side. They stayed in that awkward hug for quite some time.

Beast Boy stood in the same doorway that Starfire had entered through, the same place he had been ever since helping the Tamaranian down to the training room. A soft smile broke across his face, and he turned, morphed into a cat, and silently made his way back up to the main room.

------------------

Raven and Cyborg sat in the Tower's main room, in unison, they both glanced at each other, glanced away, opened their mouths, and looked back at each other.

"Cyborg, I…" "Raven, I…" They spoke at the same time.

"You go first." "You go first." Again in unison.

Cyborg chuckled, Raven groaned. With a wave of his hand, Cyborg motioned for Raven to go ahead.

"I'm concerned about Robin." she monotoned.

"Woah!" Cyborg plastered a mock look of shock on his face. "Did the Berlin Wall just fall a second time!"

A black encased pillow walloped him across the face

**-WHUMP-**

"He hasn't left the gym since Starfire was injured." Raven continued as if nothing had happened.

Cyborg climbed his way back over the couch, and looked back towards where his unusually concerned teammate was sitting. "Rae, that's just the was he is. He saw himself as not good enough, so now he'll work himself stupid until he either finds himself good enough, or just plain ol' can't move. Besides, girl, I've already taken steps to slow him down a bit."

"It's been three days, Cyborg."

A green cat brushed by Raven's chair, unnoticed.

"Yeeeaaaaahh…" Cyborg scratches the human side of his head. "About that…"

-**swish-**

Robin helped Starfire hobble out of the elevator, a gentle smile on his face as he whispered to the Tamaranian girl, bringing a girlish giggle out of her.

Raven stared

Robin smiled

Cyborg smirked

Starfire freed her good arm and waved.

The green cat in the corner morphed back into Beast Boy, who winked knowingly at the alien girl.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed, her voice happy, but not quite as adamant as usual. "We are all gathering!"

Robin squinted his eyes, looking around the room. "Where's Ryk?"

Beast Boy sighed. "He said he was going out, but that was early this morning. He's been gone all day Robin."

Robin whipped out his communicator, and punched in a code.

"Uhm, Robin…" The elf was holding up a communicator, that promptly charmed.

Robin sighed, pocketing the yellow device. "I guess I'll go find him then." His hand went to his pocket, paused, and his eyes grew wide.

"Robin," Cyborg turned towards him. "He took your bike."

A very controlled flame burst into the boy wonder's eyes. "If he so much as leaves one scratch…."

The Tamaranian hanging from his arm giggled. "You worry too much, besides, don't you have enough parts for four more bikes stashed down there in the garage?"

-------------------

The R-Cycle sat sparkling out in front of a small diner. I stood in front of it, gazing in the window. My eyes searched the brightly lit place from outside professionally until I found what I had been looking for.

_I smiled gently down at the brown haired waitress. "Don't be afraid to say hi if you see me out wandering around."_

"_And you," she smiled cutely, "should stop by the diner and say hi again some time."_

_I laugh silently shook my shoulders. "I'll do that."_

That same head of brown hair could be seen inside rushing to and fro. It seemed to be a busy night at the diner. I smiled, and pushed open the door, spinning the keys to the R-Cycle lazily around my finger. I knew I'd have to give the bike back to Robin eventually, but for now, I was enjoying myself. I slid into a booth that a couple had just vacated, one where I knew my waitress friend had been working. Acquiring a menu, I managed to hide myself behind it, keeping my face hidden from view.

"May I help you?"

I dropped the menu to the table.

The waitress dropped her notepad and pen.

"You?"

I smiled.

Her face turned a bright cherry red.

"I told you'd I'd come back and visit ya here."

She curtsied, and put on an incredibly cute smile. "So what may I get for you today?"

A chuckle escaped my mouth. "I think I'll have another one of those burgers you brought me last time, I still haven't been able to find a better one."

Stephanie scribbled on her notepad. "One--damn--good--burger. Yeah, I think we can handle that." she smiled her cute smile again, and scurried off to turn in the order.

I smiled, and glanced out the window. Outside, there was a group of people gathering around the R-Cycle, whispering and pointing. I smirked, and reached into my pocket. I fumbled with a couple items in there, and finally pulled one out. I smirked, wrong one. I held in my hand the locater chip for the bike. I wasn't going to have Robin pulling my ride away from me in the middle of my night out. I replaced it, and succeeded in pulling the keychain for the bike. I hit a button on a tab connected to the chain.

----------------

Outside in the parking lot, a group of excited teenagers gathered around where the R-Cycle sat quietly.

"I dare ya to touch it." one of them whispered.

"Nuh uh man, it's probably rigged with some kind of self defense system that'll blast the shit outta ya if ya even get to close."

"C'mon, just try it!" someone else added.

"I'll pay 20 bucks to see ya do it!"

"I'll put 5 on that."

"Seven bucks here."

"C'mon man, don't be a wus!"

"So, thirty two bucks, and I'll touch it."

"You can touch me with that same hand if you want to afterwards…"

Everyone dropped silent, and stared at the girl who had made the announcement. She took no notice of them. Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the red and black two wheeled crime fighting vehicle. "To think…Robin actually rides that on a constant basis…" her face flushed.

"Riiiiight, so thirty bucks aaaand a free groping, I think I can do that."

The crowd laughed at the comment.

The boy, now emboldened by money and hormones stepped away from the ring of people, and towards the silent bike. He walked slowly, becoming even more nervous with every step.

Inside the window, I smirked, and held my finger positioned over the plastic key fob. I waited until the boy's hand was mere inches from the bike before I hit the button.

­-**VVRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHNNNMMMMMMM-**

In a whir of machinery and a blur of motion, a solid steel plating covered the entire bike, separating the boy from his prize by literally smacking his hand away.

-------------------------

I laughed from where I sat inside the diner.

"You know, that was kinda mean."

I turned to look up into Stephanie's face, a face that was twisted into a shape that betrayed the fact that she could barely keep from laughing herself.

I shrugged, still chuckling. "Boys and their toys ya know."

That was enough for her, and she lost it. She stood giggling at the end of the table for a moment, before finally composing herself and smiled cutely once more. "My boss said I could have the rest of the night off, mind if I join you?"

I smiled warmly back at her. "Of course not!" My hand motioned towards the empty seat opposite side of where I sat.

------------------

Robin and Starfire sat on the couch opposite of where Cyborg and Raven were.

Cyborg was staring

Raven was staring

Beast Boy was murdering another tofu sandwich in the background

And Robin and Star sat whispering to each other

And giggling

And whispering

And giggling some more

"…….you shoulda left the boy wonder down in the basement with his self mutilation self pity, and a punching bag." Raven groaned.

"Yeah…I'm…going out…on patrol…if you care….riiiight." Cyborg rose from his seat, and wandered towards the elevator.

"Cyborg…"

The hulking boy paused, looking over his shoulder towards the dark sorceress.

"I'm going with you…I've had enough giggling for the month."

--------------------

I pushed my empty plate away from the edge of the table, and leaned back in my seat. A long, contended breath escaped my mouth, my gaze still locked upon the brunette across from me. I listened intently to the words that she spoke. Our topic had varied during the meal, but it had been extremely ordinary. I had loved every moment of it. No super villains, no crime fighting, no latest gizmos and gadgetry, no lame jokes….well, other than my own.

Stephanie paused, and my attention snagged as she glanced at her watch.

"Argh…I'm gonna be late!" she sputtered.

My eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"My gymnastics class," she explained quickly as she gathered her things, "It starts in ten minutes, and it's all the way across town."

I followed her outside, lazily spinning the keys to Robin's bike around my finger. Stephanie hurried to the edge of the street, and craned her neck looking for a cab.

"Steph," I called out. I was now straddling the bike, the engine idling, and a helmet held in her direction. "I'll get ya there, don't worry."

-------------------------

A petite girl sat atop a roof, crouched like one might see a cat perched. Her shoulders heaved and her breath came in long gasps from her long, recently completed journey, but her eyes still sparkled with life. She watched carefully as a girl with long brunette hair made her way through a crowd of other youngsters, and accepted the helmet that the pink haired girl's brother offered to her. The crowd was staring as two people, who obviously were not Robin, mounted the boy wonder's personal vehicle. The girl on the roof smiled, and brushed a short lock of pink hair behind her ear.

The sound of the bike revving caught her ear, and she gathered her feet underneath her, launching herself after the vehicle while still keeping out of sight on the rooftops. Her agile body flipped and sprinted from building to building, keeping perfect stride with the speeding motorcycle. She followed silently, until the bike finally pulled up in front of a small warehouse looking building. _Elite Gymnastics_ was displayed on the sign out front.

The brunette swung off the back of the bike, offered a smile and a wave, blushing as she turned away. Jinx turned to follow her brother but paused for some reason. The brunette had just made it to the door, but turned around to watch the retreating figure on Robin's bike.

"I wish I could do something like that," the brunette whispered.

The words barely made their way to where the mistress of luck perched, but even as soft as they were, the roared in Jinx' ears, and echoed inside her head. Her posture changed, and with an agile leap and flip, she landed atop the gymnasium, creeping her way up to one of the skylights.

In the background, another figure turned and leapt after the disappearing bike, wings betraying her shadowed form of her identity.

--------------------

I rode quietly and lazily back towards the tower, but my eyes were sharp on the rearview mirror as I rode. Every once in a while, a winged shadow would pass between the buildings, and my eyes blazed as I rode on.

-----------------

Nightmare flew silently just behind the building cover, following her rival. Visions of her ambush, her one sided battle, and finally her assured vengeance danced through her head.

A billboard hid her quarry from her for a moments time.

She passed the edge of the sign, only to see Robin's abandoned motorcycle sitting on the side of the road.

------------------

I leaned back under against a building, my body hidden from Nightmare's view by the store's awning that hung over me. I silently slipped my blades from their hiding place and crossed my arms across my chest, both blades held inverted.

My eyes traveled up the side of the building, to where I could just barely see Nightmare's silver clad legs. My weight shifted from one leg to another, and my breath came in long, even intervals.

I saw Nightmares feet shift nervously as her gaze passed around the area, searching for my hiding place.

……and I waited.

---------------------

A blue and white car drove lazily up and down the streets of Jump City. Raven sat silently in the passenger seat while Cyborg waved cheerily at the passing vehicles. The car pulled up to a stop at a light, and the mechanical boy's smiling face turned towards the somber sorceress.

"You've got a thing for Ryk, don't you."

Raven turned her cloak-hidden face towards the window. "You know as much as I do that I can't get close to anyone."

"Don't pull that excuse on me, we can all see it. You've finally got your first crush, don't ya Rae."

"Well, he is more mature than the rest of you put together." she monotoned.

"I knew it!" Cyborg exclaimed. He made a grand gesture with his hands. "Ryk and Raven, together forever!"

Raven turned farther into the window. "Drop it, Cyborg."

….but….

Facing the window, with her cloak hiding her expression, Raven's cheeks burned crimson, and a silent sigh slipped from her mouth.

------------------

The pink haired mistress of luck watched on intently as a particular brunette leapt, flipped, and tumbled her way through her latest routine. Jinx' eye was very critical of fellow gymnasts, but even so, a smile had crept across her face. The girl she watched moved strongly, certainly, and perfectly, landing every new move, no matter what the complexity of the pass was. A coach stood on the side and barked critical comments for no apparent reason, yelling about mistakes that had never been made.

And Jinx smiled, her mind plotting and planning in a flurry of ideas.

-------------------

Cyborg and Raven rode silently once again, cruising along the lanes of the city. Silence remained between the two teammates, yet the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. Cyborg was no longer waving at the passing motorists, and Raven was still staring intently out her window, refusing to bring her gaze back to the other side of the car.

--------------------

Nightmare stood atop the building. She still had not moved, but let her eyes work themselves around the area, still searching for her hiding target. She gripped and regripped her hand axes, flexed her arms, looked, and listened. A step forward brought a crunch of the gravel from under her shoe. She winced, flapped her wings, and shot to the top of a different building.

---------------------

From underneath the awning, the sound of the crunch of gravel was almost deafening in the silence. A faint flutter of wings followed, and I waited till my hiding place would be clear of her view before I moved. I slipped around the side of the building, sneaking my way around behind where I had heard Nightmare land. If anything was to come of this fight, I knew that I would have to have the element of surprise on my side, and I would not be able to lay off until I had already won. My chest heaved slightly as I gathered my composure, and slowly slunk up the fire escape to the roof.

----------------

Nightmare's eyes moved frantically as she searched the street below her. The bike still sat where it had been, but the rider was nowhere to be found. A slight whimper escaped her, and she fought to retain her focus. She knew that her opponent was an incredible fighter, but there was no reason he could be that far away from the sight. He was probably hiding out somewhere, calling and waiting for his friends to show up to help bail him out.

She craned her neck over the edge of the building, her fear overtaking caution as she exposed herself to the road below. Still, nothing came into her view. She sweat, and regripped her pair of axes she carried.

…until a dark shadow passed overtop of her.

Nightmare spun as fast as she possibly could, and barely managed to block a pair of silver blades flashing through the air at her.

My eyes locked with hers, as our blades locked against each others.

"It's been a long time, Ryk." the winged supermodel purred. "Are you ready to taste MY steel this time?"

I spun out, and immediately back in, my blades moving in a blur far to fast for the human eye to see, and yet there were Nightmare's axes to block them, her empathic abilities warning her an instant before I struck.

"Don't you think we've shed enough blood over this rivalry of ours, Nightmare?" I growled controlledly as I applied pressure against her petite wrist.

"You killed my sister, you think I can let that slide?"

She pushed upwards, and brought us to a pose were we were chest to chest, nose to nose.

"You seem to forget that I was the one who lost my sister to your own. What happened to you? You used to fight for the right side!"

"Sides." she growled, and pushed me away. "Sides only matter to those who cannot see past their own failures. There is only one thing that governs me now, and that is revenge. I will take it no matter what methods I have to use, and which so called _side_ I have to USE."

I stepped easily back into a fighting pose, spun my blades around in my hand, and struck a pose.

"You know how this will end, we've been through all of this many times before. You are good, I'll give you that, but you are still yet to beat me."

The HIVE girl stepped forward, spinning her own axes easily. "Don't underestimate me, Ryk, I've learned a few new tricks since last time."

With those words, Nightmare unleashed her unrelenting power on me. I immediately felt my eyes grow heavy, and saw a smirk appear across the girl's face. I dropped to my knees, struggling to stay awake. A drop of blood leaked out of the corner of my mouth as I bit into my own tongue, forcing my body back to the waking world.

And then I saw it.

Not with human eyes, but with my telepathic senses, I felt the same red aura that had tormented me just nights before radiating from the girl in front of me.

"You…" I yawned, "I…you…I know this trick."

Nightmare stepped slowly towards me, raising her axe for the final blow. "And yet you can do nothing about it. How awful it must be to be in your shoes."

"Don't….underestimate…(_yaaaaaawn_)…me."

Another smirk from the winged girl. "But you still can't hide the fact that like it or not, I have complete control over your mind right now. Now be a good boy, and **DIE!**"

Nightmare brought both axes around in a parallel arc, aiming directly for my neck.

-----------------

Cyborg turned down a side street, and slowly drove his way down the parkway. At the far end something caught both his and Raven's eye at the same time.

"Isn't that Robin's bike." Raven droned.

"Just what I was thinking, why would Ryk leave it on the side of the road like that?"

The T-Car's tires squealed as Cyborg punched the gas, and sped towards where the R-Cycle sat.

-------------------

A look of shock covered Nightmare's face as my blade expertly blocked her downswing. I rose slowly, the tired look rushing away from my eyes, and stared back into her own.

"I told you," I spoke quite resolutely this time, "Don't underestimate me. You're not the only one with new tricks up your sleeve."

With that, I released a pulse across the red mental energy I 'saw' in my mind's eye, creating the same feedback pulse I had used so much earlier, but this time much more controlled, and much more precise.

Nightmare stepped back, her face twisted in pain, and a tear welling up and spilling out of her eye. We both stared at each other for a long minute, realizing that it had been us who had caused all the calamity those few nights ago.

"So, you're the telepath that cut me off last time, aren't you?"

"An empath?" I observed. "Interesting."

"You can't beat me," she smirked, "I know what you'll do before you do it."

"True," my face twisted into a snarl, "But you only get an instant's notice, I know your entire strategy."

Her smile fell, and yet mine never came.

"I guess this is a battle of endurance, then, isn't it?" I continued. "Let's see who lasts longer."

And with that, we launched ourselves at each other once again, blades flashing, axes howling through the air.

-----------------

Cyborg shut the door behind him, and stepped towards where Robin's bike sat. The keys had been removed from the ignition, but their teammate was nowhere to be found. Raven walked slowly around the white car, and towards where Cyborg stood, also scanning the area.

"He's not here," Cyborg said.

"Yes…he is."

Cyborg's human eye blinked.

"I can still feel him. He's not far off."

-**WHUMP-**

My body landed like a rag doll on Cyborg's hood. Both him and Raven spun in tandem to face where I lay. I groaned, rolled up to my feet, gathered my feet under myself, and with a pulse of my own telekinetic powers pushing behind me, launched back up into the building tops.

-----------------

I landed back in front of where Nightmare stood. This battle was going to be interesting. She fought on instinct, not on any battle plan, which almost nullified my telepathic advantage I should have had. I had barely any warning about her movements, much like I realized that she must get from my own.

Sharpened, gleaming, serrated edges flashed brightly in the sun as we danced our deadly weave around each other, fighting for the upper hand.

-----------------

Raven stared.

Cyborg stared.

And in tandem, they both flipped open their communicators, calling back to the Tower.

------------------

Several miles off, a pink haired girl sat atop an old gymnasium, watching through a skylight intently. Inside the gymnastics practice was finally winding down and the group was performing basic cool down exercises. Jinx slunk her way to the side of the building, smiling to herself.

"Yes," she whispered to no one in particular. "She'll do just fine."

Jinx sat atop the building until the class disbanded, and slunk her way over to the wall that overlooked the door. Her fingers snapped together, and four stories down, a shoe came untied.

-------------------

Stephanie chattered and giggled with her friends as she walked towards the door, finally done with her gymnastics class. A string slapped against the side of her leg, bringing her gaze down to her untied shoe.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch right up." she said with a smile, and bent down to tie her shoe.

---------------------

Atop the building, Jinx waited patiently, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze. She watched as three girls walked out giggling, but the fourth one, the brunette, wasn't with them. The other three made it to the side of the road, and rounded the corner of the covered bus stop, disappearing from view. The brunette finally walked out of the building, moving briskly towards the bus stop.

Jinx leapt from her place, executing a half twist and a full back flip, landing face to face with the brunette gymnast she had been observing.

Stephanie stumbled back away from where Jinx landed, her eyes wide with fear.

A smile crept across the sorceress of luck's mouth as she placed a single finger across her lips, silencing the startled girl. Her other arm reached forward, grabbing Stephanie's arm, and with a deep breath, leapt back to the top of the gymnasium, Stephanie in tow.

Stephanie was released the moment they landed atop the building, and Jinx cat stepped away from her.

"D-Don't hurt me." Stephanie whimpered, falling to her knees.

Jinx smiled wickedly back at her. "Now why would I want to do that? Maybe because I saw you hanging out with one of the TITANS!"

Stephanie flinched away from the pink haired girl.

"Or should I say one of the Titans? That Ryk boy."

Stephanie refused to look back towards where Jinx stood.

"My _brother_ Ryk…correct me if I am wrong."

That caught the cowering girl's attention. "You're brother?"

Jinx cat stepped her way back towards the brunette. "Yes, my brother."

Stephanie stared.

"C'mon, there's no need to be afraid of me. I work for the right side now."

Stephanie still stared, unmoving.

Jinx reached out her hand towards where the other girl sat. "I heard you say something before you walked into this building. Let me see, I believe it was 'I wish I could do something like that' or something of that nature."

Stephanie cautiously took Jinx' hand, and allowed herself to be helped back to her own feet.

"I'm trying to figure out how to _do something like that_ myself, but I am still learning. How about we help each other out?"

"A-and how could I h-help you?"

"Well," a gentle smile spread across Jinx' face, "Help me learn control, and how to care, and I'll teach you to fight."

-----------------

In the Tower, Robin's communicator rang insistently at his belt. He groaned, stood from where he sat next to Starfire, and flipped it open.

"_snkkkkkt…Robin," _Cyborg barked from the other side of the communicator, _"grab Beast Boy and get to my location, it's an emergency."_


	18. Welcome to my Nightmare Part 5 Final

_Author's note: This chapter has been incredibly difficult to write. The last chapter was so full of action, and left so many story lines hanging that it was hard to pull all the different lines back together and push them all on their way. Don't worry now, the parts that aren't covered here haven't been forgotten. Anyways, I know nobody reads these things, and even though I'm not complaining…ok, I'm complaining, and I'm a whore, tell your friends to check this thing out if you think they'd be interested._

_Reviews make me smile ._

_Enjoy!_

Nightmare seethed as she stared at her opponent. A pair of long daggers spun gracefully in his hands, and a pair of silver eyes, with a glare as cold as ice peered back at her. A shiver ran down her spine, but she bravely spun her own pair of axes in response.

I carefully watched my opponent, both physically and mentally. Her posture shifted slightly, and I changed the balance on my own feet to compensate. Everything in this dance of life and death had to be noticed, and immediately compensated. I watched as Nightmare noticed the shift in my positioning, and compensated herself. My mind spun, not knowing her total strategy put me at a disadvantage to my usual fighting style, and I had to think of how to be a step ahead of her. My posture shifted again, but this time, I stood straight up, my arms falling down to my sides. My knees bent ever so slightly, my shoulders held just slightly at an angle away from my body, and my elbows bent at the slightest angle. All in all, I looked pretty relaxed, almost like someone standing in line at a grocery store.

"Don't take me lightly." Nightmare growled.

I didn't respond, but instead, returned my blades to their sheaths on the underside of my forearms.

Nightmare was enraged. This…this egotistical, self centered…goody two shoes had just put his weapons away. He wasn't taking her seriously at all!

A noise rose from the newest HIVE student that almost resembled a lion's roar, and she shot forward towards the impudent telepath.

I stood unmoving till the last moment. Both blades appeared in an instant, and I spun with an ungodly amount of speed, a single blade of mine blocked both of her axes, and the second one drug along one of her large red wings, leaving a thin red line all the way down the length of the leathery skin. Her body rag dolled through the air behind me, and landed roughly on the rooftop

The girl cried out in surprise more than pain. She had received no warning, and the pain came as a complete shock. I stood, my back still towards her. With a deliberate slowness, I sheathed my blades again, and turned to face her, my posture returning to the same relaxed pose it had been just a moment ago.

"Th-that's impossible." Nightmare stuttered. "you weren't even prepared!"

I smirked, keeping my secret to myself. In truth, I could never have been more prepared. The way I stood, my body was _perfectly_ balanced, giving me access to every direction there was. I could react to every attack and every movement with the exact same ease, no matter where it came from, or what form it came in.

Nightmare walked slowly, cautiously towards where I stood, until we were face to face.

Even still, I stood stock still.

In silence, the winged girl spun back, and flashed forward once again, her axes singing through the air.

-**CLANG-**

My blade was there to block both axes again, and my body had changed positions, blocking in the most effective position to return the attack.

"Sloppy." I snapped, and spun in a blinding motion, my foot connecting solidly with her midsection, launching her across the rooftop.

-**CR-CR-CRASH-**

Nightmare bounced off of two separate air conditioning units before slamming into the ground from my powerful kick. She snarled, and pulled herself back to her feet.

On the other side of the boxy object, I stood staring 'through' the steel, watching her every move with my mind. She moved silently, still my gaze followed her. "We don't have to do this, Nightmare. I'm sorry about your sister, and I offer whatever condolences a killer can, but we have killed too many in this endless rampage of ours."

Her voice slipped through the air, full of poison. "You KILLED my sister. You think just because you say you're sorry that it will make everything better? Will it bring my sister back? WILL IT?"

My head hung, and Nightmare felt it immediately. She came over top of her hiding place in a blur. I barely had notice of the attack, and swung my blades up to block hers.

--------------------

Cyborg dangled from Raven's grip as she flew the both of them to the top of the building.

A loud crash came from the top of the building.

"We're not going to make it." Raven mumbled.

"We'll make it!" Cyborg shouted, encouraging the girl along.

And they sped along, following the sounds of the battle.

-**CR-CR-CRASH-**

Then silence.

"Rae! What happened up there!" Cyborg yelled anxiously.

"I…I don't know, there's as much of a mental battle going up there as there is a physical one. I can't sense anything."

The duo cleared the rooftop, to see my form standing in the center area, my head hung. A blur of red cleared the top of an air conditioning unit, it's winged figure screaming down at the immobile Titan. Silver flashed, and a pair of blades were brought up to block the oncoming attack…

…….but……

-**_SH-SHAATTTERRRRRRR-_**

Both of my blades were cleaved cleanly apart by her powerful swing. I managed to dodge the first axe.

-**SLIIIIIIIIIIIIINK-**

But the second one found its mark on my back, biting just below my shoulder blade and raking down towards my leg.

I stood staring, and dropped my worthless daggers. The blade had been cleanly removed from both of them. "What's it going to take, Nightmare?" I said quietly. "What's it going to take to end this."

Raven and Cyborg stopped cold in their rush to intervene.

"You know what I want," Nightmare growled. "Your life is the only thing that drives me."

"And what if you win, Nightmare. Will it end it? What will happen?"

"Haven't thought about it. I'll probably just disappear."

"You would…stop killing."

Nightmare shrugged. "Probably."

My shoulders shuddered, and I fell to my knees in front of her. My head tilted forward, the base of my neck exposed in an executioners style pose. "Then…"

Raven's eyes went wide in horror. "No…" she whispered.

"…..take it."

What was left of Cyborg's human blood ran cold. "NO!" he shouted.

Nightmare's eyes shone wickedly. She sheathed one of her axes, and brought the other up, holding it with both hands. "You have no idea," she gloated, "how long I have been waiting for this day." She regripped her axe, bringing it back behind her head.

**-CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK-**

Black lightning flew across the building top, striking Nightmare square in the chest.

-**FL-FL-FLAAASH-**

The black power raged towards Nightmare again in the form of dark blades. Nightmare dodged the first two, and raised her axe to block the last one. Her eyes grew wide as the black energy soared straight through it, cutting the blade of the axe in half.

For Nightmare, that was enough. She turned, and spread her wings. With a powerful flap, she launched her body skywards, and out of our reach.

I knelt where I had fallen, my shoulders shaking. "Why……why did you do that? With my sacrifice, she would have been done. She would have quit. She…she…she would have stopped killing."

"Ryk, dude, snap out of…"

Raven's glare could have boiled the glaciers clear off of Antarctica, had it been pointed that direction, and Cyborg immediately snapped his mouth shut. The dark sorceress walked forward slowly, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ryk, call us selfish, but as much as you might have been prepared to sacrifice yourself, we weren't." her voice dropped to a whisper. "I wasn't."

I looked up at the girl, my eyes giving away a lot more than I would have liked.

"You've saved us so many times," Raven continued, "Isn't it time someone saved you?"

I rose slowly, my silver eyes never leaving Raven's own blues. I said nothing, but wrapped my arms around shoulders, holding her in a hug for a long minute. She didn't return the embrace, but she didn't fight it either, and that was good enough for me.

------------------------

Robin stood in the Titans garage, grumbling and complaining. Beast Boy had taken off out the window the moment they had received news, but he had been left behind. The loss of his R-Cycle hadn't really hit him till it was time to go. He had, out of habit, run down to the garage, only to remember that his vehicle had been hijacked by one of his fellow titans.

----------------------

I stood between Robin's beloved motorcycle and the T-car along with Raven and Cyborg. A scream fell upon our ears, and a green falcon dropped out of the sky towards where we stood. The falcon transformed into a panting Beast Boy, and ran the last few steps to us.

"I got here as fast as I could, where's the trouble?"

"It's over, BB." Cyborg remarked. "It's already over."

The elf relaxed a little bit, but noticed that I was standing off to the side, leaning against the R-cycle, Raven standing next to me.

"Umm, dude?" he asked, his face turning back towards where Cyborg stood. "Cy…what's goin' on?"

Cyborg's titanium fist closed over the changelings shoulder, and tossed him into the passenger's seat of the T-car. Cyborg climbed in himself, and left Raven and myself standing there staring down the narrow street and out over the water, watching the sunset.

My gaze fell away from the sinking sun, and over towards where the my dark friend stood next to me. She stood stone still, her gaze admiring nature's beauty as I was reminded of that same beauty I had seen while sitting in that hotel room.

"C'mon Rae," I whispered, "Let's get back to the Tower."

She nodded, and began to float upwards. I had already straddled the bike, and turned towards her, my hand outstretched. Raven stopped in her ascent, and looked carefully at my hand for a moment, before accepting it and straddling the bike behind me. I smiled, and gently eased the bike back out onto the road. Neither one of us bothered with helmets this trip, and I could feel Raven's breath on the back of my neck along with her arms wrapped around my stomach. She leaned in, closer than what was required, and let her head rest against my back. I drove back towards the Tower, carefully observing speed limits, and purposefully taking the long way.

--------------------

Night had long since fallen by the time that Raven and I returned to the Tower, and even though it wasn't late enough for the team to be asleep at that time, both Raven and myself were quiet as we reentered the main room. On the screen, a fierce tournament of the Soul Caliber III was dominating the other four of the Titans attention, that is until the elevator door hissed closed behind us. Robin was immediately facing my way, forcing himself to stay seated.

"Where's…my…bike," he stated icily.

I smiled, and tossed the keys at him. "It's down in the garage, no worse for the wear, I even stopped and filled up the tank for you."

The boy wonder's eyemask narrowed.

"Oh don't give me that look, I stopped by the airport. Don't worry, you're still burning JP-5 in that thing."

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, and he turned his attention back towards the game, just in time to watch his character die.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg, the apparent victor, shouted excitedly. "Who's next to face the awesome thumb wrath of the titanium console king?"

"Just because you downloaded the move lists off the internet doesn't mean you're all that, metal butt." Beast Boy snorted, snagging the controller from Robin.

"Oh yeeaaahh! You're goin' dooown little man!"

And so another struggle for the superiority of the thumb began. In the kitchen area, I was in the process of brewing myself one last pot of coffee for the evening while Raven stood waiting for a pot of water. I nonchalantly reached out my hand towards a cupboard, and pulled her box of tea across the room to us.

"Here you go, princess."

She stared at me. "That's the second time you've called me that."

"Every girl needs to be pampered from time to time." I said, shrugging.

"Whatever."

I smiled, and turned back to my pot of coffee, that was finally finishing up.

Starfire walked across the kitchen and straight towards the refrigerator.

"You might not want to do that, Star," I called out as she reached for the handle.

She ignored me, and opened the fridge. The food inside was covered with a blue fuzz from having sit for such a long time, and in one dark corner, something startled the Tamaranian.

"EEEEeeeep!"

-**FLAAASH-**

Blue fuzz and food bits flew across the room, landing on everything possible.

"Aww maaaaaan!" Robin exclaimed, scraping the stuff off of his shoulder.

I smirked and dropped my telepathic shield as Raven appeared back out of the black dome she had created around herself.

I turned calmly, poured myself my last cup of coffee, and went on my way to my room.

All the time, Cyborg and Beast Boy, now covered with smoldering food bits and blue 'fridge fuzz, never broke their concentration on the game at hand, pummeling each other in the virtual realm.

----------------------

Images flashed in front of my face, a pain in my arm, blood leaking from my mouth.

-**FLASH-**

I sat straight upright in bed, gasping for air.

"A dream," I muttered to myself, "it was only a dream."

I turned my head to see my alarm clock.

4:27am

Typical.

I rolled out of bed, and stumbled my way to my bathroom. Clicking on the lights, I went about the task of gathering my normal morning items from the medicine cabinet. I dropped my toothbrush, a razor, toothpaste, and a comb on the counter, and pushed the mirrored front back closed.

I froze.

There, in my reflection, was myself…but my true self. My hair had somehow turned completely silver overnight, the exact same shade as my eyes. It was my true hair color, but up until now, I had kept it dyed to keep questions to a minimal. Now…though…I had a problem. I had just dyed it a few days ago, and was yet to pick up another package of the brown dye.

But what had caused it to turn back to it's silver color?

And WHY was it all of a sudden shoulder length?

The nightmare! In the dream, my hair had changed color. Now if only I could remember more about it. I thought and thought, and finally started putting pieces of it back together. My dream had been one of those out of body dreams, where you look down and watch yourself do things. I had been fighting someone, or something. My eyes had turned solid silver, like when Nightmare had first touched my mind, but this time so had my hair. My figure had been standing atop a building, the city burning in the background, but it wasn't myself who was the culprit, I knew that. But who was it?

I shook it off, and made my way upstairs, hoping not to run into any of the other Titans on my trip out to exercise for the morning. I chose the roof this morning, because Raven had been favoring the beach as of late for her morning meditation. I opened the door slightly to loud, and noticed a moment to late that Raven had experienced a change of heart in her meditation places this morning. She was just walking out to the edge of the tower when I stepped out, closing the door loudly behind myself.

She spoke in her usual monotone, turning to face me. "Good morning Ryyyyy……."

I managed a weak smile and tried to talk like nothing had changed. "G'mornin' sunshine."

I knew I should have been hit with something for that comment, but all Raven did was stare.

"Umm…Rae? Ya ok?"

She snapped out of her trance, and turned, pulling her cloak over her head, trying desperately to hide the red tint to her face.

"You're hair…"

"Yeah, I noticed that this morning too. This _is_ my normal hair color, but the brown just kept questions from the public down."

"..Yeah.."

And that was the end of it. Raven went to her meditation, and after a long sigh of relief, I began my morning workout. It was strange, though. I had become so accustomed to working with my daggers, that the lack of having them was seriously throwing my concentration off this morning. After an hour, I finally gave up, and resorted to sitting on the side of the tower next to Raven, letting my feet dangle off the edge. It was from there that I watched the sunrise, awaiting either the dark girl next to me to wake from her trance, or the inevitable call to breakfast.

Breakfast came first. Beast Boy's voice rang out from the doorway.

"Waaaaafffleeeeeeessssss! Get your waaaaafflleeeeeeeesss here!"

I smirked, Raven glared, but we both made our way down to the main room. We reached the door, and I paused out of sight. I wondered if walking in to breakfast looking like I did would bring to much confusion.

Raven stopped a few steps out, and looked back at me. "You coming or what?"

I sighed, and stepped out into the light.

The world came to a screeching halt…except for Raven that is. She walked calmly across the room, and took her chair at the table as if nothing out of the norm was going on.

Robin's voice…made some kind of noise. "Uhhhhhhh…."

Beast Boy's was soon to follow. "Duuuuuude?"

Cyborg was absolutely silent.

And then it hit me, like a freight train…or should I say she hit me like a freight train.

Starfire had me instantly pinned against the wall, her eyes glowing a hot green.

"Who are you, and what have you done with friend Ryk?"

I stuttered, looking for my voice.

"ANSWER ME! What have you done with Ryk!"

Star…I am…" I managed, finally finding my voice.

"You LIE! Ryk does not have follicles of the silver complexion! And he keeps his hair cut as short as a Gnarfblarrgor in the Snavanda season!"

I blinked, my silver eyes staring at her. "And how many other people do you know with these eyes?"

She dropped me, looking very confused now. "Then…you are Ryk?"

A smile. "In the flesh."

I was then assaulted with a variety of pokings, pullings, prodings, and questioning of the Tamaranian as she tried to figure out the sudden change of my hair.

Finally, after much of my own prying, I managed to pry off the curious girl, and hold her at bay. "Star, this is my _real_ hair color. I've kept it dyed since I moved in here with you all. As for the length, I can't explain it, I even had it colored last night, but this morning I woke up, and it was silver, and it was long."

Starfire turned around towards where the rest of the Titans sat. "Is it not the most beautiful collection of metallic keratin follicles you have ever laid eyes on?"

I turned red.

Robin and Cyborg were suddenly picking their jaws up off the floor.

Raven……Raven turned an even deeper shade of red than I had, and quickly exited the room, her morning cup of tea in hand.

Beast Boy was so deep in tofu waffle that he didn't even notice Starfire's comment, but instead looked up, flashed a thumbs up, and returned to the devouring of his meal.

---------------------

Nightmare stood silently in front of the student body. Her arms were stretched out between two tall posts, her wings pulled upwards toward the ceiling, and her feet were bound by shackles to the floor. Behind her, Brother Blood growled out his verdict…and uncoiled a long bullwhip.

"You left the facility without permission."

**-WHIPPOW-**

The whip snapped across her back, tearing through the uniform shirt she now wore, and leaving a long red welt.

"You ignored my orders to return to the academy."

**-WHIPPOW-**

Another tear in the back of her shirt, another red stripe across her back. Her tail curled up around her leg in pain.

"You engaged the Titans without permission."

**-WHIPPOW-**

This one brought a tear from her eye, but still she refused to cry out.

"And more than anything else…"

**-WHIPPOW-**

"…you…"

**-WHIPPOW-**

"…LOST…"

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

**-WHIPPOW-**

Nightmare hung limply from the posts now, blood streaming down her back from the whip's harsh punishment. Tears ran freely down her face from the pain, but still she never uttered a sound.

Brother Blood walked slowly around in front of her. "Don't you have something to say?"

Nightmare glared back at him, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying out.

"I asked last time, this time I'm ordering you! What do you have to say for yourself!"

Still, silence was the only return the headmaster received.

"I put a roof over your head, food on the table for you, I teach you to fight, and I teach you my own knowledge, and this is the thanks I get?"

The headmaster turned on his heel, and began to walk away from the bleeding girl.

"At least I had the guts to do something."

The entire building fell silent as Brother Blood turned slowly, his eyes glowing red. This time it was he who was silent. In a single, fluent motion, he released the coiled whip, and brought it sharply across the sensitive base of her wing.

**-WHIPPOW-**

And then the other wing

**-WHIPPOW-**

Finally the last one struck her across her face, leaving a thin trail of blood across her cheek

**-WHIPPOW-**

Nightmare could no longer hold back, and cried out in pain, her tears flowing freely.

"Fit her with a collar." the headmaster growled to a pair of guards standing nearby. "A…special collar."

The guards laughed evilly, produced a length of linked, black metal, and formed it into a loop. "Better behave now honey, one press of a button, and…"

-**SHIING-**

Six long, pointed spikes extended in a heartbeat, connecting in the center of the collar.

"…you can kiss life itself goodbye."

Nightmare's eyes were wide in horror, and she struggled vainly against her bonds. The soldier kept laughing maniacally as he fastened the collar around her neck.

"Welcome to your own nightmare." one of the soldiers smirked, bringing a round of laughter from his fellows. It was then that they finally left her to hang alone…in front of the entire student body.

-----------------

I stood across from the table from Robin and Cyborg. They both stared at each other, then stared back at me, then to each other again. They had just heard my recount of the battle on the rooftop, and were trying to absorb it all.

"So, you think the nightmare's finally over?" Robin asked, staring into my eyes.

"No, it's not. In fact, I think it's only just begun."


	19. Silence is Golden

**Author's note: I know, it's a bit shorter this time around, but this is where I wanted to leave off, and not give too much more away. More action to come in the next chapter, keep your eyes open, it won't be long in the coming.**

------------------------------

Chapter 19

Silence is Golden

Stephanie rushed about her room, gathering her things in an enormous suitcase that lie open on the bed. Her two roommates stood in the doorway, their jaws hanging open as the frantic brunette dashed from the closet, to the dresser, dug under her bed, and all the while the pile of clothing, makeup, and other personal accessories inside the suitcase grew steadily larger and larger. Finally, with one last armload of random stuff, Stephanie flipped the top of the suitcase over, and began to attempt to close it.

"Twenty-three hours," she kept muttering, "Twenty-three hours."

The well over packed suitcase refused to come even close to shutting, and in the end, it was all three of them sitting atop of it that finally achieved the task.

"So…" Stephanie's red headed roommate wondered, "where ya going?

"New York, for…uhmm…to visit family."

"All of a sudden? That was kind of a quick decision, don't you think?"

Stephanie ignored her. Only one thing ran through her mind.

_Jinx released Stephanie's hand, and stepped back away from her. "If you're interested, meet me here tomorrow at the same time, and be ready to leave."_

_Stephanie nodded slowly. "We're not staying around here?"_

_A pink head shook slowly. "I don't work here. The city of New York is my place to watch over."_

_A silent nod was the only answer Jinx got._

"_Pack what you need," the pink haired witch continued, "And we'll leave from here tomorrow night."_

Stephanie glanced at the clock for the countless time. One hour down from her conversation with Jinx, and still so much to do. Her job, her family that lived here, and of course, Ryk.

She quickly hugged her two roommates, and promised to be back shortly. With that, the soon to be hero-in-training rushed out the door, headed towards a little diner down the road a ways.

------------------------------

The Titans were still gathered in the main room of the tower, even though the night was growing quite late. Beast Boy yawned sleepily, but managed to stay on his feet for the time. Robin was pacing back and forth, Starfire hovering close behind him, following his trail. Cyborg was plugging away at a computer terminal, searching through criminal databases, and scanning over blueprints.

"A ruby, a power core, and now a brand new metallic compound, capable of withstanding incredible amounts of heat," Robin muttered. "Just what are they planning."

Beast Boy leapt in on Robin's conversation with himself. "Maybe, they're building a really huge gun, using the ruby as a focusing crystal, and the power core as…a power core, and the metal as…" he paused, thinking. "the shell for the gun!"

Robin paused, then continued his pacing. "No, it's not that. The power core that they stole is indeed powerful, but it comes in a slow, steady run instead of a powerful burst that would be needed to power an energy weapon.

Beast Boy had a thundercloud hanging over his head…raining on his parade. "Well, at least he didn't bite my head off about it this time."

I sat silently on the couch, watching the evening news and indulging myself in a fresh cup of coffee. Raven sat off to the side, buried in her book, and nursing a cup of tea. Neither of us seemed too concerned about what the HIVE had succeeded in stealing from various places in the last few months.

At one point, I caught Raven's eyes peeking over the top of her book, glaring at a very loud Beast Boy, her eyes betraying a very annoyed state. Slowly, I clambered back to my feet from the couch, and made my way over to the rambling elf. After whispering a few words into his ear, both of us walked out of the room.

Starfire looked after us for a moment, but soon resumed her pacing behind Robin.

--------------------

Beast Boy led me through several hallways and up a few flights of stairs.

"All these rooms are empty." He said, a huge smile on his face. "Dude, why didn't I think of that earlier! Your game room idea is soooo cool!"

I smiled, and calmly walked up to the first door. With a quiet hiss, it slid open to reveal a very intricately decorated room. The walls were painted with a desert scene, a night sky painted across the ceiling, andthe rest of the room to match.

-**SLAM**-

I stood, staring at the door that had been closed in front of me.

"Any room…EXCEPT…that room."

Looking over towards where the little elf stood, I noticed that his face had grown suddenly very fierce. I stepped back, my hands raised in surrender to him. With my retreat, his face also fell, and try as I might, I couldn't stop the feeling of sorrow and loneliness from washing over me. Something…no, someone very close to my little friend was tied to this room, and from how he looked…

"Sorry," he mumbled, "You didn't know, and I shouldn't have gone off on you like that."

Placing a hand gently on his shoulder, I tried my best to comfort him. "BB, s'ok, ya know? I shoulda asked before I just went barging into rooms."

He shook his head. "You know, you're not the sixth Titan, right?"

I cocked my head. This, I hadn't heard about before.

"There was…" his breath caught in his throat, "one before you, and it's probably time you learned about her."

I nodded, "Let's go find somewhere to sit down. It'll make things easier, k?"

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, and we both made our way up to the roof, where we sat side by side watching the ocean roll in.

------------------

Robin's incessant pacing had finally ended, and he was now drowning himself in a huge helping of video game goodness, trying to keep his mind from the HIVE and their actions at least for a little bit. His thumbs mashed against the buttons, trying desperately to pass Cyborg's bit-graphic car on screen.

Starfire floated across the room, and into the elevator. The numbers wound down to the sub-basement levels before they stopped. Floating slowly, the Tamaranian girl made her way down a single lighted path, and pressed her hand against an access pad on the wall. The door next to the panel swished open, and a long, crystalline object rested silently inside, the only thing in the room.

Starfire stepped wincingly into the room, and in her halting gait, made her way over to the ship from her home planet, a gift her people had given her last time she was there, as a way to return if she ever needed to. Silently, she opened the door to the ship, and made her way inside.

------------------

"Terra was…a gift that no one else could ever understand," Beast Boy all but whispered as we sat atop the tower. "The first time she came here, she couldn't handle her powers, and ran off again without telling us anything. But she came back. The second time, she was very much in control of herself, or so it seemed. The whole team grew to like her. Even Raven could stand her. I…I don't think anyone else cared for her more than I did, though. I truly…I loved her Ryk, and I loved her with everything that I was." A tear rolled down the changeling's face, but he bravely pressed on. "But," he sniffed, "But she betrayed us, Ryk. She was working for that bastard Slade the entire time. Maybe that's…" his face fell, and he refused to look over at me. "That's why we didn't trust you when we found out about your past."

I placed my hand on his shoulder, offering what little comfort I could. I could sense that this was something that haunted the boy to this day, and even though the story had taken a horrible twist, the look on Beast Boy's face was enough to let me know that it wasn't over yet. He still loved this Terra girl. The feelings I had felt coming off of him while Starfire was in the infirmary, the times I had overheard her name mentioned…he still loved her.

"But in the end, she, at least in my eyes, redeemed herself. She gave up her own life to kill Slade."

I knew that this was supposed to be about Beast Boy and Terra, but at the same time, my heart fell heavily. Was that what it took to redeem myself? My own death? If so, why had Raven not let me seek redemption with my fight against Nightmare yesterday?

I snapped myself out of it, and looked over to where tears were welling up in the elf's eyes. My hand reached out to comfort the boy, but I stopped short, leaving him to himself about this one. Even to that point, I never broke my silence.

"C'mon," he said, standing to his feet. "You need to see this as much as much as the rest of us had."

With that, he led the way back indoors, and over to the elevator.

-------------------

Stephanie flew in the door to her apartment in a blur, rushing by her roommates, up to her room, and began to drag the overstuffed, over weight suitcase out the door.

"I'm gonna be late!" she moaned, glancing down at her watch, but it didn't stop her from dragging the suitcase along at a breakneck speed.

-------------------

Jinx sat atop the gymnastics center, awaiting her apprentice's arrival. Glancing at her watch, she mumbled something under her breath about there only being ten minutes left until her set deadline.

Time ticked on, and finally a shape rounded the corner. Stephanie was huffing and panting under the weight of her suitcase, but still she bravely pushed on.

Jinx barely stifled a laugh at the enormous amount of stuff that the girl drug along behind her. With a leap and a long, drawn out, graceful flip, she cleared the last distance, and landed in front of her struggling partner. With a shrug, she dropped the backpack off of her own shoulders, and held it out towards the other girl.

"Here," she said, holding out the empty bag. "You're allowed to take whatever you can fit in the bag."

Stephanie's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding."

With her head shaking, Jinx grinned as she said, "Not unless you want to carry that all the way to New York."

"You…you mean we're walking? But it's over 300 miles from here!"

Jinx smirked. "Your training just started. This is your first session."

Stephanie nodded, and obediently began to sort through her bag. She pulled out the bare essentials, trying to remember that she needed to keep the bag as light as possible. In this fashion, her massive load was reduced to basic toiletries and a few changes of clothing. She picked up the bag, slung it over her shoulder, and stood to face her mentor.

"I'm ready now, but what about my suitcase?"

-----------------

Stephanie's two roommates were sitting down in the living room, enjoying some quality laughter with the TV.

-**THUD-**

The two girls looked at each other, then up the stairs. With a rush up the stairs, they threw open the door to Stephanie's room. There, on the floor lay her suitcase, just as packed and filled as when she had left. The two ran to the window, only to find that there wasn't another soul in sight.

-----------------

I stood, staring at the stone statue that was once the Sixth Titan.

'No,' I reminded myself, '_is_ the Sixth Titan.'

Beast Boy was silent and solemn in the presence of the stone Titan, his shoulders slumped forward in his silent mourning. Terra had given her life to protect him, protect the other Titans, and to protect the entire city.

We stood there for a long moment, before the changeling turned to leave. Slowly, we walked out of the dark cave.

"Beast Boy," I said, but the voice was not my own.

The little elf stopped cold. "Terra?" he said without turning around.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry," Terra's voice said through my body.

"Terra, I…" the changeling had turned around, and was staring at me now. My stare looked far over his head, out into nowhere, and my eyes were shining a brilliant yellow.

"I'm so sorry," Terra's voice continued.

"Terra…we're still trying to find out how to get you out of there. We **will** find a way, I promise you!"

"No…I…I don't deserve to. I deserve to stay here…stone solid…forever."

My eyes flashed solid silver, and finally settled back to their normal color. Beast Boy moved quickly to keep me from falling completely as my body slumped from the takeover it had just experienced. My head swam, and I fought for a moment to stay conscious before the entire feeling passed away like a dream.

"C'mon," he mumbled, "let's go home."

------------------

It was the next morning before I could go any further with an idea I had. I knelt in the soft grass out front of the tower, deep in meditation. Releasing my mind, I focused it all into one racing path, instead of the free roam I usually took during these hours. It shot across the water, through streets and alleys, and finally ended up back at a desolate cave in the industrial district.

The twisting river of light looped around the statue, and filled the room with an invisible, supernatural light. The loop spread, and finally collapsed in upon Terra's form.

-**FLASH-**

My physical body grimaced as my mind was pushed away from the statue by a brilliant yellow light.

"_Who are you?"_ Terra's voice spoke.

The river of light vibrated as my voice radiated from it. _"Just a whisper in the wind."_

"_Unlikely."_

The river of colors spun, and finally focused in on one point, until my form appeared there, much in the same way as it had in Raven's mind.

"_You?"_ the feminine voice said.

My image nodded as Terra's form 'stepped' away from the statue. Her long golden hair blew in a non-existent wind, her body still clothed in Slade's apprentice outfit.

"_Who **are** you?"_

"_I'm the seventh."_

"_The seventh?"_

"_Yeah, I joined the Titans not long ago."_

"_Oh…so you must know about……"_

My form nodded.

Terra's form stepped back towards her statue.

"_I…I have to go."_

"_Go where?"_

"_J-just leave me alone!"_

The earthen girl took another step back towards her statue, only to be stopped by my light river wrapping around behind her. _"They still love you, Terra."_

Her form sniffed, and looked away from where my image stood. _"How could they? I betrayed them, I took over their city, I worked for Slade, I tried to kill them…"_

"_Terra," _my form moved swiftly and silently on ghost's feet. _"Whatever you did, they forgave you. Their love runs deeper than whatever you did to them. You are a friend…you are family…you are a Titan, and nothing you do could ever separate you from their hearts. I have never encountered a group that cared more for their own than them, and you, Terra, are still bound to their hearts, and I know...i **know...**that they are still bound to yours." _

As I finished speaking, my images mind wrapped its arm around her form. She melted into the first 'contact' she had been able to experience in months, and silently cried ghostly tears that fell through us both, and wet tiny spots on the ground. In that moment, I realized that my silence was just as golden as anything else I could have ever said to her.

"_I miss them so much…s-so very, verymuch."_


	20. Dark Seperations Part 1

Chapter 20

Dark Seperations

A black and orange mask with a single eye etched into it glared from where he sat on his mechanical throne. Darkness prevailed over the major part of the room, except where a few dim red lights barely illuminated the catwalks. Gears ground together, and enormous pistons slammed their way up and down in the background. Even with the amount of machinery that ground together in the background, there was very little noise that made it to where the master of the criminal underworld sat. Dark, gloom, despair, and anger hung so heavily in the air, that one felt they could actually reach out and touch it.

"You have what I requested, I presume?"

Brother Blood stood trembling before the one-eyed mask.

"Yes sir, w-we have what you have requested of us."

Slade's head dropped slightly, menacingly.

"We?"

"I, sir," the nervous headmaster corrected himself. "I have what you requested."

A nod from the dual colored mask, "Very good. I was beginning to wonder about your loyalty for a moment."

Brother Blood nervously wiped a drop of sweat from his forehead.

"Well," Slade said in his steady voice, "Let's see what you have."

Blood opened three identical, yellow cases, each with the HIVE emblem printed on the front. In the first, was a large, brilliant red ruby, that seemed to shine of its own accord, the second was a spherical energy generator, the third was a sheet of metal, and a small collection of notes.

There was a wicked glint in Slade's one eye. "Excellent."

-----------------

Raven stood atop the roof of the Titan's Tower. Her gaze was cast down on a single figure that knelt out in the grass behind the tower. The sun glared angrily down from above her, her shadow sitting almost directly beneath. It was almost lunch time, and yet Ryk was still deep in his meditation. Something had happened yesterday between him and Beast Boy, she could feel it coming from the changeling, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it.

And now there was this. Ryk's excessive meditation this morning was completely out of character for him. It hadn't worried her, but still, she wondered what his reasons were.

-----------------

Starfire limped back into the main room.

"Robin," she called out to the boy wonder, "We need to have the talking."

There was concern in the girl's voice, and by his look alone, Robin turned the others attention from them.

"What is it Star?"

"Robin…I must return home."

Robin's jaw hit the floor. "Star…why?"

The alien girl motioned towards her injured shoulder. "I have informed Galfore of what has happened, and he insists that I return home until my injuries have healed."

Robin looked hurt. "Does he not trust us here?"

"No, he trusts you," she suddenly refused to look at him, "but he trusts himself more."

Robin stood for a moment, a look of stupor on his face. Then, with determination in his voice, he looked back towards where Starfire stood.

"I'm going with you."

"Robin, you can not! What about the city?"

"Star, I…I…"

"You must remain on Terra Firma, Robin." She insisted.

"You are not going alone!"

"But Robin…!"

A metal hand fell on the boy wonder's shoulder.

"Star…Robin's going with you," Cyborg stated, leaving no room for argument. "Me, BB, Rae and Ryk will handle things here."

Robin turned to face the titanium titan, suddenly concerned about 'his' city. "You guys sure you'll be ok without me?"

Cyborg nodded. "We'll be fine bro. You go and take care of your girl, and we'll keep the city locked up tight, got it?"

Robin's face turned seven shades of red, but he didn't say anything back. He knew that Cyborg had a point, and he didn't feel right about letting Starfire going on her own. "Right," he agreed, "But we'll be keeping in constant touch, got it?"

Cyborg flashed the boy wonder a thumbs up, then proceeded to push Robin towards where Starfire stood. "Get outta here while the gettin's good. Go…go!"

--------------------

A near silent footfall caught the attention of my physical form. Miles away, in a dark cavern, my image spoke comfortingly to a golden haired young girl.

"_Terra, I have to go now,"_

The ghost of a girl leaning on my shoulder quietly nodded.

"_I'll come back, you have my word."_

Silence was the only thing left to hear, and so I pulled my link, and brought myself back to my body. Slowly gathering my strength, I stood, stretching my aching joints.

"Hello Raven," I said without even turning around.

My words stopped her cold as she watched me slowly regain my feet. "You've been in meditation all day, Ryk. Is there something we should know about?"

I began my trek back to the tower, but stopped with my hand on her shoulder.

Visions hit the empath with my touch.

**-FLASH-**

A Ferris Wheel, brightly lit up at a carnival

**-FLASH-**

Long golden hair.

**-FLASH-**

_...Slade..._

-**FLASH**-

I stared into her eyes knowingly, and started to walk off again.

The half demon bit her lip, trying to figure out the sudden flash of visions that she had just seen.

"How do you know about Terra?" she called after me.

"Beast Boy took me down to her statue last night." I said without breaking stride.

"You talked to her didn't you."

My gait halted abruptly. "Yes Raven. I talked to her. I have been all day."

There was a long pause and a lengthy sigh before I continued.

"She is not so different from me, you know. We both…seek redemption."

It was at that time that a rumble came from the tower, and as we both looked on, the T-Ship rose from its resting place, and took off for the stars.

"Now I wonder who that was," I mumbled to myself.

-----------------------

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Beast Boy paced frantically back in forth behind the couch in the main living space of the tower.

"How can Robin and Star just up and leave! What are we going to do without him here to lead us!"

"B!" Cyborg interrupted, "Calm down, we'll manage without the two of them for a couple days."

"Two days! They're going halfway across the known universe!"

"And they're taking **MY** T-Ship. They'll get there soon enough."

"Dude, last time we went there, they tried to SHOOT US DOWN!"

"Whoa…who's getting shot down?" I asked as the elevator door closed behind Raven and me.

"Robin and Starfire just left for no apparent reason to go back to Starfire's home planet of Tamaran and they didn't say how long they would be gone or when they would be back and now we don't have a leader plus the HIVE has been acting kinda weird lately along with that new girl Nightmare that gave us all more than a run for our money not to mention we haven't heard a whole lot from Killer Moth or Mad Mod or Control Freak and not hearing anything from them in this amount of time is usually a bad thing I mean what if something happened while they were gone how are we going to handle things without those two here to help us and what if something happens to them while they are gone and we are no where close to help…"

Beast Boy was promptly cut off by a metal hand slapping firmly over his mouth.

"What the green chatterbox was trying to say is that Robin took Star back to Tamaran so that her own physicians could tend to her wounds. They're much better suited to that than we are."

A smirk crossed my face as I thought over the changelings ramblings. "I see Robin's point in taking her home. We'll be ok here on our own for a while."

Raven stood over the stove, patiently awaiting the water to heat for her latest cup of tea. She made no comment as to the changeling's ramble, or towards the fact that Robin and Starfire had both taken off really without much of a goodbye or anything.

"Do you think there is any hope for her?" She said, barely above a whisper.

Her slight noise caught both the green elf and the titanium titan's attention in an instant, they stared at her in confusion, and failed to notice my shoulders heave as I turned my back on the group.

"I don't know, Rae. I've never seen anything like it before."

Now I had the stunned two's attention. Beast Boy finally caught the topic, and it put him instantly at the point of tears, the salty liquid welling in his eyes. Cyborg caught sight of this, and understood, dropping his arm around the elf's narrow shoulders.

"But is there hope for her?" Raven asked once more.

"Raven," I spoke, forcing a slight smile to my face, "As long as there is life, there is hope."

--------------------

The rest of the day had rolled slowly by, each of the Titans lost in their own thoughts. At one point, Beast Boy had stood silently outside my door, and though I could feel him, and even the questions that weighed on his heart, I didn't dare to open the door until he requested it.

I rose, and walked to the door as I felt his hand approach it, but hesitated as he did, until finally I turned back towards my window as he turned to leave. I pulled open the window, and sat on the sill, watching the sun as it fell past the western horizon.

"Ryk?"

I turned my head up, and watched as Raven floated down to the same height as my window. Sliding my feet off the side of the sill, I waited silently as she sat herself on the windowsill next to me.

"Ryk, about Terra…"

I shook my head, quieting her.

"She's a fellow Titan, Rae. Even if I never knew her, she is still a Titan, and I'll do what I can to help her."

"It's not your responsibility though."

"Very few things are ever force upon someone as a responsibility, but are chosen. This is one that I choose to accept along with the rest of you."

The dark girl leaned forward, and without a word, wrapped her arms around me, and buried her face in the crook of my neck. I sat motionless for a moment, then slowly, wrapped my own arms around her shoulders. In that silence, we sat and watched as the sun set.

------------------------------

The morning was absolutely beautiful, and all the remaining Titans were outside. My hands moved in a blur as I went about my morning exercises. Instead of trying to hold the positions that I had with my blades, I know fought with my hands open, assaulting the air with a variety of chops and thrusts. Beast Boy was across the lawn from me, doing his best to copy and repeat my movements, Cyborg was waxing his car, and Raven floated a few feet above the grass, deep in meditation.

I smiled as I watched the changeling attempt to keep up with my paces, paused, and turned towards him.

"B.B., c'mere."

With an all too eager bound, he made his way across the distance that separated us, and stood face to face with me. I struck a pose, he copied. Slowly, and deliberately, I moved into a thrust, watched with approval as he copied again, and so we went. I demonstrated, he copied, until the two of us were moving seamlessly from one pose to the next, with only a slight pause at each one. Neither of us said a word, but we spoke volumes to each other in our actions. After an amount of time, I noticed that Raven was taking an interest in our work.

"That's enough for today," I said with a smile.

A sweating Beast Boy nodded, ran through a series of jabs and thrusts with surprising speed once more on his own, and flopped down on the ground, out of breath.

I smiled. He was a good student, and an incredible learner at the martial arts styles. I turned my attention towards where Raven floated, and made my way to her.

"You up for some lessons in self defense, while I'm teaching?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I'm the least physical of the team, and if anything were to happen where I couldn't use my powers again……I still want to be able to do something."

I nodded, and motioned back out towards the center of the grassy area, and began instructing once again, this time, changing my stances to a different style, and moving accordingly.

--------------------------------

-**CLANG-BANG-POW-WHAP**-

I swore under my breath, and held my bruising forehead as I slid out from underneath the frame of a motorcycle. After my jaunt on Robin's bike, I decided that it really wasn't that bad of a form of transportation, and now Cyborg and myself were busy in the garage, piecing together a masterpiece of my own. At the moment, it was nothing more than a long frame, and parts scattered all across the floor, but with time, it was to become my next pride and joy.

I groaned, wiped a grease caked hand across my forehead, leaving a long smudge, and crawled back under the bike as Cyborg welded more parts into place.

--------------------------------

Raven wandered through the mall by herself, casually dressed. She wore a pair of black jeans, and a dark green t-shirt with a black fishnet top over it. Even dressed as such, she still drew far more stares than she wished she would.

"I wish there was a better way to do this," she muttered, and wandered into another store.

The shopkeeper looked up lazily, but perked at her sight. "Miss Raven, welcome to my store! How can we help you today?"

The dark girl sighed, aggravated. "I'm looking for something for a friend of mine. He lost something that meant a lot to him, and I'm looking to replace it."

"Oh. OOOH! Well, let me tell you, you have come to the right place then!"

Raven ignored the man's comment, and carefully examined the contents of a large glass case.

-------------------------------

Sweat hit the ground with fervor as Beast Boy pushed himself towards his limit. He had pulled the top half off of his uniform, and the gym lights gleamed off his body as he spun, thrust, jabbed, blocked, kicked, dodged and chopped at an invisible enemy. He worked his way through his fifth workout today, practicing the moves that Ryk had shown him, perfecting the patterns, and playing with them to see how he could blend them together into his own unique fighting style.

"I have to be stronger," he whispered to himself. "If...no, when we free Terra, I can't let ANYTHING happen to her. Not like Starfire…Not like before…I have to be stronger."

------------------------------

Night had fallen, and Cyborg and I had finally put the bike to rest for the evening. We walked into the main room, sweat covered, and caked in grease, but smiling and laughing the whole way.

Raven stood on the far end of the room, her back to us. Her search had lasted all day long, only to turn up fruitless, and she knew that she would be questioned for her absence today. She didn't want to give away the reason that she had been gone, but she didn't want to lie about it to her teammates. She thought and thought, going over every possible scenario in her mind…

…and Cyborg and myself walked right out of the room, still laughing and joking, making our way up to our respective rooms, and a much needed shower.

A sigh of relief escaped the girl, and she slumped down on the couch. Maybe she would get away with being gone all day after all.

----------------------------

The T-Ship moved silently, yet swiftly through space.

Snkt "Robin, what is the approximation for the time of our journey?" Snkt

Robin sighed from where he sat, and studied the controls in front of him. "About another day and a half, Star."

His gaze traveled across the glass bubble that was his cockpit, over to where Starfire sat in her own. She sat silently, watching the stars as they flashed past, and ran her good hand gently over her bandaged shoulder. She seemed to shiver slightly, and hugged herself.

Snkt "Why does space seem to bring about such a feeling of…loneliness?" Snkt

Robin thought about his reply, but the cover to the access tunnel that ran between the cockpits caught his eye. His fingers danced over the controls briefly as he set in the coordinates and instructions for the auto pilot, before lifting the plate and sliding from his seat.

-------------------

Starfire sat in her pod, looking quietly out the window. Why had Robin insisted on coming along? She knew that she could have made better time in her own ship, but that only held one person.

A knock at the floor of her pod surprised her for a moment, but she looked down to see a familiar eyemask looking back at her.

"Robin?"

"Hiya Star, mind if I come in?"

"N-no! I do not mind at all!"

The Boy Wonder pushed himself up, floating in the lack of gravity. It took him a moment before he found a place to settle, finally leaning himself carefully between the controls on the main console.

"How are you holding out?" he asked, the sincerity in his voice running deep.

"I am doing…the ok," she said, forcing a smile.

Robin saw right through it. "Star," he said, reaching forward and one of his gloved hands over her good one. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

The Tamaranian bit her lip, and looked away, but her hand turned over under his, and folded around it.

"I am a Tamaranian Princess," she said, a green tear welling in her eye. "What will my people think of me when I return in such a state? Will I be disowned for being weak? Will someone try to take the crown from where I have rightly placed it?"

"Star," Robin broke in, "You aren't weak. You are a light to the team, a bright signal of hope, even when there seems to be none left. You are a not only a princess, but you are a warrior, something your people should be proud of. You have fought off more than most people could dream of, you were injured in battle, sure, but you survived! You survived it Star, and that makes you that much stronger in the end."

Robin floated over from his perch. Starfire caught the idea, and unfastened her harness, sliding as far over as she could on the slightly oversized bench. The boy wonder squeezed in beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You'll be ok, Star. I promise that."

Slowly, tentatively, Starfire let her head drop onto Robin's shoulder.

"Why did you come with me?" she whispered, almost hoping he wouldn't hear.

He did. "I told you that I would always be there for you. How can I keep my promise if I send you halfway across the galaxy by yourself?"

Starfire buried her face into his shoulder, her good arm snaking around his back, and holding him tightly.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"………Thank you."

**End chapter 20**


	21. Dark Seperations Part 2

_Hey guys...sorry about the lack of updates...It seems like forever since I have had time to sit down and work on this, but with life settling down, and me being out to sea once more, I should be able to put a bit more time into all of this. I just hope I didn't lose my flow of things during my Hiatus. Anyways, enough about me, I'll let ya'll get on to the story. Enjoy!_

Chapter 21

Dark Separations, Part 2

Robin gently ran a gloved hand through Starfire's hair as she slept, eliciting a small sigh from her. They had both moved to Cyborg's pod, where there was slightly more room, as well as allowing Robin to monitor all the ship's systems. He glanced away from the sleeping girl, running a few basic check s on the systems. His one free hand danced professionally across the controls, until finally, he nodded his head in approval, and returned his hand to the top of Starfire's, where it rest on his leg. A soft moan reached his ear, and a warm breath against the side of his neck let him know she was awake

"Starlight, Star bright, looks like I got my wish last night." He whispered softly in her ear.

The Tamaranian sat up slowly, stretching as best she could. She smiled her usual happy morning smile, but a thought seemed to cross her mind, and her face turned serious.

"Robin?" she asked, "Why do you do so much for me? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

The boy wonder swallowed hard. He could take on the hardest, most seasoned, most dangerous criminals without batting an eye, but this question truly made him nervous. He had been running over and over in his head what he was going to say to something like this all morning, now he just hoped he wouldn't blow it.

"Star…" He swallowed a lump in his throat once more.

"Yes Robin?"

"Star, you mean more to me than the rest of the team…"

She started, and looked at him strangely.

"No! No, not like that. I mean, I care about the team a lot! It's just…ever since you arrived on Earth, I, at first, I took responsibility for you, teaching you about our home planet. You and I both know that we became friends during that time. I've never told you before, but Star, you're the best friend I've ever had. And maybe…maybe it's something more."

He paused for a moment, working up the courage to continue.

"Robin, I think I know what you mean to say…"

The boy wonder shook his head. "I need to finish this…actually say it all. Star, I like you. More than just as a partner in crime fighting, more than just a friend, I really care for you, and if something were to happen to you…I don't know what I would do. I think what happened with Nightmare opened my eyes as to just how much you meant to me, and I had to tell you how I felt, no matter what your response would be. I mean, I don't even know what the customs on your planet are like, with other races and all, especially with on as primitive as my own, but I was…umm…I was just wondering if…umm…if you would be…"

His cheeks turned rosy as he struggled to get the last few words out of his practiced speech.

"Robin."

The blushing superhero looked back towards where she sat, snapping his mouth shut, and silencing his babble.

"If you are asking me to be what earthlings refer to as your girlfriend…" Now it was her turn to blush. "I would be honored, for I too have long cared for you as more than a friend, but I have feared that you would push away from someone that was not of your planet."

"Star…"

"Shhh."

The Tamaranian Princess pulled Batman's Prodigy into a deep embrace, and they sat there and held each other, simply enjoying the touch between the two of them, and watching the stars fly past.

------------------------

An alarm blared, and doors were thrown from their hinges as a 10 legged, 2 armed freak burst from inside of the Jump City Bank. Fang leapt three stories up the side of the building, hissing at the local citizens as they scattered from the area. The bizarre mutant clutched a pair of bags he had helped himself to from the bank's vault, chuckling something about taking his girlfriend on the shopping spree of her life.

"Alright ugly, put the money down, and walk away slowly, and we won't have to lay into your ugly hide!"

Fang looked down the street, and straight at Cyborg's fist as it folded back into the sonic cannon.

"…crap…"

**-ZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAPP!-**

Fang leapt from the building as the blast of sonic energy dug a long pit into the concrete wall.

"You'll pay for that!" the small time crook shouted, and swung himself towards the lone superhero.

"Hey legs," another voice said from behind him. "Why don't you pick a useful animal to imitate!"

Fang turned mid flight to see a scrawny green kid fall from the building above him before turning into a four hundred pound gorilla.

"AAAAAAHHHHH…."

Fang's scream was promptly cut off as Beast Boy collided with him in the air, squeezing the criminal in a bone crushing bear hug.

-**WHAM-**

The two hit the ground hard, with the unlucky criminal taking the brunt of the fall. The green gorilla stood slowly, holding Fang's eight mutant legs in one hand.

Raven stepped around the corner, muttering her famous chant. A length of police tape was pulled from where it was wrapped around the bank crime scene, and wrapped itself tightly around the ends of the criminals legs.

"I'll remember this, Teen Titans!" Fang hissed. "You'll pay for…**GACK!"**

Fang's rant was cut off quickly as my fist was firmly planted into his abdomen.

"It's time for the itsy bitsy spider to fall down the spout again…" I said with a smile as I watched the special unit paddy wagon pull up to the scene.

"Ladies…Gentlemen…and Beast Boy," Cyborg addressed the Titans with a wink.

"HEY!" came the elf's response

"…That, my friends," Cyborg pressed on, ignoring his friend's outburst, "Is what we call a perfectly handled apprehension. The people are safe, the criminal was arrested, the stolen goods restored and no collateral…"

-**kaWHAM-**

A huge chunk of concrete hit the ground from where Cyborg's sonic cannon had dug into the building.

"…damage" he finished with a sweatdrop. "Right, so who's up for…"

"I vote we go home." Raven interrupted.

"I agree," Beast Boy chimed in. "Ryk said he was cooking this afternoon."

Cyborg turned to me, smiling. "So…can Ryk make pizza?"

With a crooked grin, I nodded.

---------------------

Pots and pans clattered as I turned into the virtual whirlwind of activity in the kitchen. Raven sat on a chair, quietly reading her book while Beast Boy and Cyborg clobbered each other in a heated battle of Dead or Alive.

"Raven!" I called out, "Could you hand me the…"

A large pizza dish coated itself in black, and spun like a Frisbee in my direction.

"…Pan? Sure." Raven finished for me.

With a smirk I let my own psionics take control over the flying metal tray, and slid it under the pizza dough I had tossed into the air.

"PH34R M3H L33T N1NJ4 5K1LLZ!" Beast boy screamed out as Ein fell at Hayabusa's feet on screen.

I shook my head, and kicked the door on the oven closed.

---------------------

A strangely familiar planet began to take form amongst the stars as the T-ship floated noiselessly through space. Inside the center cockpit, Robin pecked away at the controls, adjusting the coarse slightly and making the final entries for the approach. Starfire slept against his shoulder once again, under the influence of the heavy painkillers she was on.

"Star…" Robin whispered, gently waking his Tamaranian princess. "Almost home, might wanna wake up."

The girl moaned, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, blinking her way back into the eternal darkness of space.

"Oh! Tamaran! Gest karade del bunsin k'narglarf" she exclaimed, breaking off to her native language.

Robin stared confused.

Starfire smiled sweetly.

"Eh-heh…it is good to be home." She clarified.

"One of these days, Star…" Robin smirked. "One of these days I'm going to have to learn your language."

"…Robin…" Star said, her voice taking on a nervous tone.

"Yes Starfire?"

"…Robin!"

The boy wonder finally followed her gaze, and his jaw dropped as he saw what had caught her attention. Six sleek Tamaranian fighter ships were rocketing through space towards them.

"…crap…not again."

Robin's hands scurried over the controls as he fought with the ship to bring up the weapons systems as the six fighters blasted past him, close enough to rock the entire T-Ship.

"Robin…they are turning!"

"I know Star…if they make one wrong move…"

The ship's radio interrupted both of them.

"_snkt Glorth'nak kbaldna snak'ral Starfire snkt"_

Starfire's eyes widened, and she picked keyed up the radio, responding to the call in her native language.

Robin's arms tensed as the conversation went on, but as Starfire began to smile, he relaxed slightly.

"It is the OK, Robin. They are an honor guard sent by Emperor Galfore to escort us to our landing bay."

The boy wonder blew out a long sigh of relief, and settled back into his seat as the "honor guard" of fighters formed up around his ship.

--------------------

The T-Ship settled gently into a landing bay nestled into the lower levels of the strange Tamaranian palace as their fighter escort roared by overhead. Outside the ship, what seemed to be a medical team rushed into the bay, armed with a stretcher and various bags and cases. Galfore thundered through the door behind them, almost brushing them aside as he rushed the still steaming T-Ship.

-**PHBISSHHHHHHHH-**

The cockpit cracked open, and slowly rose away from the ship. Galfore and the medics stopped abruptly, and waited, expecting the worst for their princess.

Atop the ship, a masked face appeared, and waved jovially to the small crowd, to their annoyance.

"C'mon Star, they're all waiting for you."

The Tamaranian sat there staring at the entourage that had gathered for her return, her usually smiling face almost cross.

"I am not in need of this doting." She huffed. "I am not damaged extensively, I merely need time to heal."

"Star…they're just trying to help."

"I know," she replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Then let's get you down there."

Robin easily scooped up the girl, cradling her in his arms, and stepped up and out of the cockpit. He could see Galfore's teeth clench at her bandaged leg and the sling on her arm.

"Who would dare to…"

"Hi Galfore!" Robin shouted out, interrupting him.

"Robin, who dares to lay their hands on the princess in this manner?"

The boy wonder's glare withered the Tamaranian Emperor, and almost sent the medical team scampering for cover. "Earth problem. For now, we deal with the current situation. My friends back home are dealing with the other one."

Galfore caught the Robin's drift, and also noticed the sidelong glance of the returning princess.

"I do not require medical treatment," she mumbled. "My friends have already taken care of my damage."

Galfore's eyes narrowed, but he motioned away the team.

A silent nod was exchanged between the returning princess, and her otherworldly prince, and he carried her down off the T-Ship, setting her back on her feet once they were on the ground.

The Tamaranian Emperor walked slowly over to where Starfire stood, and cupped her chin in his massive hand.

"Welcome home, Princess Starfire."

---------------------

The sun was settling down into the horizon, casting a calming orange light across the bay, and splashing the front of the tower in color. Beast Boy stood atop the tower, next to where I stood as we both ran through his martial arts training for the day.

…kick…

…punch…

…block…

…thrust…

Each and every move was practiced, and crisp, moving with a sharp precision between the both of us. On one edge of the tower, Raven sat about a foot off the ground, deep in meditation. Surprisingly, even to her, the calls of each move in the cadence of practice behind her never once seemed to bother her.

A quiet beep on her shoulder, and the red flash of the medallion on her cape brought her out of her trance, and she slowly floated to the floor.

"Cyborg's calling," she monotoned as she made her way to the door leading inside.

Both Beast Boy and myself halted in our practice, and hastened our way after her, hurrying down the stairs and to the main room where our stand in "leader" was waiting for us. He began as soon as we had all settled on the couch.

"Well, Robin and Star made it to Tamaran ok, and so far things seem to be going smoothly with them. Rob don't know how long they're gonna be there yet, but he said he'd be keeping in touch constantly about it."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Did you tell him about Fang?"

"Actually, I did, and he was proud of us at how we had handled the situation. Even you, Ryk…who didn't really do anything…"

I smirked, and launched a rubber band off my finger.

"Hey! Where did you get…?"

I smiled, and pointed down at the couch.

"…riiiight, you can find just about anything if you dig under those cushions. Anyways, that's all I needed to talk to you guys about. Right now…" a huge grin came over his face, "It's time to raid the fridge!"

I sat back and smiled, watching as Raven pulled a book from under her robe, and buried her nose in it while Beast Boy and Cyborg stormed the kitchen. I looked around for a moment before finally slumping into the couch and using my telepathy to find the remote. It flew from some unknown corner to my hand, and I kicked my feet up on the coffee table and turned on the screen, surfing for something worth watching.

It hadn't been two hours since we all came in for the meeting with Cyborg, but already him and Beast Boy had headed off to bed. I sat, staring blankly at some random action movie on the screen, while Raven sat next to me on the couch, idly flipping the page on her book.

A motion in front of my face brought me out of my trance, and I looked down to see Raven's feet in my lap as she sprawled herself out across the couch.

"What…"

"You're looking awfully comfortable."

"Yeah, I deserve that once in a while, don't I?"

I chuckled silently. "I thought you had to be careful with feeling to comfortable around people?"

"You're not people."

"Umm…I was last time I checked."

"My father doesn't 'fear' people. Yet he fights me every time I so much as mention you."

"That's new for a demon…never had one that feared me before."

"He doesn't fear you…he hates you. And yet, for some reason, I'm drawn to you. Maybe it is this hatred, and the defiance of a daughter that draws me, but…I don't know…I just don't understand.

"Heh…maybe it was that talk I had with him. He never did really seem to take to well to me. Then again, most parents never took well to me. I've always…I dunno…known too much for their comfort."

A long silence passed between us before any more was said. My TV show was starting to roll its credits, and Raven was just about finished with her book. Smiling, I slid out from underneath Raven's legs, and made my way over to the kitchen.

"Tea?" I asked.

"…sure."

Mugs and tea and coffee floated around behind me as I raided the fridge, searching for something edible left inside. Moments later I made my way back to the couch with her cup of tea in hand, while a cup of coffee and a ham sandwich followed along behind me.

"You drink a lot of coffee you know."

"And you drink a lot of tea. To each their own, I guess."

"…yeah…"

Raven sipped gently at her cup, while I mauled my sandwich.

"…Ryk…"

"Yes Raven?"

"When are you going to tell them?"

"Hmm?"

"That you're dead."

**End Chapter 21.**


	22. Dark Seperations Part 3

Chapter 22

Dark Separations Part 3

I stared long and hard into the eyes of the demon's daughter, my own eyes betraying my puzzled state.

"Don't play dumb with me, we both know that your walk on this planet ended years ago."

With a sigh, my gaze fell away.

"It's been a long time since that day. So long that sometimes even I forget about it."

Raven sat patiently, sipping her tea as she listened.

"That night…I made a choice. I had been a horrible person, but in my last hours, I died seeking redemption. Unfortunately, it was not enough. I stood on the doorstep of Heaven, and begged for them to give me time to write my wrongs, and somehow, for some reason, the let me. I was sent back to this earth, and told that I would not die until I had righted the wrongs that I had committed against humanity. Eight hundred years ago I started on my journey for redemption, and to this end, it has brought me. I knew nothing but how to kill, and for all these years, it is what I have done. I took the name Silvermane from my looks, and wound it so deep into the underground that there isn't a mob boss or crime lord or even a street peddler that hasn't heard the name at least once. I removed those dregs of society, and through that I protected, or at least I thought I protected the public. It was during one of these hits that I came across Robin and the team, and somehow, it just felt right. That's why I joined the team, that's why I do what I do. I hope you can forgive me for not revealing my past, but the "Teen Titans" might not look so good in the eyes of the public, or even themselves if they knew one of their own was a eight hundred year old geezer."

"And just what was it that made you want to join with us?"

"I was tired. Tired of the killing, tired of the loneliness, tired of the endless circle of despair my life has become. I have to break the cycle if I am ever to find my own peace, my own tranquility, my own place to actually finish my life. I'm going out on a limb here, working with the team. It's the first time I have ever worked anything other than solo, and the first time I have worked towards capture and not elimination. Maybe that's the key, maybe it's not the world I have to change so that I can repent, maybe it's just myself that has to change. It's something I've considered for many years, but I've never been able to do it on my own. That's why I'm here…that's why I joined."

I turned my head from where I had leaned against the back of the couch, and my gaze met back up with Raven's.

"So…" she said, as unfazed as ever. "Eight hundred years, huh? Got any spells I might want to learn?"

I smiled, and thought for a moment. "Heh, never was a big magic buff, but I might know a few tricks you might find to be helpful."

"And those might be?"

I yawned ferociously. "Tomorrow Rae, there's always tomorrow. Tonight, I need some sleep. Even us immortals need our beauty rest every once in a while."

Raven actually managed to crack a bit of a smile, and with a tired, lopsided grin, I made my way out the door, and up to my room.

Once in my room, I sat down heavily on the end of my bed. It was always hard remembering things of the past, remembering things I had done in the past, the ways I had tried to change, and the pain that it brought with it. Remembering…her.

-----------------

Starfire lay curled in the corner of an enormous bed, shivering even amongst the pile of blankets she was buried under.

"Star."

The noise was barely above a whisper, but the Tamaranian sat almost bolt upright upon hearing it.

"Starfire."

Looking towards the window, a familiar shape materialized against the closed drapes.

"Robin?"

"Mmhmm."

"X'hal! You frightened me!"

"You ok Star? You seemed…kind of quiet ever since we got here."

The princess rolled out of her bed, and padded her way over to the open window, and out onto the balcony. Walking past where Robin stood, she leaned heavily on the railing.

"Robin, I have dreamed of returning to my home planet of Tamaran, and I praise X'hal that I have been able to return. The air is…and the evening sunset…even the nightly medley of the Glorka Pipes…"

"…yeah…the Glorka Pipes…" Robin moaned, drilling a finger into his ear as he remembered the half hour of wailing he had been tortured with.

"…It is all just as beautiful as I remember it being. My people have received me back with open arms, and been waiting on me hand and foot. It is truly wonderful."

Robin joined her at the banister, staring off into the alien constellations. "I'm glad you're happy Star. If I would have known you missed your home planet this much, maybe we could have made the trip earlier, and without the troublesome reasons that have brought us here now."

"That is not my point, though."

Robin tore his gaze away from the stars, looking over and into a pair of emerald eyes. A pair of emerald eyes with small green tears forming at their edges.

"Star, if you want to stay…" he said, turning aside so she wouldn't see the moisture building up beneath his own mask. "If you want to stay here, that, by all means is your choice and your right. I will tell the team that you have decided to stay here, I'm sure they will…"

A hand on his shoulder cut him off, and he was turned till they both were face to face.

"Oh Robin…that, as well, is not my point. I miss my friends. I miss Beast Boy's jokes, and Cyborg's constant ploys of fun and mechanical goodness. I miss Ryk and his patience, and I miss Raven's…Raven-ness. I miss the tower, Robin. I miss **my** home."

Robin stared for a moment, dumbfounded. Quickly recovering, he wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her and letting her melt into his shoulder.

"It's ok Star. We'll see them before too much longer. Just think of this as a vacation. We'll have time to relax, and time to talk, and time to just have fun. Kind of a getaway for the both of us. I'm sure the rest of the team can handle things back home, and once you're healed up and ready to take on the world once more, we will be back to join them."

"A...vacation?"

"Yeah…a vacation. Heck, I know I need one as bad as you do."

-**knock-knock-**

"Princess Starfire?" came a guard's voice from the door. "Is there someone in there with you?"

"N-No!" she shouted, as a sweatdrop ran down her face. "It is just me, just me all by myself!"

"I thought I heard someone talking to you!" the guard questioned.

"Oh…I…Uhmm…I must have been talking during my sleeping cycle again! I do apologize if I have alarmed you!"

"All right…let me know if you need anything princess, I'll be outside your door all night."

Another sweatdrop joined the first. "Ok! I will be…uh…sure to notify you if I am in need of any assistance."

Starfire turned back to the open air, to see Robin climbing silently over the railing.

"I should go..." he whispered.

"No…not yet. Please stay just a little longer?"

"Star…"

"Please?"

That was it. Even the great prodigy of Batman could not withstand the puppy dog eyes. Even against all that he knew he should be doing…

"Ok…but just for a little while, ok? I don't need to be getting you, or myself into trouble."

The ensuing hug was nothing like Robin would have expected. Instead of her typical bone crushing hug, it was a soft, tender, and almost vulnerable. The boy wonder wrapped his arms around her back, and stood there on the balcony with her, watching as the night sky slowly passed over them.

---------------

"Concentrate…"

"…Calm…"

"…Control…"

"…Concentrate…"

"…Calm…"

"…Control…"

"…Concentrate…"

-**CLANG**-

"DAMMIT!"

I swore, and grabbed the nearest hammer I could find, bringing it violently down towards the fragile transmission parts scattered about the workbench in front of me.

-SNAG-

Cyborg caught my arm mere inches away from the delicate parts, stopping me from smashing them into oblivion.

"Easy there Ryk. Transmissions can be a bit tricky. You aren't doing to bad for your first time, just take your time, and I'm sure that you'll get that thing put together."

I sighed as Cyborg released his grip, and set the hammer off to the side. "I think I need to take a walk," I announced. "Been at this for a bit to long this morning I guess."

My fellow mechanic snickered. "Bit? Dude, you've been down here since when?"

"Uhmm, 'bout 4:15" I said, scratching my head.

"Dude, at least break for lunch, I at least had that before I made my way down here"

"Lunch…that sounds pretty good right now."

Wiping the grease off my hands and on to my stained jeans, I made my way over to the elevator, whistling a little tune as I rode my way up.

-**ding-**

-**whishhhh-**

"SURPRISE!"

-**SPLAT-**

A small green octopus slammed into my face, wrapping its tentacles around my head, and holding on for dear life. In the background, I could hear Raven groaning something about not wanting to hear the little elf whine after he got his tail handed to him.

After standing there for a moment in shock, I finally came to my senses, and a smirk appeared underneath the changeling's grip.

"Hmph"

"What's that Ryk? You're mumbling! I can't heeeaaarr yooouuuu!"

"Mmmph mrhph mm nm mrumph mrph"

Beast Boy finally released my face, and dropped to the ground, landing easily on his feet.

"Dude what the heck where you…"

I stood, a triumphant look on my face as my eyes shone solid silver.

"SEAL!" I shouted, holding up my hands.

Beast Boy's eyes bugged out, and even Raven gasped and turned to see an ornate pattern featuring thousands of runes floating in a circular pattern around a six pointed star. My hands moved in a flurry behind the magical seal, touching each point in a specific pattern.

"And RELEASE!"

The flash of light that followed was blinding, causing both Raven and Beast Boy to shield their eyes.

When the light finally cleared, I stood, looking quite normal once again, except for the grin of victory that was plastered on my face. Raven was standing now, her hand over her mouth, and here eyes almost frantic. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

"What…what did you do?"

"Just a bit of retribution." I chuckled, my grin never leaving my face.

"And Beast Boy?"

"He's fine, just a little…washed up for a bit. Anyways, I told you I'd teach you some of the old magic tricks I've picked up over the years, if green and slimy wouldn't have been clamped over my face, you might have even recognized that one. It really isn't even that old of an incantation."

"Funny Ryk…reeeaaallly funny."

We both turned to see a soaking wet Beast Boy drip his way out of the elevator.

"I couldn't even transform to fly back up here!" he shouted, "What did you do!"

Raven's eyebrow rose slightly. "I've been trying to figure out the same thing."

I collapsed on a vacant chair with a laugh. "What does it look like I did?"

"Dude! You dropped me out in the bay, where I couldn't transform to swim back, so I had to the old fashioned way, then when I reached shore, I couldn't even transform to dry off, and now here I am, dripping wet and picking seaweed out of my hair!"

I hit the floor laughing as Raven rolled her eyes and brought the book up over her face, trying hard to conceal her smile.

"B', you had to admit, you had it coming to you."

"Why you…" Beast Boy dropped to all fours, and snarled in a sad imitation of a dog. The snarl lasted but a moment until he realized that again he hadn't shape-shifted. "Dude…you broke me!"

"Right, now just to finish it off…"

The changeling jumped back as the seal appeared in the air again.

"Break seal." I said calmly, and the star vanished into millions of tiny specs of light. "There, that should put you back to normal."

"You sure?"

"Try it."

The little elf shrugged and transformed into several random animals in the space of a few seconds.

"Yeah," he sighed, "I think I work again."

"So…what exactly was the spell?" a confused Raven asked.

"Nothing big…it goes something like…"

Beast Boy winced…

Raven listened intently…

I continued with a sly grin on my face. "Horses, hand grenades, beetles and kittens, strength be to one, and slave to your mother."

…Beast Boy was still panting in fear…

…Raven blinked…

…and nothing happened.

I smirked, and with a snap of my finger, the runes and star reappeared.

"AAAAAHHH!"

The green titan screamed in abject terror, and bolted from the room, while I stood smiling.

"Truthfully, there is no magic to it really, I can say anything I want, or even nothing at all, it's an illusion that I create. Beast Boy's little vanish thing was nothing more than me opening the window, pushing him out, and closing it back up, that was the rush of wind you felt. His whole not transforming deal was just me telling his mind he couldn't. Really, there's nothing too it."

Raven deflated, sinking back into the couch. "I had heard of a spell that manifested a six pointed star…"

"Heh, don't get me wrong, I'm not that original. It took me a little time of digging through my old stuff, but…"

I held up my hand, and pulled a book from across the counter.

"Here, it's a book that has been concealed for generations, and for good purpose. Put it to good use, but do not let word out that you even have such a book."

Raven accepted the book with a bewildered look, but her eyes widened when she saw the title.

"You have…how did you…"

Smiling, I turned the book over in her hands so the name on it could not be seen. "I told you…no one is else is to see it."

At the same moment, Cyborg sauntered through the closing elevator doors.

"No one."

The Goth girl nodded in understanding, and slipped the spellbook under her robe, settling back down behind her novel.

-------------

Dawn broke over the Tamaranian palace, and one lone human pried his eyes open behind a black eyemask to greet it. The boy lay in his bed for a moment, staring at the alien landscape laid out for him outside the window, but wasn't till he started to move that something rang up as amiss. As the boy wonder started to roll, a force as strong as iron made itself known across his chest. Again, he tried to roll, and managed to make about a quarter turn before he was pulled back to his back.

"mmmm," a strangely familiar voice mumbled in his ear, "Just five more minutes.

Robin's eyes shot wide open, and his head jerked around, coming, literally, nose to nose with a frail, red-headed girl. She slept soundly, one arm draped across his chest, with long petite fingers wrapped around his shoulder. In a moment of panic, the boy wonder once again attempted to free himself from the girl's grasp, wondering how he had managed to get himself into this predicament.

-snag-

A long, leg snaked itself around Robin's leg as he lay there, trapping him firmly into the bed. His combat instincts threatened to kick in, and yet he lay there staring at the ceiling, wide eyed, sweating, and nervous as he could be.

"Good morning Robin," came a sweet voice from his side. "Was your sleep satisfactory last night?"

Robin jumped slightly, hearing the girl's voice. "Umm…Star…could you…ummm…"

"Yes Robin?" she asked, pulling herself closer.

"Uhmm…is this entirely proper?" he whimpered.

"On my home planet, it is common for close friends to share the warmth of one bed. Is it not so on Earth?"

"Well…that's kind of a…touchy subject. Some people would get the…wrong…the wrong idea about the two of us sleeping together."

The girl blinked innocently. "What idea would that be?"

"Well…ummm…m-mating rituals maybe…"

A shocked look blasted its way to the surface on Starfire's face. "They would think that? Just for sharing the warmth of a bed!"

Robin swallowed, and stroked a gentle hand through her hair. "You know what…who cares what they think. I know what happened, you know what happened, I think that's good enough, don't you?"

Silently, the girl nodded, her face still red from the boy wonder's earlier comment.

"Well, should we get up?"

"Do you have the time?"

"No…just Earth time, but the sun is just rising."

"We can if you want, but most of my people will not wake until the sun has reached the placement of the third moon."

"…Yeah…"

"About four Earth hours from now."

"Oh, ok. I think I'm going to go enjoy the rest of the sunrise."

"Mmk, I shall join you in the enjoyment of the sun's rising."

-----------------

Raven moved gracefully through the mall once more, her black jeans and baggy sweatshirt seemed out of place compared to her usual tights she wore while fighting, but she was comfortable, and that's what mattered to her right now. The young goth made a bee line for one particular store, where a familiar clerk stood behind the counter, idly tending to his store.

"Good afternoon, how may I…Oh! Miss Raven, it's good to see you again!"

"Yeah, whatever. Did my order come in?"

With a smile, the shop clerk reached down behind the counter, and produced a smooth wooden box. Raven opened the case carefully, and studied the contents with a trained eye.

"So…is it what you needed?"

The box closed with a snap, and Raven set a couple bills on the counter. "It's what I ordered, if that's what you're asking."

Without another word, the box was tucked under her arm, with a whoosh, she teleported herself right out of the store, and back to her room in the tower.

The box was opened once again, and the contents laid in the center of a carefully drawn magic circle. Raven took up a meditative seat at the edge of the circle, and began into a long chant, mumbling seemingly incoherent words as the circle lit, and the patterns within it danced gracefully to the tune of her words.

-----------------

Cyborg, Beast Boy, and myself sat sprawled across the main room, Beast Boy and myself plugging away at our respective laptops, and Cyborg concentrating just as hard at his keyboard set up at the side of the room.

"Ryk! Heal the mage!" Cyborg yelped as he pounded away at Edwin VanCleef on the screen.

My priest began gathering power to cast as Cyborg's warrior tore into our enemy.

"Super Gnome Rogue AWAY!" Beast Boy shouted in glee as his tiny rogue dropped one of VanCleef's bodyguards. "You fairy little ninja's ain't got nothin' on Gnome Power!...EEEK!"

My priest turned and blasted fear into the hearts of the two rogues that had just jumped the tiny rogue, sending them running to the far sides of the ship we fought on.

"Thanks Ryk…" Beast Boy sighed.

And so it went, the three of us scattered around the room, plugging away at our latest game infatuation, stomping on the horde…or at least right now, the Deadmines. The whole concept of us not whomping on each other, but joining our forces to whomp on everyone else came at first as a surprise to the other two gamers when I first brought the game home, but now, the three of us were an inseparable, unstoppable force in the World of Warcraft.

"Dude, Ryk, can you fetch us some food?" Cyborg begged, his stomach noticeable growling.

With a smile, the fridge doors flew open, and sandwiches assembled themselves on the counter, even the white goo of Tofu splattered itself onto two pieces of bread.

"Ryk…"

I looked up from my game to see Raven standing in the doorway.

"I need to…well…can…"

Raven actually blushed…Cyborg stared, and Beast Boy fell off the couch in a classic pratfall.

"Can you meet me outside in a minute?"

I nodded, confused.

"…Kay…"

And just like that, she turned and left.

Cyborg stared at me.

Beast Boy stared at me.

I scratched my head, and tapped the "AFK" keys on my keyboard.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted as his rogue died. "You're the healer! You can't just…"

"Gaah!" Cyborg's character had died as well…

Edwin VanCleef took one look at my priest, swiped his sword once, and my priest promptly dropped to the ground…dead as a doornail.

"I'll be back guys…" I apologized, and made my way out the door.

Outside, Raven was already waiting for me, her face once again stone solid, a smooth wooden case sitting on the ground in front of where she sat.

"Go ahead and open it," she said, her typical monotone back where it usually was.

My eyebrow raised in curiosity, and I sat in front of her, setting the box in my lap. Opening it cautiously, my eyes widened when I caught a glance of the contents

-**snap-**

I closed the box, my eyes wide. "Raven…why did…you shouldn't have."

"You need something to fight with, Ryk. And besides…I wanted to."

Again, I opened the box, and stared at the twin blades that were neatly and carefully stored inside. Each knife had two blades on it, one coming from the hilt where it normally would, and one exiting from the base, curving wickedly up and around the front, creating a deadly handguard. Both blades on each of my new knives were sharpened to perfection, and serrated on the back side of the main blade. I picked them up carefully, and inspected them closely. A dim red glow came from the runes that ran up and down each of the blades.

"I put a little extra behind them," Raven explained. "They should be all but invincible to any damage that can be thrown at them, and should help you channel your psionic energies."

I huge smile cracked my face, and before she could resist, I had all but tackled the dark girl in a hug.

"…You're hugging me…" she almost growled.

"Yeah, and what're you gonna do?"

"Don't make me…"

"Raven…thank you."

"…You're still hugging me."

I let go, backing off slightly.

"So," Raven's eyebrow raised slightly, "Why don't you take them out for a test drive?"

"Ya know, I just might do that."

End Chapter 22


	23. Dark Seperations Part 4 Final

_Greetings from the Author's desk once more (or whatever computer I managed to hijack at the moment to work on this thing), and I hope ya'll are enjoying the twists and turns of the storyline. Just so you know, the basic idea is still the same, but things have changed in my head over time. Hopefully ya'll will never notice the changes as I work them in. For those of you who don't know, I'm deployed again, and we're in the middle of the humanitarian rescue mission in the middle east. That's right, Dark's aboard the good ship USS Nashville (yeah, the same one they've been showing all over CNN) and it's been a bit difficult writing while trying to take care of everyone we're evacuating. Hopefully ya'll can forgive me for the delays there, but in my eyes, these people **have** to come first. It's been difficult, not a lot of sleep, not a lot of time to myself, but when I do, I'll try to keep working on this thing. Drop me an email if you want, I can pass it on to the rest of the ship if you want me too, or just if you want to say hey. my email on the ship is a bit different than the yahoo addy I have here, if you want to reach me, it's _morcomjlpd13.navy.mil_. Well, that's all for now, the LCU (Landing Craft) just hit our well deck, and I'm gonna go try to help where I can. C-Ya'll!_

_-The Dark One_

Chapter 23

Dark Separations Part 4

I stood poised, ready to begin practice with my new blades, my body tensed, and my mind relaxed. Stepping forward, I moved the blades slowly, watching the dim red glow from the runes wash in its wake. With a step back, I brought the twin blades into a defensive position, following through with a high speed series of jabs and slices. With a smirk, I stepped back, paused for a moment, and made to turn my body into a furious cyclone of blades, and the alarm went off. I jumped skittishly, before realizing what the sound was. Raven rose from her position on the ground, and nonchalantly made her way back towards the tower.

"C'mon Ryk, your new toys'll have to wait a bit longer."

I sighed, picked myself up off the ground, and went to sheath the daggers, until I realized that the twin blades would make it a little difficult to just sling in my belt. After a few moments of adjusting things, I finally found a place to keep them, and made my own way to the tower.

Beast Boy paced nervously back and forth across the floor.

"Why now…why when Robin and Starfire are…" Beast Boy paused, and looked towards the door as it opened. "Rae! Ryk! Bad news guys, word has it that…"

Cyborg placed a firm hand on the changeling's shoulder, quieting him. "HIVE's at it again. Nightmare, Gizmo and Mammoth were spotted downtown in the park. They haven't destroyed anything yet, but they're calling us out, and threaten to start destroying things if we don't show up."

"Well, let's go," Raven droned, already headed for the door.

"Rae, wait. We need a plan for this one. We're going in two members short, and we know we're walking into a heck of a fight. Nightmare has already shown us that she can take all of us on at once, and the now she's got both Gizmo and Mammoth with her to back her up. I don't want anyone else taking rounds this time. C'mon, we're all taking the T-Car, that'll at least give us a few moments to get our heads together.

---------------

Nightmare stood between Gizmo and Mammoth, waiting for the Titans she knew would arrive…waiting for him to arrive.

"Aww, c'mon Nightmare…let me blast something!" Gizmo whined.

"No. No one so much as twitches until the Titans get here. This is our perfect opportunity to start to take them apart. The leader and his alien girlfriend aren't even on the planet, makes the last four that much easier to take out. Once we deal with them, we'll take Robin and Starfire out without them even knowing what hit them."

"Heh…Mammoth smash!" the single minded hulk smirked.

"Yeah…Mammoth smash…" Nightmare mocked, her voice dripping in poison.

A white car pulled up on the corner, and a lone Cyborg stepped out.

"Well well, what have we here, the electronic snotball!" Gizmo sneered.

"Where's the rest of your puny friends?" A jeering Mammoth added in.

"Hate ta disappoint you guys, but I'm all ya get tonight. Everyone else is out playin' with more volatile problems." Cyborg joked cheerfully, a twinkle in his one human eye.

Nightmare smirked, then frowned. "Kill him. He's not worth my time."

With a howl of both bestial fury and mechanical jets, Mammoth and Gizmo both launched themselves at were the lone Titan stood. As they rushed him, Cyborg took a half step back, and formed his body into a defensive pose. Mammoth reached him first, and the two locked hands, fighting for control.

Gizmo flitted about the two, his twin laser cannons already charged, waiting for a clear shot.

Nightmare stood in the background, watching, but letting her empathy cover the area around her, searching for the other three Titans. She did not believe Cyborg from the moment he stepped out of his car. Try as she might, though, she could not detect any of the rest of the team.

On the edge of the park, up atop a decently sized building, Beast Boy and I crouched behind a ridiculously bright billboard. A drop of sweat ran down my forehead as I shielded both my own and Beast Boy's mind from Nightmare's silent search. On the far side of the park, hidden as well as we were, I knew Raven was hiding behind a shield of her obsidian telekinesis, concealing her own presence from the empath.

In the park, Mammoth got the upper hand in the power struggle, and flipped Cyborg around several times in the air. The metallic Titan twisted in the air, letting his opponent complete the spin for him, and landed with but one knee hitting the dirt.

"Sucker," was all he said.

The steroid packing HIVE student's eyes popped wide as Cyborg's arm, now free from the lock, popped open into his sonic cannon. With an ear-popping scream, the cannon discharged, sending Mammoth flying to where he crashed at Nightmare's feet.

Gizmo took the moment of advantage, and dove in on where Cyborg stood, guns blazing. Cyborg was quick on his feet however, and turned the cannon towards the genius midget.

"Booyah."

-**ZZZZZZAAAAAAPP!-**

His cannon discharged once again, straight into Gizmo's snickering face. With a scream, the mini terrorist went to join Mammoth in the heap.

Nightmare rolled her eyes, and with a slow grace, unhooked her pair of axes from her back, and brought them around to a fighting pose.

Cyborg waited, his eyes glistening with anticipation, his cannon shifting back to an arm.

With nothing more than the whisper of her feet on the ground, Nightmare leapt over her fallen teammates, and charged the one man army.

Cyborg held his ground.

Nightmare sneered, and brought her axes back for a deadly blow.

Both of Cyborg's arms took traits of his sonic cannons, yet he never moved.

Nightmare's eyes shone of victory as she raised both of her axes above her head, a warcry on her lips. She reached the spot where Cyborg stood in a blur, bringing her axes down in a screaming arc, where they were both stopped cold by an obsidian burst of telekinesis only inches from the smiling android's head

"Do I have to say it again?"

Nightmare struggled to pull her hands free from the binding power.

"Yeah, I think I do."

The winged demon's eyes widened as Cyborg's twin guns hummed to a crescendo.

"Boo-yah."

With that, the Titanium Titan cut loose two full blasts of sonic energy, connecting solidly into Nightmare's chest, and throwing her backwards, where she tumbled overtop of a green Rhino that just happened to be standing behind her. After several very ungraceful bouts with the ground, Nightmare came to a rest with her other two teammates in the center of the park.

"Who's da man!" Cyborg crowed out.

All three HIVE members rolled slowly back to their feet, their collective ears ringing from the sonic blasts they had endured.

The android became serious once again, while Raven and Beast Boy fell in beside him.

"Attack pattern echo!" Nightmare cried out. Mammoth stomped a heavy foot into the ground, creating the front of the formation. Spindly spider legs sprouted from Gizmo's back as he fell in behind Mammoth, and Nightmare took up her place just to the left of them.

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg barked out

"Go!" Nightmare shouted, and the two teams rushed towards each other.

-**FLASH!-**

In a blur of silver, I stepped in between the Nightmare and the rest of the Titans, bringing her to a skidding stop.

"Not today, babe. You get to fight me this time."

Mammoth's massive strength crashed against Cyborg's mechanical brawn while Beast Boy and Raven had their hands full of a very trigger happy Gizmo, and I stood face to face with Nightmare.

"C'mon, let's dance once more," I smirked, pulling my new blades, and turning them so I held them in a reverse grip. The red runes glowed menacingly.

"New toys?" she mused. "Let's see if I can break them AGAIN!" On the last word, she brought both her axes around on a screaming course parallel to the ground. In a silver flash, a single blade was brought up, the dual blades stoppingboth of her axes, while the other ended millimeters from her throat.

Nightmare sweatdropped.

"You know, I could finish this right here, right now, and I would be done with you."

Nightmare swallowed hard.

"Good thing I don't kill people any more, isn't it?"

I held the girl at the tip of my blade, and with the tilt of my head, signaled to her to call off her teammates.

"You're jumpy tonight Nightmare," I growled. "Take your clan and go home. If you value your freedom, I wouldn't come back to my city."

The girl tried to pull her axes free away, but the razor sharp cutting edge of my new blade had eaten into the blade of her axes, and with the twist I had put on them, held them fast.

"Nuh uh…these are mine now,"

"…"

"…"

"wwWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Gizmo went flying by over our heads, chased by hundreds of thousands of razor edged grass blades that had been plucked from the earth, and sharpened with Raven's telekinetic power.

"Go home Nightmare, crawl back into whatever dark hole you found your way out of, and stay away from my city."

-**WHUD-**

Mammoth landed in a horribly contorted position, face first next to us. Cyborg stepped up, and popped his cannon.

"We're arresting the whole lot," the android smiled.

"No, we're letting them go home."

-**SMASH-**

A green pterodactyl dropped a sparking Gizmo atop a groaning Mammoth, and snapped back into elf form, landing on Cyborg's other side.

"And why are we letting them go?" Raven monotoned.

"I want them to leave, and leave us alone. This is no longer their playground, and they are well aware of that."

Nightmare scowled, and threw a kick at me. My reactions were instant, and with a twist of my body, my leg captured her own. My knees bent, and I crouched down, twisting her hip, and spinning her face first into the dirt. My foot stamped down hard on her hand, stopping it from reaching out for her fallen weapons. A gasp of pain escaped her lips, and my face fell to a scowl as I forced my way into her head.

"_It's time to go Nightmare. We won this round."_

"_I'm not done yet…"_

"_Yes you are. Leave my city, run like you lives depended on it, for your freedom surely does."_

Mammoth's hand managed to grab on to a too close Beast Boy, who merely stared down at the steroid buff, and transformed into a T-Rex. A roar echoed across the park, and a toothy grin swung down to stare into a suddenly very scared pair of eyes. Mammoth released his now insignificant grip on the dinosaur's leg, sweatdropped, and waved innocently.

The T-Rex seemingly forgot to transform back, and stood there in his green power, staring down its three opponents.

"Can I step on 'em?" Beast Boy's voice came from the T-Rex's mouth. "I bet they pop like grapes."

Gizmo's eyes bugged out, and he paled of all color. "Nightmare…" he begged, "Can we please go home now? Robin's not here to hold…to hold 'em…back."

'_Run and hide, little children. One day you'll be able to walk under the sun…but not today.'_ My voice rang through their heads, and with a sweating nod, Nightmare signaled for her and her allies to retreat.

High fives were offered between the guys of the remaining Titans, while Raven sat quietly, already back inside the T-Car.

"Dude, we so kicked their butts!"

"Man, did you see the look on her face when Raven caught her little axe thingies! It was priceless!

"I think Gizmo will be spitting grass blades for the next month the way Rae pounded him!"

I chuckled and watched as Gizmo's jet trail vanished into the distance.

Cyborg and Beast Boy finally settled down, and turned a serious face towards me.

"Dude!" Cyborg exclaimed. "Why did you let them go? We could have had all three of them right there!"

I shrugged. "Sometimes, one must release the tail in order to cut off the head of the viper."

They looked at me, and I smiled back, sliding one of Robin's Bird Trackers from my pocket. It beeped, and a red light traced its way in a roundabout way through the city.

"Dude…you didn't…"

"He did…"

"Yeah, I did. I planted one of Rob's Bird Bugs on Mammoth before he took off. He'll be the last to notice, and by the time he does, we'll know where their hiding out."

"And if we're lucky," Beast Boy cut in, "The whole HIVE Academy!"

I nodded. "That's the plan. They'll all head back to the Academy before to much longer, and my plan is to be ready for them when they do."

Inside the car, Raven stared out the window, watching the stars. Something bothered her, but she refused to show it.

The ride back to the tower had been a quiet one as we all contemplated our next move. Beast Boy was all for tracking the HIVE kids, and taking them on the moment they walked back into the academy, while Cyborg wanted to contact Robin to get his opinion of it first. I sat in the back, half listening to the argument, and half watching Raven. Her face was different. I couldn't figure it out, but somehow, it was different…troubled, maybe worried, but still well hidden.

Once we had reached the tower, Cyborg rushed his way to the his computer to enter the tracking data, and to call Robin, Beast Boy attacked the fridge, looking for some kind of tofu slop to satisfy himself with, and Raven tried to settle behind her book, but kept glancing out the window. I snagged my laptop from where it sat on a counter, sprawled out on the ground, and logged into the World of Warcraft, playing as my rogue for a while. Beast Boy hopped his way over the couch, and landed next to a reading Raven. She made a face at the stench of tofu, but returned to her book in silence.

"Raven," the changeling asked. "What's eatin' ya?"

"Nothing," she droned. "Leave me alone."

He pointed out the window at the stars. "It's something to do with those?"

She grimaced and looked away.

"You some kind of astrology freak now?"

Slowly, almost compromisingly, she shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

The little elf sat back, and took a bite out of his goop. "Yeah, whatever you say."

His foot turned into that of a monkey, and wrapped itself around the remote, and started clicking through the channels on the TV. I looked up from my game for a moment, made a mental note of Raven's actions, watched the changing channels for a moment, and dropped back into gamer mode.

------------

Nightmare nursed her wounded wrist sitting in her room at the academy. What had gone so horribly wrong tonight? Last time they had gone up against the entire team, and had stomped all over them, this time…it was like two completely different teams. Somehow, they had figured out how to fight against her team, and had humiliated all of them, then dishonored the fight itself by voluntarily letting them go.

And it wasn't all of them that let them go…

…_it was him_…

What was his motivation? Why did he let them go? He had to know that they wouldn't leave the city until they had what they wanted…and Nightmare only wanted one thing. Ryk.

Still, what was his motiva…ti…on.

Nightmare gasped, as the realization came to her. The only reason he could have behind letting them go, beyond some miraculous grant of mercy, was that he was tracking them…but who? How?

She immediately stripped of her clothing, and searched it carefully, looking for any kind of device that could be hidden on them, after finding nothing, she carefully dug through her locks of hair, again in vain. Putting her clothing back on, she dashed from her room, and down to Gizmo's, and began pounding on the door.

"What's with the racket jerk-wad," he spat sleepily, cracking the door open. Nightmare pushed him back, slammed the door open, and stormed in.

"The Titans are tracking us," she stated. "At least I think they are. Get your stuff out, we're going through it…NOW!"

Gizmo blinked several times, yawned, and was rewarded with a resounding slap across his face.

-**POW-**

The mini-terrorist tumbled end over end, landed on his backside, and sat bolt upright

"What the freakin' heck?"

"Check. Your. Gear. NOW!"

"Alright, alright, hold your freakin' horses." He grumbled, but obeyed, pulling his gear out of its locker, and laying it out on the floor. Parts, pieces, and equipment was strewn haphazardly across the floor as Nightmare inspected the boy's fighting outfit while he searched for anything out of place in his robotics.

The winged girl growled, tossed the clothing aside, and stormed towards the door.

"I'm going to go check Mammoth. Keep looking," she ordered.

The boy nodded, now fervently searching his things.

Mammoth proved to be a bit more difficult to wake, but after finally kicking his door in, and dragging him out of bed, the massive HIVE operative groggily pried his eyes open.

"Whut?" he grumbled.

"Your gear from the fight, where is it?"

"Ova dere."

Nightmare tossed him aside, and stormed her way over to a pile of discarded clothes. It took here a mere moment to search it, and come up with what she was looking for. A tiny beacon, the shape of the boy wonder's signature bird, blinked steadily on the back of his collar.

"rrrrrRRRRAAAAHHH! Dammit! That cheap sunova--"

-------------

I sat in the tower, and blinked once as the light finally winked out on my computer screen. I smirked, marked the place, and rolled off to head to bed.

"So that's where you're hiding, huh…"

Cyborg sat in front of his computer, talking to Robin's image on screen.

"_So you found the HIVE's Academy!"_

"Yeah, Ryk did, he managed to tag one of the kids before they took off."

"_What's the plan?"_

"Well, Ryk and Beast Boy want to storm the place, but Raven's saying to hold off till you get back. Personally, I want to blitz in there and wipe 'em out, but we all figured I should talk to you before we make any final calls."

"_Good idea, but honestly, what do you think? Think you can handle things?"_

"Pfft, the way we handled Nightmare and her crew today? It'd be a walk in the park."

"_Well…ok, but be careful, and don't rush in without a plan."_

"Roger…Cyborg out."

The screen winked out, and once Cyborg was sure the transmission was over, leapt to his feet, and pumped his arm in the air

"Booyah! We are so gonna kick HIVE tail!"

-------------

I sighed, sitting once again on the window ledge in my room. The emotions that Cyborg was giving off were far to much to be ignored, and I knew this fight was not going to be an easy one.

A blue cloak drifted into view, and I figured someone else had picked up on the emotions blasting through the tower.

"So we're going after them, aren't we," Raven hummed.

I nodded quietly as she perched herself on the sill next to me.

"Why are you still up?"

I shrugged, "I don't plan on sleeping tonight. I was enjoying the stars and the night air for a moment longer, but I have some meditation to prep me for tomorrow to tend to." My hand dropped gently on her shoulder, and though she never acknowledged it, she didn't resist either. "You need to get some sleep, though. Catch up on your meditation in the morning, but I can feel it on you. There's been a lot on your shoulders since Robin left, I know, but tonight, you need to let go, rest, and be ready for tomorrow."

She nodded quietly, but didn't leave my sill as I slid off backwards, and into my room. Instead, she followed me in, and lowered herself into a bean bag I had sitting off to the side. I eyed her warily, dropped to my knees, and released my mind, exploding through the city, visiting the parks, the rich side and poor districts alike, but kept a part back, swirling about the goth girl that had curled up in my room.

Eventually, I felt Raven drop off to sleep, and the last of my mind blasted out into the darkness, shooting a straight line through town, and pulling the other strands of my mind along with it. Skyscrapers blurred past, and the buildings got shorter, until I rocketed to the edge of the city's limits, and to a lonely cave…and a golden girl glow.

"_Hello Terra,"_ my voice rang out into the darkness.

"_Hi Ryk," _her quiet voice answered. _"What's new?"_

The river of my mind converged, and took on my form. I stepped slowly towards the ghost of a titan, and let her fall once more into my arms.

"_I have good news."_

_-----------_

Morning broke, and I opened my eyes with the sunrise. A faint golden glow faded from my body, and I turned to see Raven watching me. She sat in her traditional lotus, but instead of having her eyes closed as she meditated, she watched. I, too, noticed the gold glow, but shrugged it off.

"And where were you last night?" she hummed.

"Just…trying to give an old ghost new life."

She shook her head. "We still can't help her, you know."

I smirked. "You haven't read it yet then."

"Read what?"

I smiled.

Raven's eyes widened.

Cyborg's voice blared over the intercom. **_"Rise and shine kiddies! It's HIVE stomping day!"_**

End Chapter 23


	24. Helping Hands

_Yes, it's once more time for notes from the Author's Desk. This really was a fun chapter to write, and though it's not quite as long as I hoped it would have been, it did the job. Prepare yourself for the next installment, however. I've already started writing, and I'm going a bit overboard with the whole thing. Anyways, we're about done with the evacuation over here, at least for the moment. Things change on the fly around here, and you really never know what's going to happen next. Well, enough from me. Read, enjoy, stay safe, and may the wind forever be at your back._

_-The Dark One_

Chapter 24

Helping Hands

Brother Blood paced nervously back and forth, wringing his hands together, and wiping his brow occasionally. "You're telling me they tracked you here?"

Nightmare, Gizmo and Mammoth stood motionless in front of them, their collective heads hung.

"Yes sir," Mammoth mumbled.

"How…why…when…what did…oh never mind. We have to assume that they will attack, and we need to prepare for the worst. Nightmare, your team was responsible for the problem, you three are now the guard for the front entrance. It is the only way in, and if they do show, you will be the first ones to confront them."

"Yes sir."

"I doubt they'll come alone, though. They'll call Robin back, they'll call the Justice League, who knows who all will show up…we need to begin evacuation of this facility at once."

"Yes sir."

Blood glared at his three students. "Get out of my sight," he hissed.

All three scampered off, leaving the old man to sweat and worry on his own.

------------------

Four Titans gathered in the main room…well, three Titans gathered, one just happened to be there. Raven was buried in a book that sported a white cover over the bindings, oblivious to everything and everyone around her. The rest of us were gathered around the main screen, studying satellite photos that we had just received.

"I contacted the JLA," Cyborg explained, "But they're tied up with Metallo and some world domination thing. They were able to send me these graphs and photos of the area, but that's all the help we're getting from them."

"Speedy? Green Arrow?" Beast Boy piped up.

"Couldn't get a hold of either one of them."

"What about fish stick?"

"Aqualad's got Trident troubles."

"Is there ANYONE we can call?"

"Well, I might be able to be someone." A decidedly English accent interrupted.

Both my head, and the changeling's jerked towards the new voice, and I found myself staring at a punk looking girl with a taste for red and black.

"Argent," she offered, with the hint of a smile.

Beast Boy beamed. "Argent!"

I had a hundred question marks floating over my head. "Argent?"

Cyborg's arms spread wide. "Argeeeeent!"

Raven peeked over her book. "…yeah…"

Raven dropped back into her book.

Cyborg ran over, and offered a titanium hug to the girl, ignoring her offered hand.

"Heh, good to see you too, Cyborg."

Beast Boy turned green with envy (if that was even possible). "Dude, you know her!"

I was lost.

Our android friend released the British girl, and turned back towards us. "Ladies, gentlemen, Titans, this is Argent. Argent…the Titans."

I smiled politely, while Beast Boy struggled to keep from blushing…or at least from being noticed…both of which he failed miserably.

The girl nodded politely at Beast Boy, but stepped up to me, offering her hand.

"You must be that new Titan that all the buzz is about. It's a pleasure to meet you in person," she said, smiling.

I took her hand, and put a friendly shake to it. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, although I can't say that I know all that much about you."

"Really now? I heard you were the one that could read minds."

I shrugged. "I try not too, I don't like invading people's private lives."

She nodded, and turned towards Cyborg, inquiring of him as to the plan of action. A buzzing in my pocket startled me, until I realized it was my cell phone. Digging it out, I answered it, stepping politely away from the group.

"…………"

"Jinx! How you doing sis?"

"…………"

"Really, that's awesome."

"…………"

"Yeah, we found the HIVE's new location, and we're going to go after it, why you thinking of joining us?"

"…………"

"Yeah, I know how that can go, it is kind of early to be asking you to go against them with me anyways."

"…………"

"WHAT?"

"…………"

"Uhm…ok, I'll keep an eye out."

I looked out the window, and snapped the phone closed. At the edge of land bridge connecting our Island to the main land, I saw a glint of sunlight, and watched as a black sports car sped down our 'driveway', and stopped in front of the tower. A lone figure made its way from the driver's seat, and towards the front door.

I turned, and looked at the rest of the group. "Ding dong."

The doorbell rang at the same moment, and everyone in the room turned to look at me.

"You expecting someone, Ryk?" Cyborg asked.

"I think so," I answered, confused as the rest. "I'll go get it."

I stepped into the elevator, hummed a tune, tapped my foot, counted the numbers down, and rushed the entrance to our tower once the doors reopened.

After stopping and composing myself, I hit the button to open the door, and stood staring at the one sight I never thought I would ever see…

---------------

The elevator door swished open, and the room instantly fell silent. Four pairs of eyes stared back towards where I stood, and my guest behind me. Cyborg clenched his fists, Beast boy turned to a fighting pose, and Raven floated from her seat, her hands loose at her side. Even Argent grit her teeth.

I simpered.

"Uhm…Hi guys," Jinx said shyly, standing slightly behind me.

"Ryk," Cyborg barked, glaring at me. "Why did you let her in?"

My eyes pulsed silver as I stared him down. "She's my sister, family's allowed to visit, aren't they?"

One of Cyborg's arms transformed into his sonic cannon, but he kept it at his side. "Not HIVE family members."

I glared. "She quit the HIVE. I set her loose, remember?"

"Yeah, and what guarantee does that make for us?"

Jinx blinked shyly from behind me. "Uhm…guys…I don't want to interfere, but…"

"THEN DON'T!" We both said in unison.

Jinx sweatdropped as we continued our argument.

"She already knows about our attack on the HIVE, she's here to help."

"Help us into a trap maybe."

"She's my sister, she wouldn't do that!"

"ENOUGH!"

The room shook, and Raven's eyes died back down to their normal blue. Simply put, she had everyone's attention.

"If she really is here to help us, than she shouldn't have any problems proving it to us," the dark sorceress hummed.

Jinx stepped from where she hid behind me. "Wh-what do I need to do?"

"Ryk is a telepath, he can read her very thoughts." She continued. "But since it is his sister, I don't think he should be the one to do this, at least not alone."

Cyborg looked towards her curiously. "Whatcha got in mind Rae?"

"Ryk and I have meditated together before. I know he can move things around, even on the astral plane, with his mind. Why doesn't he check her mind, but take me along with him?"

I was about to dispute the whole idea when Jinx' hand found my arm. "It's ok," she reassured me, "As long as you're there."

I rolled the idea around in my head for a moment longer, before my shoulders dropped, and I gave in. "Alright, Raven, get yourself situated, I'll give you five minutes before I pull you and we…do what needs to be done."

Raven nodded, slid the book she still had in her hands under her robe, and folded herself into the lotus position, meditating where she sat on the couch.

I led Jinx around to the front of the couch, and instructed her to sit down on the floor. I knelt next to my sister, both of us facing where Raven sat on the couch, and waited for the five minute time I gave her.

"Cyborg, I need you to keep an eye on Jinx, and make sure she stays upright. I don't know what will happen when I pull her in with us, but I she doesn't need to be breaking any of our concentration by moving. This is a bit delicate."

The titanium titan nodded, and stepped behind the group, finally shifting his arm back to normal. A drop of sweat ran down his forehead, but it was the only sign of how nervous he was about the whole ordeal.

"Ok, Jinx, I'm going to get Raven, then we'll both make our way to your mind. I'll try to bring you in with us, but no promises, ok?"

The mistress of luck nodded, her pink hair bobbing ever so slightly. I took on my traditional meditative pose, my hands placed on my thighs, and every joint in my body flexed, and threw my mind out and through the room. It took but a moment for me to attune my senses to this feel, and my mind came crashing in on Raven's, following a single line…and old telephone line I had left open with her. My mind rushed into hers like a warm summer breeze, and her physical body visibly relaxed.

------------------

"Hello Raven," I said, stepping onto her mindscape. "You ready to do this?"

Raven's emotions stepped back away from the blue clad copy of her, and she stood, walking towards me.

"We aren't getting any younger," she droned.

I chuckled. "This may tingle a bit," I warned.

"Uhm…"

If her lungs would have still been able to, Raven would have screamed. My body dissolved into the river of light, and blasted towards her, and through her, tearing her mental image apart, and absorbing it in with my own soul. The edges of her mindscape flew past us in a blur, as well as the confines of her mind. For a brief moment, Raven was given an out of body experience as she perceived the entire room at once, from my point of view, before slamming into the back of a pink head, and pouring into her own mind.

Jinx' mind was anything but the organized rooms of my own, and the calm mindscape of Raven's. Here, thoughts and ideas floated freely, emotions were tied to everything, and there didn't even seem to be a solid place to put our feet down. A small island appeared out of nowhere, and my mind, with Raven in tow, swirled around it, before slamming into one miniscule point, creating both of our bodies.

"……"

I stared down at the purple haired girl, who was clutching tightly to my chest.

"Raven…we're here."

She blinked, and realized she had her form back. A blink, her throat cleared, and she released me, stepping back like nothing had ever happened.

"Soooo now what?"

I stepped to the edge of the island, cupped my hands around my mouth, and shouted.

-------------------

Jinx sat, twiddling her thumbs, and watching Beast Boy and Cyborg nervously. Argent stood off to the side, idly filing her nails.

Suddenly, Jinx eyes flew wide open, and her entire body stiffened. Cyborg froze, not knowing what to do, and the pink-headed girl began to tip to the side. In a flash of red, two plasma hands extended themselves, and caught the falling girl, setting her back upright. The British girl stood slowly, and made her way over to hold up the entranced girl.

"Ah'll take care of her," she said, pushing Cyborg out of the way.

-----------------

Jinx fell, plummeting through her very mind. I heard her scream, and my mind blasted away from the island where Raven still stood. For a brief moment, she attempted to follow, but found she was literally powerless here.

I was gone for only a moment. The river of light returned to where she stood, Jinx' form curled gently in its form. Her feet were carefully set down, and the light unwrapped itself from around her, swirled, and collapsed back into my own form. Jinx sat staring, back and forth between Raven and myself. Neither of us seemed phased by the fact that a river of lights had just turned itself into my body, or the fact that she had been falling to her doom just seconds before.

"My powers don't work," Raven hummed, her brow slightly furrowed.

"I figured that," I replied. "You're completely separated from your body right now. It was the easiest way I could get you over here without putting to much of a strain on myself."

Raven's eyes shot wide. "My emotions!"

"Are fine," I droned. "I put your mind into a hibernated sleep. Nothing can change, or even move about until you return there."

"…Very well."

"Uhm…guys, this is entertaining and all…but I just about fell to my death, was separated from my own mind, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to do next!"

I smiled back at Jinx. "You're fine, and you weren't separated, you were just included." Making a grand sweep across the clutter, I continued. "Welcome to your mind Jinx."

"…I need to clean…"

I laughed, and brushed a random thought off to the side as it floated a bit to close. "Most people's minds are like this. It takes years of meditation to create anything that even resembles order. Anyways, on to the show…"

I held an arm out towards Raven, and the whole thing turned into it's energy form, and blasted the dark girl, dissolving her once again.

"You have control of that part of my mind, for now." I explained to the whirling colors that had a moment ago been a Titan. "Use it to search out anything you want to know, and when you are done, return here, and I will take us back to our own bodies."

Raven was overtaken by the feeling of weightlessness, and with a silent nod, disappeared into the depths of Jinx' mind. I stood on the Isle, next to my sister. She had certainly changed a lot since her first days I had seen her with the HIVE. Her hair had grown out, and now hung loosely along the sides of her face, and her cat eyes seemed much softer than before. I plopped to my tail end, and curled my legs around to the 'Indian' position.

"You're just going to let her go like that?" Jinx spun towards me. "What if she…"

"Raven is quiet and dark," I cut her off. "But she is honest. Besides, nobody ever said I had to be in only one place at a time.

-------------------

All three of our eyes popped back open at the same time. I sat next to a smiling Jinx, and a solemn (what else was new) Raven.

"She's clean," Raven hummed. "I trust what she and Ryk say."

The other three in the room nodded.

"Well," Cyborg broke in, "if Raven trusts you, I don't see what our reasons are for not. Alright, everybody in, here's the plan."

------------------

Our motley little team gathered in the garage of the tower. Cyborg looked a train eye over his T-Car, my half finished motorcycle, Robin's R-Cycle, and Jinx' black sports car.

"Right," he said, his mind made up. "Jinx, you take Argent with you, and take your car. You two will be our surprise, they will already be expecting the four of us to be coming, so you two hang back until the need makes itself known. Beast Boy, you and me will take the T-Car, we're going in first, and we're going in shooting. Ryk…"

I caught a set of keys thrown at me.

"Take Raven with you, and try not to break Robin's bike. You know how he gets about that thing."

I smirked, nodded, and slid a black helmet with a silver eagle airbrushed on to it over my head. I offered Raven one of Robin's spares, and swung a leg over the bike, firing up the powerful engine. I carefully placed my blades in the newly added sheathes sewn into my leather armor, and stretched a hand across my back to help Raven onto the back.

Cyborg's voice crackled over the communicator bud inside my helmet. "Alriiiiiight, let's move out."

His car was the first out the door, and I rolled gently out behind him, an Jinx followed us out last, and the door closed behind us. Our little convoy ambled lazily down the land bridge, and all three of us split off once we hit the main road.

---------------

"We have a report of the R-Cycle and the T-Car out in town," a HIVE regular called out from his radio station. "Looks like a regular patrol pattern, but they are headed in our direction."

Brother Blood nodded silently, pacing in a storm back and forth across his 'command center' for the HIVE academy. Banks of monitors on the wall showed his students rushing about, packing everything that could be salvaged onto large hover-sleds, and hauled into numerous unmarked shipping containers. A series of forklifts loaded the full crates into the gaping mouth of an enormous airplane. Several more sat, waiting in line to be loaded, and one more could be seen taxiing to the runway.

Blood swore under his breath, and jabbed a button on the console. "Attention HIVE students. The Titans have left their building, and could be on their way here. Time is short, STEP UP THE EFFORT!"

---------------

I glanced at a map on the heads up display of my helmet. Cyborg was six miles out, I was at five, and Jinx was hovering at about eight. Came up to a crossroad, flipped a switch on the bike, and the light magically turned red. I rolled to a stop, and patiently waited for it to 'turn' back green, carefully watching Cyborg's progress.

5.8 miles out.

5.5 miles out.

5.3 miles out.

5.1 miles out

The light turned yellow for the crossing traffic

5.05 miles out.

"Please don't do the wheel thing…" Raven slurred into my ear.

5 miles out.

The light turned green.

Cyborg's tracker accelerated dramatically.

I did the wheel thing.

-**SKRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCHHH!-**

Smoke flew from the back tire, and the front end stretched for the stars. I was halfway through third gear and running about one hundred miles per hour before the front tire even touched the ground. My foot kicked the gear shift, and I released the clutch in an almost musical fashion, and I became one with the bike as I flew between lanes of traffic.

Raven clutched my waist like her life depended on it, which it most likely did.

----------------

Beast Boy smiled like an idiot, and gripped the "Oh Shit" handle for dear life as Cyborg spun his car a full 180, tires squealing in delight, and rocketed the powerful vehicle towards the HIVE academy.

----------------

Brother Blood absolutely panicked. He had been tracking the two Titans' vehicles since about ten minutes after they had left the tower, and now two hours later, they were moving at break-neck speeds directly towards them…and they weren't even halfway evacuated from the site yet.

----------------

Jinx smirked, and turned her sleek back car towards the HIVE, but kept with the regular flow of traffic. A deceitfully powerful engine purred under the hood.

"_Remember guys!" _Cyborg's voice crackled across her radio, _"We're going into the Lion's den, be ready for anything!"_

End Chapter 24


	25. PH34R M3

_Ok, I got a bit carried away, and actually split this one up to keep the chapter size down. Not really a whole lot else to say today...so enjoy!_

Chapter 25

P-34R M3 Part 1

Nightmare stood at the front entrance to the HIVE's entrance, idly caressing the blade of her axe. Gizmo paced the floor impatiently, waiting for something to happen, and Mammoth sat lazily on the floor, devouring a huge sub sandwich. A phone rang inside the guard shack, and Nightmare stylishly flicked the phone from its receiver, caught it, and slapped it alongside her head.

"Yeah?" she droned.

Brother Blood's voice echoed two words into her ear. "They're coming."

Nightmare's eyes went wide, remembering what had happened last time she had gone against these four, and her knuckles turned white as she regripped her axe. Slowly, she put the phone back into place, and turned towards where the other two were.

"They're coming," she repeated.

Gizmo's eyes went wide, and he snapped a pair of binoculars up out of his pack, and over his eyes. He looked frantically up and down the streets. Mammoth lumbered to his feet, and stuffed the rest of his sandwich down his throat.

"It's stompin' time," he growled.

Smoke flew from my tires as I flew down a back alley. A turn came up quick, and without giving it a second thought, I turned the bike, all but laying it down, and slammed one foot into the ground. The bike's tires left the ground, and for a moment, both Raven and I were airborne. Rubber hit cement once more as the tires found traction _on the side of the building_. I cranked the engine hard, and literally rode the wall barely clearing a chain link fence, and blasting out overtop of traffic. The engine howled as the tires spun free once more.

Raven gripped my waist for dear life.

I grit my teeth, and wrestled the bike back underneath us, landed atop a semi truck, stopped widthwise on the trailer, and with a squeal of rubber on metal, and a long black strip, I blasted the bike forward, off the top of the truck, and in between lanes of traffic. The bike exploded past cars like they stood still, and ruined traffic for miles in every direction.

Gizmo's eyes bugged out as he lowered the binoculars. His hand rose, shaking, and pointed straight down the road. The unmistakable shape of the T-Car rose in the distance, and bore down on them link an avalanche.

Nightmare stepped into the middle of the entrance, spinning her axes murderously. Mammoth stomped craters under his feet, and braced himself for a fight, while Gizmo flitted about overhead, blasters ready.

Cyborg grinned maniacally as his baby bore down on the three HIVE students. Cars swerved from his crazed path, and those that didn't were easily dodged. He reached to the dashboard, fingered a series of switches. The back of the car transformed as the Nitro booster slid out, a wrought iron plow unfolded at the front end, and the photon cannon extracted itself from the hood. A series of displays fell from the ceiling and fit itself over Cyborg's robotic eye. Readings flickered across his vision, and he zoomed in till he could literally see the panicked look on Gizmo's face.

Beast Boy had a huge Cheshire Cat grin on his face.

The photon cannon hummed to life, and began to glow with energy as Cyborg fed it from the engine.

Gizmo retracted his binoculars for a second time, and sweat ran down his face.

"Uhm…guys…I don't think he's stopping for the toll booth."

Nightmare stared at him.

"I'll stop 'em," The steroid enhanced student growled, and lowered his shoulders, waiting for the incoming vehicle.

"Smile for the camera," Cyborg smirked, and focused his sight directly over Mammoth's face.

The car was only two blocks off, and Nightmare was beginning to wonder…

…she ran out of time.

Light danced from the front of the kamikaze vehicle, and the photon cannon erupted in their direction. She flung herself out of its path with only a hairsbreadth of leeway. Mammoth wasn't so lucky.

Time slowed down.

Mammoth blinked and swore the instant before the laser burst connected solidly with his chest.

Time resumed.

Mammoth was thrown violently across the gates, and the T-Car blasted through the now unguarded entrance at over one hundred miles per hour. Metal shrieked and was thrown to the side as he plowed through the gate, and headed suicidally towards the institute itself. The engine roared, and Cyborg discovered just how sturdy the glass front doors were.

-**SSHHHAAAAAAATTERRRRRRR-**

Glass flew in a river away from the invading vehicle.

Nightmare stumbled back to her feet, and Gizmo jetted out from behind the guard shack, where he had been hiding. They both stared dumbly for a moment after the maniacal T-Car, but both of their attention was stolen by another sound from behind them.

-**VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!-**

They both turned just in time to see a silver form standing atop a rocketing motorcycle. A petite girl in a blue cloak was driving, and it too barreled towards them with no regard for its own safety.

I flexed my arms as I stood on the front end of the R-Cycle, my helmet glistened in the morning sunlight, my long hair beat in the wind. I crouched low, and pulled both my blades, holding them out like in a cross.

Neither of the HIVE students had a moment to think.

-**SLIIIINK-**

My twin blades grazed both of their cheeks, the velocity of the passing motorbike throwing them to the ground. Raven followed the T-Car's path, and slid to a stop just behind it. The atrium of the building was unnervingly quiet as we dismounted from the bike. Cyborg and Beast Boy slammed the T-Car's doors closed. With a click, both me and him set the security systems on both vehicles, and turned to face each other.

"Now THAT is a classic entrance!" he roared.

I smirked, and glanced around the room. Four entrances, two security cameras, and the entire building was built out of these hexagonal patterns…they look removable, no telling what's behind them.

When it happened, there was barely and warning. The honeycomb patterns on the wall literally reversed themselves, revealing a bristling array of weapons, and they all were aimed at us.

I gasped, grabbed Raven, and hauled us both between the bullet proof bodies of the T-Car and the R-Cycle. All four of us hunkered down, Cyborg taking the occasional potshot, and destroying a laser gun here or a sensor array there. It really made little difference, we were pinned down.

"Cover me," Raven hummed, her eyes turning a charcoal grey as she recited her famous spell over and over, gathering her soul energy for an attack.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos."

My knuckles turned white around my blades.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos."

My knees bent as I gathered myself for our next move.

"Azarath…Metrion…Zinthos."

Silver eyes shone against the polished side of the T-Car.

"Azarath…Metrion…**ZINTHOS!**"

Raven and I stood as one, and I became a virtual whirlwind of silver around her, blocking bullets, reflecting blasts, and even swatting the occasional missile away to explode against a wall somewhere.

Raven floated gracefully behind me, her arms lifted straight out, and her wrists bent. Her fingers twitched, and thousands of glass shards on the ground lifted themselves, encased in her obsidian energy. The broken windows, doors, ornaments…anything not nailed down became the girl's weapon, and they whirled about us in a violent spiral, erupting out from the mass, and destroying delicate circuitry, smashing apart guns, destroying laser guns, and tearing miniature missile launchers clean off the wall.

-**PHOOM!-**

A final missile launched from its rack, moments before Raven's deadly glass shards tore the piece of machinery to shreds. I finished a back flip, spun gracefully, and effectively slashed the rocket in twain. The two sparking halves split around the two of us, and exploded on the floor.

I smirked, and bowed to the team. They all clapped, and as I stood, a laser burnt through the air where my head was a moment ago, three more burned through my uniform, and ate into my back, throwing me face down in between the two vehicles once again. I growled, and tightened my grip on the twin daggers. Cyborg clenched his fists, and Beast Boy turned into a small garden snake slipping out from under the cars unnoticed. In a moment, the snake returned, and morphed back into the little green elf.

"Ain't good guys," he said. "There's only two doors open, but both of them are packed with some kind of defense robot.

We all nodded, and prepared ourselves.

"Titans," Cyborg mumbled, staring between each and every one of us. **_"GO!"_**

The four of us exploded from our hiding place behind the car, and rushed the 'HIVE bots' in unison. Raven ran, not floated, ran with us as we fell upon the yellow painted bots with a vengeance. Cyborg tore into our opponents with titanium fury, while I moved like death himself between them. Behind us, a veritable zoo's worth of green hued animals shredded robots. A kangaroo would pounce on one, only to turn into a Velociraptor, and tear its mechanical head off with razor sharp teeth. Raven moved with a gentle graze, landing seemingly gentle blows on vital joints on our robot adversaries. Each blow was accompanied by a blast of obsidian telekinesis. Each burst erupted from her open palm like a red hot sword, and easily tore through the droids' armor.

I almost smirked to see her working with the fighting style we had been working on.

Beast Boy found himself surrounded. Instead of panicking like he usually would, the elf swallowed hard, and turned himself into a spider monkey. The primate danced around on from one foot to the other, drawing curious stares from the defense bots. One dropped its arm, and looked closer at the absurdly acting animal, when the monkey dropped solidly to both feet, took on a very dangerous scowl, and proceeded to tear all kinds of monkey kung fu into their metallic asses.

Battle raged on inside the atrium of the HIVE academy, and the robots fell like water. Brother Blood growled as he watched the Titans tear through his defense force. He keyed a silent alarm that fed into the communicators of each and every HIVE student. About half of them dropped the crates and boxes they were helping to load, and rushed to their respective defensive positions. Most stayed in the hangar where the aircraft were being loaded, taking up guard over the doors, while some ran through the doors to attempt to intercept the Titans before they could reach the last defense line.

I dropped my last defense 'bot, and turned to see the others. Raven was standing calmly in the midst of innumerous robots, each on had a hole blown completely through its body, if not more than one. An occasional spark was the only thing showing she was not standing in a junkyard, but was in fact the victor of her battle. Cyborg slammed two heads together, through them to the ground, and fused the two metal faces together with a long burst from his sonic cannon. He smiled triumphantly.

"Boo-yah," he muttered.

"Where's Beast Boy," Raven inquired.

A primate's scream caught our attention, and we turned to help.

A green spider monkey leapt to the back of one of the robots, punched it about thirty times in a split second, denting its metal skull, pulled a handful of wires out from the cracked casing, and performed a roundhouse kick that removed the rest of the head. The monkey literally flew to the next one, and hit it in so many places so many times that it literally shattered from the impacts.

We watched in awe as the blur of green fury know to us as Beast Boy literally tore all kinds of ass on the defense bots.

Finally, the little primate performed a massive uppercut on the last one. It landed, sliding, on the floor at our feet. The green monkey landed on the robot's head, smirked, and turned into a Stegosaurus. The multi-ton dinosaur suddenly reduced the volume of the robot's body by a factor of 73, stomped once, twice, and a third time for good measure, and turned back into a very serious looking Beast Boy.

"Who's next," he growled.

The other three of us could barely blink. After a moment, Cyborg snapped out of his trance, and motioned towards the doors.

"Split up!" he shouted. "Ryk, you're with me, B.B, take Rae, and head down that side. Keep in touch, and happy hunting!"

The changeling saluted sharply, turned into a cheetah, and quietly padded down the open hallway. Raven floated silently along behind.

"Beast Boy," she asked, "since when…"

"I could ask the same of you," he cut her off.

"Ryk?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"He's taught us a lot, hasn't he."

"Mmhmm."

Raven stopped, and stared off. Beast Boy took a few extra steps before realizing his partner had floated her way to the ground.

"Raven?" he asked, "You ok?"

She stared off for a moment. "I know this isn't the best time to ask, but what have we done for him? He's done so much, and asked for nothing in return."

"Whoa, look who's turned into Mrs. Big Heart," the changeling grinned playfully.

The sorceress glared icy daggers at the boy, and silently lifted off her feet, floating past him. "Wrong person to ask…" she mumbled.

Beast Boy's sensitive ears picked up her words, and he stepped quickly to catch up.

"Rae, I'm sorry…I guess that wasn't the right thing to say, was it."

She ignored him, and turned a corner, right into a crowd of waiting HIVE students.

"Oh…"

Cyborg and I stared after the two for a moment after they left.

"Think they'll be ok," I asked.

"Trust them, Ryk, God knows you've taught them enough."

I nodded. "Still doesn't mean I can't worry 'bout my teammates."

A titanium hand fell on my shoulder. "I know, but we have a job to do."

I nodded, and the two of us began our walk towards the door.

"I got a chance to see them fight some," Cyborg mentioned. "You should be proud, they have both come a long way. Raven, Beast Boy, I mean, man, what did you teach them?"

I shrugged casually. "I taught Raven how to form her power into controlled bursts, and release it from certain points on her body. The palms of her hands were her best point of control, so combined with my own hack job of Tai Chi, she has a rather deadly form of hand to hand combat. Beast Boy, on the other hand, is the master of many different sizes and strengths. He's been the most interesting one to teach. The style you saw him using was a cross between ninjitsu and kickboxing, strange combination, but effective for him. He's also been learning a lot of the martial arts style developed for the Russian military's Special Forces. It concentrates more on overwhelming the opponent with massive amounts of strength, and finishing them in as few moves as possible."

Cyborg listened intently as we moved silently down the hall.

"I hate to say it, Cy, but the little guy is going to be the strongest of us all. As long as he can master what I am teaching him, not one of us will be able to stand up to him. Not you, not me, not even Robin."

We came to a corner, and the android held up a hand. We both stopped, absolutely silent. Holding up one of his arms, his middle finger separated at the first knuckle, and the camera that he usually used to control his arm remotely spun around. He gripped the wall, and let the camera take a peek around the corner. The hall looked clear, but for good measure, he kicked over to on infrared scan. His human eye went wide, as it revealed well over two dozen bodies hiding behind boxes, just inside doors, and every where else imaginable.

"Whoa," he whispered.

"How many," I hissed.

"Twenty six, thirty max."

I nodded, closed my eyes, and released my mind. The invisible hand flashed from one student to the next, studying their thoughts, and almost instantly returned to me.

"They're sacrificial lambs," I mumbled. "They know they're not going to beat us, they're just here to slow us down, and let the others escape."

"I figured."

My teeth sparkled as I smiled and pulled my blades. "We going to keep them waiting all day?"

A snap-hiss was my response, as Cyborg grinned deviously, and transformed his arm.

"On three?" I whispered.

"On three," he hissed.

We both turned, got into a fighting stance, stared at each other, and in unison…

"**THREE!**"

The two of us exploded around the corner in a chorus of disaster. I blurred down the hallway as Cyborg's powerful laser cut through boxes, and left ditches in the floor and walls. HIVE students were thrown haphazardly in every direction possible from our surprise assault on their surprise assault. I closed the distance in a breath, my feet whispering across the ground at inhuman speeds, red streaks trailing from the runes on my blades. One of the more daring students grabbed a wooden plank from one of the boxes that had been destroyed by Cyborg's cannon, and swung it at me.

-**SLASH-**

The two by four was cut neatly at a diagonal angle, and the severed half flew safely past me, clanking against the wall.

-**SLLIIIIIIIIINK-**

I followed through and left a long red line down the entire length of the student's arm. He howled in pain, for a moment, and was silenced by a titanium foot planted square in his chest. Cyborg stomped down the hall, ignoring the insignificant laser blasts that bounced harmlessly off his body. Twice his hand blurred up to his face, deflecting a blast aimed at the human part of his body, but his advance was never slowed. He reached a point between two students that were using doorways as cover, grabbed them both, slammed their heads together, and left them out cold on the ground. He crouched instinctively as I sailed over his head, tore apart a pair of electric billy-clubs. It was my turn to spin out of the way as a solid fist plowed through the boy's feeble arms, thrown up in defense, and slammed into his face.

…four down…

A thin girl with a single, long rapier stepped in my way, and jabbed swiftly at where I stood. I spun like a top around the razor sharp tip, and slashed across her shoulder. Liquid flew from the thin red line that appeared across her uniform. A squeak of pain escaped her mouth before I finished my spin, connected a powerful kick to her stomach, and was rewarded by her noise being silenced into a single cough as she fell to the ground. I bent over, and Cyborg rolled across my back, slammed his feet into the ground, and smirked as a pair of lasers bounced harmlessly off his armor.

"Heh, pop-guns," he growled.

Both his arms Snkkt'd into his cannons, and he aimed them both at the laser-wielding perpetrator. Without a hesitation, he released both beams, and plowed the poor kid through at least four heavy crates, and left him impacted into the far wall.

Cyborg stood back to back with me, and student after student was sent flying away from the impenetrable fury of our duo. We moved in unison, spinning while we moved down the hall. No attack was unnoticed, and both of us Titans were at our highest points. We reached the end of the hall, and one lone student, armed with a rocket launcher, stood staring at us, a demonic grin on his face. Cyborg gasped as the feeling of my back against his disappeared. A silver blur shot down the side of the hallway at the same time that the launcher fired. Fire roared from the exit of the tube, and the miniature missile flew. The whole world went into slow motion as I spun, dodged the missile, brought a single dagger up, slashed the tail off the rocket, spun it a full 180, and kicked it back at the very same place it had come from.

-**KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!-**

The rocket went off not three feet from where I stood, blowing the kid with the launcher back through the wall behind him. My eyes flashed silver, and the fire warped around my body as my psionic shield protected me from the blast. Instead of waiting it out, I marched forward, Cyborg taking up just off to my side.

Three more HIVE students, who had taken cover, and were protected from the blast, poked their heads out to see if the damage had been done. In the midst of the inferno, two silver eyes and one blood red eye stared back at them. Cyborg's glowing blue armor was the next thing to be seen. Blood ran cold through the veins of our enemies as we both stepped out of the rolling fire, trails of heat and flame flickering off of our bodies, and eyes glowing like demons.

"Dude!" one exclaimed, "You can't even hurt them!"

The two of us didn't even acknowledge the students as we silently made our way between them. Our gaze never faltered, even though their seemingly useless weapons followed us every inch of the path. Hands shook, and sweat ran down their faces as they watched us pass, but not one of them dared to make even a squeak.

The door to an elevator stood in front of us, and I simply held up my arm towards it. The doors slammed open, and the elevator was violently pulled up to our level. The two of us calmly walked into the car, and as we turned, Cyborg gently tapped the 'close door' button, let the doors close on their own, and he jabbed the button for the bottom floor.

"Dude!" he exclaimed the moment the doors closed. "We were totally badass back there!"

I nodded, smiling.

"I mean, I knew we were tough, but did you get a load of those last guys! I mean, the guy with the rocket launcher was like 'WHOOSH!' and you were like 'NO WAY!' and we was like 'Mommy!' and then that thing went 'BOOM!' and we were like…" he struck a pose with his arms across his chest, and leaning coolly against the wall "Check it dude, don't even move or we'll kick your ass."

I couldn't help it, I snorted out a laugh as the elevator descended. We both shared a good laugh, but dropped back to a solemn state as we dinged onto the last floor.

The door slid open, and we stared in awe at the enormous hangar bay. Giant cargo planes were being loaded as fast as humanly possible, HIVE defense bots even scurried about, hefting loose odds and ends into boxes, and the boxes into shipping crates. Overhead cranes picked up the full crates, and fed the gaping maw at the front of each aircraft.

We literally went unnoticed as we crept our way behind stacks of boxes, and around the room, getting a feel for what we were up against. That is, until a voice came over the hangar's loudspeaker.

"**_Hello Titans,"_** Brother Blood's voice curled through the air. **_"It's such a pleasure to have you joining us finally. It seems as though you have made your way through my welcoming committee. Pity your friends weren't so lucky."_**

Both of our eyes scanned the hanger, and flew wide when we saw the speaker himself standing in a large open area of the hanger. Defense bots crowded around behind him in a defensive arc. Next to him, Mammoth stood with a proud grin on his face, but what truly caught our attention was what was in front of him. Beast Boy was tied down with some kind of rubber cuffs around his hands and his feet. Gizmo behind him, a laser gun pointed at the back of his head. Raven was literally folded over, her neck, arms and feet all chained together, but the chain was to short too let her move, or even sit comfortably. The awkward position kept her from relaxing, and falling into her meditation to break herself loose. It was a cheap, yet highly effective way to literally render her helpless. Nightmare stood in off to her side, holding a razor edged axe to her throat, and tapped the flat side under her chin every time her head drooped.

"**_You can come out of hiding now,"_** Blood's voice dripped venomously**_. "Before I get impatient!"_**

As if to emphasize his point, Nightmare let the edge of her blade graze Raven's throat. The dark girl winced as a fine red line appeared behind the touch of the axe.

"Rae…no…" I mumbled.

"Ryk, don't do anything stupid." Cyborg warned me.

"Cy…we've got to do something. These are our allies, our friends…our _family_ they have out there. I don't know about you, but I don't have a whole lot else to fall back on."

The Titan's shoulders fell, and his head fell. In unison, we both stepped out from behind the crates.

"Drop your weapons," he hissed, no longer using the announcement system.

I crouched slowly, and placed my blades on the ground.

"Ryk…no," Raven all but whispered. "We're not worth it…don't let them get away."

I ignored her, and kicked the twin daggers away from where I stood. They scraped across the floor. Mammoth bent over to pick up the weapons, but the moment he touched them, they glowed harshly red, and began to burn the skin on his hands. The oversized terrorist barked in surprise, and dropped my knives back to the ground.

"Release them," I growled.

Brother Blood smirked evilly. "I highly doubt that you are in the position to argue with me." He turned to two of his HIVE bots, and pointed our way. "Grab them, and hold them."

Cyborg and I growled as our hands were yanked behind our backs. A harsh kick to the back of our legs brought us down to our knees.

"It's not good luck to treat those who surrendered so willingly this harshly," Cyborg spat.

Somewhere in the background, a dim flash of pink lit up a can of paint, which somehow tipped over, and rolled off the rack.

"Who needs luck when you hold all the cards!" Blood joked sadistically.

The paint can landed on a board that was half sticking off of another shelf. The board flipped off the shelf, and both paint can and board fell at an awkward angle, right under the cage of a nearby forklift. The can hit the floor, bounced once, and landed upright on the gas pedal, mashing it to the ground. The board bounced off the gear shift, and knocked it into forward.

"Play nice," I snarled at Blood. "You'd hate to jinx your whole operation here."

The forklift lurched forward, and sped along the floor, unnoticed. The prongs on the front end glistened in the fluorescent lighting of the cavern.

"Who are you to tell me what the whims of fate and fortune have in store for me?" he shouted, his face turning red in frustration. "I have all every Titan left on the face of the planet under MY control!"

The prongs on the forklift slammed into an acetylene tank. The tank rocketed upwards, and exploded against the chains holding up one of the enormous cargo containers. The one cargo container that just happened to be swinging above the arc of HIVE bots that stood behind where Brother Blood screamed from. The HIVE's headmaster turned slowly, all color draining from his face as the chain snapped in the explosion, and the crate plummeted down. All he could do was stand and watch it drop.

-**WHAM!-**

His entire compliment of HIVE bots was instantly crushed under the weight of the container. Gizmo, Nightmare and Mammoth all spun around, distracted by the sudden noise. When they all turned around, both Cyborg and myself were forcing ourselves back to our feet.

"How…what did you do?"

I smirked against the pain of my twisting arms. "Just bad luck I guess."

The HIVE bots holding both of us suddenly began to glow bright pink. Cyborg flexed his arms, and the arms of the yellow droid were snapped clear off. I dropped forcefully to one knee, rolled forward, and kicked both legs straight up into the robot holding me. My feet connected directly into its center of mass, yet the entire thing literally shattered when I hit it.

Gizmo stared. "No freakin'…"

-**SMACK-**

A huge, red, plasma hand bitch-slapped the boy genius clear across the room. Nightmare and Mammoth both turned to see Argent gently float her way down from the rafters, while a pink streak of a Jinx jumped, flipped and fell gracefully to the floor.

"Hiya guys," Jinx purred. "Miss me?"

The mistress of bad luck flung her hands out, and hundreds of hex waves launched at her stunned ex-teammates.

My eyes shone solid silver, and even Cyborg backed slowly away from where I stood. An invisible wind kicked at my long hair, and scattered dust away from my feet. The chains holding Raven down snapped free of their own accord, and the rubberized restraints around Beast Boy literally melted. The two freed titans scrambled behind where Cyborg and I now stood defiantly, and took up their positions next to us. Argent and Jinx flanked the group…that now seemed pitifully small even in their own hanger.

Blood glared for a moment, then calmly reached into his pocket. He pulled a small silver cylinder out of his pocket, flipped it over, and pressed a large red button on the end of it.

"So sorry we couldn't stay to play, Titans." He sneered. "But you have five minutes to find the control room and shut down the self destruct mechanism before your precious city goes bye bye."

The group collectively glared at him.

"Four minutes and fifty seconds, kiddies. You might want to think about moving."

Cyborg swore. "C'mon, let's go find it. We need to have our priorities straight."

I stared after the Titans.

Cyborg and the others ran for the door.

My glare returned to Blood, Nightmare, and the rest of her gang.

They were smirking.

I wasn't. A scowl fell across my face.

Nightmare swallowed hard.

I growled, and burst forward in a silver flash. The only problem was, I didn't go after the rest of the Titans. I burnt in platinum fury across the floor, and Nightmare, Gizmo, and Mammoth could barely watch as I blurred past them. The world felt like it fell to slow motion as I murderously rushed the HIVE headmaster. He tried to gasp, but the wind was knocked from his lungs as a powerful elbow slammed into his chest. Brother Blood flew like a rag doll across the huge room, slamming painfully into the wall. I stood where he had been, ignoring the stunned HIVE students, my liquid metal stare glaring coldly at him.

The headmaster coughed blood as he pulled himself back to a sitting position. He looked at where I stood, his eyes laced with fear. I was still frowning. In front of his very vision, I literally vanished. He looked worriedly around the room, trying to find where I went, when I all but materialized next in front of him. My grip closed like iron on his collar, and my silver eyes burned as I stared into his. He tried to avert his gaze, but I jerked him back to looking in my eyes. My mind slammed against his violently as I tore through years worth of mental defense like it was paper.

He screamed in pain as my mental assault tore through his brain like a whirlwind. I didn't care what I destroyed, I didn't care if I damaged it, I needed to find that control room, and the fastest way to do that, is to ask the one that knows. If he wouldn't talk, it could always be forced from him.

Brother Blood shook in fear as my mind tore through his. Pain traveled in spikes up and down his spine and he could do nothing more than sit there and stare back into my liquid mercury eyes. Behind us, his students ran to protect him, but I neither acknowledged their presence, or cared. I would have what I needed before they would become a threat.

Nightmare was the first to reach us, and she brought her blade down at my back in a screaming arc.

I vanished from under her blades.

She barely managed to stop before cleaving her headmaster in two. The two stared at each other, panting hard, and both visibly shaking.


	26. Sorry

Well, it happens to everyone, but this little jaunt of mine came to a close faster than I expected. I have officially put all of my fan writing on hold indefinitely. Both my brother and I have put some things together, and we're both writing on a completely original piece now, and it has taken up just about all of my spare time working on it.

Again, I apologize to those of you who have been following my work, but for now, everything is taking a hiatus until further notice…maybe forever, I don't know right now.

_Hear What Cannot be Said, A Drop of Rusted Blood, _and _The King of Chaos_ are hereby discontinued.

You can find the work that my brother and I are working on over at fictionpress.

you decide to drop in and see what we've been working on.

Till later!

-The Dark One


End file.
